Live, Laugh, Love
by Lil' Llama
Summary: Love, Laughter, and Imagination surround the canon couples, R/Hr & H/G, mostly R/Hr. Starts off where Rowling left them at Hogwarts and continues up to the Epilogue and maybe a bit more. A Collaboration between Lil'Llama & LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie. READ! :D
1. The Beginning of the End

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Welcome Harry Potter FanFic Readers! I am the author of this little story I like to call "Live, Laugh, Love". **_But I call it 'Bumper Tiddly-winks and the furry Has-beens'. _**What? **_Okay not really…_** Any way… In this story are the heroes of the Wizarding World, among other important characters in the Harry Potter Series, and their lives after the Last Battle- from the morning after to the Epilogue and maybe longer. I do have a co-author, LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie, who criticizes -**_and fixes and edits!- _**the chapters before I post them and writes a bit **_–A BIT? A BIT? ONLY 'A BIT'?-_** herself. Okay now you can greet the readers… **_HI! __…. *crickets* … _**Is that it? **_ Yep. Pretty much._** Alright, also we are looking for someone to help in ideas and editing so if you are interested please 'Personal Mail' me. **_Okay, so who thought it was a good idea to abbreviate that 'PMs'? Really? _**To my loyal readers this is a rewrite of the 1****st**** chapter and Chapter 2 once you finish this one. Anyway maybe I should get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rowling. I just enjoy writing about the peoples she has created and adding my own character's to the mix. *Sigh* But alas, I do not own anything Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did. But I do own my socks! Actually wait… bad example my mom bought those…um… OH! My iPod I totally own my iPod Touch. That I completely bought with my very own cash that I worked hard for…Hmmm… maybe if I named it Harry…**

Scuffling noises and muttering could be heard as Harry's eyes blinked open. The familiar blur of the room came into focus after Harry searched the bedside table with his fingertips feeling for his glasses, and upon locating them, he put on his glasses. He pulled himself upright with his arms, sitting up in his bed. Ron was on the other side of the circular room putting on a red tee, making his red hair to flare brighter than it already was.

"Mornin' mate," Ron mumbled, walking into the lavatory and wetting down a comb before running it through his hair, wetting it again and repeating the process over and over again. Harry heard him humming a song, which he couldn't name.

"Ron, what are you doing?"

"Hmmm? Nothing… just… uh… getting ready for breakfast. You better hurry if you want to get any, 'cause I'm starving," he said still looking in the mirror before turning back and entering the bedroom.

"I'm not particularly that hungry this morning, Ron. Thanks though."

"Hmm… Okay," he said kind of distracted. "Oh, Kreacher brought some clothes from Grimmauld Place for you." Ron pointed to some clothes on the bed next to Harry's, before exiting, once more humming.

Harry got up and showered for fifteen minutes, just letting the stress in his muscles roll off with the grime and dirt in the hot water. He dried off and changed into the warm grey tee and midnight blue sweatshirt, and jeans. He shook his hair out before flattening it as much as possible. Harry left the bathroom and walked over to one of the three windows in the dormitory room. Through the glass Harry saw a small light blue bird singing and hopping around on a nearby roof. Little dot people strolled the grounds. Harry glimpsed a well-known red haired dot walking towards the Entrance Hall.

"Ginny," he whispered.

He trotted down the steps to the vacant Common Room before exiting the portrait into the once beautiful corridors that, in some places, was reduced to rubble and dust. The occasional witch or wizard patrolled the halls or repaired a hole in the castle wall. Each and everyone smiled and waved at him, and Harry smiled distractedly back.

Once he reached the Grand Staircase his confidence hit rock-bottom as he recalled the deaths of Fred, Tonks, and Remus; All of them that had been killed last night. Grief spread through him as the staircase changed course. Ginny was probably devastated at her brother's death, and wouldn't feel like talking.

"_And Ginny isn't very talkative as it is_," Harry thought to himself. He slowed his pace as he sauntered down the stairs watching his feet as he went to avoid stares, and bumped into to someone at the base of the stairs. Harry looked up to discover this person to be Neville, with Luna next to him.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed as he turned around.

"It's nice to see you alive again," Luna said in her quiet and mystical voice.

"It's nice to see you guys too. I'm glad that you are both okay," spoke Harry.

"Well, we both got beat up a bit; Luna mostly scratches, but I got a broken nose," he said as if trying to impress, "which Luna skillfully repaired." Luna smiled in an airy way. "I also got a giant gash on my back from Greyback that Madame Pomfrey said will scar badly," Neville accounted quite proudly.

"Well, I'm still pleased to see that neither of you are perm-," Harry broke off a moment as he noticed over Neville's shoulder, Ginny exit the Entrance Hall. "-anently injured. Could you excuse me?" he said focused on the red head, "Maybe we can all get butterbeers later so we can catch up," he offered, still looking past them.

"Yeah, no problem Harry," Neville answered as Luna nodded, humming quietly to herself.

Harry thanked them then jogged after Ginny before being noticed by Mrs. Weasley in the entry way of the Great Hall. He forced himself to stop as he glimpsed Ginny walking off towards the lake.

"Harry, dear!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, hugging him tightly then releasing him and patting his cheek lovingly. "Are you all right? Any scrapes and bruises? You gave us quite a scare last night. Let us go have Madame Pomfrey take a look at you."

"I'm quite alright, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you though. And I'm sure Madame Pomfrey has enough problems on her hands as it is," he stopped her before she could drag him to the Hospital Wing.

Mr. Weasley kindly smiled at Harry from behind Mrs. Weasley's right ear. He had aged much since Harry had seen him at the wedding. He now braced his left leg with a wooden cane.

On Mrs. Weasley's other side were Ron and Hermione standing a pace from each other rather awkwardly. Ron blinked slowly and smiled slightly forlornly at Harry. Hermione, with her arms nervously crossed, one hand uneasily rubbing her neck where a thin scar had formed, smiled weakly.

"Yes, you're probably right-," she started.

"Molly? Might I take Mr. Potter off your hands for a moment?" Professor McGonagall interrupted as she came up to the five of them.

"Certainly, Minerva."

"Potter, may we talk in a more secluded spot?"

"Of course, Professor."

The two walked down to McGonagall's office, just a corridor down from the headmaster's office. They entered the room that was decorated vibrantly in red and gold.

"Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring nerve and chivalry, Set Gryffindors apart…" was shimmering on a large stone wall. Pictures of Gryffindors surrounded the quote. Year after year of the next graduating class saying their last farewell. Quidditch teams were in a section all to themselves. Harry noticed his first year photo from '92 was directly in the center, next to a photo of his father's team. In the center of the room was a mahogany desk with a toucan on a perch, watching Harry's every move. She motioned for him to sit in a chair with red dragon hide leather upholstery. He did so and she sat on her side of the desk.

"Potter, I am sure that not only myself, but the Order as well, have been wondering what you been up to the past few months. Last night in your duel with Lord Voldemort you briefly mentioned horcruxes. Would you care to explain just what you meant?"

"Truthfully Professor, I was told to not tell anyone, with the exception of Ron and Hermione, by Dumbledore. And I would like to keep my promise."

"Ah." she said understandingly, "I was merely curious, but if that is what Dumbledore instructed you to do I will not pry anymore. Now," she said, changing her tone, "what are you planning to do, seeing as Lord Voldemort is gone for good?"

"Honestly I don't know, Professor. Every moment of my life for the past seven years has been devoted to taking down Voldemort once and for all, but now it's all over. I had no idea that it would be over so quickly. I thought that it would be years before the final duel, but in reality it was just around the corner."

"Hmmm…,"she said thoughtfully pondering his response. "What about returning to school next semester?"

"No… I had more than enough attention from the other students before this, but now I would never be without a pack of fans following me everywhere. Girls would never leave me alone for a moment. No, I just want to settle down quietly for a bit before jumping back into life. I need time to think and process certain things. After that I might become an auror, but until then I just want to spend time with loved ones."

"I understand. Every wound is tender, even as it begins to heal. Life, among other things, will sting for awhile. We may have scars that never fully heal, and the pain sometimes comes back years later, but we must ease the hurting as best we can."

Harry nodded in understanding. He blinked thoughtfully, reflecting on the loss in his life over the years. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, and Fred were only a few of the hundreds that had lost their lives defending the cause and their families.

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter," she said standing. "Perhaps we can talk more at another time."

"Yes, of course, Professor," he said standing and shaking her hand before exiting the office and heading back toward the Entrance Hall with his hands in his pockets. As he walked his mind wandered to another time and place until he was awakened by a sweet familiar voice.

"Harry!"

He quickly turned in the direction of the sound, to see Ginny trotting towards him. He smiled a bit and as she approached she returned a light smile. Bruises and scratches we strewn over her arms, legs, and face. Her eyes were puffy and had dark rings under them.

"Gin."

"Hey, we're all heading home to the Burrow, Hermione is too- Ron _insisted_," she laughed. "Mum sent me to look for you, to see if you wanted to come. We are flooing through the Defense Against the Dark Arts room."

"Yeah, sure." he said smiling, waiting for a movement towards their implied destination.

"Okay." she replied, a slight awkwardness seemed to fill the space around them.

"Yep." He nodded, trying to get her to start walking but she just stood there, rocking on her heels.

"Mmmhmm…"

"Should we go?" he offered.

"Oh- uh- yeah. Probably. Mum gets impatient even more quickly when emotions run high, and you know what she's like."

Harry nodded in understanding, as they headed in the direction of the classroom. The two quietly walked side-by-side down the corridor. A few moments passed, until Ginny broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"What, exactly, happened last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, when Hagrid came out of the forest carrying you, and Voldemort said," the emotion in her voice started to rise, "… said that you tried to runaway and that you were dead and… and…" By now tears had begun to well in her eyes. Harry stopped and lovingly but firmly grabbed her arms and looked into her brown eyes.

"What you have to know, Ginny, is that I would never ask you to risk your lives for me and then leave you all to die."

Ginny nodded and sniffed.

"Now, Snape before he died revealed that I was the last piece of the puzzle to destroying Voldemort. Kind of like Riddle's diary, there was a piece of Voldemort inside me that would let him come back, but he didn't know I had it. In fact I didn't know I had it. Do you remember the prophecy: "Neither can live while the other survives"?"

Ginny seemed to understand and more tears welled in her eyes.

"I went into to the forest to find him, because only he could kill me and I didn't fight back."

"So you were… ac-actually …dead?"

"Not really. Voldemort only destroyed the piece of himself. When Hagrid carried me out of the forest I was alive and only pretending to be dead. I covered myself with my cloak and hid. But I'm here now Ginny," he said looking in her eyes, "I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere."

Ginny sniffed again and smiled weakly. She hugged him and then they began to walk wordlessly, until this time Harry broke the silence.

"Your were the last thing I thought of."

"What?"

"Well I didn't know I was going to live, so I thought of you before…" they stopped a ways away from the Defense Against the Dark Arts door, "Before the Killing curse."

Ginny looked deep into Harry's eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Harry returned the favor for several seconds when, voices could be heard down the corridor a bit.

"What's taking them so long? Mum's getting impa- Oi!"

Harry and Ginny looked up to see Bill, Charlie, George, and Ron standing mid-stride dumbstruck 20 ft from them. Ron, with his jaw-dropped had apparently been the one to shout at them.

George whispered, "I think we found out what took them so long," but nobody laughed as the two separated.

Bill and Charlie both had expressions on the faces as though many thoughts of murder were running through their minds. Fortunately Mr. Weasley popped his head out of the door.

"Boys! Did you find them?" he said and in a quieter tone, "You know how your mother is when she grows impatient."

"Uh – yeah, Dad. They were – just walking down the corridor," Ron said as they turned and headed back.

Bill and Charlie turned and glared at Harry occasionally, to which Ginny responded to by rolling her eyes.

"You know," George started, "It looked more as though they were eating each other…"

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Hold your applause! Please hold you're applause! Ten times better than the original Chapter 1. **_Agreed! _**New readers I thank you for choosing 'Live, Laugh, Love'. Please review and read the second chapter, review and then the third and so on and so forth. Your comments are VERY much appreciated. Even if you are one of my loyal readers review telling me if you like this better! I know it's kinda focused on Harry and Ginny, but I'm trying to incorporate them in more. Don't worry the next Chapter is fairly Ron/Hermione-y-ish. **_Yay! Byeee!_


	2. Back to Reality

**A/N: Howdy Ho! First off did you review? DO IT! For those that did review : Welcome back to another installment of *trumpets blaring*: 'Live, Laugh, Love'! Really I have nothing to say so I'm going to turn it over to my collaborator if she wishes to say anything…**

**Oh, before I forget… I need some names for a guy that Hermione will work with. Something Clever and Smart sounding (Ron needs to feel threatened). Top choice is Edward Cullen, and later gets murdered by death eaters… teehee: D JK.**

**Disclaimer: ****I did not write the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling wrote the Harry Potter series. Thus, I'm not J.K. Rowling. (How'd you like my syllogism?)**

**In Booming Narrator's Voice: **_**When we last left our beloved characters:**_ _"You know," George started, "It looked more as though they were eating each other…"_

The clan, finally back home, for the first time in what seemed like years, split up and scattered themselves around the Burrow before lunch.

Mr. Weasley sat in the living room, busying himself with yet another muggle contraption; Charlie and Ron played chess. Hermione, who was seated next to Ron, talked and caught up with Ginny. Bill sat in a corner, his arms rocking a crying Fluer. George had disappeared to his room the moment they arrived home. Mrs. Weasley bustled around in the kitchen, working on lunch. Harry sat at the base of the stairs observing the interactions of the Weasleys and Hermione.

Mr. Weasley occaisionally looked up from his toaster to check on his kids. Bill wiped a rolling tear away with a finger before tenderly kissing his wife on the cheek. She looked at him as he whispered some inaudible words and smiled weakly. Charlie concentrated on the game while Ron looked vaguely distracted by the fact that Hermione was sitting next to him.

_"What_ _will she say about last night? What are we now_? _Still friends? Does she regret kissing me?" _Ron thought as he absent-mindedly told a knight to move two spaces, diagonally.

"Ron you can't do that," Charlie said bringing his brother back momentarily.

"Oh, sorry," he said ordering the bishop to complete the move. He felt a warm hand on his, that rested on the couch. Ron's eyes widened and he tensed up, realizing it was Hermione's. Almost in the same moment he relaxed, relieved of his worry. Charlie ordered his queen to take out the bishop. Ron moved a pawn diagonal to an empty space.

"Ron, pay attention to what you're doing or don't play at all," Charlie said angrily.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled re-doing his play.

"Don't tell me to 'shut up' you're the one not playing right! Com'on! You've played for years! Why all of a sudden and you screwing around? It's like you don't know what you're doing!"

A pot clattered in the kitchen temporarily drowning them out as they yelled at each other, both standing up.

"Fine! You win! I quit!" Ron yelled heatedly, stomping off.

"OH! So you're just gonna leave? You're such a baby! You go off and pout just like you when you were two! You gave up when we played quidditch just two summers ago! You gave up and left Harry and Hermioneon their own! Typical!" he yelled after his brother, beginning to sit down on the couch in frustration. Ron spun around abruptly before drawing his wand and yelling, "LEVICORPUS!"

Without warning, Charlie was lifted into the air by his ankle. His other leg caught on the coffee table, tipping it, causing chess pieces to fly across the room. By this time, everyone in the room was silently watching as Ron stood, his wand still pointing at Charlie, panting with anger. Charlie was flailing his arms in desperation to get down.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You put your brother down this instant!" Mrs. Weasley order from the kitchen doorway with a dish towel in her hands.

Charlie dropped. He fell to the floor, his head hitting the couch and rebounding into the over-turned table's leg.

"OW!"

Charlie clumsily stood holding his forehead. When he finally removed his hand, the upside down L-shape of the table leg was imprinted in red on his brow.

"Charlie, come into the kitchen so I can take a look at you," she said motioning her second eldest over to her. "I'll deal with you momentarily," she said glaring at Ron. George had begun to come down the stairs as Charlie passed.

"Why do you look like Harry?" he asked. Charlie glared fiercely at him. Ron, meanwhile stormed out of the Burrow into the garden, kicking a gnome in anger.

Both Harry and Hermione stood. Hermione looked at Harry, silently communicating with him. He sat back down and Hermione followed Ron to the garden.

Suddenly a metal thwang sounded from a corner of the living room, breaking the awkward silence. Mr. Weasley sat with an excited expression while staring at the cold, moldy, burnt toast sitting in the toaster. All eyes on him going unnoticed, Mr. Weasley slowly pushed the black plastic tab down and the toast with it. He let go half way then releasing it and letting it spring up before repeating the action. He grabbed the toast, sniffed it, and opened his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley! Wait!" Harry stood up and rushed over grabbing the toast and throwing it out the open window. He entered the kitchen where Charlie sat on the counter being babied by his mother. After taking two slices of bread he popped them into the toaster, whispering an energy spell with his wand touching the cord. The coils came alive, turning bright orange. Mr. Weasley watched the top of the toaster only stopping to observe the rest when his face got too hot. A couple minutes later the bread, browned on both sides, popped up. Harry buttered it before handing it to Mr. Weasley.

"It tastes like toast," he observed.

"It is toast, Mr. Weasley," harry responded. He turned to harry, wide eyed.

"Muggles have toast?"

"Yeah. The coils heat up powered by electricity, browning the bread."

Mr. Weasley frowned in confusion.

"You know the energy that powers light bulbs? The same energy powers this. It heats the orange things and makes toast."

"Ooooooh! Brilliant minds muggles have."

Hermione trotted through the flower garden, finding Ron sitting, with his back to her, on a stone bench. She quietly sat down next to him, facing the other direction, her hands in her lap. She watched him silently.

"Ron?"

"Don't."

"Don't what? Don't try and talk to you? Don't try to understand how you're felling? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"Not now 'Mione," he said, turning away a bit.

"I know you feel guilty about leaving," she paused waiting to see if he would respond before continuing. "Harry and I forgive you. You came back. You fought alongside us. You've earned our forgiveness five times over. You need to forgive yourself."

"I can't Hermione. It's all my fault. We wouldn't have been caught if it weren't for me. It's my fault Bellatrix hurt you and I can't forgive myself for letting harm come to you," he said. His voice saddened and became softer. "It hurt me, more than you know, to hear you scream and I could come save you. It felt as though someone had ripped my heart out and directly torturing it the Cruciatus Curse. And now I don't know how to ease the hurting you still have. You have a scar, and not the one on your neck,that still pains you. I can't heal that pain with a potion or by whispering a spell. Something inside is hurting and there's absolutely nothing I can do."

Hermione's expression softened greatly. She sighed.

"Ron I don't blame you. I never have, and I never will," she paused. "Look at me Ronald," she said sternly. Ron, who had been slowly closing her out, obeyed, attempting to look in her dark brown eyes, quickly looking down off to the side. Hermione put a hand on each cheek, forcing him to look at her. Ron felt the warmth emanating from her hands.

"It's not your fault; none of it. Please don't take the weight of the world on your shoulders, Ron. We did what we had to. Put it behind you and look ahead to what could be, not what has been. Forgive yourself: If not for your own sake, then for mine. I can't see _you_ hurting like this. I chose to get into this. I knew there was that chance, but I did it anyway. If anyone should take the blame then it should be me."

"But it's not your fault you were hurt like you were."

"It's not yours either."

Ron dropped his gazed and sighed. Hermione understood that he, deep in his heart, had agreed with her.

"_Not that he'll admit it_," she thought.

"I won't blame myself, if you'll stop getting hurt," Ron bargained looking back into her eyes. She looked deep into his warm grey-blue eyes. Almost instantly she felt as though she were floating in a cool, calm ocean on a hot summer day. Without another thought she leaned in and kissed him lightly, for the second time in 24 hours.

"Deal," she whispered, resting her forehead on his with her eyes closed.

"Oi!" Harry interrupted from the back door, "Lunch is on!"

The two stood and walked, hand-in-hand, to the Burrow. They entered the dining room where everyone sat, waiting for them at the table. They sat across from Harry and Ginny, in the remaining chairs. As Ron sat down next to Charlie everyone began serving themselves, including Ron.

In the midst of helping himself to a heap of mashed potatoes he said, "Sorry, Charlie. I over-reacted," before shoveling a spoonful into his mouth. Everyone in the vicinity stopped and stared.

"What?" he asked noticing a moment later.

"Apology accepted," Charlie answered, and Ron continued eating. They continued to stare. Ron for the first time had not demanded an apology back. Ginny turned and looked at Hermione questioningly, who simply shrugged her shoulders.

The meal continued as usual and they quickly cleaned up before they dispersed once more. Hermione and Ginny went to their room to prepare it for Aunt Muriel's arrival in the morning. Ron and Harry went to the garden to pick tomatoes; Bill and Fleur went home. Charlie had taken over Ron and Harry's bedroom so the two, after finishing picking tomatoes, set up Bill's tent. After dinner Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione made their way to the tent to relax in peace.

They all collapsed on the couches almost immediately. Ron in a tired voice asked, "'Mione? When are we gonna go get your parents from Austrailia?" He sat up. "I mean we can't leave them forever can we?"

"Ronald, I can't make you guys come with me. I sent them away and I will get them back. I can't put you through anymore trouble."

"Hermione you're not going this alone. We have always been there for you and always will be," Harry said. Feeling defeated, though still determined to have her own way, she restrained from arguing further.

"We had better all get to bed," Ginny said. "Aunt Muriel is going to work us like dogs tomorrow."

She stood and walked past the kitchen to the back of the tent where two bunk beds were, ready for Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to wrap themselves in their covers and fall fast asleep. The trio followed her and they all prepped for the night's rest.

"I call the top!" yelled Ron as he childishly scrambled up the ladder. Ginny raised her eyebrows and was about to say something but Harry stopped her. After doing so he grabbed a blanket and lay down in the bunk below Ron. Hermione and Ginny also climbed into bed and soon fell asleep. Ron lay awake for a minute before rolling over and falling asleep.

**A/N: find out what happens next click the 'Review this Chapter' button post what you are thinking about and continue on to the next Chapter! So tell me how it was! TELL ME! REVIEW! Please… I would love you forever and dedicate a chapter to you… please…?**


	3. Real Fun'

**A/N: HEY- LO! Enjoy this chapter as well. I edited a bit, but not much. Now that the chapters flow better I am hoping to pull in more readers and get more reviews! **_YAY!_** That's the whole point of writing this story people! Well… actually it's not, but it is a good bonus! **

**Disclaimer: I can't think of anything to say, so here: I don't own Harry Potter, oh wait- nope. Oh I got something to say: Moo. Yes. It's as simple as that.**

_**When we last left our beloved characters**__: __"We had better all get to bed; we can plan for the trip tomorrow night," Ginny said. "Aunt Muriel is going to work us like dogs tomorrow."_

Ron moaned at whoever was shaking him awake to go away. He heard a voice say, "Fine! Miss breakfast for all I care!" before a pillow was flung at him from below.

"Wha?" he said, sitting up at the word 'breakfast'.

"Get up you toss-pot!" Ginny yelled from the ground. He took in a big breath and sighed, throwing the sheets of him and forgetting he was not in his own bed, but a bunk bed. He fell to the tent floor with a thunk. The three others stared and laughed before exiting the tent.

Hermione, who was already dressed, waited outside for Ron. When he exited the tent they walked hand-in-hand to the kitchen door, but before they entered the kitchen, Hermione stopped. Ron turned around and looked at her, searching her brown eyes. She couldn't stand it anymore, his piercing blue eyes could see straight through her. Without any more thought to the matter, she stood on her toes and kissed him.

"Her- Whoa, too much information!" said Ginny as she opened the door, finding them on the doorstep snogging. Upon seeing the two she turned around and walked back into the Burrow. Hermione laughed and the two walked into the house and joined everyone at the table.

"Having fun out there?" George asked taunting his younger brother.

Ron glared at his brother from across the table. Breakfast from there on was quite awkward, because Ron and George were having a staring contest almost the whole meal.

After the meal, Aunt Muriel arrived and Mrs. Weasley began giving everybody jobs. Ginny was instructed to do laundry, Harry was asked politely to fold, Ron was ordered to degnome the garden, and Hermione was requested to make up Ginny's room for Aunt Muriel. George was also told to help Ron in the degnoming process, but he refused, saying he had something he had to do. This, of course, started a yelling match, in which Mrs. Weasley won. George walked out of the house and removed all the gnomes in record time. He then shut himself in his room until lunch and then dinner.

Throughout the day Ron and Hermione shared glances and smiles, while passing each other in the hallway or laughing when Mrs. Weasley accidently told them to do a task that the other had already finished.

"She's gone mental again," Ron told Hermione as they helped clean up lunch.

Though they saw each other often throughout the day, but they didn't have much time together. Aunt Muriel constantly needed something to eat or her feet required massaging. Unfortunately, because Ron was eager to spend time with Hermione, he quickly finished his tasks and thus got the honor of completing these assignments. Whether it was fetching potato crisps from the cupboard, making a sandwich, or rubbing lotion on her feet, Ron got the job.

"You'd think he'd have learned by now," mentioned Ginny to Hermione, upon the sight of Ron being called over to fetch her some kipper snacks.

"Apparently not," Hermione laughed.

That night after dinner, the four planned their trip to Australia. They were trying to choose which way of transport they would go by.

"I vote airplane," said Harry. At the mention of this way of traveling, from Hermione, Harry was all up for travelling in the big hunk of metal.

"No, I say apparation," Ron argued. He didn't trust muggle machines, especially if they were metal and were flying. To him that wasn't natural.

"Would you two stop, Ginny and have already agreed on using the floo network," the two boys began to argue but she shushed them with a simple, "majority rules." Harry, disappointed, hung his head.

"But you said yourself, that it's a long ways so it would be very uncomfortable."

"Ron you're being illogical. Which is more comfortable? Travelling by floo or apparition?"

He muttered something that sounded like a cough and a grunt.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you," Ginny said.

"Floo," He said angrily.

"Exactly. There are multiple problems with apparating that far. First you have to get a permit. Second there is a high possibility of splinching, and an even higher chance if you have ever been badly splinched before, which I believe you did so on the trip. I don't know why you are being so difficult Ron," Hermione said.

"I'm not. You are." he retorted.

"No, I am not."

"Are too."

"No. It's you."

"Nope. You're the one being difficult."

"No, I'm not! Am I Ginny?" she asked. Ginny shook her head trying to irritate her brother.

"She is too. Huh Harry?"said Ron, looking to his best mate to back him up.

"Yeah what do you think Harry? Am _I_ being difficult?" Harry who was trying to avoid choosing sides, only grunted.

"Hmm… well see Ron. Both Ginny and Harry don't think I am." She said matter-of-factly.

"Harry only grunted, that means nothing!"

"Okay maybe so, but-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M GOING TO BED!" Ron shouted before stomping out of the room. Hermione followed him out of the room telling him to not yell at her like that.

"What just happened?" questioned Ginny.

"Truthfully, I have no clue." replied Harry.

The next day everything was forgotten, and the rest of the week was peaceful, except for Aunt Muriel's ranting. Finally the day of the funeral came. A tent like the one at Bill and Fluer's wedding was placed, upon Aunt Muriel's request, outside in the garden to shade the guests, and Aunt Muriel, from the sun. Mr. Weasley stood up at the front at the podium. Slow music was playing in the background.

"We are gathered here to remember a son, brother, and hero. Fred inspired many throughout his life. He and his brother got into trouble many times," everybody laughed remembering a time he had tricked them, "but was always faithful. He stuck by his family's side when the world seemed to turn against us. He risked his life many times to help others, though his help was not asked. Fred Weasley will remain in our hearts forever because of his kindness and loyalty."

From there people stood at random and spoke about Fred and his great friendship. Finally George, who for the past few days leading up to the funeral had locked himself in his room, took his place at the podium.

"Thank you, for coming here today. Even though these prepared speeches have been wonderful I don't think that my brother would have wanted to have a funeral that was extremely boring or depressing. I mean, doesn't 'funeral', rearranged spell 'real fun'?" People could be seen saying the words under their breath trying to find out if 'funeral' did actually spell out 'real fun'.

"So in memory of Fred I give you REAL FUN!" With a twitch of his wand the slow music changed to the theme song of Rocky Balboa. Fireworks came shooting through the tent, and fairies popped out of nowhere. Both fireworks and fairies shot around the pavilion making lots of noise. Once the song finished another in the playlist started. It was soon identified as I Wear My Sunglasses at Night. George reached out and grabbed Angelina Johnson, who had been sitting in the front row, by that hand and began dancing around the pavilion. Soon everybody was jumping around and dancing. The songs changed from rock and roll to R&B, all of which maintained the upbeat attitude that was flying around the tent.

The 'real fun' didn't end until late at night, when people finally decided leave the excitement and go home.

"Thanks for coming." said Mr. Weasley to the last guests. His voice was much merrier than it had been.

"Thank you George. We all needed that," Mrs. Weasley told her son. He nodded acknowledging her thank you.

All of the family, including Hermione and Harry, thanked him before turning in for the night.

**Key to A/N Post Chapter: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italics_** are my **_Story Collaborator__**, **__LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_**. **_Who is totally awesome._**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Ahh... Hermione/Ron bickering... **_Aww it was soo cute =) I added in way more that she originally added for your reading pleasure. Enjoy =D_** Anyway... Review! Click the link. CLICK IT I SAY! You won't, you say? Too bad… do it or I won't write the next chapter. The group will be back in England and Hermione and Ginny will be at Hogwarts and you won't know what happened in Australia! So HA! There - a motivation to review. SO DO IT! But don't do drugs… **_Tacos maybe, drugs not so much._

**AgaiN THanKs tO LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie for being my Story Collaborator! **_Why you are quite welcome__**. **_**Quiet! Get back in you cage! **_*whimpers*_


	4. Comin' Down With the Floo

**A/N: What did you think of the third chapter? Review and let me know! **

**Disclaimer: I own nuthin', especially Harry Potter. If I did I'd be RICH! But as I said before, I own nuthin'. Well I do own two guinea pigs, but... they aren't named Harry Potter... So I guess that doesn't count for much... **

*******Narrator's Booming Voice***_**When we last left our beloved characters**__: There was Fred's real fun, err Funeral._

* * *

The next few days went well and the Burrow had a much happier atmosphere. Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the family for that matter, suspected something was up, because Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the tent and only came out for meal times. Molly attempted to keep them from planning; giving Ronald and Ginny numerous chores and attempting to keep the other two busy with various activities, but was quite unsuccessful. The four finally decided to walk into town and continue planning in the park unhindered, after catching Mr. Weasley trying to spy on them, who they suspected was sent to do so by Molly.

Finally the day came when it was time for them to leave. Hermione made her way up to the attic to check on Ron's progress. "Ron, are you ready to go?" Hermione called on the final steps of the stairs up to his room. As she entered, she found books floating in the air, and clothes flying everywhere. The only sight of Ron was his red hair in the center of the chaotic whirlwind of rushing objects.

"You haven't packed yet, have you?"

The cyclone of flying objects stopped turning and fell to the ground as Ron looked up, "Um… Yeah I just couldn't find something." he sheepishly grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you need help _finding_ this _something_?"

"Yes," he gave in with a sigh.

"Fine let's start with shirts. We approximated it would take at most two weeks, so find seven shirts. We will do laundry while we are there. Bring four pairs of pants, two different pairs of shoes, bring four or five pairs of socks," both of their eyes widened at the realization of what one very personal piece of laundry was, and they awkwardly avoided mentioning it, "and… well I think you can …um finish up from there. Grab your toothbrush and, if there is any space in the bag, put what you think we might need. Don't forget to pack you delumintator. We may need it," she said and then exited the room.

She went and found Ginny in the room they shared when she came to visit, when Aunt Muriel wasn't there. She shrunk Ginny's suitcase and placed it in her bag, which still had the expansion charm. They headed down stairs, where they found Harry waiting with his sack full of clothes, on account his only other piece of luggage was his Hogwarts trunk, which was too heavy for the trip. His sack was placed in the bag and Ron appeared on the staircase.

"Where is you luggage?" Hermione asked.

He grinned. "It's already in your bag. I used a shrinking and vanishing spell."

"Very clever Ronald." Hermione said obviously impressed, while Ron's face turning a shade of red similar to his hair. "Okay time to go. Harry you-"

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley came bursting into the room.

"Where are you going, Ginerva Weasley?! I may no longer have control of Ron much anymore, but you are still underage! You are not going!"

" Mum! I'm going! You can't run my life!"

"I can too! And you're not-,"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry bravely interrupted.

"What?"She asked snappily, eyeing him suspiciously.

"With all due respect, I believe that after everything Ginny has been through that she is able to defend herself." Harry paused, glancing at Ginny, "_If_ any problems were to arise, she is _more_ than capable of handling _any _situation thrown at her." Ginny smiled flirtatiously at Harry, visibly enjoying his compliments, and Harry smiled back, "And, no offense, but I think the Carrows did more damage to her than this trip will. I will protect her with my life." Ginny beamed at his statement, clearly wanting to kiss him then and there, but she held off with her mother in the room.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to take his word for it.

"Fine, but if she gets so much as a scratch, one of the family will kill you. Whether it's me or Bill, I don't know, but _it will_ happen," she told him only _half_ joking. Harry seemed to realize this and both Hermione and Ron could tell what he was thinking; the headline on the Daily Prophet passed through their heads: "Potter Beat You-Know-Who, but Not Mrs. Weasley?"

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny would only be injured over my dead body, as I am willing to risk my life and limb for her." Ginny raised her eyebrows in realization, and smiled, her need to kiss him increasing with every gallant word he spoke.

Impressed, Molly replied with, "Good. I'm glad you understand." before leaving the room.

"Whew that was close.." Ginny let out a relieved breath before kissing Harry passionately.

"Oi!" yelled Ron, and Hermione tried to shush him.

The kissing stopped with Ginny looking quite happy, Harry slightly red with mild embarrassment, Ron looking slightly disgusted and Hermione slightly jealous that Ron was not such a hopeless romantic. Awkwardness filled the room. Ginny giggled at Ron's frustrated behavior and Hermione decided to break the tension by suggesting that they leave soon. They gathered near the room's fireplace, and Hermione pulled a small emerald draw string purse of floo powder from her beaded bag.

"Ok Harry you first," said Hermione. Harry stepped into the fireplace, scooped a handful of powder from the pouch, threw the powder to the ground and yelled: "MINISTRY OF MAGIC!"

Ginny followed suit leaving Hermione and Ron to go last.

"Okay Ron, go ahead."

"No, you go first."

She sighed at his response. "Ronald not now. Just go."

"No. Ladies first."

At this comment she rolled her eyes. "I don't care, stopping picking a fight."

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" asked Harry. He and Ginny stood by the fountain waiting for their two friends to come out the fireplace.

"I don't know, but then again do we really want to know?" replied Ginny, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ginny…"

"Well…"

"Ron's probably trying to be a 'gentleman' and Hermione is picking a fight about it."

"_Probably_." Her eyebrows rising again. Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

"I'm not picking a fight, just go ahead of me. Please?" Ron requested cordially.

"Fine." Hermione said, stepping into the fireplace and using the floo powder. Ron went after her, and they arrived seconds apart in one of the Ministry's Floo Network fireplaces. They proceeded to walk together over to Harry and Ginny waiting near the fountain.

"They've changed it since we were here last." commented Ron. Hermione only huffed, still irritated with him, and led them to the department they were looking for.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Transcontinental Floo Transportation. How may I assist you?" asked a young witch, as soon as they opened the door.

"Whoa... That's a mouthful." Ron commented. "Try saying that five times fast," Ron whispered to Harry. Soon after attempting it himself, Hermione rudely elbowed him in the ribs. Ron grunted and began to complain. He narrowly sidestepped another of Hermione's jabs, this one instead hitting Harry. Eyes watering, Harry backed away, out of reach of any more of Hermione's blows to follow. Ron sniggered at Harry's beating, and Hermione walloped him soundly upon the chest knocking the wind out of him, leaving him wheezing and Ginny trying to conceal her giggling.

"We are here for our 11 o' clock appointment." Hermione said looking at her watch, which read 10:55.

"Oh, yes. Straight through those doors," the witch pointed, after flipping through some files.

The group walked through the doors to reveal a security checkpoint. "Please hand your bags and jackets to me to be checked for contraband items while you are being inspected by my colleague." said the jaded auror, as Hermione was checked by a witch with a sneakoscope.

Hermione gave her bag to a wizard, who performed a few spells, checking to see if there was any contraband inside her bag. He politely handed it back to her and she moved forward to be searched by another wizard. Hermione waited while Harry and Ginny went through the same process. Ron went last and as his jacket was checked, he thought of the deluminator in his jacket pocket and asked nervously, "W-what kind of contraband are you looking for anyway?"

The auror looked at him suspiciously and Ron began to grow restless and began to stutter, "Uh… N-n-not that I have any w-w-with me…"

The auror whispered something to the witch with the sneakoscope and her eyes widened. She backed away slowly and ran down the hall a ways into an office, the doors slamming behind her.

"Wh-wh-what did you tell her?!" Ron stammered. The auror had no time to reply, because the witch returned with two large aurors sprinting behind her toward the check point. Screaming like a little girl, Ron turned and ran for his life, only to trip over Hermione's beaded bag. Falling face first onto the floor, and still screaming, his yelps barely audible by the marble tile as the two aurors body slammed him farther in to the marble flooring. Hermione gasped as Ron grabbed her ankle as the aurors dragged him across the room yelling and screaming for the help of his three friends. The larger of the two already gigantic aurors shoved Ron against a wall and began interrogating him.

"Why did you run?"

Ron continued to whimper, and the other auror jabbed him in the neck with a thick black wand threateningly. "Why?" the other asked again.

"W-well what the bloody hell was I-I supposed to do?! You were charging at me!"

Harry intervened as the Aurors continued to search him and yell questions at the trembling Ron. "Hey let him go!"

"Why should we? He could be a Death eater for all we know. You could be one too." The auror inquired gruffly.

"We aren't Death eaters! We fought the death eaters! I even defeated-," Harry retorted, but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Voldemort!" she finished for him, "He's bloody Harry Potter for Merlin's sake! Let my brother go!"

"Yeah right. Show us your scar then _Harry Potter_."

Harry stepped forward and lifted the hair from his forehead, revealing the lightning bolt scar left by Lord Voldemort.

The Aurors gazed at the scar then turned beet red and their eyes widened in realization. "H-Harry Potter?" They both asked in incredulity and in shock. "_The_ Harry Potter??"

"Yes. Release Ron _NOW_!" Hermione ordered.

The Aurors let go of the wobbly Ron, and he dropped to the floor in a heap, slamming his face against the marble pavement once again. Hermione ran forward to Ron and helped him to stand. He stood shakily and gasped something incoherently, which she guessed to be a "Thanks 'Mione".

All the while Ginny had been laughing at the reactions of all the wizards and witches in the room. A few other traveling witches and wizards had entered the room and had been waiting to be inspected at the Security check point. They had craned their necks to watch the scene that had unfolded before them.

Hermione glanced at Ron's throbbing red face, noticing that his face resembled that of Harry after she had disfigured it before they were snatched. Ginny saw Ron's face too and began laughing uncontrollably, receiving a glare from Hermione as she straightened his shirt and dusted him off.

Embarrassed, the aurors began to profusely apologize to Harry. Harry began to look irate and barked, "Why are you saying sorry to me?!"

"You nearly bludgeoned me to death you bloody oafs!" Ron bellowed haughtily, exaggerating the situation after regaining his confidence.

The Aurors began apologizing to Ron copiously, one even handed him a nearly full box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans and an unopened chocolate frog from inside his robes. The other auror even went as far as to hand Ron small purse of coins, but Hermione snatched it away from Ron and shoved it back at the auror angrily as they left the room. Ginny was still sniggering at the peculiar predicament and Ron looking disappointed at losing the opportunity of free money. The four, led by Hermione, left the room.

Once the whole ordeal was over they found themselves in a room filled with several fireplaces all leading to different ministries in different parts of the world. They walked up to an elderly witch who was working at a desk. She looked up as they approached.

"Ah, you must be the 11 o' clock. Ok, take a seat," she said conjuring up four chairs. "First, what are your names?"

"Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, and Harry Potter," Hermione answered. The witch raised her eyebrows at the last name and looked over her spectacles at Harry, but made no comment. She wrote something down on a piece of parchment in front of her. Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Ages?"

"Harry, Ron, and I are 17. Ginny is 16." The witch wrote something down before continuing.

"Reason for flooing to Australia?"

"To find my parents. I sent them there during the war so they would be safe… they are, uh muggles," She said, less confident than before. The witch nodded curtly and wrote something down again. This time Hermione shifted in her seat.

"Very well. Everything checks out. That will be 480 galleons," she said. This amount didn't seem to faze Harry but both Ginny and Ron raised their eyebrows. Hermione gave her the money, before the witch stood up and walked over to a fireplace with 'Australian Ministry of Magic' engraved above it.

"For experienced and first time transcontinental flooers please pay attention," she said apparently saying the prepared speech from memory, "Please enter the designated fireplace and grab a handful of floo powder before entering the fireplace. Upon entering throw the floo powder down. Do not yell anything, as this is unnecessary. You will then travel to the designated destination. Thank you for flooing with the Ministry of Magic's Department of Transcontinental Floo Transportation," she stated. She then stepped aside and picked up a bowl of blue grey silvery floo dust.

Hermione stepped forward first and grabbed a handful of shiny grey powder before stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. She opened her eyes momentarily, and watched the fireplaces rush by, but quickly shut them after her eyes began to sting. After a while she found herself flying out of a fireplace, less than gracefully.

She quickly stood up and straightened herself out, dusting the glittering floo powder remnants off her clothing. She looked around at the change in surroundings; instead of black marble like the ministry in England, this ministry had white marble and looked much more cheerful. She was in a room with a rotunda in the middle filled with various types of plants. Though she noticed many of them had no magical qualities, some of the plants did such as several brightly coloured Umbrella Flowers and a numerous clumps of vibrant Fanged Geraniums.Without a moments notice Ron came shooting out of the Fireplace she too had just exited. It was only then that she realized that there was more than one fireplace in the hall, much like back at the ministry in England.

"Well this is a change in scenery," said Ron brushing the soot off of himself and she laughed at his still red face.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked.

"You are! Oh Ron…" she said before blushing. This went unnoticed by Ron, as he had instead noticed a furry brown squirrel appear out of a fireplace a few meters away; it hopped a few paces then looked around bewilderedly, Ginny interrupted his thoughts by also rocketing out of the squirrel's fireplace. The squirrel went unnoticed by the girls and Ginny hollered, clearly annoyed, "Hello I'm right here!" as she looked up at Hermione and Ron. He rolled his eyes and helped her up. Seconds later Harry came zipping out. After he brushed himself off as well, they made their way around the rotund to find a handsome wizard at a desk with his back turned to them. Ron's shoe squeaked on the flooring and the young man whipped around with his wand pointed at them with a startled look upon his face. Upon seeing that it was, in fact, no one threatening, he began apologizing very profusely, mostly to Hermione, which Ron noticed with much annoyance.

"Um, okay well, G'day mates, let's see here. You are the 11 from England?" he said in his thick Australian accent, also winking at Hermione. Ginny laughed silently as Ron's hands turned into fists.

"Yes, we are the 11 from England," repeated Hermione, slightly flirting with him. He smiled revealing a beautiful set of white teeth.

"Hermione," Ron whispered and nudged her arm, but she ignored him. Ginny continued to laugh and nudged Harry pointing this out to him, who also found this funny.

"Well," he said charmingly, "here in Australia it is 10:30 p.m." He paused, "So what brings you to Australia?"

"We are trying to locate my mum and dad. I sent them here once the war began."

"Hermione…" Ron whispered again.

"Ah, yes. We had some death eaters here too. Though it wasn't as bad here as it was in England now was it?"

"No. Our ministry was taken over. Voldemort had control of everything."

"You're brave to say his name."

"Hermioneee…"

"Having fear in the name only causes more fear in the thing itself."

"Very smart."

"Hermioneee…" Ron whined.

"Thank you, now that the war is over, Harry, Ginny, and Ron are accompanying me in my search."

"Is he _the _Harry Potter?"

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, well are you twoo…?" he asked presumptuously.

"Oh! No, no..."

"Hermioneeee." Whispered Ron even more desperate than before.

"Oh well in that case do you need any help finding you parents?"

"We-"

"No thank you. We've got it covered," Ronald said through gritted teeth, taking control of the situation.

"Ok well you are almost all set. In a moment you can exit through those doors. Just one last thing. What are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked with a smile.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron told him angrily, "She'll be snogging me," before pulling Hermione into a long kiss.

"Oh well um sorry," he said before getting up and walking around to the other side of the rotund.

"Okay Ron... He's gone now, you can stop sucking Hermione's face off." groaned Ginny clearly disgusted. Hermione giggled beneath Ron's lips.

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Teehee how'd you like it? :D Read and Review!! Please? **_*puppy dog eyes*_ _Random squirrel FTW!_

**Also if you are wondering about the price they paid to floo, it is about the equivalent to 4 plane tickets from London to Sydney, Australia. 480 galleons is about $4800 in US currency and I think about £2400. I wasn't sure if this would be excessive, but oh well. **_Can I say something?_** No. **_Okay…_

**SPeCiAL tHaNKs tO: **_LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_** for lots of help writing this chapter, with out her help, **_'this chappie would be crappie.'___** She thinks that **_'we should rework Chappies 1 & 2 so they all mesh better.'_** But I'm not sure… What do you think? **_Say yes!_

**Also: Name for the Character? And new title? **_Hello? Anybody out there? Suggestions? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Bueller? Bueller? Ferris Bueller's Day Off reference FTW!_


	5. Caterwaullin' in the Corridor

**A/N:**

**Ok let me know what you're thinking. Now behold THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF LIVE, LAUGH, LOVE!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. I only own the characters that I make up. Blah, blah, blah. All of that 'J.K. Rowling owns HP' crap. **_*Sigh*_

* * *

_**When we last left our beloved characters**__: Ron got jealous of Hermione's incessant flirting with a rather charming Aussie and snogged Hermione._

* * *

After Ginny had interrupted Ron and Hermione, the group exited the Australian Ministry of Magic to find a familiar looking street, but the small lane was not Diagon Alley as they had originally thought, but Cater-corner Corridor, as a sign read. As they walked down the alley they noticed there were similarities and differences to Diagon Alley. The shops and street were currently quite empty, on account that it was late at night due to the time change.

They made their way out of Cater-corner Corridor and out into the muggle part of town. They hailed a taxi which took them to a hotel in Coogee, Sydney that Hermione had made reservations for, back when they had planned their trip, at the Burrow. They paid the driver and entered the hotel.

"Welcome to Lorikeet Lagoon, Oceanfront Suites. How can I help you?" the reception asked looking up from her computer.

"Reservations for Granger," Hermione told the receptionist.

"Oh, yes here are your keys. Room 521," the receptionist said politely handing them the key cards.

"Thank you."

They went up to the fifth floor and found their door. Hermione swiped the card and the lock clicked.

They entered revealing a room, much like a living room. The room was decorated with bright blues and sea greens. It had a couple couches, sitting chairs, a desk, and a television.

"Well this is home until we find my Mum and Dad," Hermione said.

On opposite sides of the rooms were two doors. Hermione led Ginny through the one to the right, to reveal a small room with two twin beds. The room was similarly decorated to the previous room and different types of shells, paintings, and photos covered the walls. A small bathroom was in the corner of the room. Hermione took the suitcases out of the beaded bag and put them on the beds. Ron and Harry walked to the room across the way followed by Hermione and Ginny. Their room was almost identical to the room that Ginny and Hermione were to share; the only difference was that this room had a bigger bathroom.

Ron took the beaded bag from Hermione and pulled his suitcase out and laid it on a bed, and started to look through it.

"I don't think so. You're not sleeping in this room," ordered Ginny.

"What? Yeah I am. Harry and I get this room. Your bags are in the other room, therefore that is your room and this is ours," Ron argued.

"No. Hermione and I get the bigger bathroom."

"Why does it matter?!"

"IT JUST DOES!"

"Okay guys calm down," Harry intervened, "we can switch rooms, Ron don't start," he said stopping Ron before he could start another yelling match. He took out his wand from his back pocket and with a twitch of his wand sent Ron's suitcase into the other room and summoned Hermione and Ginny's bags to the room in which they stood.

"Thank you," Ginny smiled at Harry. While Harry smiled back, Ron glared and exited the room. Harry soon followed, after Hermione had given him his sack of clothing.

"Ok, set your watches to the time change," Hermione instructed from the doorway.

"What time is it here?" asked Harry.

"Well the trip by floo was thirty minutes, another thirty minutes to get to the hotel and with the time change that is…," she said pausing to think it over.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Look at the clock on the desk! You think about things too much," Ron told her.

"Don't you put my name next to cuss words Ronald Weasley," Hermione said strictly. At this comment Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes and went into their rooms and shut the doors. Hermione walked across the room to scold Ron some more.

"Well you think about things too much. You need to take the easy route sometimes," Ron said calmly trying to get through to her.

"If we had taken the _easy_ route during the war, we wouldn't have been defending Harry, we'd have been fighting Harry and helping Voldemort," Hermione reprimanded, Ron cringing at the name.

"Please don't-"

"Ron! Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort! It's just a stupid name!" Hermione said her voice getting angrier and louder.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S THE NAME THAT GOT YOU TORTURED AND ALMOST KILLED!"

Hermione's face softened. "Oh, Ron," she said before hugging him. He hugged her back, her hair inches from his nose, his chin on the top of her head. After a few seconds of this Ron broke the silence.

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Your hair smells like strawberries."

"Why thank you Ronald," she said laughing and looking up at him. They stood there for a moment just searching the other's face. Ron was about to say something, before Ginny interrupted.

"It seems awfully quiet out there for a yelling match, what's going on?" Ginny said after opening the door and popping her head out of the door way, to find her best friend and brother hugging and looking at her. Harry also popped his head out of the boys' room, also looking at Hermione and Ron.

"Well then, I'm uh… gonna go to bed," Harry said before returning to the bedroom. Ginny went back into the girls' room.

"Mione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I'm hungry."

"Ron-"

"Well, technically we still are accustomed to England's Time zone, so it's theoretically lunch time."

"So many big words in one sentence, Ronald..." said Hermione poking fun.

"Come on 'Mione, be serious. I'm hungry."

She sighed. "Fine Ronald, let's go find a vending machine," she said pulling him out of the room.

"A what??"

"You'll see. Come on."

She led him around the corner, using the signs to direct her. She pulled into a small room that had three metal boxes, as Ron saw it. One read 'ICE', another read 'Coca-Cola', and the last one had only buttons and numbers on the side.

"Hey there is food in there!" he shouted, loudly tapping the glass between him and the food inside. Hermione shushed him as passing old couple stared at them.

"Yes Ron," she said digging in her pocket. Finally finding some muggle money, she inserted it into the machine. "Now what do you want?" she said turning to him.

"What is this stuff though? Nutter-Butters? O-reos? Is this stuff okay? It sounds like just as much of a disease as Cinderella does."

"Ron, if you don't trust that stuff just get some potato crisps. We have those back in England, and you tend to eat quite a few of them, so I think you're safe. And those are all fine."

"Okay. Fine potato crisps."

Hermione pushed a few buttons and a bag of chips fell out. She grabbed them from the vending machine and handed them to Ron. He opened the bag and ate one and began to grin.

"Thanks 'Mione."

"You're welcome Ronald, now let's get back to the room and go to bed."

"But I'm not tired."

"Are you serious? Ron Weasley not tired? Wow that's a first. Come on if I know you, you won't feel the same way when we get back to the room. We have to get used to a new schedule."

They made their way back, getting lost a couple times. They finally made it back and Hermione opened the door. Ron's eyes widened and his face contorted. Harry and Ginny's faces were inches apart, as though they had just been snogging. Harry looked up eyes wide, after Ron grunted making them alert of Hermione and his presence. Ginny ignored Ron's angry mumblings.

"Good night Harry," she sang as she walked, almost skipping, to the girls' bedroom. Ron walked forward to confront Harry, but Hermione stopped him and pulled him into the boys' room, slamming the door behind them, while Harry remained on the sofa looking confused and worried.

"Ronald," Hermione said turning to him once the door was closed, "Let it be. Harry and Ginny-"

"Hermione! She's my sister! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Ron, remember when we were in the tent telling Ginny about what happened last year?"

He nodded.

"Remember when you told us that Harry thought of me as a sister?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Ron! What is he thinking when he sees his two best friends are snogging?! He probably is thinking the same thing. I think of Harry as a brother and He thinks of me as a sister. Harry has no family so I have become it! He has been just as protective of me in some situations as you have with Ginny!"

Ron felt defeated.

"Ron, Harry isn't interfering in our relationship; don't interfere in his and Ginny's. If he hurts her emotionally, physically, or verbally, you can, but you know Harry would never hurt her. If you were doing anything like that to me, Harry would intervene," she said more calmly than before.

"'Mione, I will never-."

"I know. I was just giving an example."

He nodded, understanding what she was saying. They exited the room the find Harry still sitting there dumbstruck.

"Goodnight Ronald, good night Harry," Hermione said in a sing sang, before closing the girls' bedroom door behind her.

A few awkward seconds passed before Ron broke the silence.

"Come on Mate, let's go to bed." He walked into their bedroom and changed into pajamas before poking his head out.

"Harry? Are you sleeping out there?"

"You aren't gonna yell at me?"

"No, 'Mione told me to lay off."

"And you listened to her? That's a first," Harry said standing up and walking into the room. They both quickly fell asleep to the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the beach.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up first, at 4 am. She busied herself with showering and dressing. After doing so she went out into the living room and watched some shows on the muggle television. At about 5:30 movement could be heard from inside the boys' room. Hermione could hear the shower turn on. She went back to watching the television and thirty minutes later Ron appeared in the doorway.

"Oh I thought that it was Ginny who was out here."

"Nope. Are you okay?" she said noticing the worried lines on his forehead.

"Oh well um… yeah what makes you ask?" He said apparently trying to hide something.

"You look- never mind. You're positive?"

"I had the dream again," He said sitting on the couch next to her.

"Ron-"

"I know. But I keep having it. I- I don't know."

She knew he was worried and confused as to why he continued to have these nightmares, even though he knew that she was ok; but she kept quiet and just sat there. She knew there was nothing she could say or do to comfort him.

Movement could be heard from both rooms as both Harry and Ginny woke up at almost the exact same time and headed to the showers. About twenty minutes later both showers turned off at the exact same moment. Harry came out a half an hour later and sat down silently in an armchair and watched television with them. Ginny came out thirty minutes after Harry had and walked over and kissed Harry. Hermione watched Ron for a reaction. The only response from him was the closing of his eyes so he would not have to watch it. Hermione snickered at this. A second later the kissed was finished and Hermione tapped Ron on the leg, which told him he could look again.

"Now that you two are _done_. Let's go find food. Oh, and Mione's parents. Follow me. _I_ know where to go," Ron said proudly, as he stood up. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny followed him out of the room, and he led them boldly to the vending room that he and Hermione had visited the night before.

"Okay what do we want for breakfast?"

Hermione tried desperately to contain her laughter. "Ron. No. that was just for last night, a quick snack."

"Yeah, you tosspot. Come on let's go find a restaurant," Ginny said leading the way to the lobby. Hermione grabbed a map of the area before they left and hailed a cab. They found a nearby diner and went in and ordered breakfast. Hermione paid for the bill and they left. Hermione hailed another cab to take them to a place near Cater- corner Corridor.

"We can look around, and there is a library near there. We can look around for records and look online there for information," Hermione told them after entering the cab and telling the driver where they wanted to go.

"What do you mean by going online?" Ron asked but Hermione didn't wish to explain this at the moment, as the driver looked through the rear view mirror to look at Ron questioningly.

They arrived at their destination and exited the cab, Hermione paying the driver a nice tip. They went into the wizard restaurant, and found their way to Cater- corner Corridor. As they entered the street they noticed a huge change. They had first seen it at night, but during the day the alley was completely different.

They saw that there were book shops, candy shops, and even a bank much like Gringotts. Along the sides of the shops there were a variety of vendors, unlike Diagon Alley. On some the tables were items with magical qualities, such as a variety of potions, quills, and other products of magical nature.

Instead of dull colors like Diagon Alley, Cater-corner Corridor had bright colors that made the place seem happy and new, instead of run down and damaged. As the group made their way through the crowd, being bartered with and bargains being thrown at them, Ron noticed a table that contained many different types of magical plants. He pointed this out to the group and they made their way over to the stand.

"Should we get something for Neville? You know, to thank him for his help," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, how about we get a card and write, 'Hey thanks for killing Nagini! We couldn't have killed Riddle without you!' to go with it," Harry told Ron sarcastically.

Ron only sighed, while both Ginny and Hermione rolled their eyes at Harry's comment.

"Maybe we should get Neville a screechsnap," Hermione said, pointing to a small plant on the table. She proceeded to pet the screechsnap, which in return purred. Ron thinking this was interesting, also began to pet the plant. Instead of purring, as Ron had hoped, the plant screamed. Surprised, Ron screamed back, to which the plant responded by screaming again. Ron began to return the gesture but was stopped when Harry clapped his palm across Ron's gaping mouth. The entire alley stopped, and looked toward the four of them. Ron wide eyed, turned to Hermione, speechless. Harry removed his hand from Ron's face and Hermione suddenly burst out in laughter.

"Ronald," she barely choked out in her fit of giggling. Ron looked bewildered and embarrassed.

"What? Bloody hell Hermione! It screamed! What was I supposed to do?"

Hermione was too busy laughing to respond, but Ginny answered for her. "You screamed like a first year! Oh, the look on your face!"

Harry was also laughing and the bustling of Cater-corner Corridor had returned to normal. Hermione led the way through the crowd still laughing occasionally, to which Ron grumbled under his breath.

* * *

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Once more I will press the need for NAMES!!!! Pretty please with a cherry on top? **_Personally I enjoy the whipped cream instead of a silly little red cherry..._** You would make my day… I would dedicate a chapter to you… **_Its like she's just giving away chappie dedications like free candy… she doesn't even consult me! Gosh!! _***puppy dog eyes* PLEEEEEASE????????? NAMES!!!!!!!!! **_Or even send us cookies! Samoas would be great!*looks dreamily in the sky* I want to be Mrs. [my name-censored to keep away creepers] Samoa Cookie… *sigh* _**I don't know what I should do to persuade you… Or I shall um… send pigeons after you? **_Pigeons? That's all you could think of?? Geez.. Low on creativity much? Peigeons aren't even scary… Pssh…*rolls eyes* _**I don't know just do it! Review! **_Yeah do that!_


	6. Frogs, Fame, and Flirting

**A/N:**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! Must I find out where you live and force you to write one?! **_*creepy dramatic music*_** I don't even care if they are criticisms to the story… well I do… but… it will help the story…whatever I must do to improve. I want to dedicate this Chapter to MayMarieK! **_Woo MayMarieK_**! For reviewing three times and for having an awesome profile!!! Keep it up Chicky! **_Yay!_** ANYWAY… let's circle the wagons… I STILL NEED NAMES!!!! **_*whispers to readers* Edward Cullen... Don't worry we'll kill him off.__Teehee =D_** ANYTHING!!!! Also I have three unposted, but finished, songfics as well as a list of about 39 other songfic ideas…**_I helped with the ideas too! =D_** I will try and work on them simultaneously to these chapters. **_Chappies!_** Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW! Or I will send a hobo after you! **_*gasp*_

**Disclaimer: Once more I can't think of anything to say even though I'm hyper and really excited and I don't know why…so just a simple 'I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER' will have to suffice. Oh, and note to self… cow pies aren't really pies…*shudders* **_O_O_

_

* * *

_

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**_ _Ron and the sreechsnap screamed back and forth in Cater-corner Corridor._

* * *

They looked around the little alley and wandered through the shops though they didn't buy anything until Harry and Ron practically begged and whined to go into the candy shop until Hermione and Ginny gave in. When Hermione finally gave into their pleading, most of which was Ron's, the boys rushed in and were lost in the crowd.

The girls eventually found them looking at Chocolate Frogs, licorice wands, and Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. Harry paid for a few chocolate frogs and a humongous licorice wand, which was for Ron. They left the shop shortly after paying for their purchases and walked outside. As they exited the shop two boys of about 9 years, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other with orange hair and light brown eyes, were eating the candy that they had just bought.

Harry watched the one with blonde hair open a Chocolate Frog, frown, and his eyes widen. He looked up and pointed to the card he had gotten to his red headed friend, not noticing the frog hop away before it was squished by a passing wizard. His friend came over to check it out and his eyes too widened. The red headed boy opened up another frog and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. He looked around and found Harry watching him. He jabbed his friend and pointed to Harry. They ran up to the group and interrupted Hermione and Ron's argument on which direction to go.

"Mister, are you Ronald Weasley?" one asked. Ron turned and just stared at the kid, very confused.

"Ye- yeah…why do you ask?"

"Could you sign this Chocolate Frog card please?" he said with the card in his outstretched hand. Ron took it and was awestruck. On the card he held was a picture of himself and his name, Ronald Billius Weasley, written neatly below the picture. He fumbled in his pocket for a muggle pen his dad had given him, and wrote his signature on the back. He stared briefly at it before handing back to the boy. The other one pulled two cards from his pocket.

"Mister?" he said asking Harry, "Could you sign this for me? And are you," he said turning to Hermione, "Are you Hermione Granger?"

Hermione frowned for a moment and looked at Ginny and then nodded. "Yes."

"Could you sign this?" he said handing a card each to Hermione and Harry. Both of them looked at each other and then Ron and Ginny, before looking at the cards. Harry asked Ron for the pen, while Hermione simply pulled out her wand before carefully engraving her name lightly in the card. She gently handed the card back to the red headed boy who looked at it and then smiled at her. She smiled thinking about how much he looked like Ron, "_Except his eyes they look like-my mum's… everyone is saying I have my mum's eyes…"_ She smiled even wider than before, her worries of not finding her parents floating away with the breeze. For some reason this thought made her feel at peace.

"Mione?"

Ron broke her train of thought. "Hmm? What?" she said distractedly, but it instead came out airily and light.

"Whoa, you sounded like Luna there for a moment. Hmm… weird… Did you hear what I said?" Ron asked.

"Yeah you said my name."

"No… I said something before that…"

"Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Hermione Granger not paying attention?! What has this world come too?!" Ron said with a playful smile. She smiled too.

"Come on Ronald," she said before linking her arm in his and walking down the street, Ginny and Harry following behind them. As they walked Hermione felt as light as air. _"This is how it was meant to be. This is what I have wanted it for a long time."_ She looked at Ron as he pointed to something. She hadn't heard what he had said, and time seemed to slow as he turned and looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said with a smile.

"No seriously. What?"

"Nah, maybe later."

He said, "Okay," and seemed to forget about it.

Around noon they found themselves in the Bubotuber Bistro, which was the restaurant that led into Cater-corner Corridor. They sat down and a waitress gave them a menus and Harry a wink. Harry, not sure how to respond to this could see Ginny waiting for his reaction. He pretended to not see this and go to reading his menu. Ginny seemed to approve of his actions and the witch walked away disappointed.

"Who would name an eatery Bubotuber Bistro?" Ron asked, breaking the silence. "I mean why would you name a restaurant after a plant that when squeezed oozes puss? It's just sick."

"Okay Ron, we are about to eat so I think that we don't want to hear about your knowledge of nauseating plants," Hermione said with a laugh.

"What is with you? You have been acting very strange since those kids asked for our autographs - _which_ I thought was pretty brilliant," Ron said directing the last part at Harry who nodded in agreement.

"Is it strange to be happy?" Hermione said putting her menu down and looking at the red headed boy sitting next to her.

"See you're smiling!"

"And what does that prove?"

"Oh will you two stop for a moment. Figure out what you going to eat," Ginny said before Ron could speak. They all picked up their menus and tried to decide what to eat.

"What's shrimp on the b-," Ron started.

"Shut it and read," Ginny ordered.

"Don't tell me-"

"What can I get you?" the waitress asked, interrupting the fight between the two Weasleys.

"I would like a chicken Panini," Hermione told her.

Harry nervously told her he wanted a roast beef sandwich, to which the waitress commented that the roast beef was her favorite. Ginny under her breath said something like, "Uh huh… Well Harry is _my_ favorite," before telling the waitress politely, yet firmly, that she wanted a Chicken Caesar salad and bowl of the soup of the day. Ron, unsure of what to get, quickly scanned the menu.

"Ron, why don't you get a bacon sandwich?" Hermione asked observing that he had no clue what to get.

"They have those?!" he said excitedly while Hermione pointed to the spot on the menu. "Yeah I'll take one of those!"

"Can I get you any drinks?" the witch asked, directing the question to Harry.

"Water is fine," said Ginny answering for him, while the witch glared, clearly irritated with her, took the menus and walked away. She soon returned with their food, delivering Harry's sandwich first. They ate and paid the waitress. Hermione left a good tip, but Ginny removed about half of it and handed it back to her.

After that they left the restaurant they found a telephone directory and looked up the location of a library. When they arrived at the muggle library, Hermione was able to access the internet and try and look up information on Monica and Wendell Wilkins, with no success.

It wasn't until 7:00 p.m. they returned to their suite. They all crashed in their beds and didn't wake up until late into the morning, as they were still not used to the time change.

* * *

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: Ok don't forget to review… **_Yeah what she said! _**I have an army of Hobos waiting for my instructions… **_*whispers* Don't worry I shall keep them at bay._** Anyway… I'm now on the low part of the hyperactivity that I had a moment ago…I wonder if it has to do with the music I listen to while writing… **_I think it's because she's out of Easter candy… and no she can't have any of mine. Ha!_** hmmm… WELL…that had nothing to do with the chapter so I must again circle the wagons back around…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! I**_** NEED**_** to know how I'm doing. I thought that all the authors of the stories I had read before were psychotic and needed the approval of others… THIS IS TRUE! I NEED YOUR APPROVAL OR DISAPPROVAL!!! **_A little needy isn't she? *raises eyebrows* Tsk tsk.. Review!_


	7. New Direction

**A/N: Ok Thank you for your reviews. We are at least getting somewhere with that. SOOO…(') PENGUIN!!!! I want to dedicate this chapter to Gunther123!!! **_Woo! _**Woohoo! Gunther123 has reviewed several times and has given the first suggestions towards the story… may Gunther123 be an example and I hope you all will follow suit!!! **

**Anyway… I NEED NAMES!!!!!!!! I don't care what they are even if they are STUPID!!!! Remember something smart and clever sounding… **_That was a bit oxymoronic…_** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! Now please enjoy the 7****th**** chapter to 'Live, Laugh, Love'…**

**Disclaimer: **

**I OWN HARRY POTTER!!!! I FINALY BOUGHT A PIECE OF THE FRANCHISE!!! **_AWESOME!_** Okay no I didn't =( I don't own any of Harry Potter. **_WHAT?! You didn't buy Harry Potter?!? Where's my $5 then?!?!?! _**If I had enough money to do that I'd but a laptop…so I could write Chapters EVERYWHERE! But I can wish all I want about owning Harry Potter and it is never going to actually happen… **

* * *

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__The golden trio signed chocolate frog cards for two little boys. And after searching online for information on Hermione's Parental Units, to no avail, the group returned to their suite for some rest._

* * *

They woke up late the next morning, except Harry who had gone and gotten some donuts for his two best friends and Ginny. Ron was surprisingly the next to wake up. He got ready for the day and entered to find Harry watching the muggle television, eating a donut. He too grabbed a donut from a box lying on the coffee table by the couch and sat silently next to his friend.

After a few minutes of watching Ron interrupted. "What _exactly_ are we watching?" 

"Eh? I think it's called Nightlight or something…"

"Well this is stupid! Vampires don't sparkle! Who was the idiot that thought of this?!"

Harry didn't respond but grunted in agreement, before changing the channel.

Hermione and Ginny both stirred a few minutes later. Noises could be heard from the room that the girls shared. The door clicked open and in the doorway stood a sleepy looking Hermione. She rubbed her eyes before speaking.

"Can I use your guys' shower? Ginny is going to use ours," she said. Ron could tell that she was still not fully awake. Both boys nodded in approval.

"Yeah go ahead, Ron and I are already set for the day. Donuts are waiting for you when you get out," Harry said to Hermione.

She turned around into the room she and Ginny were sharing, only to appear moments later with a towel and clothes in her arms. She entered the boys' room and closed the door behind her, shortly after the water being turned on. Hermione came out of Harry and Ron's room ten minutes later, dressed but not completely ready. Afterward Ginny came out of the girls' room fully dressed and ready to go. Hermione went into her room and finished up getting ready before emerging. They each grabbed a donut before leaving for a nearby library, Hermione secretly wishing that it had been easier to find her parents.

* * *

While at the library, Hermione continued searching for her parents, looking for information online and about nearby dentistry offices. After awhile of searching Ron thought of something.

"Hey Hermione?"

"What Ronald?" she said testily, though she was not frustrated at him but at the fact that she couldn't find anything on 'Monica and Wendell Wilkins'.

"I know I don't know much about muggles, but would you be able to find their phone number and address in the teley-phone book?" he asked, ignoring her anger and trying to answer nicely and supportively.

At the mention of this from Ron, Hermione leapt from the roller chair, which sped backwards hitting a muggle in the knees hard making the muggle cry out in pain. She grabbed him around the neck just she had the night of the battle, just a few months earlier. During this happening a lot of noise was made and the four of them got stern looks from a nearby librarian, while the muggle who had been hit by the chair limped to the checkout isle.

"Ronald Weasley you are the most brilliant wizard I know. Why didn't I think of that before?" she said while Ron looked straight at her, beaming.

"Well do we want to check it out? They may not be in there but, I sure hope they are."

Harry went and found a telephone book and began slowly flipping through the pages, one at a time. Ginny, who had quickly become impatient, took the phone book from him and in a matter of seconds found one address and phone number that belonged to a Monica and Wendell Wilkins. Hermione quickly became very excited.

"Mione. Why don't you get a teley-phone and call them?" Ron suggested.

"You think I should? I don't know. Maybe they're happy where they are at. I don't want to make them unhappy by having them find out they have a daughter," she said much less excited before, the smile on her face fading.

"Hermione," Ron said putting his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eyes, "Weren't your parents proud when you got your letter?" Hermione nodded, "They loved you then and they still love you, they just don't know it, well because you made them not know it. Hermione, they're your parents. You need to do this."

"It may not even be them; I mean it is Sydney, Australia. I mean there have got to be loads of people with similar names, right? And well Mum and Dad haven't been gone that long. Is a year really that long?"

"Hermione stop talking and call them," Ron said gently yet firmly. She nodded.

They exited the main part of the library to find a lobby with a pay phone. After inserting a few coins Hermione held the phone to her ear before dialing the number. A buzzing noise followed. After a moment the phone was picked up and answered.

"Hello, Monica speaking. May I ask who is calling?" the voice asked. At the sound of her mother's voice, the phone slipped out of her hand and dangled at the end of the line. The small voice could be heard saying, "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?"

Hermione just stood there, staring into nothingness.

"Hermione are you all right?" Harry asked carefully laying a hand on her shoulder. Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"It was- it's my- mum."

Ron nodded. "Yeah Mione. It is."

At this simple comment from Ron, which made no sense to the others, she picked up the phone just before hearing a click on the other side of the line. Her smile faded from her face and tears could be seen forming in her eyes. The phone was dropped once more. Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck before bursting into tears.

"Mione, it's okay," Ron cooed, "We have there address, we will just have to pay them a visit."

She looked up into Ron's big ocean blue eyes sniffed and nodded. Hermione wiped away a tear from her eye and took a quill and a piece of parchment from her beaded bag, scribbling the address of her parents quickly on it.

Before she finished a man came into the building and began staring at the two redheads, the boy with a weird looking scar, and the sniffling, bushy haired girl with a feather in her hand. He stepped forward to say something to her before Ron got up in his face and told him to, "Buzz off." He quickly went inside and told the front desk something that the trio and Ginny couldn't hear. A security guard came out of the main part of the library and confronted them.

"Ma'am, are you okay? Are they bugging you?" he asked. Ron stood between Hermione and the man, not trusting him.

"We're fine thank you," he growled. He didn't like the security guard, something was odd about him.

"I want to hear that from her. Miss, are you okay?" he called around Ron.

"Yes I'm fine. Ron back down," she said. Upon this request he backed up and grabbed Hermione by the hand before pulling her out of the library, with Harry and Ginny in tow.

"Ronald! What was up with that?!" Hermione asked stopping Ron in his tracks. He turned around.

"What?"

"Why did you confront him? He was only checking to see if I was okay. And why did you tell that man to 'Buzz off'?"

"The man was staring at you like you were a freak Hermione! You were crying while writing with a quill. Muggle don't use quills any more, according to Dad."

"But why did you confront the security guard?!"

"Number one: He accused us of hurting you!"

"He did not Ronald! He was seeing if I was okay! He did a perfectly reasonable thing and-"

"Everything is about reason and logic to you isn't it!? Did you ever stop and think that maybe logic isn't all that logical?"

"Ron now you don't know what you're saying-."

"Maybe so, but I'm not accusing you of hurting anyone!"

Harry and Ginny's heads bobbed back and forth, trying to follow the argument going on before them. Ginny turned to Harry and whispered, "Are you following any of this?" Harry only responded with a shake of his head still watching the bickering pair.

"Ron he didn't accuse you of anything!"

"Okay so asking you if we were bugging you isn't accusing?!"

"No!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, but he still was odd!"

"How so!?"

"I don't know I only wanted to protect you!!!" he yelled before slouching to the ground, "Harry has always been the one to save and protect people; The Hero! What if he hadn't stopped You-Know-Who six or how ever many times it was!? What if he hadn't saved Ginny in second year or Dad in fifth or me in sixth? Half of my family owes him their lives. The whole world owes him their lives. "

Harry interrupted the two, "Ron, your family and the whole world owes me nothing. You owe me nothing. You saved my life remember? You helped kill the Horcruxes. _You_ helped kill Voldemort, _you_ won the chess game, _you _helped in the Department of Mysteries. I didn't actually kill Voldemort, his lack of knowledge and ignorance killed him. Plus I should really owe your family, on account of them taking me in," Harry told him.

"Ron _you're_ the hero. Harry couldn't have done any of it without you. You were there for him when very few others were," Ginny said trying, for once, to help her brother. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Ron, listen to us. We know what we are talking about when we say these things," she said standing and helping Ron up, "Now how 'bout we go and find my parents?"

* * *

**A/N Key: In the A/Ns, bold is me, Lil' Llama, and **_italic__**s**_** are my **_Story Collaborator, LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie_. _Who is totally awesome. _**Oh Shush. **_=P_

**A/N: How was that? I think it was a little short, not a whole lot happened... but good none-the-less, but if you disagree…or agree…REVIEW!!!!! Come on Guys!!! I need the readers input! You don't get that with any other type of 'book'! Only on FanFiction does the writer ask for story ideas from the readers! This is why I am writing chapters one or two at a time and then posting them, not writing the whole thing then posting it! So pleeeease review? And I need names!!! Anyway, now that I'm finished begging on my knees… Do you guys picture the actors (and actresses) now? I can see it a bit more… I have been watching the movies over and over from our DVR and getting a good idea of the personality, more so than reading it off of Harry Potter Wiki…Thanks to those who have reviewed (which includes a total of seven people, one being my co-author) **_That's Me! =D_** Oh! And before I forget… I want to thank **_**R.W. plus me **_**for letting me use some ideas from one their stories. **_Yay for R.W. plus me!_** THANKS!!!**


	8. The Grangers: They're Back

**A/N: Okay I'm not going to nag you to review anymore…PSYCH! Yeah right! SO review…how many more threats must I make? *singing* Names, names, names, names, I need NAMES!! *stops singing to glare at readers* Arg (I sound like a pirate...teehee) **_*snorts* Do not…_** What do I have to do to get this across to you?! I know! Review telling me how I could get you to give me names! There HA! Two birds with one stone… or you could review telling me how the story is AND give me names… Even better. Anyway...I couldn't find out what Mr. & Mrs. Granger's first names are so I'm kinda making it up. I also have chapter 9 written (I had it finished before I posted Ch.7, aren't you proud?) and I'm working on 10, so how do ya like me now, sucker? OH! This Chapter is dedicated to InkWeaverabc! They have reviewed FOUR times and are also awesome for having a great profile! Ok, fine. Just read the dang chapter already.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is different. Still don't own Harry Potter. Excited for Part 1 of DH though…but have to wait 'til November…awww man…**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__"Now how 'bout we go and find my parents?"_

The black haired green-eyed boy, tall red headed boy, wavy brown haired girl, and long red haired girl all walked silently down the street to a bus stop. After a few minutes of waiting they boarded a bus to Bundock Park. After getting off the bus they found the correct address, 3264 Ocean St.

"Well, this is it," Hermione sighed.

"Yep," Ron said. Hermione felt stronger at the sound of the simple three-lettered word. Hermione walked up to the front door with the other three following behind.

"How am I supposed to say, 'Hey I'm your daughter could I just remove the memory block with this stick?'" Hermione asked.

"Maybe I could say I had to pee and they would let me in. You guys could be off to the side and stick your foot in the door and then enter and remove the block in their memories," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, but I don't want to lie," Hermione said uncertainly.

"We wouldn't be. I really have to go."

"Ginny we didn't need to know that," commented Ron.

"I'm not sure…" replied Hermione, ignoring Ron's comment.

Before Hermione could decide against it Ginny stepped forward, knocked on the door, and shoved every one out of sight of the doorway. The door was quickly answered.

"Oh, hi. Can I help you?" a woman, that looked much like an older Hermione, asked.

"Yeah I really have to go to the bathroom. Could I use yours?" Ginny asked getting antsy.

"Oh, yes, of course."

She let Ginny in and before she closed the door a foot appeared in the doorway, making the door unable to close. Before she could say anything, Harry stepped through the door followed by Ron, and then Hermione, who started to tear up.

"Wh-What? Wendell!!! Wendell!!!" the woman yelled.

"It's okay! We aren't going to hurt you!" Harry attempted to tell her. He put his hands on her shoulders, which was a HUGE mistake. She began to scream, and flail her arms, shortly after her husband ran down the stairs with a baseball bat in his hand. Ron and Ginny both spotted this and Ginny summoned the bat from his hands and Ron, who yelled "INCARNOUS!" tied up 'Wendell'. Hermione, all the while, stared on silently.

"Mrs. Granger we aren't going to hurt you!" Ron yelled getting her attention.

"I'm not Mrs. Granger. You have the wrong person." She stated after catching her breath after screaming.

"No, we don't. And you _are_ Jean Granger," Ron stated calmly.

"What?"

"Mum?" Hermione said quietly.

"What? No you're mistaken. Wendell and I don't have children," Mrs. Wilkins said looking over at her husband who was struggling under his bindings. Hermione closed her eyes, trying to think of what to do next.

"Could you sit down on the couch?" Hermione finally asked. Mrs. Wilkins did as she asked and Hermione also sat down on a couch across from the one Mrs. Wilkins was currently on. Ginny and Ron took a seat on the couch next to Hermione who was struggling to hold back tears.

"I'm your daughter, Hermione Granger. I'm a witch. At age eleven I received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before I left on a trip with Harry and Ron, I put a block in your memory so that the Death Eaters couldn't use you to get to me and therefore to Harry. I sent you away to Australia so that you would be safe. I made you think your names were Monica and Wendell Wilkins. You, in fact, aren't. You are Jean and Hugh Granger. You are from England. You have a seventeen year old daughter, me. Now," She said with a sigh, tears still welling, "I can remove the block in your memory, or let you live on peacefully and wipe your memory of this event. I don't want to force this on you. It's your choice."

Mrs. Wilkins looked to her husband for his response. He only looked straight at her. After a while she nodded and said, "Okay."

Hermione gave a hopeful smile, stood up from the couch and knelt in front of her mother before whispering the spell. She looked up to see her mum looking straight at her. Without warning, Hermione was pulled into a huge hug. A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek.

"Oh sweetheart, Hermione," Mrs. Granger cried as she hugged her daughter. "Are you alright? What's going on? Why did you block our memories?"

"What have you done to her!? Monica you're talking like a loon! Let. Me. Go!" Mr. Wilkins said struggling in his bindings.

"We will only let you go if you agree to calm down. Your wife hasn't gone mad, the clouds have only cleared," Ron told him.

"Wendell… err… Hugh..?" she said looking to Hermione who nodded, "I'm okay. Let her do it."

"Fine," he sighed, giving up. Harry, with a flick of his wand, removed the ropes. Mr. Wilkins got up quickly and raced to his wife's side.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

He looked to his wife then nodded. "Okay. I trust you."

Hermione pointed her wand at Wendell and repeated the spell and Mr. Granger also looked through his rimless glasses at his daughter. "Hermione?"

She nodded. "Dad?" she said before hugging him too.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are too."

"Why? Why would you block our memories?"

"To protect you. Before I left for the Burrow I modified your memories so that Voldemort couldn't hurt you."

"Okay then what's changed since we were... 'us'?"

"Well, it will take awhile for the whole story."

"How 'bout I make some tea? Come into the kitchen," Mrs. Granger said leading the way. They sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs. Granger put the kettle on the stovetop, and then sat down. Hermione sighed before telling her parents all the events of the past year.

**A/N: Okay. Please Review. I mean what's the point of life if you don't review. None. OKAY! After that depressing note! Thanks to all who did review! Check out my other works 'When Did You Fall?', 'Crazier', 'Everything', and '500 Miles'. And yes they are all songfics… Anyway… So yeah… **_Hi peoples of Fanfiction! I thought I should comment... _**SHUT UP! Who asked you?? **_I just wanted to say…_** NO ONE CARES! **_='(_


	9. Life's A Beach

**A/N: OKAY!!! Summer is almost here!!! Unfortunately I will probably not be posting more than I have been, due to the fact that I will have a PACKED summer which includes: visiting my dad who gets back from Iraq, going to D.C., Volunteering at a kids' camp, and possibly volunteering with disabled kids again. **_Busy, busy this summer… *sigh* And I might actually write some Fanfics to post… hmm now there's an idea. =D_** There will probably be more stuff too. But do not be disappointed, I will try to work on the story! (My B-Day is coming up; maybe I will get a laptop and work from ANYWHERE!!! Muahahaha!) **_I can has one too? *puppy doggie eyes*_

**Okay a holler out for all of my British and Aussie readers!!! **_'whoot-whoot' Yay! And them Canadians too, eh! _**Which is like a total of like 101, though only like 11 from UK and AUS- **_'n' 5 from Canada, eh! _**- read my –**_our_**- last chapter… how am I –**_we_**- doing? Shut UP! Geez! I wrote the chapter… Just chill out! Anyway…I mean with lingo an' all that? **_Eh?_** *rolls eyes* Read, Enjoy, and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **_Me neither… =( _**Now please enjoy a list of alphabetical animals: Aardvark, Blue-footed Booby, Collie, Dr. Seuss, Elk, Fennec Fox, Godzilla, Hedgehog, Impala, Jaguar, Komodo Dragon, Llama **_*like*_**, Mole Rat, Nematode, Opossum, Pickle, Quetzalcoatlus **_A what?_**, Ring-tailed Lemur, Sandwich, Tickle-me Elmo, Unicorn, Walrus, Vegetarian, ****Xylophone Cat, Yorkie, **** Zebu. Okay I know that Collies and Yorkies aren't really animals, but trust me all the rest are. **_Stupid Yorkies always ruining people's disclaimers…_

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ Mr. & Mrs. Granger's memories were returned to normal._

"And then we flooed here after Fred's funeral," Hermione finished with a sigh. "We went searching for you guys at the library, but we found you in the phone book. And here we are."

Mrs. Granger nodded, holding her mug of tea, and looked out the window into the garden as Mr. Granger looked at his watch before saying, "Well it's 6:00. How 'bout we go and get some dinner?"

Ron and Harry, who had trying to conceal the rumblings of their stomachs, quickly stood up from their seats and nodded. Everyone got into the car, the teens stuffed in the back of the Grangers' Mini Cooper, and drove to a small restaurant near Clovelly Bay. They entered the Café and were seated and after awhile they ordered. Mrs. Granger got a Seasalt BLT, Mr. Granger: Fish and Chips; Harry and Ron both ordered toasted sandwiches, Ginny unsure of what to get ordered a Ham and Cheese toastie, and Hermione ordered a lamb burger. They silently enjoyed their meals, Ron and Hermione secretly holding hands under the table, before Mr. Granger took out his wallet and began to pull out several bills before both Ron and Harry protested.

"Mr. Granger, We've caused enough stress today, the least we could do is pay for dinner," Harry objected.

"No it's alright. I've got the check. It's my way of thanking you for bringing our little girl home, and not letting her come here on her own."

"Hey I'm not so little anymore. I infiltrated the Ministry of Magic for Merlin's sake."

"Yep Hermione can hold her own," Ginny commented.

"Yep she's one tough cookie, but thanks anyway," Mrs. Granger agreed.

"We'd do anything for Mione, but that's not the point. I'll pay for it," he said, trying to pull money out of his pocket, but instead his hand got stuck in it and as he tried to remove it, looking very much like a trapped raccoon not wanting to let go of its shiny treasure. He finally got his hand free and sickles and knuts went flying everywhere. Ron turned red from embarrassment. One knut soared through the air into a pompous, cranky-looking woman's drink. She slowly fished it out and was looking at it when Hermione picked it up off the woman's fork and nervously smiled before hurrying back to the others.

They slowly collected the small amount of wizard coins and handed them back to Ron. He quietly agreed to let Mr. Granger pay when Hermione kindly pointed out he didn't have muggle money.

Afterwards they all walked on the coastal walk and along the beach. When they reached the beach, Ron and Harry, who had never seen the ocean, would run barefoot as fast as they could before running back and almost tackling Ginny and Hermione.

"Wow, they are childish," Ginny laughed as the boys took off on another running match. "I mean, I've never been to the beach or seen the ocean and I'm not making a fool of myself," she said picking up another seashell.

"No, of coarse you're not. You're just picking up every shell you see, even if they're broken," Hermione laughed. Ginny looked down at her handfuls of shells.

"Well, uh… mum will want some…," she said quietly. Hermione just laughed and pointed out a fully intact screw shell. Ginny rushed over and picked it up quickly, as if someone had seen it too and was going to take it from her. She walked back over to Hermione and her parents, before the boys came tearing back to them. This time they were wet and sandy.

"Nice. What happened?" Ginny asked after Harry hugged her, getting her soaked as well.

"Harry pushed me and so he fell over in the sand. He finally caught me and then pushed me into the water," Ron said with a smile. He continued to pant afterwards, trying to catch his breath. They finally walked back to the car.

"So you kids are staying at our house right?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Of course, mum. We just need to check out of the hotel we are staying at," Hermione told her.

"Okay, well let's drive over there and get your stuff," Mr. Granger said.

"Mr. Granger?"Ron asked.

"Yes?"

"It was kind of packed earlier in the car, but I was thinking," Ron said. Ginny was about to say something but Harry put his hand over her mouth, to which she responded with licking it. Ron glared at his sister "I was thinking, I could apparate over into the room grab our stuff, check out and then just apparate back to the house. It would be quicker, and more comfortable."

"Ron, you aren't really the best at apparating," Hermione said quietly.

"I can do it. I just need to concentrate."

"Okay, but maybe I should go along, just incase you get hurt."

"I'll be fine," he reassured. She nodded and a large pop filled the air. Mr. & Mrs. Granger jumped at the noise and the fact that the redhead just disappeared. After a few seconds of just standing there awkwardly, they loaded up into the car and drove home. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for Ron, Hermione finally said that she was going to go find him. Right before she grabbed her bag, the phone rang. She lunged at it and picked it up.

"Ron?!"

"Um, no. Is this Monica Wilkins?"

"Oh, no, sorry," she said disappointedly before handing the phone to her mother. Her mum took the phone from her and nodded as the caller talked.

"Oh my," she gasped, before putting her hand over the phone and saying, "Ronald has been arrested."

**A/N: OH WHAT NOW!? **_*Gasp* What did you do to Ron?!?_** CLIFFHANGER! Now review! Or I shall have to torture you guys and make you wait a long time for the next Chapter. So yeah…**


	10. Fun with Friends

**A/N: How did you like the last Chapter? Interesting, huh? I have decided upon reading your pleading requests to post this chapter so here you are my readers. Enjoy! Anyway, for those that don't know dullard is another word for stupid, dumb, or idiot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Now an original limerick I wrote about a bloodsucking annelid worm: **

**There once was and albino leach,**

**All his friends called him bleach.**

**Didn't like this at all,**

**And grabbed some salt,**

**And then was found dead on the beach.**

_Oh... How nice…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**When we last left our beloved character: **__"Ronald has been arrested."_

* * *

"What!?" Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all yelled.

"What did that nutter do this time?" Ginny asked, ignoring the sharp looks from Hermione and Harry.

"Well apparently he-," she stopped and put the phone to her ear again. "Oh, I'm sorry officer. Yes. Yes. Okay we will be there soon. Thank you." She hung up. "Grab your coats; we have to go down to the station."

The Grangers, Harry, and Ginny got in the car and drove to the Police station in Randwick. Before Mr. Granger had even parked, Hermione leaped out of the car and ran inside.

"Where is he?" she panted to a nearby officer.

"Ma'am calm down. Who are you looking for?"

"Ronald Weasley. He has red hair, blue eyes, around six feet, British, probably swearing and yelling a lot."

"Ah, yes. One moment please," the policeman said before walking over and talking to another officer. Meanwhile Mr. & Mrs. Granger, Harry and Ginny came through the door.

"What's going on?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything," she told him worriedly.

"Okay miss, this way," the officer said to her, gesturing to her to follow him. "We moved him to an interrogation room." He led them to a small room. As Hermione entered she could see Ron sticking his jaw out and muttering things under his breath, as another officer asked him questions.

"Do you think that sneaking into old ladies hotel rooms is funny?!" the man asked getting into Ron's face. Ron just sat there with is arms crossed, apparently not threatened by this. Hermione could see the sweat rolling down the officer's forehead, obviously frustrated that he could not scare Ron.

"You think you're all tough, don't you? I have seen things you couldn't imagine, boy," he said leaning over the table.

Ron finally spoke up. "I have seen and _done_ things you can't even comprehend, but you probably can't comprehend a lot of things," he said getting up in the officer's face.

"Are you admitting to something?"

"No. I never said they were bad things," he said continue to stay in the man's face.

"You never said they weren't."

"Sergeant Dullard?" the officer helping Hermione interrupted. Ron leaned back and snickered.

"You think my name is funny boy?"

"Sergeant Dullard!"

"Coming Inspector," Sergeant Dullard said through clenched teeth, while glaring at Ron. Ron returned the glare and only noticed Hermione and the others after he left.

"Mione! Harry!"

Hermione walked over and sat down in the chair across from Ron. "What went wrong?"

"Who says anything went wrong?" Ron asked innocently.

"Um maybe the fact you're sitting in the middle of a police station, being interrogated," Harry said with a slight laugh.

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said, laughing a bit himself. "Fine. I accidently… um _entered _the wrong room. An elderly woman was apparently staying in it and I kinda frightened her. That's how I got this," he said pointing to a lump on the side of his head.

"What did she hit you with? Her purse?" Ginny joked.

"Yeah, for some reason there was a brick in it. I got knocked out and the lady called the cops. The paramedics revived me with salts and then the 'Sergeant Dullard' guy took me here. I told 'em to call you guys. He's been badgering me for about twenty minutes now."

"Well they can't keep you here for mixing up rooms, can they?"

"I don't know. I'm hoping the lady will understand that I mistook her room for ours."

"I should have gone with you. We wouldn't be in this mess if I had."

"Mione, it's not your fault. I told you I could do it."

"Yeah, but-."

The inspector interrupted them. "Mrs. Ald has agreed not to press charges. You're free to go."

Ron let out a sigh of relief. Hermione sighed also, but said, "Thank goodness," as well.

They left the police station and walked to the car. Ron was about to say something, but Mr. Granger interrupted. "We will _drive_ to the hotel and then back home so nothing more happens. End of story. Now where are you guys staying?"

"Lorikeet Lagoon, Oceanfront Suites," Harry told him.

"Aw, I know where that is. Everyone in the car."

"Wait. Dad, May I?" Hermione said pulling out her wand. He nodded and a minute later they were sitting comfortably in the expanded back seat of the car. They got to the hotel and got their bags before checking out. They arrived home at 8:45 and Mr. & Mrs. Granger showed them the two rooms they would be staying in.

"Ginny and Hermione, you girls can stay in here. I'm sorry that there is only one bed but you will have to share," Mrs. Granger said.

"It's ok mum," Hermione said, and with a wave of her wand a sleeping cot appeared in the bedroom.

Mrs. Granger smiled. "I forgot you could do that."

Meanwhile Mr. Granger showed Ron and Harry where they would be sleeping.

"Here you are boys. Go ahead and make yourselves at home. You guys will have to decide who gets the bed. The couch is a futon, so one of you can sleep there. 'Night."

Everyone was tired because of the day's events. At exactly 9 o' clock the last light was turned off and everyone fell asleep to the sound of seagulls and waves.

* * *

Ron woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He dressed and found his way to the kitchen. He found Mrs. Granger at the stove flipping a pancake; Mr. was reading the newspaper, and Hermione and Ginny talking and eating. As he entered the room, Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

"Morning, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know what is there to do in Sydney, Australia?"

"A lot. We could go to the Opera House, or on the Manly Cruise, or maybe go to the Sydney Wildlife World or the Aquarium."

"Hmmm… well we can decide after Harry wakes up. I want to go to the beach again."

"Okay."

Harry came out a few minutes later and together they enjoyed breakfast before Mr. & Mrs. Granger had to go to work. The couple left, leaving the four teens alone to decide on what to do. After about ten minutes they all decided to go to the beach, so they all went to their rooms to change. Five minutes later Ron, wearing red swim trunks and a white tee, Harry, wearing green trunks and a blue tee, Ginny, wearing a brown bikini underneath a pair of jean shorts and a pink tank, and Hermione, wearing a blue bikini underneath a pair of khaki shorts and a green tank, were all standing in the living room ready to go.

They walked a few miles to a trolley station where they boarded a trolley. As the trolley took them north along the coast, passing almost every beach, Ron noticed a sign. He nudged Hermione.

"Look Mione a nude beach," he said before Hermione smacked hard in the chest.

"Ronald!"

"What?!" he gasped. She glared at him. Harry was laughing very hard and began having difficulty breathing. He didn't know whether Ron had actually seen a sign to a nude beach, but he dared not look in fear of what Ginny might think if he tried to locate the sign.

"I was joking, geez!"

"Ronald I saw the sign too. I'm not stupid."

"There may have been a sign but I was kidding! Oww," he said while rubbing his 'injury'. "I can only imagine what Malfoy felt when you punched him third year, especially if you just slap that hard."

The four teens relaxed and talked while the trolley stopped and started, letting people on and off. Hermione pulled out a camera and began taking pictures of the boys, Ginny, and the scenery.

"Are you gonna _develop_ those when we get home?" Ron leaned over and asked.

"No. I think that some pictures are better left still," Hermione told him taking a picture of his smiling face. They soon arrived at their desired destination and got off the trolley.

"Manly Beach," Ron read. "Hmm… I like the sound of that," he said jokingly puffing up his chest. He pumped up his arms, showing off his 'guns'. Hermione laughed.

"You've got some big muscles there, Ron," Ginny said sarcastically. He looked at his arms, saw that they weren't as big as he thought, and quickly put his arms down. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all roared with laughter. Ron glared at his best friend and sister, before looking at the smiling and laughing Hermione, and began grinning and laughing himself.

He looked at the sandy beach and blue water, and removed his shirt, placing it in Hermione's beaded bag. Every one followed suit and soon were wearing only their swim suits.

Ron ran over to Hermione, picked her up, put her over his shoulder, and ran toward the water. Harry did the same thing with Ginny. Hermione was scolding Ron and yelling at him to put her down. He waded into the water until it was up to his chest before putting her down.

"Do you want to doubt my strength now? I just carried you all the way across the beach and into the water," he asked with his hands on his hips.

"No," Hermione said looking into his eyes. They both leaned forward, but were splashed with water before their lips met.

"Hey! We are still here!" Ginny yelled. Ron frowned, before splashing Ginny and Harry with a tidal wave of water. Ginny managed to splutter, "OH! You will so pay for that!"

Harry disappeared under the water. Ginny, Ron and Hermione began splashing each other back and forth. Moments later a huge wave of water came crashing down on Hermione and Ron from behind. They turned around to see Harry laughing. Harry, who was laughing so hard his eyes were closed, didn't see Ron silently wade over to him and push him over into the water. When he finally surfaced he saw Ron and Hermione laughing. He launched himself at Ron and they began to tackle each other and push each other under the water. Ginny and Hermione relaxed and talked, swimming up farther on to the beach so they could sit down in the water. After about ten minutes of the boys wrestling, Ron came running (as fast as one can in water) before picking Ginny up and placing her over his shoulder just as he had done with Hermione. She yelled and pounded on her brother's back.

"Ha! I have a hostage! You wouldn't dare," He said to Harry.

"I would," Harry responded before pushing Ron over and quickly helping Ginny resurface and swim further into the water. Hermione watched as Ron chased after the two. She sighed happily, before laying her head on the water and floating on her back, rolling with the waves. A few minutes later a shadow blocked the sun and she looked up to find a dark haired Bulgarian she had met in fourth year.

"Hermy-own- ninny?"

"Viktor?"

"Vhat are you doing in Australia?"

Hermione stood up. "Long story. But what are you doing here?"

"My family is on vacation here. Ve come here every other summer. I see dat you are here vith dat Veasley fellow."

She nodded. "Yes. Harry and Ginny are here too."

"Ah. I hope dat you are happy vith him."

"How do you-."

"I can zee it in you eyes, and I could zee it in his eyes vhen he asked you to dance at the vedding."

"Thank you Viktor."

"You von't tell him about me being here, vill you," he said, it was more of a statement than a question.

She shook her head. "No he gets jealous easily," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"Good Bye Hermy-own-ninny."

"Bye," she said, watching him walk up the beach, join his family, and walk out of sight.

"Who was that?" asked Ron panting as he ran up to beach to her.

"No one."

**

* * *

**

A/N: UGH! As I write this I'm at home, sick. Bleh! Sore throat, ear aches, dry coughing, stuffy nose, aching sinuses, and a headache…

_THANKS FOR GIVING IT TO ME!! NOT!_** Well… what did you think? I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters, besides the 4****th**** chapter cuz of my collaborator. **_Yay squirrels! _**Okay, Now To Write the Next Chapter! **_I don't even know what its gonna be about.. *dramatic music* (visit to hear the sound) _**And by the time I post this it should be already finished with it, by a long shot. I hate being sick… Please review for the poor sick person… Yeah that's right I'm playing the 'invalid' card (and that invalid like as in a sick person)! **_*rolls eyes*_** Now Review! **

**Another A/N: And now by the time I am posting this I feel much better! Slight sore throat, occasional coughing but feeling so much better!**


	11. Costume Confrontation

**A/N: Did someone say Lil' Llama? *rolls around on floor*I have recently discovered the joys of **_**A Very Potter Musical**_**! **_Teehee and lolz!_** At first I was quite disappointed that it didn't follow the story line (I try to keep to it as much as possible and very much dislike it when something isn't right) but loved it not long after starting it. I had to find the chords for guitar to 'Get back to Hogwarts'. **_She plays it ALL the time… *brain melting* help! _**I have seen the Potter Puppet Pals (as you will soon discover) and loved them, but watching that was EPIC! **_=D =D_** If you have not seen either, I feel you have been highly neglected and need to go to watch them after reading this chapter, so… yeah. Ok I have decided to stretch out Australia a little longer. I was going to go straight back to England in this chapter, but after a talk with my collaborator I have chosen to do a few more things. I would also highly appreciate it if you guys would read my songfics and review them. **_And my new song fic too! _**Thank You! Ok enough talking. Read, Enjoy, Review! **_Yay!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I say this with a deep sadness from the bottom of my heart. I also say it from between my toes, the bottom of my shoe (Eww dog poo), my aglet (the tip of my shoelace), my lower intestine, my armpit, and my inner ear. **_=( You're disgusting…_

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__The day after Ron was released from the police station, the four teens went to the beach where Hermione talked with the Bulgarian Bon-bon, Viktor Crum _**(A/N: Not George Crum, the inventor of the potato chip. **_Nerd…_**)**_._

After sunbathing on the beach the teens walked along talking, taking pictures, and altogether enjoying everyone's company. Around one they went and got some pizza for lunch. They investigated the boardwalk and the beach. They went into one shop which they all quite enjoyed.

"Look Mione a costume shop!" Ron said pointing to a sign up ahead.

"You guys want to check it out?" she asked. Harry shrugged, while Ginny vigorously nodded her head with a smile on her face. They entered the shop, the door dinging notifying the owner of their arrival.

"Can I help you?" the little old woman in spectacles asked.

"Just looking, but we may not walk out completely empty handed," Hermione said pointing out some postcards. The lady smiled, nodded, and walked back behind the counter.

As they explored the shop they discovered some interesting items and changed into them and showed the costumes off.

Harry came out in a tuxedo and, in Ginny's opinion, looked quite dashing.

"The name's Bond, James Bond," he stated. Hermione burst out laughing, though Ron and Ginny looked on completely puzzled.

"What? I don't get it," Ginny said.

"You guys haven't heard of James Bond?" Hermione asked. They shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on! Harry had a seriously neglected childhood and he knows what it is!" she said.

"Oh thanks Hermione," Harry said sarcastically, "I wasn't completely neglected. I had you guys."

"'Mione, we were raised in the wizarding world. We have no clue about anything that has to do with muggles," Ron defended.

"Oh, we are going to definitely start a movie night, and expose you to muggle movies," Hermione declared.

"Fine, but I get to try on the next outfit," Ron said. He entered the fitting room and came out moments later dressed in all black leather. He spun around to show off the entire outfit. He pulled down the dark sunglasses and winked at Hermione, who was laughing hysterically, before pushing them back up.

"Nice Ron," she said.

"It's Ronaldo now," he said raising his eyebrows.

They all laughed as Ron 'strutted' around attempting to look like a bad boy, before tripping on a clothing rack, and ruining it all. He changed out and went to find something new while Hermione changed into a red Betty Boop dress, complete with a black wig.

Upon leaving the stall Ron asked, "What are you supposed to be?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and changed back into her clothes. She left the changing room to find Ginny picking up a green tiara-like head piece. She put it on and walked up to Harry. He turned around and read the words on the tiara.

"Kiss me; I'm Irish," he read then smiled, "Okay."

"Oh, no I don't think so! Nope! Not happening!" Ron intervened.

Hermione glared at him and he sighed in defeat. He walked away from the area to go find another outfit. He soon returned and changed in the fitting room. When he exited in pirate garb and walked up behind a bushy brown haired girl, put his arms around her waist and whispered, "Arr matey, I be likin' ye booty," in her ear, and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Hermione doesn't have a freckle on her cheek…"_

"Ron!" Hermione's voice could be heard behind him. He spun around, stuttering and making no sense of any sounds that came from his mouth.

"I, I- I! Bu- Bu, but- … Ho- How?" he said before turning around to find a pretty, freckled brown haired girl with sharp cheek bones. She winked.

"Hey captain. I like your booty too," she said in her Australian accent also reaching for his rear-end, goosing him, to which he responded by screaming and running behind Hermione. Meanwhile Ginny and Harry looked on in amusement.

"Playing hard to get?" she said walking towards him.

"No! I thought you were her- her- Hermione!" he said cowering behind Hermione.

"Uh-huh," she said, coming between Ron and Hermione and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

He began to stutter again, "Bu-b-b-b-b-b-b, nnn…nn...No…I- I."

"Back off."

The brown haired, unnamed girl whipped around. "What did you say to me?"

"I told you to back off. So do it or you'll regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked getting up in Hermione's face.

"Maybe I am. You decide." Hermione glared, "Just back off," Hermione said also sizing her up, Ginny noticed Hermione reaching around to grab her wand in her back pocket. Ginny came to the rescue and grabbed Hermione's arm and whispered in her ear, "Don't do something _you'll_ regret."

Hermione stopped reaching for her wand and backed off. The girl smiled in her victory. "Gonna listen to your girlfriend, dog, or what is it in England? Minger, maybe?" she sneered.

"_That's it_," Hermione thought. She immediately balled up her fist and planted it in the middle of the girl's face. The girl screamed and ran out of the store, holding her nose.

The owner of the store came running to the area where Hermione stood panting in anger with the three other teens were wide eyed staring at Hermione.

"Is everything okay?" she asked concerned.

"Just fine," Hermione growled.

**A/N: **_Oooo its getting good! _**Review! Review, review, review! Come on! Anyway I would like you guys to go and read my sister/collaborator's first EVER fic! WOOHOO! It is called 'How to Save a Life' and is a songfic on the song by **_**The Fray**_**. **_Yeppers!_** Enjoy! And Review!**

**Collaborator's A/N: **_Hey it's LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie, I'm writing the next chappie! Whoot whoot! Are you excited? Should "Random Squirrel" reappear? Hmm? ALSO: Go read my Songfic please!_


	12. Ruckuses, Remedies, and Rolf OH MY!

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie A/N: **_Hey Y'all! I'm writing the Chappie! Whoot Whoot! =D But Lil' Llama insisted on writing the main A/N… tsk tsk Oh well. Here it is:_

**Lil' Llama A/N: I want to thank Avanell for Reviewing my collaborator's new story! **_=D _**You rock! Anyway…*sings* "Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts. It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back-." Okay I want you guys to REVIEW! I still have quite a few people that have NOT reviewed! *glares* Come on guys! I'm gonna just email the new chapters to my 15 reviewers, my collaborator, and Yasmine, and leave you guys hanging… Review dang it all! Am I going to have to chuck apples at you? **_O_O those poor apples! _

**Disclaimers: I don't - *Face lights up* don't… *sings* "Don't take no sorcery, for anyone to see how...We gotta get back to Hogwarts. We gotta get back to school. We gotta get back to Hogwarts. Where everything is magic-cool-." Oh…sorry =J well I uh… don't own Harry Potter, or A Very Potter Musical… *sings* "Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts, to goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts, It's all that I love, and all that I need. At HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS! Back to spells and enchantments, potions and friends. To Gryffindors! Hufflepuffs! Ravenclaws! Slytherins! Back to the place where our story begins, it's Hogwarts, Hogwarts!" Okay I'll stop now… **_Finally!_** Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__While in the costume shop Ron mistook another girl for Hermione. The girl was aggressive and tried to pursue Ron further, before being punched soundly in the nose by Hermione. _**(A/N:"Pigfarts, Pigfarts, Here I come. Pigfarts, Pigfarts, yum, yum, yum. Ahhhhh… Pig- pig- pig-Pigfarts Pigfarts…" **_obsessed much?_**)**

"Whoa, 'Mione…" Ron spoke quietly, obviously impressed yet slightly nervous.

"Remind me to never cross you." Ginny said as she and Harry stood at the glass door watching Hermione's 'victim' as she ran down the boardwalk holding her face and sobbing.

Hermione didn't respond, but quickly turned to the display of postcards by the cash register and picked two postcards before laying them on the counter before the cashier. Hermione pulled out her beaded bag and paid for the postcards as the elderly shopkeeper tucked them into a thin paper bag. Grasping the small bag, she silently pushed through the shop door, leaving Ron, Ginny and Harry still in the shop.

"'Mione?" Ron began to leave, still clothed in swashbuckling attire before Harry put a hand on his chest and advising him to change before going after her.

"But, I should-"

"Ron, Harry's right. I'll check on her. Harry," Ginny turned to Harry, "stay here and wait while Ron changes then come find us." Ron sighed and headed slowly to the dressing rooms, Harry sat on one of the chairs by the counter and Ginny slipped through the shop's door.

Hermione sat on a bench staring out at the beach. By her face, Ginny could tell that she confused, angry and a bit dejected. Her curly hair was out of place. As Ginny sat beside her, she sniffed, wiped her nose and turned her head away from Ginny.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny…" She sobbed. "I hit her." Tears ran down her face, "I walloped her in the face. I broke her nose, I-"

"It was amazing! She deserved it! I've never seen such a great punch!" Ginny consoled.

She turned to look at Ginny. "I was angry and I didn't think!" she said angrily.

"You were protecting Ron," Ginny shook her head and rolled her eyes, "the oaf..."

"He's driven me out of my mind!" Hermione laid her head in Ginny's lap. "He's made me crazy. I can't think straight anymore. He's always in my head, pushing out every sensible thought." She began sobbing again and Ginny held her, gently stroking Hermione's hair as she cried.

_Meanwhile…_

Ron quickly changed out of the pirate gear, urgently rushing as he pulled on his own clothing. He rushed out of the dressing room and headed for the exit, but Harry stood blocking the door, and pointed to the chairs he'd been sitting in moments ago. Ron sat.

"What?" Ron asked impatiently and squirmed in his chair.

"Let's give the girls a moment, Hermione looked upset;" Ron's face became slightly troubled and he looked to his lap, "Ginny'll talk to her."

Ron ran his finger through his hair. "I thought it was her! I kissed her, but I thought it was Hermione… I wouldn't kiss anyone but her." Ron looked up at Harry and asked worriedly, "Hermione knows that right?"

"Most likely. That girl did look a lot like her from the back."Harry consoled. Yet Ron's fidgeting increased, and he looked more impatient.

"Can I go check on her now?" he pleaded, worry in his eyes.

Harry nodded, and Ron hastily stood and left the shop. Harry followed, smiled and nodded to the aged shopkeeper as he left. As Harry walked behind the jogging Ron, he noticed that Ron's shorts were on backwards. He chuckled to himself.

By the time Ron reached the bench, Hermione had fixed her hair and stopped crying minutes ago. Ginny saw him first and notified Hermione with a nod in his direction. Hermione looked up at his concerned face and smiled as she watched him sit beside her. Ron pulled her into a hug and she leaned her face into his shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Ginny sensed their need for privacy and stood, and linked arms with Harry led him in the direction of a bench across the boardwalk.

"Ron." Hermione said, voice slightly muffled by Ron's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I'm okay."

"'Mione I'm sorry, I thought she was you. I-" he rambled, trying to make her understand.

Hermione pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Ron, I know it was only a mistake. I'm not mad."

But he didn't hear her; he looked to his lap and continued, "I kissed her. I meant to kiss you. I wouldn't kiss any one else! I don't love anyone else! I-"

"Ron, I know. I'm not angry with you." She said calmly putting her hands on the sides of his face bringing his face up to look at her. "Ron. It's all right." Ron now reassured, relaxed and pulled Hermione in to his lap holding her close. She closed her eyes, smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and stayed in this position for several minutes. They both wanted to remain in this moment forever, but nature had other plans… **(A/N:** _Dun Dun Dun! ;D_**)** A seagull alighted on their bench and screeched for a morsel of food.

Ron jumped and Hermione yelped, the seagull took off and Ron helped Hermione to stand as they laughed off the recent scare. They leisurely walked hand in hand towards Harry and Ginny who were animatedly chatting about something. Ginny noticed their approach and asked for Hermione's input on her conversation with Harry, but she wasn't heard, as Hermione was lost in her thoughts.

"'Mione?" Ron asked quietly but Hermione remained in her own thoughts.

"Hermione." Harry said trying to get her attention.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny yelled, breaking Hermione's trance.

"What?" Hermione asked, trying to regain reality.

"I asked what you what you thought would be a good gift for Fleur. Her birthday is in just over a week." Ginny explained.

"Oh right." Hermione paused to think, but Harry spoke before she answered.

"I said some shells but, Ginny here," He scowled at Ginny, "shot that down."

"As I said before, shells are too common, Fleur's a more refined woman." she scowled back at him.

"Gold." Ron offered.

"What?" Ginny asked, annoyed with Harry.

"Jewelry or something. She'd like that." Ron clarified.

"Ron! That's brilliant!" Hermione smiled at him, and he grinned at her.

"That _is_ a good idea." Ginny said to herself, thinking it over.

"I saw a little cart with some interesting items earlier, perhaps we could check there?" offered Harry, trying to regain Ginny's favor.

"Well, let's go then." said Hermione, pulling Ron by the hand toward the middle of the boardwalk. Ginny and Harry followed. They strolled past several booths and shops selling tee-shirts, souvenirs, swimwear, beach toys, and even one specializing in the sale of Hermit crabs. Stopping at the latter, Ron leaned in to view the small crabs, pressing his nose against the wire mesh of the Hermit Crab Hutch, **(A/N: **_Name? What's that called? Pic on my profile [LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie]_**)** , trying to catch a glimpse of the critters. He yelped upon receiving a hard pinch, leaving a small red mark on his nose.

"Bloody Hell! You'll pay you manky blighter!" he yelled at the offending crab, before looking up to see some condescending glares from several passersby, especially those with children.

"Ron." Hermione said, slightly embarrassed by Ron's colorful language.

"What?" he said still fuming, "The bloody bug bit me!" he justified, pointing to his nose.

"Oh Ron, it's just a tiny pinch." Hermione soothed, looking at the small red mark.

"Still hurts..."

Ginny and Harry had been strolling and browsing the carts more slowly than Ron and Hermione, and finally reached them. Having heard Ron's outburst, Ginny inquired about the yelling.

"Ron was pinched by a crab." Hermione explained, pointing at the hermit crab cage.

Harry smiled knowingly and Ginny laughed, and Ron looked affronted.

"It hurt..." he offered.

"An itty bitty baby bug bit poor ickle Ronnikins? Awww…" Ginny teased. Ron began to retort, but Hermione rolled her eyes and led him back to the main walkway, continuing on to the booth Harry had mentioned before, Ginny and Harry chuckling as they followed.

"How's your nose?" comforted Hermione as they walked.

"Still smarts a bit." He replied touching his hand to his nose, which he pulled back, wincing overdramatically.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione cooed, stopping in the mid-step and looking up at him, "I know what will make it better." Ron looked at her as if asking 'What would that be?' and she smiled. "This." she replied, gently pecking a kiss on the end of his nose. She pulled back and smiled at him. "Feel better?" He slightly nodded, then grinned. Ron pulled her in closer and began to lean down to kiss her but was interrupted by Harry's voice.

"Oi, we've almost made it to the stall, can we stop the snogging before it begins?" Harry suggested. Hermione blushed and Ron released his hold. She grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him after her, following Harry to where Ginny was browsing a small white souvenir cart with covered with countless ocean related items and seaside décor.

Upon reaching Ginny, Harry put his arms around her waist and blew a breath in her ear. She jumped, surprised, before turning in his arms to face him, smiling then playfully poking him gently in the side. Fortunately, Ron hadn't noticed and Hermione smiled at their flirting as she continued to tow Ron until she too reached the cart.

Ginny was eying a small golden shell necklace, and picked it up, admiring it in the light.

"It's a magnificent choice." A voice from behind the cart said.

Ron poked his head around the side of the cart, to where a handsome young man, dressed in a loose white linen shirt and khaki trousers, sat upon a metal bench encircling a large shady oak tree, as he read a worn copy of _Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_.

"Flesh eating trees of the world?" Ron asked, eying the tree above him nervously. Hermione's ears perked at the mention of the familiar name of a Wizarding Herbology book she'd perused more than once during her years at Hogwarts.

"Ah, yes," the young man replied, finally looking up from his book and smiling at Ron, "but not to worry, the tree before you is naught but a common Oak." Ron looked relieved and Ginny, Harry and Hermione's heads also popped from around the cart to see to who was talking to Ron. "Why hello there." The young man smiled at the three heads as he stood, placing his book beneath his arm and walking around to the front of the cart.

"Now the necklace is just twenty aussies, €16 or £13. What ever you've got. It's definitely a good buy," he said, then smiled charmingly at Hermione and Ginny, "but I'll give you two half off for being so stunning." Ron and Harry tensed, while the girls blushed. "Don't worry blokes, I was just jesting." he laughed. "What else can I interest you four in? Shells? A tee perhaps? A Wildlife Guide?" he glanced at Hermione when he said this, "Any post cards for your friends in England?"

"It'll be in pounds, but how do you know we're from Britain?" Hermione asked.

"Just observant I guess. Yeh just looked like Brits I suppose," he tilted his head before asking, "Have I met you before by the way? You and the two blokes look familiar," he said nodding at Harry and Ron, "but I'm sorry to say I'm sure I've never met you." he winked at Ginny and gently jabbed Harry in the ribs as if congratulating him on such a good catch. Harry looked as if he couldn't decide if he should be offended or pleased, so he just grimaced an unsure smile.

"I don't think so. It's our first time here." Hermione replied.

"Alright then, I'll let you ladies browse in peace, but you two…" he feigned anger and pounded his fist into his palm as he turned on Ron and Harry.

Hermione glanced at Ron and noticed he seemed rather unsure how to respond to the attractive young salesman. He and Harry kept glancing at each other as if trying to communicate silently about the odd bloke before them. Hermione smiled at the two before various beach guides and books on Australian beasts and Exotic Vegetation caught her attention.

"So mates, what are a couple of Brits like you doing in my country, eh? Honeymooning?" he winked. "You," the young man looked to Ron, "you're pro'ly a surfer. Am I right?"

"A sur- a what?" Ron asked confused.

"No, he's not." Harry covered for Ron, who'd probably never heard of surfing before. Ron gave Harry a questioning look.

"Hmmph. Never been wrong about surfers before… Usually I'm spot on when I meet a couple a new blokes." He smiled slyly before adding, "It must be the beauties you've with you," he winked, "distracted me." Ron and Harry stood there awkwardly, now knowing he meant no harm.

Suddenly he turned his head to their right and winked at two passing girls in bikinis, "Hey there Sheilas." he nodded. One girl blushed and the other made an obscene gesture with her hand. "Oh a cheeky one, that one… Oh, she'll learn to love me." he joked nonchalantly.

"Sheilas? They're both named Sheila?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ah, no mate," he laughed, "it's an Aussie phrase. Means girls." he smiled. "Anyway, what have you blokes been up to today? Hitting the beaches? Flirting with the sheilas? Window shopping?"

"The beach." Ron grunted.

"Well, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and I are here to enjoy the boardwalk and the beach today." Harry explained.

Upon hearing their names the young man put his hand to the side of his head and exclaimed, "Oh! Blimey, I forgot to introduce myself." He shook his head at himself, smiling, before jesting; "It's them Nargles eh?"

"Nargles?" Harry gasped quietly, trying to feign confusion, as Ron's face flashed in distress, but Rolf didn't seem to hear Harry or notice Ron's reaction.

He began introducing himself, "Name's Rolf. Rolf Scamander." he bowed. "'Tis my aunt's shop, she's hired me to manage the cart while I'm on holiday from University." Ron and Harry nodded. "I take it you're Ron?" he pointed at Ron, and the pair nodded once more. "Then the sheilas are Jenny and Hermy, right?" pointing to Hermione then Ginny as they compared finds. Harry glanced at them and Ron shook his head.

"Ginny and Hermione," corrected Harry. The girls glanced up upon hearing their names and waved at the boys. They smirked back.

"Hermy?" Ron laughed, "What kind of name is that?"

"That's what I thought!" Rolf laughed and smirked, "Ginny's the redhead? Yes?"

Harry nodded in approval.

"And she's got you're heart, eh mate?" he nudged Harry's side smirking. Harry blushed a bit.

"Hermione's mine." Ron clarified.

"Whoa mate, the beauty's all yours," he's smiled, "though I'm sure she's quite independent right? Books? A clever one," he thought aloud, "correct?"

Ron nodded, impressed, "It's like you know her."

"Aw, I've just got a knack for reading people's all. That's why I suggested the guide books to her but I'd be happy to recommend a few of my favourites to 'er."

"She'd like that." Ron smiled.

"Well then, let's see what they've picked." He turned and walked back towards the cart setting his book on the countertop, "Now, sheilas, what have yeh found that yeh can't live without? What can these charming young blokes spend all their hard earned pounds on for their gorgeous women?" Rolf smirked. The girls blushed and Rolf looked at the sizable stack of items separated from the rest of the merchandise.

"Ah, all nice picks." he said thoughtfully, holding up three different realistically painted wooden ducks to the boys. They glanced at each other and shrugged.

"These fine quackers are just £3 apiece, but throw in a fourth for free and you have a deal!" Happily surprised, Ginny smiled at Hermione before picking another wood duck and handing it to Rolf.

"Alright then, here you are mates," he handed two ducks apiece to Ron and Harry before glancing back to the girl's selections once again.

"Aha, my aunt's favourite! The Spanish moss shell planters. She makes 'em 'erself yeh know, with local shells mind you," he raised his eyebrows. "That'll be free for a short snog with the beautiful brunette." he said looking to Ron for a reaction; Ron's grip on the wood ducks tightened, his knuckles whitening as his temper visibly flared. Hermione paled, and Harry and Ginny looked quite alarmed.

"I was just jestin' again mate." Rolf chuckled, never losing his ever calm manner. "Free to you for giving me a good laugh." He smiled and handed the small shell with a bit of greenery in it to Ron. "An' you'll never need to water it mate, it thrives on the water vapour in the air. Almost like magic eh?" he elbowed Ron, smirking. Ron flinched and looked nervously at Harry, as if he feared their cover was blown by a muggle.

"Jumpy bugger isn't he?" Rolf commented to Ginny, but continued through their heap of items before she could answer.

"Ah right, the necklace. I've had my eye on it, but just haven't found the right sheila yet…" he was silent as he examined the necklace, muttering to himself under his breath.

Ginny took the pause in activity to mouth to Harry 'Sheila?' He mouthed back 'a girl' and she nodded back, though still confused.

Rolf came animatedly back to life and held up the necklace to Harry, "Eh," he paused, thinking, "£ 10 for that, mate." He handed the necklace to him, but it missed Harry's open palm and fell to the boards at their feet.

Rolf quickly bent down on his knee and picked up the necklace before it slipped through a crack to the water below the boardwalk. "That'da been bad to lose eh?" he said as he looked up at Harry.

He cocked his head to the side slightly as he noticed Harry's scar. "That's a unique scar yuh've got there." he said, squinting at the mark on Harry's forehead as he stood. Harry quickly covered it with his hair and looked away from Rolf, rubbing his neck nervously. The other three fidgeted anxiously as well.

"It's from, uh, falling," Harry stumbled for the words, "…out of a tree." he rushed out.

Now standing, Rolf looked at him scrutinizing him more fully now, tilting his head, "I don't think I caught your name by the way…"

Harry thought a moment before answering, "Harry." He figured 'Harry' was a common enough name.

"Harry?" Rolf mumbled to himself, seeming to be having an internal debate in his head as he glanced between Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Just a crazy idea, but have any of you lot heard of a bloke called 'Lord Voldemort'?" He gauged their quick worried glances between each other. "If not, it's no matter…" he offered.

Ron quickly dropped the wooden ducks and the shell Rolf had handed him and pulled his wand out, pointing it at Rolf. Ginny followed suit and Hermione next. Harry shifted the ducks under his arm and slipped his hand into his trouser pocket, fingering his wand as well.

Rolf looked startled yet vaguely cheerfully surprised. He lifted his palms slowly out to his sides, necklace still in hand, dangling from his thumb. "Harry," he thought out loud, "No…" he said doubtfully. "Harry Potter?" he asked. Harry's eyes widened and Rolf smiled and said, "Wand's in my left pocket, I mean no harm."

Ginny went up to grab it but Harry shook his head and looked at Ron. Ron walked forward and grasped the thin wand with two fingers, his eyes locked on Rolf's, daring him to make a move.

"You must be Ron Weasley, and you," he said staring into Ron's eyes. He then looked to Hermione, "Granger! Hermione Granger." He looked enthusiastic yet in awe, "It's really you… Blimey… here in Australia. Kirby'll never believe me…" he looked up, "He's my cousin, he's under the belief that the English ministry has you three captive. He's a loony." he shook his head.

Ron slipped Rolf's wand from his pocket as the Aussie blabbered. Hermione cast a few silencing charms around the cart and several anti muggle spells.

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie A/N:** _What's with me and the rogue wildlife?*shrugs* _** Who knows we used to catch bugs and such when we were little… and you were the one always being bit...hmmm… **_Don't worry R.S. (random squirrel) will be back soon! _**YAY! **_And it seems I get to write the next chapter too! Yay! My Chapter was too long (over 3,000 words!) and I had to stop! _**She has a lot of great ideas so stay tuned!**_ I barely got to even start in on my two page notes on ideas… Oh well I'll get to write the rest for you soon I hope! I've been busy job hunting, studying for a CLEP (College Level Examination Program) on History _**(Me too…I'm quite annoyed with it…)**_, on top of usual stresses and chores. *makes gagging noise* bleh... I'll write the next chapter as quickly as I can though!_** This should be GOOD!**

_Okay, I just realized they didn't eat once in my chapter… Whoa... Poor Ron! D= _**Well you only took like an hour out of their day…**_ Anyhoo, there are all kinds of hints in this chappie, (i.e. about Relationships, several book references, etc.) Did you catch them all? =) Tell me the ones you spotted in your review! ;D _**Can I? **_No. _**Fine. *mutters under breath***

_Tell me in your review what you liked, what you hated, what you want more of, less of, etc! _**MORE****ROLF! MORE ROLF! MORE ROLF! She said while writing the chapter she wanted to marry him…weird much? **_Also tell me what you think happens next! Review! I'll 'see' you next chappie! Well I won't literally see you… *acts innocent* I didn't hack your webcams or anything… _**SHHHHHHHH be quiet… You're ruining my world domination plan…GOSH! **_*twiddles thumbs harmlessly* =D_

_Review! _**- that's what she said… :P no seriously, she said that…SEE?**


	13. Proving Innocence

**Lil' Llama A/N: Hello Peeps! Since I have been annoying on the Very Potter Musical I have decided to 'chill' on that… **_Deepest Thanks to Gunther123 for showing what the readers really think of her strange and irritating outbursts._** Also I've gotten a bit bored with it… Ok not a whole lot is going on so I will let my collaby take over from here… **_=)_

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie A/N: **_O hai! (shout-out to LOLcats! Woo!) So I haven't been writing very quickly… I've been busy! Signing up for scholarships, painting a wall in my room lime green. (Awesome! I know!), taking care of pets, helping a friend clean their house, work as a temporary secretary and then getting a fulltime job! phew! An' WAAY more… *eyes bulge*_

_Anyway I got several comments about Rolf and, to InkWeaverabc, I really have never heard an Australian accent in real life… =( but anyway, Rolf's accent starts out British, then I noticed I threw some Canadian and Faux-Aussie in there… hehe so I'll just make something up about his past I guess.. maybe he studied in Canada or something... and he grew up in Britain.. yeah lets go with that…_

_No one commented on all the little bits I stuck in there! Gosh! Go back to see what Ron said to Hermione! What major thing did he say that she didn't notice? Hello!_

_Okay I messed up the Nargles… Dang! MayMarieK reminded me its Wrackspurts the fog up your mind and Nargles steal things... DARN! _**Maybe you got a couple of Wrackspurts while writing? **_Oh well... There were a couple more errors I noticed... but since no one else did, I just keep them to myself._

_AND: R.S. (Random Squirrel) should be back, I will try to incorporate him/it/her!_

_On with the Story!_

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__The two canon couples met Rolf, a charming young man who seemed to know a lot about the Wizarding world. *dramatic music* _

Hermione moved around the small souvenir stand, flicking her wand to and fro, casting disillusionment charms, and several Anti-muggle charms. Ron and Ginny stood stonily motionless, wands still pointing directly at Rolf's chest. Rolf was smirking and shaking his head, his hands remaining in the air and Harry stood, grasping his wand within his trouser pocket, his face calm. Ron pocketed the wand he'd taken from Rolf and narrowed his eyes at the young man before him.

Harry cleared his throat, "Who are you?" he demanded evenly.

Rolf stopped shaking his head, and looked at Harry. "I told you, the name's Rolf, Rolf Scamander. It's nice to see some wizards outside of my university-"

"Where do your loyalties lie?" Harry interrupted.

"Well I'm with you! Obviously I don't want some murderous nutter taking over the world.

Ron accused. "I'm willing to bet a Galleon he's a Death Eater, Harry."

"Well then you're a galleon poorer then, mate. I'm no Death eater, nor have I ever been, and I never will be. You've got to believe me." Rolf said, trying to convey sincerity as he looked over to Ron.

"Oh shut up." Ron glared at the kneeling wizard.

Rolf looked around at the alert and distressed wizards and witches encircling him. "Well how can I prove my innocence to you lot?"

Ginny looked thoughtfully into Rolf's large icy blue eyes. "How can we be sure he's not lying?"

"Well, there's Priori Incantato, and theoretically we could try to extend the breadth of its past spells." Hermione suggested.

Rolf paled.

Harry shook his head. "No, it's too risky."

Rolf's face regained some color, realizing he was safe from experimental magic.

Hermione nodded, and her face clouded in thought.

"There's legilimency." Harry offered. Hermione frowned.

"Or Veritaserum." Ginny added.

"Brilliant Ginny!" Harry grinned. Ginny smiled back at him.

"Blimey! Where are we gonna find any of that 'round here? Muggles shops won't be selling it." Ron disparaged.

"Well, could we make some?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah." Harry agreed, siding with his girlfriend.

"Nah, takes nearly a month teh brew, besides Jobbernoll feathers are exceedingly hard to come by." Rolf countered.

"Be quiet or I'll cast a silencing charm on you, yeh murderous git." Ron ordered.

"He's right though, Ron. But luckily for us I do happen to have a small vial, which I had packed in my bag when we left with Harry."

Rolf's face brightened, "Finally you'll believe me!" he smiled.

"I said be quiet!" Ron growled warningly.

"Ron..." Hermione admonished.

"Well are you gonna get it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Please do, my knees are beginning to ache," Rolf shifted on his knees slightly, and Ron carefully watched his movements, "and I think there's a rusty nail digging in to my shin…" Rolf lowered a hand to rub his calf.

"Hey! Put your hands up!" Ron ordered aiming his wand threateningly at Rolf's neck. Rolf stopped rubbing and moved his palms again skyward slowly, as not to alarm Ron anymore than he already had.

"Oh shut up Ron." Ginny reproached before looking over at Harry, who was leaning to look into the opening of Hermione's beaded bag as she reached her arm deeply inside it searching for the small potion bottle. "Come on… Will you get it already?"

"Yeah." Ron grunted.

Hermione huffed and pulled her limbs from the small bag. She lifted her wand and said calmly, "Accio Veritaserum!" A small cobalt blue glass bottle rose out of the purse and gently floated in to Hermione's open hand. "It's not a lot, so it will only last a few minutes or so…" Hermione mentioned as she handed the vial to Harry. Harry easily popped the cork free as Hermione tucked her bag away. He looked around at his friends, signaling them to stay alert.

"Drink it," Harry handed the small vial to Rolf, who sniffed the opening of the indigo bottle. "Drink _all_ of it." Rolf looked up as Harry before tilting his head upwards and quaffing the contents of the vial.

"How's it taste?" Ron asked as he cringed as Rolf swallowed. Ginny elbowed him in the ribs to shush him.

Ron grunted as Rolf looked into the bottle.

"Shh!" Ginny said as Ron glared at her.

"It's not bad actually, jus tastes like water. I expected worse really." Rolf replied.

"How do we know its working?" Harry asked. He turned to look at Hermione, who shrugged her shoulders.

Rolf groaned and all four sets of eyes turned to see Rolf closed his eyes. His face tightened and a quiver shot visibly through every muscle in his body. Suddenly his eyes opened, his light blue eyes slightly glazed, staring unseeing directly at Ginny.

Ginny gasped. "Is he all right? Rolf! Are you okay?"

Eyes still glazed, he spoke stiffly, "I am well. I am only under the affects of Veritaserum."

"Is it working?" Harry asked.

"I'd say so mate. He's kinda freaky though…" Ron replied eying the rigid form of the young man before them.

"Are these affects normal?"Ginny asked Hermione, worry in her eyes.

Hermione shrugged once again. "Side effects for Veritaserum were never mentioned in _Magical Draughts and Potions_." She turned to Harry, "But remember Harry it could wear off at any moment; it was a _very_ small dose."

"All right then. Let's have it! Tell us, are you a follower of Voldemort?" Harry demanded.

"I am no follower of Voldemort. I have a high disdain for the use of Dark Magic." Rolf replied stonily.

"I knew it!" Ginny smiled, the other three looked at her questioningly. "His face was too kind to be a Death Eater..."

"Could he be lying?" Harry looked at Hermione.

"Well only in very rare cases. Only wizards who are master Occlumens can resist Veritaserum. Its unlikely Rolf studied Occlumency to such a degree, few ever do." Hermione explained.

"Well why don't we ask him?" Ron suggested, before turning to the rigid Rolf and questioning him. "Rolf, did you study Occlumency?"

"No." Rolf said, face taut.

"Is Rolf your real name?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. My name is Rolf Newton Scamander." Rolf's left eye twitched.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Newton Scamander? Where have I heard that name before?" Hermione asked herself.

"**Newton Artemis Fido Scamander is my grandfather. He is well known for his published work, **_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_**and his title of former Headmaster of Hogwarts." Rolf's right eyelid drooped and his face began to tremble.** "**Rolf?" Hermione asked.** **Rolf's eyes shut tightly and he shuddered violently before he was suddenly still and his head dropped, hanging limply against his chest.** LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie's A/N: _**Alright that was really short but I figured I had better get another chapter published soon. I'll try to update more quickly! It's obviously a cliffy! =D**_ Geesh took you long enough! Keep working on it! _**Oh shush =P**_

Read and Review! 


	14. Dilemmas, Disputes and the Deli

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie A/N: Okay sorry about the shortness of the last one… I just felt bad not having anything for you AWESOME readers to, well read. So anyway, I'm off to a semester school halfway across the US for my fall semester in less than 2 weeks. Any way I'll get writing, I've got LOTS to do, but I'll try my hardest to squeeze in writing some more!**

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__Our____charming young couples had attempted to prove Rolf's innocence by use of Veritaserum. _

"Is he? Did we? We- we killed him…" Ginny gasped, suddenly deathly pale.

Harry stood gaping at the sagging Rolf.

Hermione's hand flew to her mouth. Ron dropped his wand, and hurrying toward Hermione, pulling her into a hug. She began to shudder, "I didn't know, I didn't know… it, it would..." she sobbed in to Ron's shoulder as he hugged her tight.

"Harry what do we do?" Ron asked, looking over the bawling Hermione's shoulder at his best mate.

"I-I…" Harry stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"YOU KILLED HIM! HE JUST PROVED HE WAS INNOCENT AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Ginny screamed turning on Harry. She grabbed his shirt and pounded his chest with her fists, sobbing and yelling. He just winced and gently tried to calm her. "Ginny. Ginny." he pleaded, "Ginny please, Ginny."

"He could still be alive," Ron suggested hopefully, "Couldn't we get him to a healer?"

"And just where would we find one, here, IN AUSTRALIA? Huh Ronald?" Ginny demanded, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know…" his head dropped on to Hermione's shoulder.

A silence filled the enchanted area surrounding the cart and five young people, as the sobs turned to silent sniffles. Ron felt Hermione shift, and she turned in his arms to face the slouching figure. She sighed, "I'm so sorry… I didn't know that could happen. I didn't know-"

"Hermione, we know you didn't…"Ron consoled, "We know. You'd never-" He said, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

Silence once again filled the area, only a slight rustling from the tree above them dared make a sound. Wellll, that is until Ron grunted, making three sets of eyes turn to see him rubbing the back of his head looking up towards a branch suspended over them.

"What the?" Ron said to himself, looking up at the tree.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Something clunked me…" Ron answered, still searching the branches overhead, noticing a patch of brownish fur through the leaves.

Ginny knelt and picked up an acorn that was by her brother's foot, "Was this what hit you?"

Ron turned his attention to acorn his sister held up to him, "I dunno, that could have been it, but-"

A groan came from behind the three teens encircling Ron. Ron's eyes shot past the three, and they spun on their heels to see a beleaguered Rolf, stretching and wincing.

"He's Alive!" Ginny screamed, running to Rolf and helping him to stand.

"Are you alright, Mate?" Ron asked, stepping forward to take Rolf's weight from Ginny's smaller frame.

"I'm so sorry Rolf!" Hermione apologized.

"You're," Rolf winced, "Sorry for what? What happened?"

"We thought we killed you." Harry supplied.

"What?" Rolf asked, shifting as he tried to stand on his own.

"We gave you Veritaserum." Hermione replied.

"Yeah I remember that, but then it's a tad bit foggy." said Rolf.

"Well, you proved you were innocent, but," Ginny smiled.

"You must've had a bad reaction to the serum, 'cause you kinda passed out." said Harry, finishing her sentence.

"And we thought you were dead." Ginny added.

"I was dead? And I missed it? Aw bugger!" Rolf responded.

The four just stood looking at him in bewilderment. "What?" Ron asked.

"It was a joke, mates." Rolf smiled.

Still confused, the four teens laughed awkwardly.

"Well, can we make it up to you some how?" Harry asked.

"Like could we buy you a meal?" Hermione suggested.

"Lunch sounds great!" Ron interjected.

"Agreed." said Ginny.

"Well we weren't asking you," Harry laughed, smiling at Ginny who blushed.

"Weasleys' and their stomachs…" Hermione chuckled, shaking her head.

"I accept. An' I know just the place." Rolf replied, finally standing on his own.

"Great!" Ron said.

"But first we might want to clean up the cart…" said Hermione, her organizational habits showing.

"And finish ringing up your purchases." Rolf replied, kneeling to pick up the golden seashell necklace, once again laying precariously near a crack in the board walk. He then stood and placed the necklace on the cart's counter, as Ginny and Harry picked up the various items the boys had dropped. Ron slipped Rolfs wand out of his pocket and handed it to him, saying, "Sorry, mate for not believing you."

Hermione meanwhile had been walking around the cart countering the anti-muggle charms she had cast earlier.

After all the to be purchased items were laying on the cart's counter, the charms countered and any evidence cleaned up, Ron asked, "Can we eat now?" The others laughed, and Rolf closed the cart up, locking the horizontal shudders with a flick of his wand before leading the Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron down the boardwalk.

When the five reached Rolf's destination, they found a long queue snaking into a small, yet obviously popular deli.

"Well it looks like we'll have to wait," Rolf said; Ron's stomach growled and he frowned. Rolf continued, "… but luckily for you I've got an advantage in this deli." He winked and squeezed though the line and out of sight.

The four teens walked across the board walk to a long bench across form the deli, and sat down, watching for Rolf to come back.

"Now that's an odd bloke there." Ron pointed to a pale teen with a green Mohawk walking past them.

"Ron, don't point, its rude." Hermione reprimanded.

Ron and Ginny rolled their eyes and Harry laughed.

"Ronald! Don't roll your eyes at me." She scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do, Hermione!" Ron responded.

"I will, Ron! Didn't your mother teach you better?" Hermione said, her voice getting louder.

"Oh, no, not again…" Ginny mumbled as she and Harry watched the two bicker.

"Yes! But I don't need you telling me what to do too!" Ron yelled.

"Oh But you do, CLEARLY!" Hermione yelled back.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand and they stood and walked behind the bench, holding hands as they leaned on the Boardwalk's handrail, looking out on to the beach. Ron and Hermione continued to bicker.

"No, Hermione, I don't!"

"Yes you do RONALD!"

"No! I don't!"

"Yes! You do!"

"NO! I don't need my girlfriend bossing me around!"

"Ron you can be such a -" Hermione paused, and asked in a normal voice, "What? What did you say?"

"I SAID, I don't need my girlfriend bossing me around!" He repeated, still shouting.

"Girlfriend? I'm, I'm your…?" Hermione repeated, her voice a whisper.

"Well you're certainly not my mother!" Ron bellowed, still arguing.

"Ron," She said softly, "Oh Ron…" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Ron looked surprised, as he thought they were still arguing.

Hermione looked up at him as they hugged, sitting on the bench together. "I like it." She smiled, causing him to smile, and he caught her lips in his and began to kiss her.

Suddenly Ginny realized it was quiet, the sound of yelling had stopped and she and Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron snogging on the bench. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"What is wrong with them?" Ginny said in disbelief.

Harry pointed at the bench and smiled, showing Ginny Ron's backwards trousers. She laughed and knelt down, and began to tie the drawstrings to the bench. Harry laughed as Ginny smiled mischievously, as she looked up at him after examining her work. He offered a hand and helped her up, pulling her towards him. They smiled and she turned in his arms to face their two snogging friends. Just then Rolf came squishing himself free from the crowd smiling as he approached his four new friends.

"Well I got us in, but you two seem a bit busy." Hermione freed her face from Ron and looked up at Rolf, turning red I the process.

"Hermione…" Ron complained.

"Ron! The foods ready!" Ginny told him. He suddenly looked up, eyes wide.

"Really?" Rolf nodded, and Ron grinned. "Good! I'm starved!"

Hermione laughed and stood up from the bench, putting her hand out to Ron. He stood to grab it but was pulled back in to the bench by the drawstrings of his shorts. Ginny burst out laughing and Harry followed suit. Hermione helped untie Ron, giggling as he glared at Ginny. He stood warily and Hermione came around the bench and grabbed his hand.

"Alright then, now we're off!" Rolf smiled, then lead them through the crowd into the deli, Ginny and Harry close behind, and Hermione and Ron behind them.

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie's A/N: Yay another chapter finished! **_FINALLY! _**I had writers block after 'killing' Rolf… I kinda couldn't figure out how to get out of that mess but finally I was inspired. **_ Sorry about the wait guys! _**RANDOM SQUIRREL! You have Him/it/her to thank for this chapter. Woo! Any way now my ideas are back on track, FINALLY! Hope you like the chapter! Read & review! **


	15. It's Never Boring at Kirby's

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie A/N: Hey All! I know you haven't heard from me**_(You mean us?)_** in what? 5 months? Whoa, sorry about that… As you probably know, I've been away. Where? An awesome semester school in Wisconsin! (Here comes some blatant advertising…) **

**Conserve School is a semester school with curricula centered on the outdoors and environmental stewardship. Basically almost every class was held outside! It was amazing! And it didn't cost me a dime! Well, except $200 for books and such. But other than that, Zip, zero, nada! Thank you James Lowenstine! (Visit for more info!)**

_Well anyway… I apologize for the HUGE delay but I attempted to write what LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie was supposed to be writing but she kinda was getting rid of my writer's block so… yeah. _**Anyway, here's the next chapter, I made sure it was satisfactorily long enough. I had more written for this Chapter but I liked the ending it has now. More Chapters to come, SOON!**

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__Rolf was leading his attackers turned guests: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione; pushing through the crowd of people trying to dine in a particularly popular delicatessen._

Pushing through the horde into the tiny delicatessen, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione followed Rolf, receiving a few glares from those in queue as they pressed past, thinking they were line skippers. Finally pushing through the crowded doorway, they we pleasantly surprised that besides the crowded door and crammed deli counter the rest of the shop was relatively empty, minus three tables; at one a family of four sat, a woman, a man, a little boy and a baby. At another sat three businessmen stiffly talking their trade, glancing at a newspaper every so often and writing notes. The last un-empty table was a booth containing and elderly couple. Guiding his guests to a booth, Rolf smiled at the family as he passed and paused to talk to the elderly couple as the other four settled themselves in the booth Rolf had directed them to. They watched as Rolf and the older couple chuckled, apparently at one of Rolf's many quips. Smiling as he turned to walk back to the booth at which the others sat, he pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table. Just as he sat, a waitress wearing a folded-over maroon apron set a stack of menus on the table.

"Welcome to Kirby's Deli, can I get you something to drink?" she asked before turning to smile at Rolf and add a "Hello Rolf."

"'ello Sheila." he said, smiling back, "I'll have a water, no lemon."

The waitress nodded and pulled a pad of paper and pencil from her apron's pocket and wrote down Rolf's order and turned to Harry.

"I'll have a cola, please." he replied.

The waitress looked to Ron who seemed unsure as to what to order to drink.

"They'll all have colas as well, thanks." Harry interrupted.

"So four colas and a water, no lemon?" the waitress said, double checking the order.

Rolf nodded. She scribbled down drinks, turned and walked towards the deli counter and disappeared from sight as she pressed through the crowd.

"Well she seems like a nice girl, Rolf." Hermione suggested to Rolf.

"Aye. She is." he answered.

"Do you know her very well?" asked Ginny.

"Sheila? Yes, since I was a child, perhaps," he paused to think, "fifteen years or so?"

"And you haven't asked her out?" Ginny asked, surprised.

Rolf laughed, "She's Kirby's sister, _and_ my cousin. So, no."

"Oh." Ginny turned red. Harry laughed and smiled at her, she hit him gently on the shoulder.

"If you've known her for so long, why do you call her Sheila?" Ron asked.

Rolf looked confused. "What else would I call her?" he asked.

"By her name…" Ron stated questioningly. "I don't go around calling Hermione 'girl'. That'd be odd."

"What?"

"You said earlier that 'sheila' was aussie for 'girl'. Why don't you call her by her name?"

Rolf burst out laughing, "Mate," he chuckled, "her name _is_ Sheila!"

Ron turned crimson like his sister had been moments ago and the whole table laughed. Soon the laughter died down as Ron hid his scarlet face in his menu and soon the others joined him in reading their menus. After they had perused the menus for several minutes the waitress returned with a tray of beverages. As she set down the last cola and tucked the tray under her arm, she again pulled the notepad from her apron.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked, tapping her pencil on the paper to the beat of the quiet music playing in the shop. "Or do we need a bit longer?" she said, directing the question to Rolf.

Rolf looked around the table at the two couples seated at the booth across the table from each other, Ron and Hermione to his left and Harry and Ginny to his right. Ron was pointing to various items in his menu and looking to Hermione to explain what each was before smiling at her, nodding and pointing to the next item. Harry and Ginny, however, were sitting quietly, Ginny flipping slowly through her menu and Harry just closing his menu and setting it on the table, looking as if ready to order.

"Perhaps a minute or two more." he suggested, she nodded and walked off.

Rolf leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling. A few moments later the waitress returned and Rolf settled his chair back on the ground.

"Now are we ready?" Sheila asked. Rolf scanned the table.

"I believe so."

"So what'll you have today, Rolf? The usual?"

"Aye." he answered, nodding as he handed his menu to her.

She smiled, scribbled the order down and turned to Ron. He looked down at his open menu once again then at Hermione.

He looked regretfully at Hermione, "They all sound so good… I just don't know what to get." He shrugged at her and she smiled.

"Oh Ron…"

"Sheila," Rolf said looking up at their waitress, "what do you recommend for this young man today?"

"Well today's special is fish and chips. The Barramundi was caught by Howie just this morning."

"Ah, Howie, always did seem to have a way with the fish, they practically jump in to his boat." Rolf winked at the four hinting at Howie's use of magic to catch his limit. Harry smirked and nodded.

"I'll have that." Ron said, handing his menu to Sheila. Just then his stomach growled.

"Uh, you'd better make that a double order…" Hermione laughed. Ron gave her an embarrassed smile.

The waitress nodded and wrote down Ron's double order or fish and chips. Looking to Hermione, she asked, "And you, miss?"

"I will have the Bleu Berry Bibb Salad, thank you." she smiled.

Still jotting down Hermione's order, she looked up at Harry from her notebook mid-jot.

"The Monte Cristo Grilled Sandwich, no mustard, please. Can I get a side of chips with that?" Harry responded. Their waitress nodded and looked to Ginny as she copied down the sandwich. Ginny, however, was looking through her menu in distress trying to select something.

"I-I- I'll have…" she looked up at the waitress who held her pencil poised above her notepad, ready to write. Ginny looked to Harry, then back, "I'll have what he's having."

The waitress nodded, and left.

"So mates _and_ ladies," he smiled charmingly, "How has Australia treated you thus far?"

The four looked around at each other, trying to come up with a consensus of their experiences in Australia.

"Well, what have you done here? Gone to the beach? Visited the zoo?" Rolf waited a few seconds for a response, "What brought you to the boardwalk today?" he offered.

"We wanted to purchase gifts for our friends back home." Hermione replied.

"Any luck?" asked Rolf.

"Not until we visited your cart, and then…" she looked down at the table and trailed off.

"Ah," he said, then, "It's not a problem," Rolf consoled, "really, it's not."

Rolf's guests stared at the table, listlessly.

"You can still have your discounts, don't you worry!" he said trying to cheer them up. "We can go straight back to cart after this if you like." He smiled reassuringly, "I really don't hold what happened against you."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled meekly.

"Typically, we don't attack street vendors, you know…" Ginny offered.

"It was absolutely understandable. After all you've been through…" he paused, looking at them understandingly, "I'd do the same if I was," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Rolf." said Harry.

Suddenly a hugely rotund man came squeezing through the crowd at the deli counter and tearing toward them. Huffing and puffing as he approached, he looked deliberately at Rolf.

"Is 'e? Is 'e really?" he panted.

"Whatever are you jabbering about, Kirby?" Rolf laughed.

"Don't yeh," he gasped for air, "play dumb with me, Rolf!" He paused again, trying to catch his breath before continuing, "I heard what you said," he continued to pant, and braced himself, leaning on the booth on which Hermione and Ron sat.

"And just what did I say?" Rolf asked nonchalantly.

Kirby huffed, "Rolf! I heard you say," he whispered, "Harry Potter…"

Rolf replied in a correcting voice, "Kirby, have you been listening in on your customers' conversations again? Kirby, remember what happened the last time?" Rolf shook his head in disbelief, "The goat-napping scandal you created-"

Kirby interrupted, "Rolf! Don't you change the subject on me!" Kirby's turned red in frustration, "I heard what I heard! Rolf, you said _his_ name!"

"And?" Rolf asked coolly.

"AND? And what? You don't just say _that_ name willy-nilly!"

Rolf just shrugged.

"ROLF SCAMANDER! You tell me what you said," Kirby glared at Rolf, red-faced, "NOW!"

"Or?" Rolf asked calmly.

"Or-or… Or," a smug look crossed Kirby's face, "Or I'll tell Aunt Pearl." he smiled deviously.

"Oh, that's mature." Rolf said, "Really?"

"I will!" Kirby threatened.

Rolf feigned fear, and then looked back at Kirby doubtfully, "Kirby, do you _really_ think that works on me still? That ended, what, when I was twelve?" Rolf responded.

Kirby looked defeated. "But won't you tell me what you said… Please?"

"Kirby, I said the words 'Harry Potter'."

"I KNEW IT!" he said triumphantly.

"And what of it?" asked Rolf.

"What of it? Why would you say that name?"

"Perhaps," he paused to smirk at Harry, "perhaps I heard he is here, in Australia…"

"HE IS?" Kirby looked as though he would faint. He plopped himself down on the booth beside Ron, pushing towards Hermione to make room for himself. Ron squirmed towards Hermione and mouthed an "I'm sorry" to her.

"Blimey!" Kirby flopped himself on to his elbows, leaning on the table, causing it to visibly tilt slightly with his bulk upon it. He looked up at Rolf. "Really?" his face change from awe to suspicion, "Or are you just pulling my leg?"

Rolf raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

"Rolf! This had better not be one of your jokes!" Kirby barked.

Suddenly Harry's muffled laughing could be contained no longer. He burst out laughing, causing the others to smile and laugh as well. Rolf chuckled along with his guests, but Kirby was not amused.

"This is no bloody laughing matter!" he roared.

They all continued to laugh despite his outburst. He turned crimson and mouthed inaudible words, those most likely not civil.

"Ah, Kirby, mate," Rolf's chuckling subsided, "this chap here," Rolf motioned to Harry, "he-"

"He knows Potter?"

Harry nodded.

"You _could_ say that." Rolf added, his chuckling starting again.

"Then where is he? Is he really here?" Kirby asked Harry, reaching across the table to jab a spot in front of Harry on the tabletop with his forefinger, "Please," he begged, "tell me where he is… Bugger, this is killing me, where is he, mate?"

Harry's laughing ended as he looked at the desperate yet ebullient Kirby.

"Well," Harry began, but he was interrupted by a yell from behind the crowd at the counter.

"NOT MY PANINIS!" a voice shouted. Crashing could be heard from where Kirby had appeared from through the crowd. Sheila burst through the horde of customers at the counter, her face alarmed.

"Kirby! It's happened again!" she yelled to him.

"Oh, no you don't! Not in my kitchen!" Kirby growled.

Rolf and the others looked at him, puzzled. Kirby jumped up from the booth and pointed towards the kitchen. "I'll be right there! Get some water!" he shouted to Sheila, who nodded and pushed her way back to the kitchen. Kirby barreled toward the kitchen but stopped, panting at the next table, at which the family sat. He leaned on the table trying to catch his breath, and grabbing the boy's kiddie cup, popping off the plastic lid with a squeeze of the cup and quaffing the contents, to the family's disbelief.

"Hey! That's mine!" The boy yelled.

"Is this how you treat your customers?" the man yelled.

"Ah, err… I'll get 'im another," the man continued to glare, "… free of charge." Kirby said.

"I WANT ICECREAM!" the boy screamed.

"What?"

"Give it to him!" the man demanded, Kirby reeling, trying to argue. "Or I'll tell all those in my tour group never to come to this establishment!" he threatened.

"You can't do that!"

"I can too!"

"Well you-you…" Kirby started. Clanging rang from the kitchen and Kirby remembered the commotion occurring in _his_ kitchen. "FINE!" Kirby slammed the cup on the table, ice spilling over the boy's coloring page and trotted to the edge of the crowd.

"MOVE OFF!" he yelled and the crowd parted in mere seconds. He waddled through.

As the queue resumed it position, yells and smashing sounds were heard from inside the kitchen. The booth of five watched and listened intently. The clanking and shouting continued and a fire alarm began to blare. The din persisted for several moments before they heard someone say 'Got 'im!". The alarm was shut off and they saw Sheila appear and hurry to a ringing phone by the entrance.

"Oh no, no, no… We've got it handled, don't send the fire-lorries, it's out." she held her hand over the receiver and spoke to Rolf's table, "Your order might take a while more." She turned back to the receiver and asked, "Could you send Animal Control? No? Thank you." She hung up and made another call.

"Well, it's never boring at Kirby's…" Rolf joked.

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie's A/N: Hope you liked it! And again I apologize for its lateness; hopefully you'll all forgive me! Tell me what you think! Read and Review! **


	16. The Deli Drama Continues

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXseddie A/N: HEY PEOPLES! Well to start my Author's Note I thought I'd share one of my favorite quotes from ****J.K. ROWLING's**** HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE: **

Background info: Ron and Lavender have been snogging when Hermione, ignoring them, makes a comment to Pavarti and Harry, (also ignoring and slightly disgusted by their actions), about going with Cormac McLaggen to the Slug Club party. _"There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink, and Ron surfaced."_

**I literally 'LOL' whenever I read it… AND btw, J.K. Rowling OWNS Harry Potter, her books, AND that Quote. Not me. Or Lil' Llama. **_Unfortunately..._**We just don't. Seriously. So don't tell people we do, got it? Yeah I'm looking at you ****GreenStar07****! We saw what you wrote… *Glare* AND IF WE EVER SEE YOU WRITE SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN… We'd really like it! **_YAY! _**Thanks for the review! To thank you for it we are dedicating this Chapter to you! Since we aren't Aussies (is that an acceptable term to use?) we really have no idea if our writing appeals or is even realistic… so we could TOTALLY use your help! **_What she said!_

**EVERYBODY: we could use your help too! Really! When do your favorite writers ask for YOUR help? **_Favorite? Awww that's nice… _**Hmm? Well, we are, and we'd love some help! How can you help? Review! Please! PLUS you might get a chapter dedicated to you!**

**Okay so Lil' Llama was complaining she had nothing to add to my note so I am giving her EXACTLY 11.5 words worth of space to comment here - **_That's because you talk too much._ _This really isn't fair seeing as it's my_**– Hey! That's more than 11.5 words! And that's all the space we have for you today! Thank you Lil' Llama! *applauds* Give it up everybody! Woo! And don't forget, READ AND REVIEW! **_*frowns*_

_

* * *

_

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"Well, it's never boring at Kirby's…" Rolf joked._

_

* * *

_

"Apparently." laughed Harry.

The table joined him in laughter once again.

"I wonder what happened…" stated Ginny.

"I've heard him complain about seagulls bothering his customers before, but that's typically only his outdoor tables." suggested Rolf.

"Seagulls?" Harry asked.

"Inside?" Ginny added.

"I wouldn't put it past 'em…" Ron said, thinking back to the obnoxious seagull that inopportunely disrupted his and Hermione's moment earlier that day.

Hermione laughed at Ron's quip, grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, "Oh Ron…"

He blushed and smiled, she smiled back at him.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the display.

A few moments later Sheila arrived back at their table, looking frazzled. Her maroon apron was now wrinkled and smears of various colors of unidentifiable substances stained her apron and the short-sleeved white polo she wore underneath. A corner of the apron was charred and her face was red with a few streaks of black grease on her forehead, obviously from wiping her head.

As they looked at her in stunned silence, she spoke, "Sorry, but your orders might take a while longer… I would offer you an appetizer while you wait but…" she sighed and tried to tuck a few sizzled hairs behind her ear before continuing in a quieter tone, mostly to herself, "…with the kitchen in such disarray…" She shook her head in disbelief.

"What happened to the kitchen?" Ginny asked.

"Well…" she said, pausing to look at the rest of the tables, checking to make sure they weren't listening in. She sat down beside Ginny. "Rolf," she said looking at him, "it happened again."

"What happened again?" Rolf asked, genuinely unknowing.

"It got loose in the kitchen again," she said as if to jog his memory.

"What did?" he asked.

"Didn't Kirby tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you what happened."

Meanwhile Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry's heads had been bobbing back and forth, following closely the conversation between the two.

"Well?" asked Rolf.

"Well, what?"

"What happened?" Rolf responded, his cheery demeanor beginning to fade as he began to lose patience.

"Kirby really didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't. What hap-"

"Why wouldn't he have told you?" she continued.

"I really don't kn-," Rolf began, but Sheila wasn't finished.

"He tells you everything. Why didn't he tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Rolf said rather loudly.

"About the rodent problem." she whispered.

"Kirby's has rats?" Hermione asked, slightly disgusted.

"Of course not!" Sheila said, affronted. "Kirby's has never had rats and it most certainly doesn't have rats now!"

"Then what rodents does the kitchen have problems with, then?" Rolf queried.

"Not rodents, just one. Blimey, you make it sound like we have an infestation," she looked pointedly at Hermione before quickly adding, "-which we _don't_."

"One what?" Harry asked.

"A squirrel, of course."

"A squirrel?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, today was the third time he got loose in the kitchen. Blimey, does he get excitable every time he gets in…"

"How does he get in?" Ginny asked.

"We really have no idea; he just seems to appear in the middle of the kitchen on the counter by Rodney's workspace. This time he was sitting on a stack of toasted paninis."

"Just sitting? Not eating them?" Hermione inquired.

"Nope, never. It's quite queer really, now that I think about it…"

Ron's stomach rumbled loudly.

"Um, when will the food be ready?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh! Sorry, I'll go check on that right now!" Sheila answered, hopping up from the booth and walking towards the kitchen, but not before the man at the table of the family of four, motioned to her and demanded irritably and quite loudly for his son's ice cream. She freed herself from the table and continued to the kitchen, walking past the thinning crowd and through the double doors. A few moments later Sheila came through the double doors carrying a tray on each palm, each laden with food. They noticed the area around the counter was much clearer now than it was earlier. She walked carefully to their table, balancing the orders.

"Bleu Berry Bibb Salad?" she asked, setting one tray on the end of the table. Hermione replied with a "here" and Sheila placed the salad before her.

"Looks great." Hermione smiled.

Grabbing the next plate, "Monte Cristo Grilled Sandwiches, no mustard, side of chips?" Harry and Ginny nodded. The plates were passed to them before she lifted the next order from the second tray.

"Rolf, your Egg-salad BLT with extra tomatoes, dill relish and grilled peppers." Sheila recited, placing the sandwich before him. "And," she paused for dramatic effect, "your side of onion rings, _lightly_ breaded, _just_ how you like them." She smiled placing the familiar order next to his plate.

"Thank yeh, Sheila."

"AND," she said dramatically presenting Ron's huge order, "the double order of today's special, Fish and Chips." She set two red plastic baskets of fried food before him; one filled with chips to the point they spilled over the edge as they hit the table and the other was filled with six fist sized chunks of fried fish. Ron's eyes widened, and he looked as if he was about to drool. She placed two bottles on the table as one of malt vinegar and the other of tomato sauce. **(A/N: **Ketchup/Catsup is called 'tomato sauce' in Commonwealth English. So no, they aren't being served marinara or the like.**)**

"Ah! It seems I've forgotten your Tartar sauce." She picked up the trays, tucking them under her arm, and headed back towards the kitchen. She was again stopped by the man at the family's table.

"It will be out in a bit!" she restated in annoyance. She continued to the kitchen, again disappearing behind the swinging doors, this time though, as she pushed the doors open, a crash was heard and some swearing.

"I'm sorry!" they heard Sheila say.

Ron started in on his chips and the others began eating their meals as well. It was several minute before their waitress came through the kitchen doors again. And again she bore two trays, one with five large glasses and a small bowl, the other with a medium bowl and two red plastic baskets resembling Ron's, which were filled to the brim with some food item.

Before reaching their table with Ron's Tartar sauce, she paused at the family's table and rested the tray with the five glasses on the tabletop. The little boy's eyes grew as he and those at Rolf's table, minus Ron, realized what the glasses contained. The boy sat in awe, mouth gaping at the size of the huge glasses before him, each filled with creamy chocolate malt and topped with a mountain of whipped cream and a bright red cherry. As he gazed wonder-filled at the glasses, the waitress lifted the small glass bowl from the tray and set it before him. Alongside it she placed a spoon. She lifted the tray again and turned towards the back table where her cousin and his guests sat.

"HEY! Where's my ice cream?"

"Your _ice cream_ is in front of you." she stated simply, continuing to walk to the booth.

The boy looked down at the tiny dish containing a single scoop of vanilla.

"I DON'T WANT THIS!" he screamed, "I want those!" he whined, pointing to the malts on the tray.

Sheila ignored his screaming as she set one of the trays on the table top. Harry, Ginny and Hermione watched in shock as he flung the dish to the ground and threw the spoon at his mother. She said 'no' but otherwise ignored his obnoxious tantrum. Ron was rather consumed by his meal, and continued to devour his chips, unfazed by the screaming child just ten feet away. He did however look up briefly from his feeding frenzy, his basket of chips nearly half gone, as Sheila set the tray of malts on the table. He froze in wonderment as he watched malts one by one placed before Rolf, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and finally himself. As the malt made contact with the table's surface, Ron's mouth gaped revealing several partially chewed chips, and the chip in his hand fell back into its basket.

He spoke, mouth full, "Are-are those for us?"

Sheila nodded.

"But we didn't order these…" Hermione said.

"Kirby insisted I bring them out to you. And these." she motioned to the two plastic baskets filled with fried foods on the tray. "These are Kirby's favorite and specialty, Sea Salted Fried Clam Strips," she placed one basket in the center of the table, "and an order of deep-fried Mushrooms, one of the most popular appetizers on the menu." She placed the second basket down next to the first. In front of Ron she placed the medium bowl containing his Tartar sauce.

"Tell Kirby thank you." Harry requested. Ron nodded staring at all the food in awe. Yes's went around the table to show thanks to Kirby.

"Kirby told me, any friend of Harry Potter is a friend of his. Can I get you anything else?" Sheila asked.

"No, I think we're all set, thanks." Rolf replied.

They again began eating but Rolf stopped as he noticed that Sheila was standing awkwardly by their table.

"Is there something you need?" Rolf asked.

"Not me, so much as Kirby…" She motioned toward the kitchen with her head, where they saw Kirby's face pressed against the porthole window of one of the kitchen doors. "Could you," she said, vaguely embarrassed, "humor him? It would really make his day," she paused thoughtfully, "actually, his year."

They all looked at the doors, Harry pointed to the food nodding, the others smiling. They could hear a "YES!" followed by a crash as Kirby's face disappeared from the glass; the kitchen doors flew open as Kirby tumbled face-first through them. He scooped up the stool that fell with him and struggled to get up from the floor before scrambling back into the kitchen. Sheila smirked and walked back to the kitchen with her trays. Ron garbled a loud "Thank you" with his mouth full of chips, earning himself a "Ron!" from Hermione.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" she scolded, "It's rude and disgusting."

Ron swallowed dramatically and proceeded to stick his tongue out at Hermione. Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione made an appalled expression.

"Ronald!"

Ron grinned mischievously across the table at Ginny and Harry, seemingly ignoring Hermione's reprimands.

"Ronald!"

"Yes, Hermione?" he asked sweetly.

"Ronald, don't you stick your tongue out at me! And don't talk with your mouth full! It's rather revolting!"

Ginny and Harry were laughing as Rolf watched the bickering couple while he ate his onion rings. He glanced at Harry, "Should we intervene?" he asked, quietly, clearly a bit worried.

"No." Harry laughed.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"It would be odd if they _weren't_ fighting…" Ginny added.

They continued eating as the two bickered, Ron playfully and Hermione, rather ticked-off. After a few minutes of continuous raised voices, there was a sudden silence. Ginny looked up first.

"Eww…" she complained.

Harry raised his head, removing his focus from his sandwich. Ron and Hermione were snogging. Rolf looked at the two then at Harry and Ginny, questioningly.

"Um, guys?" Harry tried, attempting to break up the snogging and prevent them further embarrassment.

Harry's comment went unnoticed by Hermione, but Ron responded simply with a raised forefinger, signaling he wished for a moment longer.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Ginny protested. Rolf laughed.

"And to think this is normal for them…" Harry stated, a little embarrassed by his friends' strange behaviors. Rolf laughed again, this time just slightly louder, loud enough to rouse Hermione from her and Ron's moment. She separated from Ron, who looked rather disappointed, and tried, flustered, to straighten her hair and clothing. She looked up at Ron and blushed before looking down at her salad, trying to focus on eating. Ron was grinning ear to ear. He looked pointedly at Ginny and smugly smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes. Ron kept eyeing Hermione, who noticed his gaze on her and kept turning red and smiling into her salad.

"Ron…" she whined finally, still smiling and blushing. She looked up at him, "Your chips are getting cold." Ron suddenly remembered his forgotten meal and began to again wolf down his food. They all ate in silence until they could eat no more. Rolf lifted his paper napkin from his lap and set it on his plate before standing up from his chair.

"I've just remembered, you lot forgot your purchases back at the cart. It'd be a shame if you paid for them but didn't get to take them home, wouldn't it?" he said. Harry offered to go with but Rolf refused. "No, no. I'll be right back, it's really no problem. Just cuddle with your sheilas, and I'll be back before you know it. " he smiled. The four nodded and Ron started in on Harry's left over chips as Rolf walked toward the deli's door.

Slurping down the last of his shake, Ron looked at Hermione's barely touched malt, and then at her as if requesting permission. She nodded and rolled her eyes at his appetite. He grinned and lifted glass taking a big gulp of the now melty malt.

"Eww Ron." Ginny complained at his noisy gulps.

Hermione smiled at him as he set the down the glass, grinning. On the tip of his nose was a blob of whipped cream from the malt.

Harry pointed to his own nose, "Mate, you've got a little something…" he motioned.

Ron crossed his eyes and looked down his nose, now seeing the whipped cream.

"I've got it." Hermione smiled at him, wiping the tip of his nose with her napkin. She looked up at him flirtatiously and her grinned, going in for another kiss.

"Ugh."

"Oh, shut up." Ron retorted, turning his face from Hermione, his lips mere centimeters from touching hers. Hermione sighed quietly, her eyes still closed.

"You shut up, Ron! I don't want to see it!"

"Oh, you're one to talk!"

"Oh, really? What have you got a problem with?"

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy watching you snog my best mate every ten minutes!"

"Hermione's my friend too!"

Ron grunted doubtfully. Hermione nodded gently, looking at Ginny as she continued.

"And it's not _every_ ten minutes! You snog Hermione more that Harry and I."

"Yeah right!"

"You've kissed her _at least_ a jillion times today!"

"I kissed her today! Oh my! She's my girlfriend! I can kiss her!"

Ginny huffed.

"And for your information it's been three kisses today and three almost-kisses, no thanks to you!" Ron stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Ginny sighed in defeat and settled deeper into the cushions of the booth, grumbling.

"You keep count?" Hermione asked, turning to face him, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I mean, I don't write down the tally or anything…"

Hermione smiled for the 'jillionth' time that day. "Oh, Ron… You deserve a fourth for being so sweet." She crooned, leaning in to kiss him.

Ginny groaned, "Ugggghh," and Harry shook his head at the display.

As they kissed for the fourth time, two men dressed in black uniforms and caps appeared in the doorway of the deli, the taller of the two removing a pair of dark glasses, tucking them into his shirt pocket, as he walked in. The slightly shorter man, sporting a bushy brown mustache, stepped in behind him, holding under one arm a wire cage. Noticing Sheila clearing the dishes from the 'happy' family's table, whose occupants had paid and left in an angry rush, leaving no tip, he waited for her to finish. When she finished, her arms loaded with dishes, she walked toward the kitchen, and as she passed the two men, the taller of the two removed his cap and asked, "Miss?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning to face the two men, "Can I help you?"

He motioned to the emblem on his cap as he spoke, "We're with Animal Control, and we received a call about an hour ago, and-"

"We're sorry about the wait. We had to deal with a twelve foot croc in an old woman's swimming pool this morning." the other man interrupted.

"Is she alright?"

"Aye, 'e almost got 'er little poodle but," he grinned proudly, "I saved the little feller."

Sheila nodded, glad the woman was unharmed.

"The pest?" the first man asked.

"Oh yes, follow me." she said, turning toward the kitchen, arms still filled with dirty plates. Leading them to the kitchen, she opened the doors with her foot, the taller or the two grabbing it and holding it open for her. She smiled thankfully and disappeared with the two men. As the doors swung on their hinges for several moments after the three passed though, Kirby's voice could be heard.

"He's in there."

"The soup pot?" a man's voice asked, incredulously.

"Aye." There was a pause then, "Where else would I put 'im?" an annoyed Kirby said.

Rolf walked in the Deli's entrance carrying two good sized tote bags by their handles just as the kitchen's double doors swung shut, and no more could be heard from the inside the kitchen. That is until Sheila came back through, carrying a spray bottle and a dish rag. As Rolf sat again at the table, again the doors swung to and fro.

"You're going to do _what _to him?" Kirby's voice rang out, the doors swinging shut. Sheila hummed to herself as she wiped down the family's table.

A shout came from the kitchen, "NO!" followed by Kirby Barreling through the doors, hugging a large cylindrical soup pot to his chest. Quickly waddling, he rushed towards the deli's entrance, but in his haste his foot caught the leg of a chair, tripping him. He, the soup pot, its lid, and the chair fell to the sandwich shop's blue and white checkered tile. He groaned, the wind knock out of him. The two men followed suit, tackling him one after the other.

Meanwhile the soup pot rolled free of the frenzied pile of struggling men, stopping when one of the handles on its side hit the tile. Grunting and puffing as the men tried to subdue him as he struggled to get free, Kirby shouted, "Go little guy! Go!" and, as if in response to his prodding, a small brown snout poked out of the great metal pot and sniffed the air. Mere seconds later the brown snout moved further into the light revealing a squirrel. It sat, blinking its eyes in the sunlight coming in through the front door. Adjusting to the difference in brightness from the confines of the pot, it hopped out, sporting a singed tail, just outside of the pot's mouth. Tail twitching, the squirrel gauged its surroundings, as one of the Animal Control Officers noticed it, and struggled to get up off of the face down Kirby.

"Go!" Kirby urged, still held down by the remaining officer. The squirrel began to scamper in the direction of the doorway to freedom. Kirby cheered it on as the first man tripped, trying to stand, over the aluminum pot, as he attempted to catch the running rodent. The second man rolled off him and took off after the squirrel as it crossed the threshold, scampering unhurried.

Kirby, still lying prone, watched the men trip over each other, grabbing dropped hats and the now bent cage. Heaving himself to a kneeling position as he tried to get to his feet, he cheered, "Be free! Don't let them get you!" But upon standing he saw the shocked expressions of several older women at the deli counter before adding, "And, err… Stay out!"

Sheila in the meantime was staring wide eyed at the scene that had just unfolded. The men were stumbling past the shop's windows, chasing the squirrel down the boardwalk and as Kirby retreated back in to the kitchen, she looked swiftly about the shop at the customers, who were just as shocked. Picking up her dropped rag and scooping up the pot and its lid, she hurried to into the kitchen after him.

"Like I said," Rolf chuckled, "never boring at Kirby's."

The rest of their meal, well, the rest of _Ron's_ meal, went on uneventfully as he finished his double order, both his and Hermione's malts, the rest of Harry's chips and about a third of the deep-fried mushrooms. They watched as he drank the rest of his cola, his straw spluttering at the bottom. He sat back contentedly, sighing. He stretched his arms, one coming to rest around Hermione's shoulders. She turned her face to him, smirking, but he pretended not to notice, gazing nonchalantly out the windows to the boardwalk, but he was given away by his widening grin. Hermione continued to look up at him and snuggled in to his arm. Rolf spoke up.

"So," he said as he reached under his chair, "I got your things." He removed the two totes from the floor and on to the table. Passing them to Hermione, they thanked him as Sheila arrived at their table.

"Kirby wanted to thank you for coming to his deli today, and he hopes you will return again soon."

"Tell him thank you." Harry replied.

"I will." Sheila said.

"Could we get a couple of cartons?" Hermione asked, to which Sheila nodded.

"And the bill." Rolf added.

"Rolf, we told you we'd repay you." Hermione said.

"And after what happened… Mate," Ron paused, and Harry finished for him.

"We owe it to you." Harry said sincerely.

"Really, Rolf. We-" Ginny said.

Sheila interrupted, "Oh, no, no, no. It was all on the house." She smiled.

"Oh!" Hermione said in surprise. "We couldn't let take a loss for us. We can pay." she said, pulling out her beaded bag.

"Miss, Kirby _insisted._ He was honored that a friend of Harry Potter even stepped foot in his shop."

Hermione looked as if she were about to protest again, but Ginny spoke first. "Thank you."

Sheila nodded and smiled, turning toward the kitchen.

"Thank you too, Rolf." Harry said.

"No, thank _you_, for a great meal," he smiled, "and thank you for visiting the cart. My aunt will be pleased to hear I sold one of her shell planters."

Sheila returned with four Styrofoam takeout boxes. They again thanked her and she departed to the kitchen as they transferred food from plates to cartons. Hermione scraped the remains of her salad into one of the smaller containers and Harry picked up Ginny's plate, sliding the half sandwich and left over chips into a box. Ron munched a chip that had fallen off Ginny's plate in the transfer.

"So where are you lot off to next?" Rolf asked. Harry offered him a takeout box silently but Rolf shook his head. So Harry began pouring the deep-fried mushrooms into the container.

"Well we have a bit more shopping left to do," Hermione said, picking up the last box, "and then I suppose we should head back to the house." She gently tipped the red basket of clam strips in to the carton and set the basket down.

"What else do you need to buy?" Rolf inquired. Ron had picked up the carton, examined the muggle food storage device, and struggled to close it until Hermione took it from him and tucked in the tab in, securing its lid.

"Well," Hermione said, placing her beaded bag on the table and removing a sheet parchment from within its depths, "we got Neville's gift." She reached deeply in to the bag before withdrawing a quill and flicked her quill in a checkmark motion against the paper.

"The shell planter." Ginny clarified, to which Rolf gave a surprised look.

"Usually," he paused, "it's women who buy those…"

"He likes plants." Ron said.

"Well, Herbology, that is." corrected Hermione.

"Ah."

"And the necklace is for Fleur…" Hermione again made a check mark on her list.

"Her birthday is coming up." Harry said to Rolf.

"Well," Rolf said, "I should probably let you know I charmed it to repel dirt, rust and to shine brighter than most gold."

"Oh." Harry said, a bit impressed.

"Um, Rolf?" Hermione said quietly, "Do you typically sell enchanted object to muggles?" she asked admonishingly.

"Uhh…" he paused, "Not always?" he tried.

"Rolf! You could get in serious trouble with the Ministry!" Hermione warned.

"They could take your wand!" Harry exclaimed.

"I-I-" Rolf stammered.

"Anyway…" Ginny said, trying to bring the subject back around and away from the unnerved Rolf. "For dad-"

"Mr. Weasley." Harry added.

"Yesss…" Ginny said, smiling at Harry. They began smirking at each other.

Hermione interrupted the playful flirting, "We got him the wooden ducks."

Rolf nodded.

"What do they do?" Ron asked, eyeing the two across the table, making sure things didn't get out of hand.

Ginny turned to him, "What?"

"What do the ducks do?"

"Well, nothing. They just sit there I guess."

Ron looked confused as to why they would but a seemingly useless object.

"We figure he'd find them interesting because they are rather popular among muggle men." said Hermione.

"Oh." he frowned.

"And…" she looked at the list again before adding, "Hmm, well I guess that's all we've gotten so far."

"But we need things for Mum, George, Bill and Charlie too, right?" Ron asked.

"And Percy." Hermione added, despite Ron's protesting facial expression.

"Luna too." Harry reminded.

"On the list." Hermione said, tapping the parchment she held.

"Don't forget Teddy." Ginny smiled at Harry, "Your Godson should get something too."

"I almost forgot." Harry said. "Thanks for reminding me." He smirked at her again and she did the same.

Ron shook his head at the two, and Hermione laughed to herself.

"Did you happen to have any idea of what you wanted to get them?" Rolf asked.

"Well," Ginny said, directing her attention away from Harry, "I thought mum would like shells."

"You had some already though, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"But Harry, those were mostly broken." said Hermione.

"There are plenty of shells back at the cart," Rolf suggested, "care to have a look?"

Hermione looked to Ginny, who nodded.

"Alright then." Rolf stood.

Ron scooted to the edge of the booth and stood as well, but made a small bow and offered his hand to Hermione. She giggled and grabbed his hand. She stood blushing, sliding their to-go boxes, her beaded bag and totes to the end of the table. Tucking her bag into one tote and the cartons in to the other, she smiled, looking up at Ron's grinning face. Harry, unable to think of anything that could top Ron's performance, simply helped Ginny up and picked up her box, and holding her hand. Ron grabbed both totes by their straps, in one hand, and gently grasping Hermione's hand in the other palm, he followed Rolf, and Harry and Ginny behind them.

Rolf hummed a tune to himself as he led the procession out of Kirby's. He stood outside, adjusting to the sunlight, as he waited for Ginny and Harry who were again thanking Sheila. Once everyone was outside, he guided the troupe down the boardwalk toward the souvenir cart.

* * *

**LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie's A/N: Alright! A long one! Actually the chapter itself, not including the Author's Notes, was over 4,500 words! Whoa! Hope you liked it! **_That kid needs a beating though… _** Lil' Llama has been urging me to get the heck out of Australia so she can write again soon**_ –Why yes, yes I have-_**, but there's so much left to do in AU still! I have lists of ideas! Apparently she claims to have several chapters finished and ready to go, of course she'll have to create a transition chapter though. **_Three to be specific! And I am going nuts! _**She's also laid claim to the leaving of Australia. Anyway, Read and Review! **_DO IT!_


	17. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Howdy! Sorry about the delay! I have taken over the story, but I was procrastinating writing. With all of my co- author's ideas there would have been 3 or 4 more chapters in Australia so I have decided to just summarize her ideas and send them back to England. Then we get to the interesting stuff that I have written in a notebook, but I have to type up. Oh, I haven't mentioned this before but there is an actual Ocean St. in Clovelly, and I did base Mr. and Mrs. Granger's home off the house on the corner of Ocean St. and Park Ln., and you can go on Google Maps to get a better look of what I'm talking about, but I request that you do not actually go to the house and stalk the people that live there! They are not Hermione's parents! And questioning them about Harry Potter's whereabouts will only get you arrested and thrown into prison after being interrogated by Sergeant Dullard! **_(0_0)! _**Once again I apologize for the wait, but we have been moving and then there's school, etc. so I will get on with our tale of 'Live, Laugh, Love'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the music I listen to while writing this story, or even the computer I am currently writing this on.**** Ideas are pretty much mine except the characters… I don't own Harry Potter or any of his mates, enemies, etc.… one of these days though… mark my words… **_'Cause that's not creepy… _**one of these days… Now a short limerick:**

**Please note I just wrote this with the prompt of the random subject of 'a fish tank' from my co-author. **_Ohh! That's why you said 'say something random'…_

**There was a fish who lived in a tank,**

**Many in his school thought him 'jank'.**

**Didn't have any fins,**

**And was mocked by countless grins,**

**Because, to the bottom, he sank.**

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__The two couples and Rolf finished their meal, which was free of charge, courtesy of the enthusiastic Kirby._

Ron and Hermione fell behind the other three and Ron's arm slipped around her waist as they walked. She looked up at him and smiled, but he didn't notice. Hermione gently rested her head against his shoulder.

Ginny and Harry ahead were laughing and Rolf was continually looking back to see if the lovebirds were actually following him. Ginny slipped her hand into Harry's back pocket of his muggle jeans. Hermione felt Ron tense up a bit, but soon sighed deeply, remembering his promise to Hermione he would lay off criticizing the flirting Ginny & Harry.

"Now the shells," Rolf said turning to the couples following him. He unlocked the cart and pulled out a tray of beautifully shining, polished shells. "We have _Trochus pyramis _, an Australian favorite," he said pointing to a cluster of 2 inch white pyramid-shaped spirals, "New Zealand Paua Abalone," some 5 inch, multicolored shells, "Oyster wings," curved silver-grey shells, " and some polished gold and black mother of pearl. All of which a native to the surrounding area and collected by my aunt," he finished.

"They are magnificent, Rolf!" Hermione exclaimed, examining the shells at close range.

"Why, thank you."

"We'll take them all," Ginny said, eyes wide in amazement.

"Blimey! Well I'll have to let Aunt Pearl know we are sold out!" he replied, turning back to the cart. He carefully wrapped them individually in bubble wrap, before placing them in a plastic sack. Rolf handed it to Hermione, who stowed it in her bag.

"Remarkable bag you have there," he mentioned. Rolf had seen her put all the bags he had brought to them as well as other items and was interested in the bag.

"Undetectable expansion charm," Hermione informed him.

"Ah, no wonder I couldn't _detect _it," he said with a smirk. "It's an advanced spell, is it not? At my university they mentioned it, if I remember correctly. We haven't got that far yet."

"Well Hermione is the best in our year and has been since first year," Harry commented.

Ron laughed, "Best in our year is an understatement, mate. She's in the top ten greatest witches of our time," he exaggerated a bit.

"No, I'm not Ronald. I still haven't gotten my N.E.W.T.s."

"You still know the material by heart," Ron countered.

"Technically, that has not been proven, seeing as I have not taken my N.E.W.T.s," she retorted.

"Oh, come on 'Mione. You had your hand up for every question and read and memorized the school books before you even got on the Hogwarts Express. You were the favorite student of every teacher, save Snape and Trelawney."

Harry and Ginny watched the two argue for a moment before looking at each other and smirking. Rolf raised one eyebrow and then turned to Harry and Ginny. He opened his mouth to say something pointing at the quarrelling couple, but shut it, frowning.

"No, knarls like milk not pumpkin juice!" Hermione corrected. Harry, Ginny, and Rolf looked at each other. Harry mouthed, "What the?" to Ginny laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's true," Rolf told Ginny and Harry. Ginny frowned and bit her lip.

"HEY!" she yelled at Hermione and Ron. They both immediately stopped their 'discussion' and looked at Ginny, who turned to Rolf. Harry was laughing to himself and had a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, if I'm right, we still have," she counted on her fingers, "seven people to get things for. Let's start with Luna. She'll be the hardest to find a gift for, next to Bill."

"Well, maybe we can figure something out. Tell me about this Luna," Rolf said.

"Well Luna is…" Harry started.

"Unique…" Ginny finished. Rolf gave them a questioning look.

"Her father and her are the writers and owners of the Quibbler, a magazine-," Ron began.

"The Quibbler?" Rolf perked.

Ron looked at Hermione nervously. Usually people's reactions were negative towards the Quibbler. "Um…yeah."

"I love the Quibbler!" he said. He stopped, thought a moment, then said, "Tell me more about this, Luna."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Well her mum died when she was little. She and her father live in the town near Ron and Ginny's house. Nargles take off with her things and she often sees Wrackspurts floating in and out of Ron's ears."

"I can completely understand her finding Wrackspurts all around Ron," he said thinking a moment afterwards.

"Hey," Ron said, but Rolf didn't hear him.

"Wait, sees them? How does she see them?" Rolf asked curiously.

"I'm not very knowledgeable on the subject, but I believe she and her father created some glasses. I think they're called Spectraspecs," Hermione told him.

"Brilliant! She must be very intelligent! Ah ha! I've got it!" he yelled, immediately kneeling down and opening some cabinets below. There was a box labeled 'Lost and Found' with a woman's flip flop, a few muggle army men, a fish bowl, a muggle whoopee cushion, a horse figurine, an eyelash curler, and a plunger, and a bag with 'duck food' written in purple marker. Around the box were several rook pieces from a chess game. He stood frowning after searching the shelves thoroughly. His face lit up and he went to the other side of the cart. He opened another set of cabinets and pulled out a satchel. He dug through the bag with his hand.

"Ah! Gotcha!" He pulled out a fist-sized rock. He gazed at it for a moment before pulling himself away from it. He handed it to Harry and they finally saw what he was so mesmerized about. The stone was cut and polish on one side and inside shone a beautiful blue and purple.

"Whoa," Ron said. It seemed there was a light inside the geode, shining out.

"This is amazing Rolf," Ginny said looking up at him. Upon his face was a big smile.

"Where did you get it, Rolf?" Harry asked.

Rolf shrugged. "Found it when I was little. Dad said it had magical properties. And it does. It seems to imitate the aurora australis, or southern lights, but only at night. In the day time it looks like the sun setting over the ocean. I used it as a night light in my younger years," He said, but not in his normal manor. Hermione studied his face as he spoke, "It's just been collecting dust, really."

The way he was acting confused Hermione and she couldn't figure out what was going through his head. "We can't take this Rolf," she said taking it from Harry and offering it back to Rolf.

"Nah," he said backing up. "Take it. Free. A gift from me to you."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, mate that thing is bloody brilliant," Ron added. Hermione shot him a look for his use of language.

"Positive. Give it to your friend. She'll love it."

"Thank you, Rolf," Harry said.

"It's nothing. Now," he was back to his normal self, "What are you lovebirds going to do the rest of the day? Might I recommend the gelato shop down the way?"

"That sounds good," Hermione said.

"Well you folks should get on your way," he said. "It was brilliant meeting you. An amazing lot, you are. Can't wait to tell Kirby he actually met Harry Potter. The nut will explode."

Harry offered his hand and shook Rolf's, "Thank you. We greatly appreciate your help."

"And we apologize for earlier," Ginny said. She bit her lip. Rolf took her hand and kissed it.

"Keep an eye on her. Someone might snatch her from you, mate," Rolf said to Harry.

"Not if I have a say," Ginny laughed.

"Oh, before I forget, Rolf: What do we owe you for the shells?" Hermione asked digging in her bag for her money purse.

"Not a cent. They are free of charge."

"We can't-."

"I won't have it any other way."

Hermione sighed in defeat. Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Rolf, if you are ever in England, you are welcome to stay with us anytime."

"Yeah. And don't forget to owl us. It was great meeting you, and we hope to see you again," Ginny added.

"Will do," Rolf said as they turned and walked away, smiling.

They headed off down the boardwalk. Spotting the Italian gelato shop, the teens went inside for the cold treat. Ron, who was amazed at the selection, didn't hesitate at buying the maple bacon flavor. The sun began to set as they sat at a table outside the shop on the boardwalk. A band played not far off. Ron finished his gelato quickly and watched the street performers, but the purple and pink sunset soon caught his attention.

"Wow that is amazing," he said. Hermione walloped him across the chest. Coming out of his stupor he confusedly looked at the bushy haired girl next to him glaring at him angrily.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "Maybe it was the fact you said 'Oh that's amazing'," she attempted to imitate his voice, "when those girls in bikinis passed by!"

"What girls! I was talking about the sunset and then you hit me! I didn't even notice any girls!"

"You didn't?" Hermione's voice changed.

"No," he said still angry.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he looked at her, face softening. "But know this: I don't notice any girl, but you."

A grin spread across her face. Ron leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. The couple heard coughing, hacking and gagging and looked up to see Ginny trying to inconspicuously distract her brother and friend from snogging. Harry was trying to focus on the street performers. Ron smirked and kissed Hermione again in spite of his sister. When he broke the kiss he pulled Hermione up by the hand towards the band. As the saxophone softly began the next song, Ron twirled Hermione then pulled her close, his hand resting on her waist.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked him with a laugh.

"Professor McGonagall," he said as they began swaying to the music. "I paid attention a little bit in fourth year."

"Oh really?" she said raising her eyebrows a little, as he twirled her once more.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "And you'd better watch it or we can stop now," he pretended to threaten.

"I'm good."

"Good," he said with a smile and twirled her again.

Harry and Ginny watched as their friends twirled and swayed. The crowd watched as the couple danced together in perfect harmony. The song ended and they returned to Harry and Ginny, laughing. The crowd clapped and Ron stood and bowed before returning to his seat.

"That was amazing, Ron!" Hermione laughed, twirling once more before sighing and taking a seat. Ron smiled at his triumph.

"What time is it, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Um," Harry said looking at his wrist watch, "Five o' nine."

"Oh, my. We should probably head home. Mum and Dad might worry," Hermione said getting to her feet.

"Yeah, and I think we've had enough adventures for one day," Ron commented. Everyone laughed, reflecting on the _interesting_ day.

As they the stood Harry clapped his best mate on the back. The teens strolled down the boardwalk to the trolley station. There they waited until the trolley arrived and boarded the fairly empty trolley.

Earlier in the day they had retrieved their clothes from Hermione's beaded bag, but they were not enough to keep them warm from the winter winds. Hermione cuddled up to Ron, who promptly wrapped his arms around her. She soon fell asleep, resting her head on his chest. Ron admired her sleeping face and tucked a lock of curly hair behind her ear. He looked up at the night sky and studied the stars. He surprised himself by being able to recognize the Leo constellation from astronomy. Even though it wasn't his best subject he had still passed the Astronomy O.W.L.

The trolley came to a halt and Ron felt a tap on the shoulder from Harry, indicating this was their stop. Not wanting to wake the sleeping Hermione, he gently picked her up and carried her towards the stairs of the now completely empty trolley. They passed the driver and nodded their thanks.

"G' day, are ya goin' all 'ight?" the driver said to them as they passed. "How far off is your destinate'n? You're my last stop an' I'd be willing to drop ya off where ya need," he offered in a thick Australian accent.

"Thank you," Harry said climbing back aboard. He helped Ginny up and they sat together on a bench near the driver. Ron climbed on carefully, trying to not disturb the limp Hermione.

" 'ere to?" the driver asked.

"Ocean Street."

"Oh, that's way too far for you to walk with a sleepin' Sheila. Near two mile," he said with a smile. He drove them to the corner Boundary Street and Ocean Street. Harry thanked him again as they exited the trolley.

"Not a probe'm," he said with a nod before driving off. They walked past an apartment building, crossed the street and began walking up to the front gate when they saw Mrs. Granger waving at them from the second story balcony. Mr. Granger appeared through the French doors. He smiled at Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands, and then looked to Ron, who was carrying Hermione. His smile faded to a worried look, and he handed his wine glass to his wife. He ran to the stairs on the side of the house, swung the gate open with a clang, ran down the stairs two at a time, and jumped over the gate below. He met Ron's eyes with an anxious face.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Mr. Granger said as he led Ron into the house.

"Yeah, she's just sleeping. Must have tired her out when we danced," Ron told him with a smile as he climbed the stairs.

Mr. Granger sighed deeply and then lightly chuckled to himself. "Dancing, eh?" he asked as Ron laid her gently down on her bed. When they had exited the room and the door was shut Ron answered.

"There was a street band outside the gelato place on the Manly boardwalk. Well, I don't know if you would call it a street band if they were on a boardwalk, but anyway I don't know I just thought it would be nice…," his words faded.

"Nice? Hmmm…"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do or say.

"Ronald-," Mr. Granger began.

"Ron is fine, sir. Ronald is too formal," his voice quieted, "in my opinion."

"My daughter calls you by Ronald."

"Well I think that's from habit. We were kinda… awkward around each other at first and then we got more comfortable with each other."

Mr. Granger raised his eyebrows at the word 'comfortable' and Ron realized his mistake, "Well, what I mean sir- well we- no it's not what you- we just-."

"Whoa, slow down there, son," he laughed. "I understand the situation between you and my daughter."

"You do?"

"Yes, at least as far as she has told Jean and I. Now what I want to know is if you feel the same about my daughter as she feels about you?"

"_How she feels about me? How does she feel about me? I mean we have been snogging all day, but it might be Lavender all over again. It can't be. I feel differently about her," _he thought, but he was reminded of Mr. Granger, who was awaiting an answer.

He took a deep breath, "Sir, I- I -," he sighed again looking for the words. "I have known 'Mione since I was eleven. If I'm correct it's been seven and a half years that we've been friends. I know her likes, dislikes, habits, and patterns- more or less. About probably a year ago I finally realized what that funny feeling in my stomach was. This past year I have fought for her, protected her, and even hurt her. Not intentionally, though. I'm not making excuses, sir, but the locket when I wore it confirmed the lies that had been brewing inside me. Instead of listening to those I cared for I listened to the words of a dark piece of magic, because it seemed to understand me. But, I really learned something from that, sir. I found I didn't care if she preferred Harry to me, because I chose that I would protect her no matter what. I didn't try hard enough, because she did get hurt. On her neck and arm is the proof I failed, but not again. Harm will come to me before anyone lays a hand on her."

His answer must have been good enough for Mr. Granger, because he only nodded for a moment before putting a hand on Ron's shoulder and leading him towards the stairs.

"I bet you're hungry, eh Ron? My wife has some bangers and mash (**A/N: Sausages and Mashed Potatoes**) downstairs for dinner, and some lovely lamington (**A/N: Sponge cake**) in the oven for dessert. Oh, and if you do hurt my baby girl, you'll be in a world of pain," he said with a smile.

**A/N: Don't worry we're getting there. This chapter was getting too long, so I split it. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, and I probably will take them home very soon. Review! Oh and I have a question: does anybody read the Author's Notes? Cuz I noticed that I don't when I read other people's stuff… **_Tsk, tsk…_


	18. Fun, Fighting, and Family

**A/N: Once again I apologize for the delay, but life is life. Summer is coming though and I hope to write ****a lot. ****The majority of the next chapter is written but not typed, and I need some fillers for the rest of the summer so any suggestions? I would like to dedicate this chapter to emcee31 for being an absolutely amazing reader by reviewing! Thank you so freaking much! Even if some the comments are a bit obscure… but anyway THANK YOU! I'm going to do some editing of the beginning chapters before I work on Chapter 19, so I will work as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Though I can proudly say I finally own something in that arena. We bought the First part of DH! Woot Woot! I'm working on persuading my mom to get them all, but have yet to win the war. I have already watched it a couple of times, too. But having it available to me 24/7 kind of doesn't make it exciting anymore… Oh poo I'm rambling…**

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__Mr. Granger had a… pleasant talk with Ron._

The next day, Saturday, Mr. Granger treated the teens to the Zoo. Ron enjoyed the open air butterfly garden, particularly after the arachnid exhibit which had been one of the first exhibits they went through. But he was especially traumatized by the feeding of live chickens to the Zoo's residential croc. Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Granger found it disgusting, but only Ron was truly horrified.

They ate lunch, after Ron and Mr. Granger had been complaining about starving to death, and then visited the Australian Animals Wing. When they went through the Wallaby and Kangaroo exhibit a strange looking man told Ron that one the kangaroos was, "The prettiest thing on two legs," he had ever seen. Ron was slightly disturbed by this and made the group go through the rest of the exhibit quickly.

"Oh Hugh, dear. Why don't we get pictures with the koalas?" Mrs. Granger asked at the tail end of the exhibit. Mr. Granger agreed reluctantly. Ginny and Harry posed together, a koala sitting between them; Mrs. Granger simply held it; Mr. Granger had one sitting on his shoulder, its legs around his neck, and half of his face behind the koala's arm. The koala Hermione was holding was very interested in her and was looking her in the eyes. When the photo was taken, the koala and Hermione looked like star struck lovers, and Ron was seen pouting in the background.

"Do you want me to retake it?" the photographer offered.

"No," Hermione laughed. "It's perfect!"

They moved on to the aquatic section of the zoo and saw various marine life, including sharks, which caused Ron to stick close to Hermione as they went through the Shark Tunnel.

Mr. Granger treated them to an aquatic show, after a deliberate comment from his wife that she had never seen one. Ron was not extremely impressed by the tricks, but when the dolphin kissed the trainer on the cheek he took advantage of the situation.

"Oh I can do that," Ron said before kissing Hermione on the cheek. She giggled.

"Maybe so, but can you do that?" Ginny asked pointing to a dolphin shooting out of the water and doing a few spins.

"Harry did that in Fourth year-."

"With the assistance of gilly weed," Ginny pointed out. Ron scowled at her, but shut up. Harry chuckled at the sulking Ron, who was muttering under his breath.

They concluded their escapade with visiting the gift shop, where they found some exotic feathers for Percy that could later be made into quills, a leafy sea dragon tee for Charlie (which amused Ron that muggles actually compared it to a dragon), and a teddy bear dressed up as a wizard for Teddy, which Harry found suiting seeing as the other choices only included a bear dressed as a rabbit, bee, or camel. They also bought some more postcards to send to the Weasleys.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry called. Hermione and Ron walked over to him. "I found these sea monkeys. I think Hagrid might like 'em."

"What are they?" Ron asked.

"Well, they're shrimp. They start off in eggs and when you put them in water they hatch. They don't get very big, but some people seem to like them," Hermione explained.

"What do they do?" He questioned.

"Well… pretty much just swim around and make more sea-monkeys," Harry explained.

"What do you mean make more sea monkeys?" Ron inquired. The answer came to him from the stares of Hermione and Harry. "Oh…. Well… they sound safer than blast-ended skrewts."

"Exactly," said Harry. Hermione took it with her and they searched for more presents to take home with them.

"Hey," Hermione motioned Harry and Ginny to come over, "What should we get-." The sound of passing gas interrupted her. Confused for a moment, she frowned before glaring at Harry. Harry put his hands up in innocence. Hermione looked to Ginny, who shrugged.

"What should we-." This time the cackle of a dolphin cut her short. She sighed angrily. "WhatshouldwegetGeorge?" she said quickly which was followed by the dolphin noise again. She turned quickly. Ron stepped back in surprise. She smiled at him in triumph.

"I found George's gift," he told her.

She stepped toward him. "Hmmm? What?"

"This." Ron pulled out a small rectangular blue box with buttons on the front from behind his back. 'Dolphin Machine' was written on the toy. In the other hand was a green one with 'Fart Machine' on it. He pressed a button on the green one and a noise of gastric intestinal flatulence came from a small speaker on the box.

"That's repulsive," Hermione said with a disgusted face.

"Well, I think we should get the dolphin one. He'll get a laugh. He needs one too. And I don't know, maybe it will inspire him to start up Weasley Wizard Wheezes again."

She sighed. "Fine just leave the other one," she said. She and Ginny walked off talking about what they should get Bill, their final person to buy for.

"Psst. Harry," Ron whispered.

"I'm right here. What?"

"Can you lend me some muggle money?" Ron checked over Harry's shoulder incase Hermione was coming.

"You're going to buy it, aren't you?"

"Maybe. I'll pay you back later."

"Fine," Harry said digging in his pockets and pulling out an Australian ten dollar bill.

They finished the amazing day by eating at an expensive restaurant just south of Sydney. Harry, Ginny, and Ron thanked Mr. and Mrs. Granger profusely before turning in for the night. Everyone fell asleep the moment their heads hit the pillow, with the exception of Ron. He changed into pajamas and sat out on the balcony, thinking as he stared out to where the stars touched the calm ocean, before finally going to bed.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked, entering the kitchen the next morning around ten o' clock.

"He's not feeling well, sweetheart. Why don't four eat breakfast and go down to the park across the street?"

"Are you sure mum? We could help-."

"Yes, honey. You know your father needs peace and quiet to sleep, and he needs his rest to get better. He's not as young as he used to be."

Ron, who had just finished his third bowl of cereal, leaned over to Harry and whispered, "He sure flew down those stairs though when he thought Hermione was hurt."

"Okay, I guess we could go to the beach again. Do you want us to come back here for lunch?" Hermione asked.

"I'll pack a picnic lunch for you. How does that sound? And there are a few shops not far away, where you can look for your remaining gifts."

"Um… yeah. That sounds… great," Hermione said hesitantly. "Are you sure he's okay?"

"He'll be fine," she said a bit too quickly.

After breakfast the teens went upstairs to dress and returned downstairs. Mrs. Granger handed them a picnic basket and practically threw them out the door.

Hermione glared at the closed front door, "My mother is such a terrible liar. They're up to something. Along with being a penny pincher, my dad rarely gets sick."

Looking both ways, they crossed the street and followed the concrete path down the hill until it ended at the edge of the sand. They removed their shoes and placed them on the grass next to the picnic basket Hermione set down. Ron immediately took off running, sand flying up after him.

Hermione and Ginny laid the picnic blanket out on the sand and relaxed, as Harry ran up behind Ron pushed him to the ground. The moment his hand made contact with Ron's back, he turned with his seeker agility and ran for his life. Ron quickly recovered and took off after Harry.

Though the sand slowed both boys down, Ron was bigger and faster and soon caught up. Harry, noticing Ron closing in, evaded him by faking right into the water and turning left. Ron pounced, only realized his mistake when he dove into the water face first. Harry ran a safe distance away, right behind the girls. They watched in amusement as Ron picked himself up just as a powerful wave came crashing in, pushing his face into the sand once more.

Ron stood, wiped the water off with his hand, and looked at Harry murderously. He twitched, looking as though he was about to come after Harry. Harry immediately turned and ran as fast as he could down the beach. Ron casually strolled over to the girls and sat down beside Hermione in the sand.

"How far do you think he'll run 'til he notices I'm not chasing him?" he asked as Harry ran past a playground a quarter of a kilometer down the beach.

"I don't know but that look would make a death eater take off running," Ginny laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ron smirked. They laughed as Harry glanced behind him and saw Ron wasn't coming after him. He slowed his pace, turned around, and stood, watching Ron rolling in the sand, laughing.

"Watch out he's annoyed," Hermione told Ron.

"How can you tell? All you can see is his outline," Ginny said.

"By the way he stands: his shoulders slouch," Ron explained.

"Hmm. Never noticed that," Ginny giggled.

"We only started to notice when Umbridge was at school," Hermione said.

"Well, actually I noticed in second year," Ron said.

"I would have noticed if Harry was annoyed in second year," she said, slightly irritated.

"Um, no. You and all the other girls were too obsessed with that pansy, Lockhart."

"I was not," she said indignantly.

"Were too."

"I most certainly was not."

"Were too."

"Ronald! I was not obsessed with Lockhart!"

"Denial doesn't change the past-."

"Oh, Shut up, Ronald! Just drop it," Ginny said. "How does Harry stand you two bickering all the time? You guys just need to shut up and get over yourselves. Fighting doesn't solve anything. Hermione all the girls were in love with Lockhart, admit it. And Ron if you want to continue to snog Hermione, unknot your knickers and shut it!"

Ron muttered something, but Ginny glared at him and he shut up. Harry was gradually jogging near, but slowed his pace further and watched Ron carefully.

"Why does Hermione look ashamed and you two look angry?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask," Ginny growled.

"Okay… Well, I'm going to go over to that pier," he said pointing to a wharf with some shops, "to see if I can find something for Bill. Seeing as you know your brother better than I do you two should probably come with me. You're welcome to come with me," he paused as they rose to their feet. They looked at him, waiting for him to finish. He looked at Hermione and then to Ron, "but you have to behave."

Both paled then flushed red. Ron began to splutter, "But- I-I-"

"Oh, shut up you meat sack," Ginny said heatedly, following Harry up the beach toward the dock. Ron glared at her back, but followed, grabbing his trainers as he passed the picnic basket. Hermione, with a flick of her wand, folded the blanket and stowed it with the picnic basket in her beaded bag, following behind Ron. When the dock replaced sand they put their shoes on and searched the shops for Bill's 'souvenir'.

"Hey. What about this?" Harry said lifting an iron rod off a hook.

"What is it?" Ron asked as the others gathered around.

"It's a branding iron," Harry replied.

"A what?"

"A branding Iron," he repeated. "When I was little, I read about ranchers branding their cattle in Dudley's old books." Ron gave him a confused look.

"It marks possession, like engraving your broom," Hermione clarified, putting it in terms he may understand.

"Oh, okay. So? What's Bill going to do with it? He's a curse breaker, not a cowboy."

"Well, these are for steaks, not cows," Harry said. Ron only blinked.

"You put your initial on your hunk of meat you tosser," Ginny clarified.

"So very uplifting with your words aren't you Gin," Harry commented, sarcastically.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her, to which Hermione scolded him for. "That's childish Ronald."

They agreed this was fitting and after purchasing Bill's gift they returned to the beach and ate their lunch, and then returned home. As they walked up to the house they noticed a small moving van in front. They entered the house and found Hermione's parents in the Living room.

"How are you feeling Dad?" she asked.

"What? Oh yeah. Much better dear," He said.

"Are the neighbors moving?" Hermione asked him, pointing to the van through the front window.

"Well… no."

Hermione frowned in confusion, and opened her mouth to say something, but her mother interrupted, just as a mover came down the stairs.

"We are!" She shouted excitedly. "We found an adorable little home in a town 5 miles north of Ottery St. Catchpole!"

"Wha- wha- what?" Hermione said in shock.

"Yes! And it's about 3 miles from Ron and Ginny's house, so you can go visit."

"That's wonderful!" Ginny and Harry said. Ron was thrilled, but waited for the silent Hermione's reaction.

He whispered silently to her, "Are you okay?" She nodded but said nothing, and he began to worry, "_Is she not excited that I'll be a five minute flight away from her? Did we snog too much? Does she think we need to distance ourselves?"_

Mrs. Granger finally noticed her daughter's silence, "Hermione, dear. Are you okay? You look pale."

"Yes. Just processing. I didn't quite think things through all the way," Hermione answered with little emotion.

"I know this is all a little sudden, honey. Your father and I thought you would be excited," Mrs. Granger said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"I am. It's just-," she paused, "things are finally going back to normal."

Her dad laughed. "I would hope so after all you've been through."

Hermione smiled and she and her mother separated when a mover came over. He was a big man who, in Ron's opinion, looked like an ape. He didn't appear to be very intelligent and this assumption was confirmed when he spoke.

"Um, sir?" he said with a distressed expression.

"Yes?" Mr. Granger said, turning to face the man that stood a meter taller than he.

"Was there something valuable in the box in your bedroom labeled, 'Big Screen T.V.'?"

Mr. Granger's eyes widened and he bounded up the stairs. They laughed at the sound of his anguished groans, two stories up.

"So, what are going to do with the house?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Hugh and I thought we could rent it out to snowbirds, then vacation here every once in a while," Mrs. Granger explained. Her husband came sulking down the stairs. "Is everything alright, dear?" she asked. He muttered something but all they heard was, 'No', 'stupid', and 'new T.V.'.

"Anyway," she continued. "We're leaving the furniture and such, but packing and sending personal items to England," she finished.

"Why do you need a moving van?" Ron asked.

"To move our stuff to the airport to be flown home," Mrs. Granger said nicely. Ron realized that if she was anything like her daughter she would have found this to be a stupid question.

Hermione saved him, "What he means Mum is why pay a lot of money, when we could just send it," she looked around to see if there were any movers nearby, "with a bit of magic."

"I like that idea," Mr. Granger said, finally coming out of his depression and joining the conversation.

"Of course you do, Hugh. Anything to save you money and you jump on it," his wife said.

"Yes, maybe so," he paused, "Are we going to do it?" he asked.

"Might as well," she sighed, "I see no reason not to."

"Ha ha!" he shouted in victory, jumping once in excitement. "Okay boys!" he shouted to the movers, "Unload the boxes in the van into the living room! Any and all boxes into the living room!"

"You had better go and pack your suitcases, so they don't pack them first," Mrs. Granger whispered to them. "We will go eat when they finish, come back here for a good night's sleep, and fly out tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait, Mum. Dad. What about your jobs? Have you told your boss?" Hermione asked.

"Well in a way," Mr. Granger answered. "Our bosses received an offer on the business and they took it Friday. They weren't originally going to sell, but something more important came up."

She looked at her father in amusement, "You own your own practice don't you?"

"Well we did. We don't now," her father said with a smile.

**A/N: Did you like it? Well Did ya? Please review… I would love you forever… Please please? Oh and check out the new version of the first few chapters! I rewrote them! Yay!**


	19. Adventures at the Airport

**A/N: Just to let you guys know… I'm mobile! For my Birthday my dad gave me his laptop! Woot woot! Now for another installment of 'Live, Laugh, Love'! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only my ideas… *sigh***

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**____The Grangers announced they were going back home._

"Is the car packed, Hugh?" Mrs. Granger yelled to her husband from the kitchen.

"Check!" he shouted from the doorway to the garage.

"Kids, are you ready?" she asked, coming into the living room.

"Yep," Hermione said as they stood from the couches, where only days ago Hermione

had knelt and restored her parents memory.

"Load 'em up! Move 'em out!" Mr. Granger said motioning them into the garage and the

expanded backseat of the Mini Cooper. His wife rolled her eyes as she locked up the house. Mr. Granger started the car as she got in and put her seatbelt on.

"Um, Hugh?" she asked as he began to back out of the garage.

"Yes, dear?" he said stopping and looking at her.

"Are you sure you got all six suitcases in the trunk? I mean this is such a small car. How did you fit them all in there?"

He began to pull out again. "It takes skill, precision, and thought. It's like a puzzle-."

"You're horrible at puzzles, Hugh," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ron helped him, Mum," Hermione explained from the back.

"See? Now that makes sense."

Mr. Granger pouted a little, remaining silent during the car ride to the airport. He parked the Mini Cooper and unpacked the suitcases. Harry cast a muggle repelling charm.

Hermione pointed her wand at the car and spoke clearly, "Admoveo Illuc," vanishing the car to their new home.

"It's quite brilliant really! I would be amazing if I could 'summon' and 'vanish' things at will! Life would be so much simpler! I don't know how you restrain yourselves!" Mr. Granger said excitedly, as they walked to the entrance.

"With great difficulty," Hermione said sarcastically. She and her parents led the way into the airport through the revolving doors, waiting for the others on the other side. Harry and Ginny waited patiently for an old couple to go through then easily passed through. Ron, on the other hand, had a bit more difficulty. Ginny began to show great annoyance and decided to handle it herself.

"I got this," she said. Before Hermione could stop her, she slipped in the door. As she came around she seized Ron by the shirt, yanked him in, and grabbed his trunk, wheeling it behind her. When Ginny had jerked her brother inside, Ron had been thrown against the glass. He managed to get out on his own and took his trunk from his sister angrily.

A red mark appeared on the right side of his face, where he had hit the glass, as they walked to the ticket counter. Mr. Granger told the woman there, their information and showed identification.

"Right, here you are, sir: six tickets to London stopping in Bangkok. If I could get you to sign here," she said handing him the tickets then a small slip of paper and a pen. Mr. Granger signed the bit of paper and handed it to the woman.

"Now I can take your suitcases," she said with some tags in her hand. They passed their trunks and luggage through an opening in the counter, and she attached a tag to each before loading them onto a conveyor belt.

As they made their way to the security checkpoint, Ron said, "Hermione I don't understand why we can't just send our trunks home."

"Because it will look suspicious, most people travel with baggage," she explained. They reached the checkpoint and she paled suddenly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The X-ray machine," she gasped. "I didn't think of that."

"Okay, calm down," Ron said, noticing a security guard eyeing the worried Hermione suspiciously. "What are you talking abou-."

"The machines might-," she started.

"Hermione," Ginny said tapping her from behind, "what about your bag?" Harry watched Hermione, along with the others, waiting for a reply.

"I- I- don't know. I didn't think- I haven't been quite- I don't know what to do," she said tears welling in her worried eyes. "I'm going to expose us in front of all these muggles, and then the Australian Ministry is going to have to erase memories and I'll be to blame," she rambled.

"'Mione, it'll be okay," Ron reassured. "Take a few deep breaths. That's it. Now think is there any spell or charm that you can perform without being noticed. Maybe a Confundus?"

"No won't work. I mean I can easily do it nonverbally, and without wand waving, but I would be performing it on a muggle. I could get arrested," she said, shaking her head, as the line grew shorter. Luckily a kid was throwing a temper tantrum up ahead, so the line slowed.

She was thinking hard now, searching the well-organized filing cabinets of her mind, and desperately trying to come up with the solution to their issue. "I can't think of anything," she said in exasperation, "that doesn't directly affect the guard. I need something that is a secondary effect- wait. I got it. Okay block the view of the muggles and," she said digging in her beaded bag, "and don't look suspicious," she added.

Harry sidled closer to Ginny and wrapped his arm around her waist. Ron rolled his eyes at the sight, but said nothing else.

"Well, mate? What are you gonna do when we get back home?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

Ron took a deep breath and spoke as he exhaled, "I d'know, Harry. I might get a job, ya know see what's around." Harry nodded.

In the midst of this, Hermione had found a piece of parchment in her bag. She tapped it a few times muttering an incantation.

"Sir," someone tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron turned to see a guard waving them on to follow Hermione's parents. They followed and Hermione continued to tap and swirl her wand on the parchment.

Another guard spoke, "Sir, please remove your shoes and empty the contents of your pockets into a blue tub."

"Why? They're mine. You can't have them," Ron said with annoyance.

Mrs. Granger, who had removed her sandals, turned to Ron, "Just take your trainers off, Ronald, and put them in the box."

"What, do they want my shirt, too?" he said, again in annoyance.

"No, Ron. You get them back, relax." He frowned a moment before reluctantly obeying, and removed his trainers.

"Remove the contents of your pockets in the tub, too, sir," the guard said. Ron did so, pulling out a small handful of silver Sickles and bronze Knuts and the deluminator, which looked like an ordinary lighter, and put them in the container with his shoes.

"What are those?" the guard inquired, poking at a Sickle.

"They are-," Ron began, trying to come up with something. He thought quickly and stood straight and tall, towering of the man of only five feet- nine inches. "Those are rare and rather valuable antique coins of the ancient tribe of the- uh- Chudley Canonnites. I request that you keep your grubby fingers off them,' he stated in a rather important manner.

"Uh- right," the guard said, quickly removing his hand from the vicinity of the tub. "My apologies, sir. Over to the metal detector, please," he said to Harry, who had passed Ron in line during Ron's small conflict with the guard.

Hermione finished her charm on the parchment, just in time to look up and see Harry near the metal detector. She didn't have time to stop him, as he passed through. The machine immediately began buzzing, crackling, and popping, instead of the usual beeping. A few sparks flew from it, and with a zap, it died, smoking wafting from it.

Harry looked to Ginny, who wore a surprised expression, then to Ron, who shrugged, and then to Hermione, who looked very distressed.

"That's weird," a guard commented, and then ordered, "Smith, go get the hand detectors from the office. Sorry, about the wait, ladies and gentlemen. We are having some technical difficulties," he announced. The people in line groaned.

"Ma'am, please put your purse in the tub, and move on," the guard at the X-ray machine said.

"Um, I have a bit of paperwork that should exempt the four of us, from being searched," she said motioning to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and herself. She showed him the blank piece of parchment, and his expression of doubt disappeared.

"Oh, of course. Yes, my sincerest apologies," he said waving them to move on. "Jameson, let these four through they have credentials."

Ron gave Hermione a confused look and mouthed 'credentials?'. She nodded and he shrugged putting his trainers on and grabbing the coins and following the Grangers. They found their gate and sat down. Everyone looked to Hermione for an explanation.

"What just happened back there?" Ginny asked.

"We were wondering the same thing," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione sighed, "Well I realized only when we got there that my bag would look fairly strange under an X-ray machine, and that our magic might interfere with the machines."

"What was with the parchment?" Ron asked.

"I used a trick I read about in a book once. It enchants a piece of parchment to look like anything the person being swindled needs or wants it to look like. It's a form of indirect confunding. It usually only works on muggles and young wizards, because they tend to be more weak-minded than fully-trained wizards."

"So, let me get this straight," Ron said, "He thought you had the paper to get through security?"

"Yes. I feel terrible for deceiving him, though. But what else was I supposed to do?" she said with a bit of distress.

"Well it was necessary, Hermione. And it's not like you directly put a spell or curse on him. It's different. You were saving the ministry a lot of work, you kept them from discovering our world," Harry comforted.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Another question: Why did the detector-mabob get all beepy and buzzy?"

"It probably detected our magic," Hermione explained. "I mean if we were to have went through, without our wands, it might have only had a small malfunction, but with so much magic from wands, the metal detector must have surged.'

"So, Harry fried it?" Ginny asked.

"In a way, yes."

"Cool," Ron said.

"Well, now that that matter is sorted, there is another," Mr. Granger said. "It is around noon so, I am going to forage for lunch for us," he said standing up. "Anyone wish to join me?"

"I'll come," Ron said, standing too, and followed Mr. Granger.

They were only a few feet away when Ginny said, "I always knew Harry was hot." Ron paused a moment, stiffened, then relaxed, and followed Mr. Granger once more.

Once he was out of earshot Ginny turned to Hermione, "Do you think he heard?"

"I think so. He stopped and I think I saw a twitch," Hermione said with a smile.

**A/N: So? Whatcha finks? Good? Bad? Ugly? Please Review… For my Birthday?**


	20. Anxiety on the Airplane

**A/N: Nothing to say or note, so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HP… disappointing, I know… but hey, you don't either…**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ The gang was having a few problems with Muggle technology…_

"Flight 763 to Bangkok, you are now boarding," a voice said over the sound system.

A group of six stood and walked over to the counter where the announcement had originated. The group consisted of two red heads, one male (who was very tall and had a long nose), and the other female (whose hair was long and silky), a tall skinny teen with jet-black hair and a peculiar scar on his forehead, another girl (whose brown hair was wavy), and two adults, one looking much like the brown-haired girl (possibly her mother from an onlookers point of view), the other was tall with dark blonde hair and glasses.

"Here are your tickets," Mr. Granger said passing one to each. The flight attendant scanned them individually and let them board.

Ron stiffened as they neared the end of the tunnel that led to the plane. He stared straight forward, unmoving.

"You okay, son?" Mr. Granger asked.

"I'm just slightly terrified," Ron said not moving anything, but his lips.

"Come on, Ron, you're blocking the way," Hermione said, taking him by the hand, leading them to their seats in front of Harry and Ginny, toward the back of the plane. He relaxed at her touch and followed lazily behind her.

"Sit down and have a bit of Calming Draught," she told him as they sat. She pulled out a small vial of light pink liquid, unstoppered it, and handed it to Ron, who quickly gulped it down. She paused a moment to watch him, waiting to see the effects of the potion kick in. He smacked his lips and his muscles lost their tension. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much," he replied, with a smile.

"Good."

One of the flight attendants came over the speaker system. "G'day. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard Australian Airlines flight 763 to Bangkok and London. Please turn your attention to the flight attendant nearest you for our safety demonstration. Please follow along with the safety card located in the seat pocket in front of you."

Ron reached forward and pulled the card from the seat pocket. He opened it as the attendant continued to speak, barely listening to what she was saying. He heard certain words like exit, yellow masks, and lights, but didn't understand anything else the flight attendant was saying.

"In case of a water landing, life jackets are located under your seat." That he did understand. "To fasten, place the vest over your head and secure both straps around your waste."

"Wait. What?" he asked turning to Hermione.

"Well," he was turning paler by the second, "They have to prepare, in the event of a crash," she explained. He turned a light green, swallowed hard, held his stomach as his cheeks filled a little, and clapped his hand over his mouth. His eyes widen and he stood. She pointed behind them to the back and said, "Lavatory."

Ron ran past Ginny and Harry's seats, down the isle, with many onlookers. Throwing the small door open, he ran into the tiny bathroom, head first. Retching and gagging sounds came from the small restroom. A flush and running water soon followed the noises, and the red head reappeared, taking his seat next to Hermione. He stared straight ahead.

Hermione put her hand on his right knee and he turned and looked at her with a sad expression. "So much for the calming draught," she said with a smile.

Ron gave a small nod, "Yeah, my sick was a bit sparkly."

Hermione cringed at this comment and lightly scolded, "That's disgusting, Ronald."

He smiled a bit, but it soon faded as the engines roared to life and the captain spoke over the speaker system, "Good afternoon, folks. This is your captain for flight 763 to Bangkok, speaking. We'll have wheels up in just a few minutes, so please stay seated. We have a flight time of about 16 hours and skies are clear and we don't expect delays once in-flight. Thanks for flying with Australian Airlines."

The plane began to move and Ron gripped the seat cushion with all his might, his jaw clenched. Hermione was thinking he would break a molar, as the plane picked up speed, his jaw locking tighter and tighter. His arms and head began to shake violently with the amount of pressure he was putting on them. He was beginning to turn a bit blue.

Hermione's eye widened as she watched him, "Ron, breath!" He came out of a sort of trance, and drew in a deep breath.

The man next to Hermione at the window seat was staring at Ron. He looked worriedly to Hermione and asked, "Is he okay?"

"First time flying," she explained, "He's a little nervous." Hermione heard Ginny snort behind them, "A little, my arse."

Ron began to hyperventilate as the plane gained altitude, and people throughout the cabin were popping their ears from the pressure change. Hermione noticed Ron turning blue again and quickly grabbed a paper bag from the seat pocket. Telling him to breath in it, she handed it to him, with a worried expression. He put it to his mouth and it began to inflate and deflate with each breath. His breaths slowly went from sharp and shallow to long and slow.

After awhile Ron removed the bag from his mouth and sighed, "Thanks 'Mione." He was relaxed until a ding signaled the seatbelt light was being turned off. He clung to the seat cushion once again, though not as tight as before. "What was that?" he asked nervously.

Before Hermione could answer the captain interrupted. "This is your captain speaking. We are now at cruising altitude and have a long flight ahead of us. Passengers are now free to move about the cabin, but request that your seatbelts remain fastened while seated. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask one of the flight attendants. Thank you for flying with us, and we hope you have an enjoyable flight."

Hermione looked at Ron, who was still clutching the seat. He seemed very focused. "What are you doing, Ron?" she questioned, with a little laugh.

"I'm keeping the plane up," he replied still looking at the seat in front of him.

"By gripping the seat cushion?"

"Exactly."

"Ron. Plane travel is very safe," she tried to reassure for the thousandth time, "Nothing is going to-."

"That's what everybody thinks, but then a plane just drops from the sky-."

"Planes don't just drop from the-."

"Hermione?'

"What?" she asked, with annoyance at the fact he kept interrupting her.

"I have to go."

"What? Where?"

"To the loo."

"Well, then go," she said in exasperation.

"I can't move, or the plane will drop. I have to hold it up."

"Ronald, you're being ridiculous-."

"Hermione."

"What?" she asked sharply.

"I really got to go," he said, looking at her in desperation.

Hermione sighed in defeat. "Do you want me to hold up the plane?"

"No. I have to."

"Well, Ronald. What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know-."

"Well then, whisper flying and levitation charms."

"Okay," He said after a moment of thinking. He stood and made his way past a few isles of seats to the back, his lips moving rapidly.

He came back and sat down a little while later, still muttering under his breath. Throughout the plane ride he would switch between clutching the seat and muttering spells. When he and Hermione would talk, he would hang on to the cushion, so as to focus on the conversation and still keep the plane up. Then when they finished talking, Ron would begin whispering the various charms.

After the flight attendants served drinks at 4:00, Hermione stood to use the lavatory, where Ginny was already waiting in line.

"How's Ron doing?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Hard to say, he holds on to the seat like he's lifting the plane, and whispers charms. He's a bit annoying really. How are you and Harry doing?"

"I think it's cool. It's like dad says how it's amazing they find ways to cope without magic. Harry was enjoying it until a kid behind him began screaming and kicking his feet two hours after we took off."

Hermione laughed. "Well, he did want to go by plane, initially."

Ginny laughed in agreement. "So, what are you going to do about Ron?"

"I'm contemplating slipping him a Dreamless Sleep potion, during dinner."

"This is your co-captain speaking. It's 3:45 in the morning here in London. The temperature is 2 degrees Celsius **(For me and my Americans that's around 36 degrees Fahrenheit). **We are just pulling up to the gate and you will be allowed to disembark momentarily. Thank you for flying with Australian Airlines and have a wonderful day."

Ron woke as the plane came to a stop and the seatbelt light turned off with a ding.

"Ron, we're here," Hermione said tapping his shoulder.

"What? Where?" he asked, a little dazed from just waking.

"In England."

"Wait, what happened to Bangkok?" he asked, now fully awake.

"You slept through the whole thing," she said.

"That would explain why I am so hungry," he said after his stomach growled.

"Well, we will find something for you to eat, once we get off the plane."

They, like the other passengers, stood and waited patiently to get off the plane. Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry went to the baggage claim and found their luggage. They exited the airport and hailed a taxicab.

"Leakey Cauldron, please," Hermione said as they got in the oversized cab.

"Sorry. Never 'eard of it, an' I've lived here all me life," the driver said, looking in the rear view mirror.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione said before turning to Harry, Ginny, and Ron. "What street is it on?" Both Harry and Ron gave her blank expressions and Ginny said she didn't know. "Um, oh. Take us to Tottenham Court Road near Shaftesbury Avenue, please. It's close to there."

"Yup, I know where that is."

After a half an hour drive into the heart of London they arrived at their destination and paid the cab driver. The sun had now risen and they stepped out on to the street. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around remembering the night of Bill and Fluer's Wedding. Hermione's eyes became a bit glassy and Harry and Ron both sighed.

Ginny noticed their reactions, "You okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah," she said clearing her throat, "It's just- this is where we came after the wedding."

"Oh."

Harry tried to lighten the mood, "Hey, Hermione," he pointed to a pub a ways down the street, "Isn't that where that muggle wolf-whistled and invited you for- what was it- a pint?"

Hermione gave a light smile. Ginny looked at Hermione, "They didn't." Hermione nodded. Ginny gasped and sniggered.

Ron had a dark look on his face, "I would have gone and hit the guy, but we were a little preoccupied."

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes and then led the way a few blocks to the Leakey Cauldron where they flooed to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley greeted them happily at the fireplace and offered them something to eat, which they all gladly took. Hermione and Ginny told of their adventures in Australia, and presented Molly with the shells they got from Rolf. Harry and Ron soon fell asleep at the table after Ron finished all the food at the table. Arthur came down an hour and a half later and began having a discussion with Mr. Granger. The grangers finally went home after lunch (which Molly insisted they stay for), for some much needed rest.

A/N: Let me know what you think! I was having difficulty deciding whether to go to Shaftesbury Avenue (from the movie) or Tottenham Court Road (from the book) but seeing as they are only a few blocks away mentioned the other. But anyway if you have any comments please review! And for those complaining about Ginny I will try and tone her down… I now have George for those… certain… comments…


	21. The Mourning of the Memorial

**A/N: Hi, my amazing readers! I have never really thanked you guys for reading my story and giving over one hundred fantastical reviews. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys continued to leave lots of comments about what you like and don't like. Thanks again! I have had several mentions of Ginny being a bit too feisty and will tame her attitude a bit more, at least now that George is around to say 'certain' things… I am switching things around a little so if you haven't reread the first two chapters, please do or you will be a bit confused. ****Also please help me with filling out the summer a little more! I am desperate for ideas! I have a few but unless I am to skip a month or two there won't be much… We'll see… but, Personal Message me or leave a review! I want your input! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form… with the exception of the EA video games and the all of the movies up to Part 1, but that is all…**

**When we last left our beloved characters**: Our awesome wizards and witches arrived in England with Hermione's parents.

"What?" Ron asked sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"I said: There is an owl downstairs… Well, actually there are several, but a few of them were for Harry," Mrs. Weasley said from the doorway. "And you should be up already anyways. It's 10:35 in the morning-." Ron groaned at the mention of the 'early' hour, and rolled over to try and fall asleep once more. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you will get up now. Owls have been arriving ever since you left and I would like to rid of the ones I currently have in my kitchen."

Ron sighed and sleepily got up as his mother headed back downstairs. When he was finally ready and fully awake, he went down to the kitchen to find out exactly what his mother was talking about. Much to his surprise and amusement, about twenty owls were resting throughout the kitchen, legs offered out to those trying to collect the letters before they flew off out the open windows. After all the letters had been retrieved, Mrs. Weasley set about restoring order to her 'desecrated' home. The mail was handed to the recipients and everyone sat down for brunch. Harry and Ron opened their post to find funeral and memorial announcements for various families, some of which neither had a clue who they were. Among the announcements there were also numerous job offers, which pleased Ron very much.

Afterwards Ginny, Harry, and Ron decided to fly over to the Granger's new home to see how they were doing. Upon reaching the shed, Harry realized that his firebolt had been long gone. Ginny and Ron said that Charlie wouldn't mind if Harry had a short flight on his old broomstick. And with that they were off, though quite slowly as the brooms qualified as ancient. The three soared high up into the clouds, so as not to be seen by any muggles from below. A few times Ginny or Ron would lower their altitude to check that they were indeed headed in the right direction. It took them an enjoyable 10 minutes to fly to the stone cottage style home of the Granger's.

When they touched down in the driveway, Hermione's mother opened the front door and welcomed them in.

"Would you kids like some lunch?" She asked as they were lead into the kitchen, where Mr. Granger and Hermione were sitting at the table. Upon seeing them a smile appeared on her face.

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger," Harry said, sitting down at the table.

"Harry, we just had brunch," Ginny pointed out, taking a seat between to him and Ron.

"So?" Ron said, shoving half of a biscuit in his mouth seconds later.

"Ronald," Hermione scolded, hitting his arm with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

He obliviously said, "What?"

"Hermione?" Harry asked. He nodded to the paper as he spoke, "Could I see that?"

"Oh, yeah," she said handing it to him, forgetting to reprimand Ron.

"Thanks," he said distractedly.

Ginny had been looking around the kitchen, when she finally said with a smile, "Wow, Mrs. Granger. You really unpacked quickly."

"It's very helpful when you have a witch for a daughter," Mrs. Granger said returning the smile as she placed a toasted sandwich in front of Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron said tossing a pickle slice in his mouth (she rolled her eyes and sighed), "Did you get an owl or two this morning?"

She seemed to perk up at this, "Oh, yes. And one of them I have already responded to."

Ron looked at Ginny and Harry with questioning looks, but only Ginny returned the look, as Harry was preoccupied with the Prophet. "Hermione, what-?"

"I've decided to take an internship at the Ministry this summer."

"At the Ministry? But Hermione-," Ron questioned. Hermione began to look a bit upset.

Ginny, treading on Ron's foot, said, "That's great, Hermione. What department will you be working in?"

Hermione, who seemed to have regained all of her composure, said, "I'll be helping in the _Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures__. It's a paid internship so I will save up for a flat or something. It will also give me several good references for when I get out of school."_

_Ron began to open his mouth to speak, "Her-."_

"_Bloody hell! Is that the time?"_

"_Ronald!"_

"_That wasn't me! That was Harry!" This was true. Harry was standing looking back and forth between his watch and the Daily Prophet. Ginny and Hermione exchanged troubled glances._

"Harry are you-?"Hermione started.

"I gotta go. See you guys later," Harry said as he turned and exited the kitchen, and then the house.

Mrs. Granger went to take his plate away and said, "He didn't even touch his sandwich." The sandwich remained still fully intact upon the teal plate. The three teens exchanged knowing looks, stood up, thanked Mrs. Granger, and headed out the door to see Harry disappear into the clouds.

Ginny and Ron immediately mounted their brooms, but Hermione was hesitant in going near them.

"Come on 'Mione," Ron said, pulling out his wand, "Here I'll summon Bill's old broom."

"That's okay Ron, I'm perfectly okay with staying on the ground."

"'Mione, we have to go see what's up with-."

"I know. But- I- I can't fly, and-."

"You can ride with me then," and without another word Ron flew over and placed her in front of him on the broomstick and took off towards the sky.

"Ronald-."

"Oh shush. And stop squirming or you'll upset us."

"Ronald Weasley, you know I don't like flying. Now -."

"Am I going to have to slip you a sleeping draught?"

"Who-?"

"Harry said you slipped it to me during dinner, after the plane ride," Ron said speeding up, trying to catch Ginny, who was far ahead.

Hermione stayed silent for most of the remainder of the ride. Ron took note of this, and when the Burrow came into sight began swooping up and down and swerving side to side.

"What's happening?" Hermione said in a fearful voice.

"I- I don't know," Ron said with pretend worry. He looked around to see her reaction and found her closing her eyes shut. Taking advantage of this he flew low to the ground, so that he was not a meter from the ground when he flipped over and began flying upside down. Hermione, who was not expecting this, fell off with a scream. Ron touched down a few meters away and awaited her reaction. He walked a few paces towards her, but this was a mistake. She stood and looked murderously at him.

"Ronald Weasley! You- You-," she yelled as she advanced on him and slapped him on the arm.

"Oh come on Hermione. Lighten up."

"You know I don't like to fly, and then you start teasing me-."

"'Mione, I don't understand your opposition to flying. It's amazing! You feel the wind on your face; the cool of the clouds on your skin-."

"Falling to your death…"

Ron sighed, "Are you always going to be this irrational and insane about flying?"

"Yes, Ronald-," she began.

"Good," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

The moment Ron's lips left her skin the Burrow's back door burst open. Harry, who had changed into black dress robes, was walking quickly to the property line. Ginny was pursuing him from behind, calling after him. Ron walked towards Harry and stood in front of his path, preventing him from passing.

"Ronald, move," Harry said, not meeting his best friends eyes.

"What's wrong Harry? And since when have you called me Ronald? Only mum and 'Mione call me by 'Ronald'."

"I don't know just move," Harry said, attempting to move around Ron.

"Harry-."

"I'm gonna be late! Now move!"

"Late to what?" Harry never answered, but slipped past Ron as he spoke and disapparated.

Ginny and Hermione now came up to Ron, "What was all of that about?"

Ron said nothing, but only gave Hermione a confused look before making his way up to the house.

"Ron? What did he say?" Hermione called after him.

As he entered the Burrow Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh there you are Ron. Could you-?"

"Not now, Mum. Where's the Prophet?"

Mrs. Weasley looked stunned for a moment before pointing to the counter, "It's there."

Ron grabbed it and began quickly looking at each of the pages, as Ginny and Hermione entered through the door.

"Ron, what-."

"Shush."

"Ron, what is going on?"

He had stopped flipping the pages, but now began scanning a page, following with his finger. He paused a moment and sighed, "This." Both girls craned their necks to see what he was pointing at.

Colin William Creevey~ June 21, 1981- May 2, 1998

Colin Creevey died May 2, 1998 at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age of 16. Colin, who was expelled previously this year because of his blood-status, returned to the school to help his friends and fellow students fight You-Know-Who and his supporters. He bravely defended the castle when he fell at the hand of known Death Eater Augustus Rookwood. Colin's memorial is scheduled for today, May 19th, at 1:00 pm. He will be dearly missed.

"Oh," Hermione said quietly. Somewhere in the Burrow a clock chimed, indicating it was now one 'o clock.

Ginny sighed. "Well, I'm going to go for a little- flight," She said solemnly, before leaving the house. Hermione followed after Ginny, and Ron made his way up to his room.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you're enjoying reading my story! Please review and help this author out a little! Again I am looking for a beta-reader to help me out! And yes I know this chapter is a little short, but just wait the next chapter will be up soon…**


	22. Distress at Dinner

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! I love them! And for those that have complained about Australian stuff: I'm not Australian nor have I ever been there, so thus I rely on the internet for information… blame it, not me…Okay… Now where did I leave off…? Oh yeah, I remember now… **

**Please note: if you haven't reread the first two chapters do that now… I deleted some stuff… Erase the original chapters from your mind… Hermione doesn't know about the locket incident, and Ginny has no clue of what happened while the trio was hunting… Got it?**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I still don't own HP, though I can't freakin' wait to see DH 2! **  
**  
Now a random fact about your author: "I often talk back and forth to myself just to weird out my sister/ Co-author (aka: LlamaiiiiXlovesXSeddie)…"**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**_** "**_Colin's memorial is scheduled for today, May 19__th__, at 1:00 pm. He will be dearly missed."_

~rAndOM sQuIrReL~

"Oh shut up, Pig," Ron scolded as he entered his bedroom. The small owl had begun hoot and fly in circles around the attic bedroom the moment his owner had opened the door.

"PIG!" Ron shouted. The owl settled on its perch and hooted softly, ruffling his feathers.

Ron meanwhile collapsed on his bed and stared up at his ceiling.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice was followed by a knock on his door. She slowly entered the room. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She sat at the end of his bed. "Harry is just-."

"It's okay 'Mione. I'm fine. I understand."

"But Ron-."

He sat up, "Blimey, Hermione, do you ever stop running your mouth?"

"Do you ever stop being rude?" she asked angrily.

"You know that's not what I m-."

"Well, you can sometimes be very hurtful with your-."

"Hermione."

"Words. Like in fifth year-."

"'Mione."

"Had Luna been a bit more _socially _aware she would have been upset at some of the things you said. She-."

"Hermione," he repeated firmly.

"What?" she asked using a similar tone.

"Calm down, 'Mione."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Ronald. You never tell a woman to calm down it only increases frustration-."

"Hermione, stop worrying. Harry will come 'round. He is just having to deal with reality once more. In Australia he was able to leave it all temporarily behind, but now it's catching up."

"Well, he is good at hiding it all underneath, but he bottles it up and it starts to come out. And after all he has been through, it's understandable why. Ginny has been giving him time, but is anxious to hear about what has happened between the wedding and the battle," she said.

"When he gets back we'll talk to him, okay?"

"Okay."

~rAndOM sQuIrReL~

"Come on Ginny! Score already! I know I'm a good keeper, but you're an even better chaser!" Ron shouted to his little sister from across their makeshift quidditch pitch.

Ginny, quaffle in hand, slowly flew closer to Ron and the goal posts. She looked distractedly towards the Burrow, before dropping quickly with a scream, then racing to the goal posts and punting the ball through the hoop. This maneuver allowed her to score, as Ron was temporarily confused.

Before Ron could argue about her tactics a loud pop was heard from below and both of the Weasley children flew lower to see Harry walking to the Burrow at top speed, Hermione, who had been reading below, pursuing him with difficulty.

Ron nodded to Ginny, who returned this gesture before flying off to deter Harry at the front door. Ron meanwhile sped off towards the topmost window, which led to the bedroom that he and Harry shared. After climbing through it, he rested his broom against the wall, and sat down on his bed, awaiting the arrival of his roommate.  
Ron tracked Harry's progress to the room through the sounds the house made: the door slamming, angry voices, and heavy footsteps on the stairs. Harry finally burst through the door and collapsed on his cot.

"Harry?" Ron said softly. Harry remained silent as he stared at the ceiling. "Harry?" he repeated.

"Not now, Ron. I have a headache," Harry said sharply.

"Your scar isn't hurting is it?" Ron asked, worriedly. Harry sat up in bed and shook his head. A knock sounded at the door and Hermione entered.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes in return. "No, Hermione."

"What do you mean 'no'? I haven't said anything, yet."

"_Yet_."

"Harry, you've always had this terrible habit of shutting yourself in, whether in good times or bad. Ron and I have tried to help pull you out in past years, and we sometimes managed to, but we can't keep doing this."

"Yeah, mate. It's rather exhausting. You still haven't realized that you are no longer that lonely 11- year-old from the cupboard," Ron said.

"I have too," Harry said turning to look at them. "If you haven't notice a lot has happened in these past seven years. I have faced Voldemort several times, as well as fought him and his death eaters, I've been tortured, jinxed, cursed," he paused momentarily, then said quietly, "Given family and then had it taken away."

Hermione sighed, "Harry, we've all faced that, including losing family."

"Yeah, but you got your family back," Harry said bitterly.

"I haven't," Ron said, quietly. "Fred's gone for ever. It's hard enough for us to deal with, but imagine how George feels. His partner in crime, his best mate, a part of himself is lost, and is never gonna be found. Every day he looks in the mirror is a reminder of Fred."

Hermione gave Ron a sympathetic look.

"You're not the only one who's lost something, mate," he continued. "And like I said before: you aren't that lonely 11-year-old. You've got us. You've always had us and you'll always have us. And not just 'Mione and me. There's always Mum and Dad and Ginny."

Harry nodded once and sighed. Ron stood and followed Hermione out, to allow Harry some time to his thoughts.

~rAndOM sQuIrReL~

"No! Please! No! Stop! Take me! Take me!"

Ron woke suddenly, and grabbed his wand off the nightstand. Harry lay in his cot, thrashing. He was drenched in sweat, and was constantly tossing and turning. He woke abruptly and sat up in bed, panting.

Ron summoned a glass from the kitchen, whispered, "Aguamenti," and handed him the glass.

"Thanks," Harry muttered before taking a large gulp.

"You okay, mate?"

"Yeah. Just go back to sleep," he said putting the glass down and rolling over.

"Are you sure-?"

"I said I'm fine Ron," He said sharply.

"Yeah, right. 'kay," Ron responded. Instead of going back to sleep he pulled on a jacket and shoes before he went downstairs and outside.

~rAndOM sQuIrReL~

The next four days passed quickly, with Ron and Ginny practicing quidditch and Hermione watching and reading contentedly from the ground. Harry meanwhile moved into the twins' old bedroom, which had been vacated two years ago (yet still smelled of gunpowder), as Fred and George had moved into a flat above their shop. Mrs. Weasley said it was time Harry received his own bedroom, until he saw it fit that he move out.

Saturday evening rolled around and Mrs. Weasley began cooking the family dinner at 4:00. She and Mr. Weasley had invited everyone from the family, as well as close friends, and members of the Order to join them, as was traditional of Weasley family dinners.

By six that evening almost everyone had arrived. Bill, Mr. Weasley, and Percy conversed about politics and the ministry in a corner of the living room, while Harry and Ron played chess. Hermione read, and Ginny and Fleur talked in the corner. George was quietly working in another corner, on a potion, but was looking quite frustrated. Without warning the fireplace exploded with green flames, a huge figure appearing in the grate.

"Sorry, I'm late Molly. I got a little carried away with repairs. We've been workin' hard to restore the school to its original state before term."

"Not a problem at all Hagrid. It's understandable. Can I get you a glass of Firewhiskey?" she said, her infamous smile of kindness etched upon her face.

"Oh you can get me more than just a glass," he said with a chuckle before following her into the kitchen.

Hagrid returned to the living room with a large mug of the amber liquid and took a massive swig. He swayed a moment on the spot, then shook his large bearded head before sitting down on the couch next to George. A bit of firewhiskey sloshed out of the mug and into the cauldron, as the thundering crack of the couch breaking sounded.

George cringed as the drink splashed into his potion. He slowly peered over the edge, as the once red-brown contents now turned a dark espresso color. A large bubble rose to the surface of the liquid and popped, splattering George's face with the potion. Instantaneously a beard sprouted from his chin. While the family was quite astonished and concerned, George seemed to be delighted.

"Brilliant! Thank you, Hagrid!"

"I'm not sure what I did, George, but you're very welcome," Hagrid laughed.

"You added the last ingredient to my potion. The final element to the next Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes product! I don't know why I didn't think of using Ogden's Old Firewhiskey! I mean it grows hair on your chest," he pounded his fist on his sternum, "Metaphorically, but mixed with the right concoction it apparently does. Do you think that was 100 mL or 150?" He then became very preoccupied with noting every reaction very carefully on a piece of parchment with scribbles all over it.

The family went back to what they had been doing prior to Hagrid's arrival, but were interrupted once more by the green flames erupting in the fireplace, welcoming the arrival of an older woman with graying brown hair. She exited the fireplace and, using her right hand as her left was securing a bundle beneath her cloak, brushed away the ashes.

"Oh, Dromeda! You're here! We are so very glad you could make it," Mrs. Weasley said rushing into the living room.

Her appearance had made Harry rise to his feet, his wand at the ready, as he had done the year before. Ron too, was surprised at her features similar to that of her older sister, Bellatrix. He quickly stood, knocking the chessboard over, and shielded Hermione, his wand raised.

Andromeda looked over to where Ron and Harry were standing, the noise of the chess board catching her attention. Her kind eyes watched them carefully. Harry realized his mistake, and lowered his wand, giving her a weak smile as he sat down. Ron refused to move.

"Ron, dear. Lower your wand. This is Andromeda Tonks," his mother said.

"Prove it," he said with a nod, never shifting his gaze.

"Ronald-," his mother began.

"It's alright Molly," Andromeda said. "He has every right to be cautious, especially after all the pain my sister has caused."

Ron repeated himself, "Prove it."

"My name is Andromeda Tonks. I am- excuse me- was the wife and mother of Ted Tonks and Nymphadora Lupin. I was the safe house for Harry Potter and Rubius Hagrid the night of Harry's removal from his childhood home."

Ron studied her carefully, before slowly lowering his wand. He slouched a little and rubbed his neck, "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, dear," she said with a smile.

"Let me get you a cup of tea," Mrs. Weasley said bustling into the kitchen, Andromeda following behind.

Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Weasley called everybody outside to the dinner table. Everyone took a seat, or in Hagrid's case three, and sat down to eat. Halfway through the dinner Ron noticed a small baby with bright turquoise hair, sitting on Andromeda's lap. He smiled as Teddy blew bubbles with his spit.

After dinner they moved to the living room, where Mrs. Weasley served treacle tart. Soon the dishes were all piled in the kitchen, cleaning themselves.

"Sorry, Molly, but I must be gettin' back to 'ogwarts. Still lots ter do," Hagrid said after finishing a fourth helping.

"Not a problem, Rubius," she smiled. "We were glad you could come."

"Thanks, Molly," he stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

Teddy began drawing in the attention of the women, by cooing and giggling.

"Mrs. Tonks, may I hold Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"It's Andromeda, dear, and certainly. I have had to use the loo for awhile," she said passing the month old baby to the red head and getting up. Ginny took a seat next to Ron and Harry and rested Teddy on her lap.

"_He is really quite cute,_" Ron thought. "_He is so happy too. No cares in the world. No idea what people are going through. No idea that he will never see his parents_."

Ron began to imagine what it would be like if his parents had died when he was young, like Harry and Teddy's had. Ginny would have never been born. A pang hit his heart and his stomach flipped at the thought.

His mind began to wander. He thought of the battle, Fred's smiling face, Hagrid holding Harry's limp body, Ginny and Hermione's screams. A lump lodged itself in his throat and his heart began to race. Hermione's screams of pain mixed with Bellatrix's yells flashed back into his mind.

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, touching his hand. "Ron you're ice cold."

He tried to speak but couldn't. His stomach began to ache and his mouth went dry. He felt a numb feeling growing in his toes. His vision blurred and went black.

**A/N: Haha! Cliffhanger! I'm really anxious to read your reviews… **_ Because you made Ron choke to death? What is wrong with you? (And I know that all of our readers are looking forward to a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation/kiss thing in the next chapter now...) *sigh* Btw everyone, the story is waaay more fun to read in an angry Scotsman's voice, especially when you change the voice a bit for each character. Hermione's is best as a low and smoker-ish growl. =D _***whispers* I hate you... Review Please! I'll post the next chapter soon, because I know you hate cliffies AND because I'm freaking out right now… You can't see me, but I am freaking out. My stomach is feeling this weird sensation that I get when I'm REALLY excited and I only get it when I watch, read or write HP… or when my cousins come to town… **_That sounds kinda creepy actually... _**That's not what I meant... Review!**


	23. The 'Talk'

**A/N: Haha! I made you freak out didn't I? Muahahaha! This Chapter is dedicated to **_**Oh-My-Dead-Wizard-Gawd**_** for reviewing several times **_**AND**_** understanding what basically happened to Ron (More so than my co-author at least… she really thought I killed Ron until I explained it a bit). Okay, you can all stop freaking out because your wait is over! **

Disclaimer: *in sing-song voice* (My stomach is still flipping from the last chapter) Don't own Harry Potter!

_**When we last left our beloved characters**__: "His vision blurred and went black."_

"Hermione! Hermione!" Her screams were the only thing that penetrated his yells. "Hermione!" An explosion went off in front of him and Fred's body laid beside him. He couldn't breathe. He ached all over. His nose and eyes stung.

Her voice began calling him, and echoed quietly in the back of his mind. He felt a warm hand on his, as well as one on his cheek. The Manor faded to black, before his vision returned blurry. He distantly heard his name. As his eyes focused they met the worried brown ones of Hermione's. His family was whispering around him.

"Ron, it's me I'm right here," she said shakily. He wanted to speak, move, or do something to respond to her, but found himself incapable.

He finally drew in a breath, and unsteadily exhaled. He sat up and realized he was now on the floor. Everyone stared down at him. Andromeda was bouncing Teddy on her knee at the other end of the room. Someone handed him a glass of water, and he quickly drained it.

Hermione was searching his face. And Ginny's eyes were red and her cheeks, blotchy. Harry's arm was wrapped around her shoulder in a comforting manner. His mother's face held a scared and confused look. His father's expression seemed blank, but his eyes were filled with worry. Fluer looked horrified, while her husband shared his mother's confused expression. George's usual light air now felt heavy.

Ron felt like a freak. He needed to escape their prying and questioning eyes. He felt his muscles regain feeling and strength. He quickly stood, pushed his way through the crowded living room, and walked quickly outside.

He passed the orchard, the gate clanging behind him. He passed the quidditch pitch and entered the woods behind the house. He heard the gate clang again, but ignored it. He just wanted to leave everything behind him.

He moved deeper into the woods and found their old hangout as kids. A large oak stood in the middle of a grassy meadow. A swing swayed gently from one of the branches, which spiraled up like stairs to a small tree house.

Ron looked up and remembered all the times he had played there by himself imagining he was a king, or a knight ruling over the land and slaying dragons. He thought about all the dark wizards he had put in Azkaban when he was an auror. He smiled lightly to himself.

How easy it would be to be five again. How simple life was before school started and he met Harry. Life would have been so different if he hadn't met Harry. Life would have been so different if he were a muggle and had no idea about magic. He wouldn't be feeling what he did now if he was a muggle. But he was who he was because of magic and because of Harry. He would have never met Hermione if he was a muggle. Would have never saved her from the troll, never kissed her, never loved her. Never hurt her.

His heart sank a little as he sat down in the swing. He rocked back and forth and stared at his feet. He blocked out everything around him and emptied his mind. He closed his eyes and his head spun for a moment. He left everything behind and listened only to his breathing and heartbeat. Ron sat there a moment and cleared his mind.

Two warm but firm hands touched his back, gave him a small push, and he swung forward a bit more. The act was repeated several times and Ron began to pump his legs back and forth, giving himself more momentum. He suddenly leapt off the swing as it went forward. He landed firmly on the ground and looked down. Several lines were still carved into the grass and dirt. He smiled. A small 'F' was carved next to the line just in front of him.

He suddenly felt a little dizzy, so he sat down and lay on his back. A small dark figure moved towards him and lay down next to him. He felt a warm body snuggle up next to him and a head rested on his shoulder.

"Ron? What happened?" A pang hit his heart. The quiet voice was filled with so much worry.

He hadn't wanted to talk about it or show how weak he was, but the voice wasn't judging him.

"I- I don't know. I just was thinking about Teddy losing his parents and then I started thinking about mine, and then the battle. My heart raced and I couldn't speak or move. I couldn't breath. I then thought about the manor and next thing I know is that I am back there, only Fred is lying dead beside me," he said. His eyes stung, but he held in his tears.

"What brought you back?"

He thought about it a moment, before saying, "You did."

He felt a hand rest on his collarbone. "How?"

He paused. "I heard your voice calling me and felt your hand on my cheek, and I was back on the living room floor."

"Your family is gonna be worried, we should probably head back-."

"No," he said firmly. He sighed and said softly, "I don't want them to look at me the way they did. Like there was something wrong with me. Like I was a freak."

"Ron-."

"You didn't see their faces, 'Mione. I can't stand to see their faces like that."

"Maybe you don't have to. Stand up," she said getting to her feet. He stood and looked down into her chocolate eyes, studying her. "Take my hand and close your eyes." Once more he did as he was told.

She began leading him out of the meadow and out of the woods. He could hear the orchard gates clang behind them. He could feel the incline of the earth as she led him towards the Burrow. He felt warmth rush out and hit his face as they entered the Burrow. The talking died down as they came in. Hermione carefully led him up the stairs to the highest level and opened his bedroom door. He stood there quietly waiting for her to tell him to open his eyes, but it never came.

He suddenly felt her lips on his. They kissed for a brief second before she pulled away. As he slowly opened his eyes, a pair of his pajama pants hit him in the face.

"Get some rest," she said with a smirk.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You're killing me." And she left.

He changed and lay down on his bed and soon was asleep.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron woke up the next day at 11: 48, as his clock told him.

"_Mum never lets me lie in this late,_" he thought as he pulled on a gray-blue tee. He trotted down the stairs and met Ginny on the last flight of stairs, going up.

"Hey, Gin," he said. Alarm and worry passed over her face. "Gin? You okay?" She didn't answer. She hurried up the stairs and disappeared into Harry's room. "Ginny, I'm- oh forget it," he said angrily.

Ron entered the dining room and all eyes turned to him. His mother gave him a weak smile, "Ah. Ronald, dear. Would you care for a sandwich? I reckon you're a bit peckish," she said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. He didn't like everyone staring at him the way they were, and it was getting to him.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Ronald," his father said. "You know she means well."

"And since when did you start calling me Ronald?" he said looking between his parents. He scoffed, "I'm going out." He exited, taking his jacket from the rack and grabbing an apple off the counter.

Ron walked briskly to the property line, and disapparated.

The street that was deserted not a year ago, was jam packed with people. Diagon Alley was bustling with vendors, customers, and a wide array of magical creatures. Shops had been quickly repaired, boards removed, and windows replaced. Madame Malkin's shop was filled to the brim with customers getting new robes. The apothecary looked as though its once packed shelves and barrels had been picked clean of every lacewing fly and beetle eye. Only one shop on the whole street was barren and lifeless. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stood quietly on the corner. It looked clean and kempt but dull.

As Ron walked closer to the bleak building he heard comments such as, "You should have seen it before, Marie. Magnificent. Those boys were so successful, before one of them was killed," and, "Poor lad, must be having a rough time since his brother died. I reckon the shop will never reopen now."

Ron tried to ignore the comments as he found the unstable metal stairs leading to George's front door, atop the vacant shop. As he climbed them a bracket holding part of the staircase to the wall broke off and fell to the ground six feet below. Once he reached the top he knocked on the door.

He stood there a moment before he heard rustling inside. The door soon opened revealing a wet George in a towel.

Ron smirked, "Is this how you welcome all of your visitors?"

"Only the really special ones," George cheeked. "Come on in," he said walking away from the door.

The flat was quite cluttered and traces of the shop's products were everywhere. There were several charred spots on the couch and what looked like gnaw marks on the coffee table. In one corner there were multiple boxes labeled Pogrebin Hair, Skele-Gro, Dragon Meat (which was a bit soggy), and Mountain Troll toenails.

George disappeared into the bathroom before saying, "So, to what do I owe the honor?"

Ron nervously rubbed his neck, "I kinda needed to get out of the house for a bit."

George returned from the bathroom shirtless, but luckily wearing trousers. He used his towel to roughly dry his hair and said, "So you come to me? Why not go and see Hermione? She always seems to make you feel better," with a smirk.

Ron grinned a bit, "Oh, shut it."

"No, I don't think I can little brother," George said walking into the kitchen, putting on a loose striped polo. "Fancy a drink?" he asked with a nod.

"Sure," Ron answered.

George removed two bottles of butterbeer from a cupboard and pulled his wand out from his back pocket. He tapped the bottles and muttered, "Tepesco," and the room temperature bottles cooled instantly.

Ron sat down at the kitchen table, not before moving a pile of order forms from his seat. Before handing Ron a butterbeer, George pointed to the cap and with a flicking motion said, "Eximo." The lid immediately popped off and flew up in the air before landing on the tabletop. George slid the drink to Ron, and then did the same to his bottle.

"So why are you really here?" George asked, taking a sip.

"I just thought I'd pop in…" Ron trailed off. George gave him a sort of knowing look. "Okay, okay," Ron scratched his head. "I needed to be around someone who wouldn't treat me different."

George took another sip, "Why would anybody treat you different?"

"Oh, come off it George! You're not that thick!" Ron raised his voice slightly in irritation.

"Thanks for the compliment," George said calmly, taking yet another sip of butterbeer.

Ron stood to leave, "Maybe I should just go."

"Oh, sit down you prat."

"You saw me last night! And you're acting like it never happened!" Ron yelled.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked coolly.

Ron sighed and sat back down guzzling half the bottle of his butterbeer, "Yeah." He paused a moment. "How do you do it, George?"

"Do what?"

"I don't know. Not let it get to you, I guess."

"It does. You have no idea what goes on up here," he said tapping his temple. "Most days I don't leave the house, or if I do it's to go see you lot. There's not a day that goes by that it doesn't hurt like hell. I just parade around in a mask, hoping it will help you guys to move on. I try to do things to keep my mind busy, like creating more wheezes, but then I get stuck and it reminds me that Fred can't help fix it. I had to ban Firewhiskey from entering my flat."

Ron was silent for a moment. He had not expected George to spill everything; he had been anticipating another joke.

George didn't seem to notice the silence. He took another swig and never lifted his gaze from the table. After what seemed an age he spoke. "Before last night there was many a time I felt like just disappearing. I couldn't handle it any longer: the comments, the stares, the whispers. But after seeing Ginny and Mum like that I knew I couldn't. They were so scared of losing you," Ron's heart sunk at his words, "Everyone was so worried, and that was only after you had a two minute fit. If I left and cut myself off from everything forever, right after they lost Fred, Mum would be in pieces and Ginny would be in tears. I couldn't do that to them, and I can't," George finally looked up from the table and his eyes met Ron's. "I want you to make a pact that you won't cut yourself off from the family because of whatever happened last night, and I in turn won't cut myself off either. Deal?"

Ron sighed, then nodded and said, "Deal." Both George and Ron drank the last contents of their bottles after clanking them together in a sort of 'official' way.

"Think you got out of the house long enough?" George asked with a smirk.

"I reckon," Ron said returning it and standing. He held out his hand and his brother took it in his shaking it firmly. "Thanks mate," Ron said.

George released his hand and said, "Anytime." Ron smiled and headed for the door, grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"Oh, Ron," George called after him.

Ron turned around, "Yeah?"

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to help me with the shop."

"What shop?"

"Our- my shop of course."

"What do you mean help you? You mean you're re-opening it?"

"Well, yeah. I've been workin' on stuff haven't I?"

"Well yeah, but we just thought… I don't know. You're really opening?"

"I figured Fred would have wanted me to. So, what d' ya say?" he rubbed he neck nervously. "I'd understand if you wouldn't want-."

"Yeah! I'd love to," Ron said with a grin.

"Good. I'll owl you later," George said his smile returning. "See ya, Ron."

"See ya, George."

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

A/N: Oh my gosh! I don't know why, but I love this chapter! Tell me what you think by reviewing! Click ze Review button… Click it… Anyway, for those that are confused about what happened to Ron, 't will be explained later on… *sings and dances* "I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!"

**Oh and to **_**InkWeaverabc**_**: I'm sorry I like the name. Hermione is a bit of a mouthful, and it shortens it perfectly. I don't know, I want it to be Ron's nick name kinda. It also kinda sounds a bit possessive, don't you think? Like "Mine." I don't know just a thought.**


	24. Voldy's Arse

**A/N: Nothin' to say: So… On with the story!**

**Please note that as I write some of this I am staying up into all hours of the night to try and enter into PotterMore early… Its really a difficult choice: stay up all night and hopefully get in or go to sleep if that d*** quill doesn't show up within an allotted time period so you can hang with your cousins who are in town in the morning… it's a terrible choice…**

**Disclaimer: The usual- Don't own HP.**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ "See ya, George."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron entered the Burrow, much more calm and collected than when he had left. Before he even could take a breath someone pounced on him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, hello there Hermione," he said.

"Oh we've been so worried," she breathed. Hermione loosened her grip and looked at him. Harry, Ginny, and his parents watched him similarly.

"Why would you be worried?" he asked, trying to keep focused on Hermione.

She looked a little taken back, as though she hadn't expected an answer like that. She frowned a little, "Well, your mum said you sorta stormed out of here… And we didn't know where you had gone to."

Ron shrugged and said calmly, "I went to go see George."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I went to go see George," he repeated. Ron ignored the staring as much as he could and put his hands in his jacket pockets. The apple from earlier was still there. He pulled it out, shined it a bit, bit out a large chunk, and sat on the nearby counter. Awkwardness seemed to hang in the air.

"How can you sit there like something isn't wrong?" a small voice asked. Ron looked up from his apple to find Ginny looking at him.

He stopped chewing and said, "What? Nothing is wrong." He took another bite.

"Well something isn't bloody right!"

"Ginevra language," her mother scolded, but was ignored.

"Ron you- you- I don't even know what happened to you! We were worried sick and then you storm out? What are we supposed to think?"

"That I'm going out… Like I said."

Ginny sighed. "Ron…"

"Ginny…" he said imitating her voice.

"Ugh, you're so childish," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm…," he said tapping his chin and looking up in thought, "Yep," he replied with a nod to his sister. He took the final bite of his apple, "Sho," chew, chew, swallow, "Anything else?" he asked looking at his parents, Harry, and Hermione. "No? Okay. I'm gonna go play some quidditch," he said hopping off the counter and tossing the apple core into the bin of rubbish.

Ron exited the house and made his way to the broom shed. He reached the old outhouse and Hermione appeared next to him.

"Oh hey, 'Mione."

"Look at me, Ronald," she said sternly. He glanced at her a moment but turned his attention back to the lock.

"I'm not sure why we still have this on here," he said in frustration. "I mean Ginny gets into it all the ti-."

"Ron. Look at me," she repeated.

"What?" he asked turning to her once more.

"Are you drunk or something?"

"What?" he asked surprised. "No!" he laughed.

"Did you eat or drink anything over at George's?"

"Yeah. Some butterbeer," he said.

"_Some_ butterbeer? How much is some?" she asked sternly. "The effects are normally minor in small quantities, but in _large _amounts-."

"It was just a bottle," he said with a laugh. "_One_ bottle."

She frowned and thought a moment, "Did the bottle ever leave your sight? Did he do something to it?"

"No, he opened it right in front of me. Relax, 'Mione," he said again with a laugh. "I'm fine."

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You just seem- careless," she said watching him for a reaction. He shrugged. "That's it?" she asked.

"What am I supposed to say 'Mione?" he asked. His casual behavior was beginning to fade. He put his hands in his pockets and slouched awaiting a reply. She grinned. "What?" he asked with a laugh.

"There you are."

"There I am?"

"Exactly."

"Right," he said in an unbelieving tone. She smiled, grabbed his hands, and pulled him closer. She rested them on her shoulders and said, "Right."

Ron laced his fingers together behind her neck. He stared down into her chocolate brown eyes, before noticing a small tan sticker on the inside of his right wrist. He frowned and released Hermione and stared it.

"What's that?" she asked. Ron pulled the sticker off and examined it closer. In his inspection he noticed three small orange _W_s.

"That prat!" Ron laughed. "He's gotta be mad!"

"Who?"

"George of course! It must be one the new products for when he opens!" Ron said.

"Opens? Opens what?" she asked, still completely confused.

"The shop of course! He asked me to help him out with the shop, and he's making more wheezes!"

"What? He's opening the shop? That's wonderful Ron!" she said.

"That barmy git," Ron said laughing to himself. He looked up at Hermione. "This is the why I have been acting as you say 'careless'. Its probably a mood enhancer or something."

"He's really quite brilliant," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"You know what? I think I'm gonna go talk to Ginny before the effects wear off," he said trotting up the hill to the house. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Hey Ginny?" Ron said knocking lightly on her bedroom door. He slowly opened the door. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from each other on separate beds. Both looked up when he walked in.

"Hey, Harry? Could you give us a moment?" Ron asked, looking at his best mate. Harry gave a single nod and stood, leaving the room.

"What do you want Ron?" Ginny said, lying back on her pillows.

He shrugged as he spoke, "To talk."

"We have nothing to talk about, as apparently nothing is wrong," she replied angrily.

"Oh, come off it, Gin. I'm a bloke, I don't talk about my feelings," he sat down at the foot of the bed and watched her. He sighed, "If I make a small exception, will you feel better?" he asked with a pained expression. He didn't wait long for a reply, as he expected he wouldn't get one.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped to think about his words. "Last night I-," sigh, "I began thinking about some of the stuff that happened to Harry, Hermione and I over the past few months-."

"Malfoy Manor?" Ginny asked.

"How do-."

"Harry was just telling me."

"Right. Anyway, yeah. Malfoy Manor seems to constantly haunt me, no matter how many times 'Mione says she forgives me," he paused again. "I couldn't breath or see, and it started replaying in my head along with- the explosion. I heard Hermione sorta calling me and I was back in the living room." He remained silent and waited for her to say something. Anything.

After what seemed like ages, she finally said quietly, "We thought you were dying or something."

"I won't pretend I know exactly what happened, cause I don't. All I know is that I will try and prevent it from happening next time," he said, the last bit more to himself than her. He smirked and looked up at her, "Okay, the exception is over."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. They sat there quietly for a moment. "He's getting better," she said.

"Who?"

"Harry. He is opening up a bit, but it's hard for him. I mean he's not only a guy, but he had to deal with a lot and never really talked about it. And I think Teddy kinda helped in a way."

"I think a lot is an understatement," Ron chuckled. He looked at her, "We're good?"

She said, "We're good," with a slow nod.

"Good, cause I can't stand this bloody girl talk much longer," he said with a smile as he stood up.

"Neither can I," she replied, returning the smile.

He chuckled and left her room. Harry was coming down the stairs, from his room, and stopped next to Ron.

"Ron! Owl for you dear!" his mother called from the kitchen, presumably starting dinner.

"Not another one," he groaned quietly so his mother wouldn't hear. Harry grinned.

"All those nice people are thanking you for what you did! I hope you wrote them back!"

"How the bloody hell does she do that?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head.

"Language, Ronald Weasley!" she called. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry snickered. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Ron gaped at his best mate. "Now come and get it. Oh! It's a letter from George, dear."

"Really?" Ron asked anxiously, entering the kitchen.

"It's over there," she said pointing to an envelope on the counter.

Ron swept it up and quickly opened it.

_Ron,_

_Fill out the enclosed application and come by the shop tomorrow at 12:00._

_~Georgie Porgie_

_P.S. How'd you like your surprise?_

"Excellent," Ron said a bit sarcastically, pulling out the job application. He sat down at the table and summoned a quill from his room. Mrs. Weasley began humming to herself as she worked.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, walking into the room.

"An application nosy," he said. "George thinks it's funny to make me fill one out, when he asked _me_ to help _him_," he said.

"An application for what?"

"The shop."

"What shop? Not the joke shop?" she asked.

"What other shop would I be referring to?" he said, still not looking up from the paper in front of him.

"I don't know, silly. What do you need an application for? He's not opening it is he?"

"Yes, he is. Now shut it," Ron said focused on filling out everything properly.

"Rude," Ginny breathed, then left the room.

Ron read through and came to a short questionnaire. "Am I decisive?" he asked himself aloud. He frowned and then filled in a dot, "Unknown."

The next day he arrived at Diagon Alley an hour early to roam around a bit. He browsed some of the shops including Magical Menagerie, 2nd Hand Brooms, and Gambol and Japes Joke Shop.

He passed by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and noticed for the first time that it had reopened under the new management of the son of Florean Fortescue, who had been killed by Death Eaters. Ron had just enough sickles and knuts for a small vanilla ice cream with Chocolate Frog syrup. He wandered about the street eating his ice cream, watching vendors and shoppers go about their lives.

Everything was almost as it had been when he was younger. The shops and colors were as bright as he had imagined them and the smells were just as memorable.

Ron spotted Ollivander's Wand Shop and decided to visit as he still had thirty minutes before he needed to be at the shop. The ancient store looked a little less damaged, Ron noticed as he stepped inside. A familiar ring of a bell signaled his entering.

The same dead flowers from when he had replaced his wand in 1993 still sat in a vase in the corner. He lightly chuckled to himself.

A cheerful Mr. Ollivander seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Mr. Weasley! How wonderful of you to drop by! I hope your fourteen inch willow with unicorn hair is in order?"

"Oh. Yeah. It's all right. Just thought I'd pop in. Kinda spur of the moment really."

"Ah, yes," Mr. Ollivander said. They stood there quietly (and quite awkwardly), and Ron was beginning to regret coming in until he thought of something and broke the silence.

"So…uh…How's business?"

"Oh! Wonderful, my dear boy. Busier than ever!" Ron looked around the shop, seeing if he had missed someone standing in the corner, but no- only he and Mr. Ollivander occupied the shop. "Students from last year are lining up for their wands! Not to mention even more first years starting term in the fall. Haven't stopped making wands since I returned to my shop!"

"Oh. Well, don't let me delay you, Mr. Ollivander," he said. Ron checked his watch, which read 11:45. "I really must be going anyway…"

"Oh, yes! Certainly my boy!" he said as Ron turned to leave. "And don't hesitate to bring your wand in if it needs a tune up!"

Ron nodded and left the shop, turning up the street to 93 Diagon Alley. As he approached the building he vanished his ice cream glass back to the parlour. He reached out and grabbed hold of the handle. He felt a burning feeling immediately and wrenched his hand away.

"Bloody hell!"

"Watch yourself there!" A voice called behind him.

Ron recognized the owner of the voice at once to be Lee Jordan. "How you doin' there, River?"

Lee smiled. "All right. You?"

"All right. So what's George playin' at?" Ron asked nodding to the door.

"Security measures. Ever heard of the Flagrante Charm?" Lee asked.

Ron remembered the break-in at Gringotts, "Oh yeah."

"Right. There are other spells as well to ward off magical assaults. Well, since you are now part of the team I can disclose the only way to disarm the enchantments," Lee said. He leaned over and whispered something to Ron.

"I don't think I heard you right," Ron said with a frown. Lee repeated it, and it sounded the same as it had before. "You're not serious are you?"

Lee nodded, "Completely. Leave it to your brothers to come up with that one, eh?"

"Got that right," Ron said, starring at the door.

"Go ahead and try it out. It only works if used nonverbally. Saying it aloud will only make you look like a numpty."

Ron snickered. "Okay here goes nothin'," he said pulling out his wand. "_Voldy's arse_," he thought. The second he finished saying it within his mind, orange sparks emitted from between the doors and spelt out 'Welcome Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordan".

"Wicked," Ron breathed.

"That's what I said," Lee said, stepping forward and opening the door. A rush of cool air hit his face, as well as hundreds of scents and colors.

George was at the top of the stairs carrying a box. "Hiya, Ronnie! Lee show you the protective enchantments?"

"Yeah," Ron showed his burning red palm, "A little too late, actually."

George put the box down and rested his foot on top of it, "Happens to the best of us. I probably should have mentioned them in my letter."

"Probably," Ron stated.

"Come on up to my flat, an' I'll fix you up," George said jerking his head up the stairs. Rod nodded and followed after him.

"For future notice, the third door in is mine," George said. He pulled out his wand and rapidly tapped the doorknob three times. "Watch this one," he said putting his wand away and opening the door. "Doesn't burn you, but gives a nasty shock. Fred and I set it up when a bunch of first years broke into the flat first day open."

The flat was just as cluttered as before, if not more. George went into his bathroom and began searching through the cabinet, muttering to himself as he scanned the bottles and vials, "Anti- Paralysis, Brain Elixir, Befuddlement Draught… Ah! Here it is: Burn- healing paste. Damn it, we're all out. Well the next best thing will have to do," he said pulling a medium bottle of brownish liquid. George handed it to him, "Reckon you dealt with this on your travels: Essence of Dittany?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah. Cheers." He unstoppered it and let a few drops fall on his palm, which looked and felt instantly better. Ron replaced the bottle in George's bathroom and found him in the kitchen.

"'Nother Butterbeer?" George asked.

"Yeah, just don't test anymore products on me, without my permission," Ron said.

"I think we can work something out," George said tossing him a bottle of the cold drink. "Besides, I imagine Hermione will want you all in one piece, so she can snog you properly."

Ron reddened a bit, "Yeah. Right."

George gave Ron two more bottles, "Take these down to Angelina and Lee, then we'll get started."

"Angelina's here? I didn't see her when I came in."

"She's in the stock room."

"Right."

Ron passed out the drinks and the four employees began stocking and cleaning. Besides the occasional loud pop or squeak, the next four hours went by slowly and quietly. The work was tedious and strenuous and Ron was exhausted by the time he apparated home.

He leisurely climbed the minor slope up to the house, past the pond. The moment he stepped through the door Hermione hugged him tightly, gave him a quick peck, and said quietly, "I missed you." He smiled down at her, but resisted snogging her because everyone was watching him anxiously awaiting his accounts of the shop.

"So? How was it?" Ginny asked.

"Boring actually. Hard work, even with magic. Most exciting thing was the protective enchantments," he said showing his hand.

Hermione gasped and examined it, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. It doesn't hurt anymore. Flagrante Charm. George let me use some Dittany."

"Anything else?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"No," Ron laughed. "George promised to not test anything on me without my knowing."

"Good."

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

The next few weeks passed quickly and went without incident, and Hermione didn't come by the Burrow very often (much to Ron's disappointment), but he stayed busy helping George around the shop. Ron received an owl from her as an explanation.

_Dear Ron,_

_The owl I'm using is quite impatient so I'll make it quick:_

_I'm sorry I haven't been at the Burrow recently. I felt I needed to spend more time with Mum and Dad to make up for last year (I have the reason to believe my mum is still a bit angry at me for not only using magic on them, but protecting them as that is 'their job')._

_Also while I've been here I have been searching on the internet (like we did in Austrailia at the Library) for the explanation of what happened at dinner that night. I think I figured out what and why it happened._

_I will see you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

The parchment smelled like her. He knew it was stupid, but he brought the parchment closer and took in a deep breath- just as Harry walked in.

"_Bloody hell_," he thought, "_Now Harry is gonna take the mickey out of me._"

"Blimey Ron. Were you really just smelling Hermione's letter?"

"Oh, shut up Harry. I know you watched Ginny on the Marauders' Map every night before bed."

"Yeah, well… that's different."

"Sure it is," Ron said sarcastically. "So what did you want?" Ron asked.

"Oh, your mum wanted me to tell you lunch is ready," Harry said.

"Right. Be down in a minute."

"What? Have to smell your letter one last time?" Harry cheeked.

"Oh shove it!" Ron said throwing a pillow at him.

"Fine! Don't get your knickers in a twist!" Harry said blocking it with his arms and running out the door.

Ron chased after him, "Hey there's no need for that!"

"Well I wasn't the one smelling my girlfriends letter!" Harry called, running down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Come back here you specky git!"

"Not likely!"

Harry jumped the last two steps and tore into the sitting room. Ron was right behind, jumping the last four steps.

"Harry!" Ron yelled.

They raced past Ginny and his parents, who were sitting at the table waiting for them, into the kitchen, and out the back door.

"Harry?" Ginny called after them.

Ron pulled his wand out and aimed it at Harry's back, "Steleus!"

The force of the spell knocked Harry to the ground and he began sneezing violently. As he continued to sneeze, Harry pulled out his wand. "Achoo! Achoo! Flipendo! ACHOO!"

The sneezing stopped as Ron was knocked backwards. Harry began running again. Ron sat up and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!" He stood and watched Harry fall flat on his face. Ron jogged over to Harry, undid the leg-locking curse, and helped him stand.

"We even?" Harry breathed.

"I reckon so," Ron said.

"So how 'bout some lunch?"

"Sounds brilliant."

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Seems like a short read doesn't it? It's longer than what I have been posting though… hmm… Read, Enjoy, Review! **

**I don't know about you, but I love the last bit… Boys being boys amongst the rubble of life…**

**Psst… I need a beta- reader… So if you want to help shape the story a little and read the chapters first, let me know…**


	25. Disaster, Dreams, and Discovery

**A/N: So? How'd you like the last chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it… anyway enough chit-chat: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**P.S. Sorry it has been awhile since I posted last…**

**Disclaimer: Sigh… I don't like to be repetitive, but I feel like this HAS to be here, just in case… *in monotone voice* I do not own Harry Potter, only my storyline and the characters I may make up and insert in. There. Happy? **

**Now a random fact about your author:**** "I randomly scream- just to weird out my sister/ co-author, LlamaiiiixlovesxSeddie…"**

_When we last left our beloved characters: __"I think I figured out what and why it happened."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Hermione and her parents joined them for dinner that evening and was greeted by an over enthusiastic Ron, who in Ginny's opinion was being over dramatic about not seeing his girlfriend for several weeks. Only a minor portion of the Weasley clan and their adopted family were present but the families talked animatedly before dinner.

Ron and Hermione's fathers took quite a liking for each other and became inseparable as they discussed magical and non-magical items enthusiastically. Bill and Fleur were smiling flirtatiously at each other during dinner, Fleur giggling occasionally, much to the disgust of Bill's younger siblings. Ron and George talked about the shop and work while they ate and Harry listened as Ginny and Hermione talked about pointedly about their guys.

Dinner finished and was followed by a wonderful pudding. Everyone moved to the sitting room and the teens sat together cuddling quietly while discussions went on around them.

Hermione interrupted their silence, "Ron? Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure," he said looking at her, a hint of worry in his eyes.

She bit her lip a little, "Privately?"

Ron raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Uh… sure…" He stood and took Hermione by the hand, helping her up. He turned to Ginny and Harry, "Hey we're gonna go for a little walk."

Harry nodded. "Okay, mate. We might join you later."

"'K," Ron said before turning to leave. They exited the sitting room and found George leaning up against the kitchen counter, mischievously.

"Going out for a little late night snog?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, shove off, George," Ron growled. George clicked his tongue with a wink, the grin widening. Ron rolled his eyes and opened the door for Hermione.

They walked down by the frog pond, holding hands quietly. Ron broke the silence as they strolled along the water's edge.

"So, you wanted to talk?" he asked anxiously.

Hermione sighed, "Yes. The other night when you-."

"Stop there," Ron said, halting.

"Ron-,"she pleaded, looking in his eyes.

"No," he shook his head, shifting his gaze. "Can we just forget about it?"

"No, Ronald. We can't," she said sternly. "This is serious and you can't just shrug it off."

"Nothing is wrong with me-," he began.

"I know. It only happened because of the things that have happened in the last year. It's called emotional trauma or shock."

"I don't want to hear about this," he said a bit angrily, turning away.

"I am only trying to help-."

"I don't need your help Hermione!" He expected her to return the yells, but she didn't. He looked at her and found a hurt expression mixed with frustration. Tears brimmed her eyelids, threatening to fall.

Finally she spoke irritation in her voice, "Ronald Weasley! Why do you have to be so- so- so damn stubborn?" Ron's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened at Hermione's swearing. A small smile crossed her face and she giggled, but it soon faded as she remembered her anger. "Why can't you understand-?"

"I do understand, Hermione," he sighed. "I have problems to deal with."

"I just want you to be able to control it. Don't let it get to you. No matter if its Harry or Ginny or me dying before your eyes."

Ron closed his eyes as a pang hit his chest followed by a flip in his stomach. The thought of losing any of them gave him chills. He shivered and clenched his jaw. "Don't put those- thoughts in my head, 'Mione," he pleaded, eyes stilled closed. Goose bumps covered his skin. His head ached and his breathing grew shallow and stopped.

He couldn't live without any of them. If he had truly lost Harry or even Ginny that night at the battle he would have been heart broken, and the thought of losing the love of his life made him feel as though someone punched him in the gut.

"Ron?" she said worriedly. "Ron?" He collapsed to the damp grass. "Ron?"

He couldn't see as everything was blurred, but he heard voices behind them.

"Hermione what's wro-," a familiar voice he had known for almost seventeen years said.

"Ron? Hermione, what's wrong with my brother?"

"He- he's having a panic attack," she answered shakily.

A male voice spoke next, "Hermione-?"

"I know Harry, shush. Ron? Can you hear me?" she gasped. His lungs and eyes stung. "Come on Ron."

"Hermione."

"I know Harry!" she said sharply. A shaky hand patted his cheek. "We are all here. We are all okay. We need you to come back, though. We need you to breathe. Can you do that?" As tears streamed down her face she whispered softly, "Please do that."

His throat opened a little and Ron gasped for breath. He heard Hermione gasp, which sounded like a small laugh of delight.

His vision returned and he sat up a little, struggling to breathe. He wheezed out a breath. He tried to breathe with difficulty and felt sick. Ron felt vomit traveling upwards and he leaned over to his left, throwing up what was once his dinner, into the pond. His head cleared and his breathing returned to normal. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his fist and tried shakily, to stand. He managed only to get to a tree less than a meter away.

"No, Ron. Don't get up," Hermione said placing a hand on his arm. Ron sat down leaning against the tree. He lifted his head and stared into her eyes with anguish. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything-."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hermione," he said pulling her away and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"But I-."

"No. This is my problem," he stated as though it were final. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Ron sat there and held Hermione close to him. Harry and Ginny stood there quietly with them.

After an eternity Ron spoke, "How 'bout we go on a walk?" He stood and pulled Hermione up with him.

"Ron-," Hermione started.

"Come on it will clear our heads," he said leading her across the lawn. He turned back to Ginny and Harry, "Well come on." The couple looked at each other and back at Ron slowly, before following.

The couples walked for an age and a half and the incident that happened by the pond only an hour ago passed from their minds as they talked happily. Ron directed them to a park in Ottery St. Catchpole that the twins, he, and Ginny played at in their much younger years.

"Ginny and I still came here after Fred and George believed themselves too old to play with us," Ron said. "Remember Gin? We would sneak over here when they went off to school and play for hours after going to the muggle candy shop." Ginny smiled.

"Where did you get the muggle money?" Harry asked.

"Oh," Ginny said, "We would sneak it from dad's shed. He never noticed."

"Oh, so I'm dating a thief?" Harry asked.

Ginny feigned a hurt expression, "Is that a problem, Mr. Potter?"

"Not at all. If I recall correctly I should be in Azkaban for some of the things I did this past year. Not that I particularly enjoyed them."

Until now they had found themselves the only ones in the park as it was well past sundown. Ahead of them Hermione could make out five large figures of a group of boisterous teenage boys. She thought nothing of it until they neared the group and Ron covered up his face with his hand muttering, "Bloody hell." Ginny did a similar movement with an, "Oh no."

"What is it Ron?" she asked, but he shushed her. "Ronald Weasley don't you shush me!" she said crossly and to Ron, rather loudly.

The five boys all looked in there direction and one of the larger ones shouted, "Did we just 'ear the name 'Ronald Weasley'?" They began to approach.

Ron said quietly to Hermione, "Great, now you've done it."

The gang of teenagers came into view and looked menacingly down at them. Ron was taller than they were by just a few inches, making them have to look up at him, which they didn't appear to appreciate. Four of the boys for the most part looked all very similar in the dark, but one in front who seemed to be the leader. Harry was reminded of Dudley's gang: the toughest and largest in front and the lesser-built and meaner behind. One of the boys leaned against a baseball bat and another was cracking his knuckles.

"Well look at how much Ronnie and Ginevra have grown up," the leader drawled. He had an ape-ish look about him, a significant under bite and an overhanging forehead added to it.

"Hello, Shane," Ron said through clenched teeth. Shane seemed to ignore him.

"Wow, seems you've grown up quite a bit. A stunning minx, Ginny." As he said Ginny's name he rubbed a thumb across her cheek. Harry pulled Ginny away and stood in front of her.

"Well, we're not very friendly are we?" Shane said darkly to Harry, staring down at him. Harry never dropped his gaze. He continued to hold it until Shane looked away with a glare, turning his sights now to Ron and Hermione.

"I'm impressed Ronald," he said looking at Hermione, scanning her up and down. "Might have to borrow her sometime."

"Like hell you will," Ron said, stepping between Shane and Hermione.

Shane stepped back. "Boys, I think we should teach 'em a lesson. Their manners aren't quite up to my standard. Just like old times, eh Weasley?"

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all took a step back. Ron turned to Hermione, "Go. Run and get the others."

"Ron I faced-."

"I know what you faced, but this can't be sorted with magic, now go. Hide behind a tree and apparate to the Burrow." She hesitated but with a nudge from Ron she left. He now turned to Ginny, "Ginny get out of here. You know how they can be. Let Harry and me take care of it."

"Right. As soon as Percy tries on one of my dresses."

At that moment the group of boys advanced on them. Two went for Ron and pinned him down. He managed to get in a few good blows before one hit his right shoulder with a mighty force. He groaned in pain as he felt a pop and the two began using him as a punching bag.

Ron frantically tried to think of a way to escape, attempting to clear his head and ignore the growing pain in his gut. Without warning he threw his head back into the face of the gang member holding his arms behind his back. He instantly released Ron, howling and holding his nose, blood pouring over his hands. Ron took this opportunity to hit the guy in front of him on the side of the head with his left fist.

He saw this coming and grabbed Ron's forearm, with a yellow-toothed smile. Ron used his head again, head butting him in the face. The teen wasn't phased much by this and Ron felt blood trickling down his forehead. Ron used his last and most painful ploy and kneed the teen in the crotch. His grip on Ron's arm loosened and he fell to the ground laying in the fetal position.

Ron looked anxiously around for Ginny and Harry. Ginny was now avoiding being hit with the metal bat Shane now had and Harry was being used as a human punching bag as he had.

Before Ron had time to react and help Ginny, she grabbed the bat as Shane swung, twisted it under her arm, and hefted it upward so it hit him square in the forehead, kneeing him in the groin for good measure. He fell to the ground unconscious and she rushed over to Harry's aid with the bat in hand. Ginny swung behind the knees of the gang member currently holding Harry. He crumpled to the ground and Harry used his free hands to punch the guy in front of him. A crack sounded the moment Harry's right fist connected with his jaw and he fell onto the cement path. Harry spat some blood out of his mouth, aiming it towards Shane.

Harry held his fist close to his stomach as he limped over to Ginny. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "Ron?" Harry asked looking at his best mate. Ron took in a breath and winced as a sharp pain hit his side. He slowed his breathing and simply nodded. He turned to Ginny and gasped, "Where the bloody hell did you learn to do that?"

"Oh, in my fifth year a Slytherin beater tried swinging at me during a match. He ran when he saw me after that," she said with a toothy grin.

They heard a pop and Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George came running towards them. "Ginny? Boys? You okay?" Mr. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. George came over to Ron, observing the mass of boys laying on the concrete either in pain or unconsciousness, and patted him on the back, "Nice one, little brother," sending a surge of pain through his body. Ron grunted.

"Careful George," Mr. Weasley said, noticing his son's discomfort. "Take 'em back to the Burrow so your mother can fix them up."

"Right," George said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder and grabbing Ginny's hand before making sure she was holding Harry's, then he disapparated.

They walked up the slope to the house, Harry and Ginny limping a little. They entered the Burrow and Fleur, Hermione, Hermione's parents, and Mrs. Weasley stood up from their chairs. Hermione ran to Ron side and hugged him tightly, causing him to whimper in pain.

"Don't you ever make me do that again," she scolded. He held her with his left arm and kissed her forehead, before releasing her.

Mrs. Weasley ushered them to sitting room. Ron laid down on one of the couches and Hermione began dabbing the cut on his head with a wet towel.

"Ginny dear, where does it hurt?" her mother asked.

"Just my hip," she said, "He managed to hit me with the bat a few times." Her mother gasped.

"She was bloody brilliant after that," Ron said giving a small laugh, but stopped as another sharp pain hit his side.

"Yeah she kicked their arses," Harry said distantly.

After multiple bottles of bruise paste for all of them, a healed hand and hip for Harry, and a relocated shoulder and healed ribs for Ron, Mrs. Weasley sent them off to bed for a good nights rest.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron woke up to someone shaking his arm- at 3 a.m. in the morning.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny. What is it that's so important you wake me up at this time of morning?" he asked with a yawn.

"It's Harry-."

"What's wrong?" Ron asked getting to his feet and putting on his robe.

"He's having a terrible dream by the sound of it and I can't wake him," she said worry laced in her words.

Ron grabbed his wand off the bedside table and rushed down the stairs to Harry's room.

"No! Stop it, please!"

"_I will stop as soon as they give me what I want," Voldemort said with a hiss. "Crucio!" Ginny writhed in pain on the ground in the Forbidden Forest. Hermione and Ron lay next to her, chained by the hands to a tree, deep gashes in their sides. Hermione sobbed in pain as blood seeped out onto the needles and leaves covering the forest floor. Ron struggled to get free, blood pouring out as he thrashed about, trying to escape._

"_Anything! Just please stop!"_

"I want you, Harry Potter. I'm going to kill you," he said. Someone grabbed him and held his arms.

"_Fine, but leave them alone."_

"_No Harry!" Ginny screamed._

_He repeated himself clearly, "Take me. Leave them."_

"_I'm going to kill you Harry Potter," Voldemort laughed. "Right after I kill them."_

"NO!"_ Harry struggled to free himself from his captor._

_Voldemort raised his wand above his head, "Avada-."_

"NO!"

"Harry!" Someone was shaking him. "Harry, wake up! It's all just a dream."

He sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. Harry was panting heavily. Ron handed him his glasses and some water.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked stepping back to give Harry some air. Ginny sat down at the foot of his bed.

Harry took a long drink of water then answered quietly, "Yeah. Like you said: it was all just a dream."

"Right. Well if you need anything just come see me," Ron said with a nod, "Come on Ginny," he called leaving the room.

"Why? It's not like-," she began to argue.

"Don't make me call mum."

"Ugh!" she said storming out of the room and down the stairs. He waited until Ginny was inside her bedroom, before casting an intruder charm on Harry's door.

Ron continued to his room and lay in his bed awake, before falling asleep after several minutes, assured his sister wouldn't sneak back in.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Wish me luck!" Hermione called to Ron excitedly, stepping into the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace. Ron nodded with a smile. She disappeared into the green flames, shouting, "Ministry of Magic!"

Ron strolled down the street to the shop, and whispered the password (with much amusement), entering the shop.

"Ronnie, did you see your dear Hermione off to her first day as an intern at the Ministry?" George asked walking over to his brother hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. Now how 'bout we get down to business?"

"Okay, we have a meeting. But first," George pulled out a red candy that at first glance looked very appetizing, "try this."

Ron picked up the candy and eyed it carefully, "What is it? Hermione wouldn't let me snog her for several days after I ate a Halitosis Honey Drop."

"It's as if you don't trust me, Ronnie!" George said feigning offense. Ron returned a knowing look. "Okay, it's nothing terrible. Just try it. The effects wear off after several minutes." George repeated '_several_' to himself after Ron popped the candy in his mouth. George asked a moment later, "So? What do you think?"

Ron swirled the candy around his mouth then spoke, "Well, normally I would tell you it was good, but there is a light bitterness that doesn't make the sweet extremely appealing, but that is typical of cherry flavored candies, if I might add. But, like I said: I would usually tell you it was great or amazing, just to boost your ego." Ron realized what he had just said and his eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Really?" George asked. "Hmm… Tell be about your relationship with Hermione."

"What?" Ron asked in confusion, but he felt an inner force pushing him. "Well, okay. I really always thought of Hermione as a friend for the most part- that is until fourth year. When Viktor stinkin' Krum pushed his way in I realized what I had lost- and I wanted it back. I was a right git though and screwed everything up. In fifth year I thought about snogging her a couple of times, but I would mess things up and we'd get in yet another fight. In sixth year I got a little distracted with snogging Lavender, and I was too thick to notice Hermione's hints. Then when we went on the hunt, I thought I lost her to Harry for sure. I felt that my worst fears were coming true. Then that night at the Manor I decided I didn't care if she chose Harry- I would do anything for her. We kissed during the battle and it was spontaneous and sweet and passionate. When her lips locked onto mine I felt like I was being swept away into a warm, calm ocean-," Ron stopped. "Hey! Wait! Why am I telling _you_ this?"

"Merlin's pants. The effects wore off. Too bad. We were getting to the good part. Oh, well. The theory worked though," George said with obvious disappointment. "By the way have you ever told _her_ that you feel that way about your first kiss?"

"No! And what did you just feed me?"

"I didn't feed you anything, you were a willing test subject-."

"George," Ron growled.

"Okay. Keep your pants on. It was a Loose- Lips Lozenge!"

"A what?"

"A sweet with a small bit of Veritaserum in it. Makes you spill your guts! Or in your case: pour your heart out, but we really should get to the meeting. Lots to discuss."

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

A/N: What did you think? I thought this was more of a filler chapter towards the end, but it had some good stuff in there. I feel like this one was an emotional roller coaster: Happy! Yay! Boom: pit. Oh, no! Aw… Ron and Ginny…What's happening? Go Ron! Ginny is so awesome! Oh no their hurt! Poor Harry! Awww… how sweet… Is Ron okay? Oh this author is so clever! Oh man, it's over.


	26. Picking up the Pieces

**A/N: Okay. *breathes deeply* I just saw DH2 and I'm like freaking out! At the opener I was freaking out, trying not to scream like a freaky first year…**

**Dedication: A huge thanks goes to my newest helper: Oh-My-Dead-Wizard-Gawd! She has agreed to be a beta-reader for this lovely story… *raises eyebrows seriously* So You Had Better All Thank Her… GOT IT?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did, the kiss scene would be done properly ,and Fred's death scene too… Teddy would be more than a mention… Plus the explanation by Harry to Voldemort, and the asking for remorse! I mean come on, Kloves and Yates! You're killing me! *huffs* I'm gonna stop ranting now… okay the giddy feeling is back… probably 'cuz Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls are playing… "And I'll keep on smilin' from the times I had with them…" But I have to give Kloves credit for McGonagall being all B.A. , and Neville's speech, and Draco... I mean I'm still gonna have him cause a little stir up, but I think the way he did things were very meaningful… But Yates could have made Ginny's scream upon find out Harry was dead (personally one of my most favorite parts which shows so much emotion in a small act) much more evocative…**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ "We really should get to the meeting. Lots to discuss."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Ron. Did you just here what I said?" George asked.

Ron flushed a little, "Uh…no."

"And why would that be?" George questioned. All the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes staff was look at him, with the obvious exception of himself.

Ron felt the automatic response to lie to his brother, but felt something nudge him to tell the truth. "Well, I was imagining what its gonna be like a few years from now. If Hermione and I were married, as well as Harry and Ginny. Harry would be a world famous auror, and we'd all have kids and-."

"I see that there is still a bit of Loose Lips Lozenge in your system… That's nice, but we have business to attend to, now pay attention." George now turned his attention back to the meeting. "Now with our new line of Dynamic Desserts and several new sweets almost ready for sale we should be opening about a month before the new term starts, meaning opening day is August 1st…"

George faded into the background as Ron began to daydream once more.

"Ron!"

"Huh?"

"Show some intelligence, mate. Maybe I should feed you a Chatting Churro next time, just to keep you on your toes."

"Sorry, George. I'll listen."

"Okay, now Lee I want you to start on the Butterscotch Boxes. Make sure to put in two of the regular, bleating, balding, baby talk, baboon, and babbling butterscotches. Mix them up a little so they don't know what they are getting…"

The meeting went by slowly and was quite boring, but Ron used all of his will to stay awake. _You'd think that working at a joke shop would be a bit more exciting_, he thought.

George addressed the employees individually about their jobs the next few days. Lee was in charge of packaging, Angelina stocking, and Verity (the shop helper) spiffing up the shop.

"Now, Ronnie. I have an idea for a new line, but I am going to need some assistance on your part," George said, turning to him.

"What's that?" he asked, suddenly interested.

"I need you to observe Harry for me."

"What?"

"I need you to observe Harry for me."

"I got that part, but why?"

"With Harry being so popular, more than he used to be, here at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes we want to take advantage of that."

"I won't let you exploit Harry-."

"You're taking this all wrong, Ronnie. I-."

"No, George. He's going through a hard enough time as it is, you don't need to make the situation worse."

"Ronald," George said seriously. "You never let me finish."

Ron gritted his teeth, "Continue."

"I need you to ask for Harry's permission first. And possibly have him sign some paper work. _Then_ you can study him. By study I mean I want you to report his favorite style of clothing. What t-shirts does he wear? How does he like his trousers? Heck! Tell me about his pants! His personality and attitude is key. Everything and anything about him."

"What if Harry doesn't give permission?" Ron said. His anger had calmed considerably, but he glared a little at his brother.

George sighed, "Well then we are out of a large money maker, but we'd respect his privacy, we- I would owe him that." Ron gave his brother a small nod.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

The month of June had passed. Hermione had been thoroughly enjoying her internship at the ministry and Ron had received a nice paycheck from his brother, which was now sitting in a new Gringotts vault.

July had begun. Two months. The only person taking it harder than George and Mrs. Weasley was perhaps, Harry. He had taken to staying most of the day in his room, or out exploring the woods. Hermione, Ginny, and Ron began to worry as Harry distanced himself more and more.

While many in the Wizarding world were celebrating the two-month anniversary of Voldemort's death, Harry was secluding himself.

"Harry?" Hermione knocked on his bedroom door. No response. She slowly entered the room, "Harry?" The bed was unmade; Bill's old brown comforter crumpled at the end of the bed, the white sheets half on the ground. His wardrobe had clothing hanging halfway out and many more clothing articles were strewn on the floor.

Harry sat at his desk, his wand resting just to the right of his hand. A quill was in his right hand scrawling lazily on a piece of parchment. He didn't look up as he spoke, "Hey, Hermione."

"Harry, are you okay? I know you're probably tired of hearing that, but we're all really worried about you."

Harry put the quill down. "I don't want to-."

"Harry, we understand that it's been rough-."

He turned and looked at her, "No, Hermione. You don't understand."

"Then help me too! Harry, you're my best friend. I can't stand to see you moping about."

"But that's just it! Your can't understand, you won't understand. Everything is changing for me! There are shadows in places that I once found light! The place I once called home, is no longer home. Every time I see you, or Ron, or Ginny, or George, anybody, is a constant reminder of my past. A past I want to forget about. I want to look to the future, but I don't know where to start! I don't know who I am anymore, Hermione! Everything I knew or was, was based on that piece of Voldemort inside me! I was who I was because of it."

"You know that's not true, Harry. You are who you were born to be. You have qualities that You-Know-Who never had. You are capable of love and remorse. You care for others and want to protect them, when all he wanted to do is use them until they no longer provided him with what he wanted. You are most of all brave. You were able to face death, when he couldn't," she said. "But so what if you don't know who your are? So what if everything was based on the fact you were a Horcrux? You can be who you want to be! Be the man you wanted to become! Show the world that you don't have to live the life that was predetermined for you. The past is going to be there no matter how far you run, Harry. Don't run from it, embrace it. Use it to better yourself and others."

Harry sat down on his bed and ran his hand through his hair, with a sigh.

"I know you've been through a lot. We all have. But you don't have to face this alone. You were never alone in your past struggles, you don't have to be now. We don't expect you to be better by tomorrow, either. We'll be better off someday, but not today. Everything is a process. We have to start over and it takes time," she said. Hermione gave him a weak but meaningful smile.

As she turned to leave she heard him say, "Thanks, Hermione."

"Anytime."

Hermione left the room and went down the two flights of stairs to the sitting room, where Ron and Ginny were playing wizard's chess (Ron winning of course). Hermione sat down next to Ron as he used his queen to take Ginny's bishop. "Check."

Ginny bit her lip and frowned in frustration. She reached out to move a pawn. "Can't do that," Ron corrected. Ginny glared at him. She began to move a knight, but Ron shook his head. She huffed, then moved her king in the only remaining spot with a sigh. Ron moved his rook with a, "Checkmate." Ginny rolled her eyes as he gave her his infamous lopsided grin.

Hermione spoke, "I talked to Harry." Both Weasleys looked at her.

A concerned look crept across Ginny's face, "How is he? He hasn't said anything the past few days, to anybody. He just stays in his room."

Hermione sighed and leaned against Ron, "He feels lost. And I think he feels guilty about everything."

"Why should he?" Ginny asked. "He did what he had to. Yeah, we lost Fred and Remus and Tonks, but that's not his fault," she said quietly. "We were risking a lot, but we knew it."

"I know," Hermione said. "Just watch what you say. He's doesn't know what to do now that its all over." Ron gave a small nod, gazing down at his feet, his hand shifting in hers. "I know we're all struggling in some way right now, but we have to gather all of our strength."

"Right," said Ron. He glanced up at the Weasley family clock.

It now possessed only eight hands, to which the family had discovered when Mrs. Weasley had gone to check if the hands were no longer facing 'mortal peril'. This caused Mrs. Weasley to burst into another fit of sobs, Mr. Weasley holding her closely.

Bill, Mr. Weasley, Charlie's, and Percy's hands were pointing at 'work', Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny's at 'home', and George's was hovering between the two as he lived and worked in the same building.

Ron stood and rubbed his neck. "I think I'm gonna pay George a visit. He's been working really hard on opening the shop and…" he trailed off.

Hermione gave Ron a sweet smile, "Okay." As he leaned down and kissed her, Ginny rolled her eyes. He walked down to the property line and disapparated.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Review! I'll try and post more than I have been, but lately I've had a REALLY busy schedule. Review!**


	27. Oh, George What Have You Done?

**A/N: Hello my wonderful, loveable readers! Have I ever mentioned how much I love to read your reviews? It's like a warm fuzzy kitten is sitting on my heart… Wait that sounds kinda weird… oh well… Enjoy the next installment of 'Live, Laugh, Love'!**

**Disclaimer: The only credit that goes to me is my own characters and ideas; all the rest goes to J.K. Rowling, the brilliant and amazing author that began an age.**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ "I think I'm gonna pay George a visit."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron walked up the metal staircase leading to George's flat above the shop, knocking on the door twice. No answer. No footsteps. No cheerful 'Coming!'. No George. Ron frowned and knocked again, this time harder and louder. Maybe he hadn't heard the knocking. Nothing. Ron began to worry. Could George cope without his twin for two months? For ever?

"George?" Ron called loudly, knocking heavily on the door. "George!" Images and horrible thoughts entered his mind, and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head and closed his eyes trying to clear his head. Not now. Not when his brother needed him. He took in a deep breath and pulled out his wand, but realized he only knew how to get past the shop's enchantments. It would take too long to get past them, and the wards to the flat. No. He had to get in there now.

Without another thought Ron shouted, "Bombarda!" flourishing his wand then pointing at the intended target: George's door. The spell hit the door but was deflected by a protective shield, causing the spell to repel, the door merely vibrating, like a pebble disturbing tranquil water. Ron was narrowly missed by the rebounding spell, which hit a rubbish bin, sending trash everywhere. Ron cringed and turned back to the matter at hand. He _had_ to get in.

_Wait a minute… only the door was shielded…_ he thought. Testing his theory he pointed to the wall, just to the right of the door by a few feet. He repeated the spell, blowing a hole in the wall next to the door. He stepped through and into his brother's flat searching frantically for his brother.

A slumped form with bright red Weasley hair lay partially on the table in the kitchen. Ron ran to his brother's side. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw George's chest heave as he drew in a breath. A small glass half full of amber colored liquid sat next to an empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Two pieces of parchment lay on the table as well as a quill. Ron picked one up and began to read.

_To my dearest twin brother George,_

_If you are reading this I have become either a Joke Shop Legend or a War Hero. Either way I was I martyr to the cause. I never meant to leave you or the family like this though. Whether I died from a tragic testing accident or at the hands of a daft Death Eater I know that everyone will be grieving heavily for their favorite brother and son._

_George, I know we have discussed this before but you are to open the shop, when the war ends. Help those like my now grieving family, have a laugh. Give Ron a job if you haven't already, as well as a quarter of my portion of the profits, the other quarter to Ginny, and the rest going to Mum and Dad. Ask Bill to deposit it into their vaults without their knowledge. I want our little sister and brother to never be hindered by money as they have in the past._

_Do what you wish with the remainder of my possessions. You know frame my Cleansweep, make a museum. The usual memorials for famous people after they die._

_I love you George. And I love our family. I know you lot love me too, I mean who wouldn't love me? Take care of them for me, George. Angelina too._

_Remember me always,_

_Freddie_

_P.S. Don't forget our bet about Ron and Hermione. I'm sure they have realized life is too short and have gotten together. All winnings go to the lucky couple._

Ron smirked at his brother's cockiness as he wiped his eyes with his fist. Only Fred would find humor in his death. Ron put the paper back on the table and pulled the second piece of parchment out from under the quill and George's hand.

_Dear Fred,_

_I'm not sure why I'm writing this, I mean you'll never read it. Maybe I tell you about it when we meet again._

_Anyway Freddie, you're gone. It's hell for me without you, Fred. I was angry with you at first, because you left me. Left me to care for our family. Left me to deal with the shop. Everything fell on my shoulders. We used to be pretty much one person, and now it seems that I'm only half of what I once was._

_Today is the two-month anniversary of your death. Mum has been taking it pretty roughly, but Dad has been there all the way. I'm not sure too much about our older brothers; though I'm pretty certain they are pretty cut up. Ginny misses you terribly, though she'll never admit it (You know how stubborn she is…). And Ron… well Ron is now a man. He's brilliant. He's struggling but remaining strong. He's been helping me with the shop and done more for our family than he thinks._

_The shop opens in a few weeks and we have been successful with the Dynamic Dessert line of sweets. All of our past ideas are taking form now, as well as a few new additions. I have Ron investigating stuff about Harry for a new line that will hopefully become a huge money-spinner._

_The war is over now. The Chosen One took care of that. Like you predicted Ron and Hermione are together at last. From what I heard Ron was a really prat while they were gone, but they made up and he got a nice snog from Hermione during the battle. And that specky git Harry is dating our beautiful sister. I'll keep an eye on him, but Ron is turning out to be like Moody: "Constant Vigilance." I think she's in good hands though. Mum was impressed by his speech that he would rather die than let Ginny be hurt._

_Tonks and Lupin are gone too. But of course you probably already knew that. I bet you are partying up there with the Marauders. I am so jealous that you get to have fun with our heroes, but keep an eye on the family when you get a break._

_I love you so much Fred. No matter how far away you are I will always love you. I never said it enough when you were alive._

_Watch over us until we join you,_

_George_

_P.S. The arrangements for your portion of the profits have been taken care of. And don't worry there will be a museum in your honor._

Ron let out a sigh and looked down at his brother, who was passed out drunk on his kitchen table. He felt a pang of sympathy hit his heart. Ron moved to clear a path from the table to his brother's bedroom, pushing away trainers and jumpers.

Ron opened the door to George's bedroom, and was surprised to find it spotless, with the exception on an unmade bed. He examined the room from his spot in the threshold, before entering the room. A sad smile made it's way to his face when he saw a photo of Fred lying on his brother's pillow. Ron turned to his left and saw his brothers' Jack-n-Jill bathroom. He moved closer, hoping to find a hangover potion, for when his brother woke up. Opening the cabinet he found a wide array of alphabetized potions. He quickly scanned the labels and found the potion he was looking for.

As he was about to turn back to George's room, he noticed the door to Fred's old room cracked. He inhaled sharply as his fingers wrapped around the doorknob, exhaling slowly as he opened to door. He walked into his late brother's bedroom.

Everything seemed to be as he left it. Trainers, socks, trousers, and robes were strewn around the room. Ron studied the room, but left it undisturbed. He remembered his living brother in the other room and exited the room closing the bathroom door behind him.

Ron placed the bottle of hangover potion on his brother's nightstand and went back to the kitchen. After several attempts, Ron managed to hoist George into a position so that he could brace his brother against himself and maneuver him into the bedroom. After what seemed ages Ron moved his brother to the bed and pulled the covers over him. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen and tidied the flat, before lying down on the couch and falling asleep.

A voice woke him after what seemed like only a minute after he closed his eyes.

"Oi, wake up sleepy, and get your feet off my sofa."

Ron blinked, the blurred red head coming into focus. He sat up on the couch, stretching and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock-."

"Blimey! Really? Mum's gonna be worried," Ron said standing.

"In the afternoon," George finished.

"Wait, what?"

"Today is July 3rd," his elder brother told him. George noticed his brother's bewilderment and quickly added, "Don't worry I owled Mum yesterday, telling her you were staying the night here."

Ron gave a sigh of relief and slumped down on the couch, "Thanks George."

"No problem, Ronnie," he responded, walking to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"Definitely. I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

"Good. What do you want?" George said pulling out a pan.

"Surprise me," Ron answered, stretching back out on the sofa with a sigh. How can I be so tired after sleeping so long?

"Um, Ronnie? Could I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, shoot," he said closing his eyes.

"Why is there a giant hole in the wall of my flat?" George asked casually.

Ron sat up abruptly, "Oh, right. About that. See I- when you- well I thought-," Ron sighed. "I came to check on you and got worried when you didn't answer, so I kinda went to extremes."

"And you couldn't have just used the door?" George asked scooping the cubed potatoes into the pan, which began sizzling and popping.

"Well I didn't know the code to protective enchantments…"

George frowned, "The whole flat was supposed to have the charms on it-."

"Well, you need to improve 'em. Only the door deflected my spell."

"Hmm," George said thoughtfully. "So tell me again why you were in such a hurry to break down the door, or I should say wall, of my flat?"

"Well, I guess I assumed the worst and…," Ron trailed off.

"And thought I might have done something to myself, because I couldn't live without Fred?" George asked seriously, looking up from the stove, to gauge his brother's reaction.

"Well- I- George you've gotta-," Ron began, stumbling over his words, rubbing his neck looking down at his trainers.

"Ron, look at me." Ron's face showed a mixture of concern, worry and confusion. "Fred was my brother, just as much as he was yours," George said. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but George held up his hand, halting him. "I won't deny we had a relationship different than we had with any of you- I mean we were together for our whole lives for the most part. We were 'Fred-n-George', practically the same person- two halves of a whole, but…," George sighed and looked down at the wood floor, "not anymore. I'm just plain old George Fabian Weasley, founder and sole owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Do I miss him? Hell yeah I miss him. Every second of every bloody day, but that doesn't mean I can't live without him. At first I didn't know if I could, but…" George's voice temporarily failed him. He cleared his throat and drew in a deep breath. "Ron, I'm not ready to leave this family. I want to move on, but I can't forget Fred in the process. I just need time. Yeah, sometimes I wish it was me, but it wasn't. I have to deal with this." George sighed, and looked up at Ron. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Ron. You can count on that."

"Thanks George," Ron said.

George nodded as a loud screech pierced the room. Ron stood up and covered his ears, looking around wildly fro the source of the sound.

"What the bleedin' hell is that?" he bellowed over the noise.

"Oh! Just a second!" George answered, grabbing his wand from beside the cutting board and levitating a spatula so it hit a small white box in the middle of the kitchen. The shrieking immediately ceased. George quickly doused the smoking pan, water streaming from his wand.

"What in Merlin's name-?"

"It's a muggle device that senses smoke so it warns you if there's a fire. Dad installed it when we moved in. I think because Mum wouldn't have one at the Burrow, he wanted us to have one," George said. He frowned and showed Ron the charred remains of the potatoes. "I say we eat out, today. What do you think?"

Ron scrunched his nose at the smell. "Yeah I reckon we should."

"We can try out the new eatery in the alley. I think it's called The Dragon Diner," George said grabbing a jumper. Ron followed and rolled his eyes and grinned as George stepped through the hole in the wall. Together the brothers strolled down Diagon Alley, hands in their pockets.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I wrote; Now you review. Please? It would make me a very happy author? Okay… do what you wish… I'll write anyways…but reviews would motivate me to write more… Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I felt it was necessary to show that everything is peachy-keen after the Battle. It's bugged me lately, so I needed to address it. Anyway I hope I haven't deterred you from continuing reading because of it… I try to mix in a few laughs, so we will see…**


	28. Give It Up It's Hopeless

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers! Thank you very much for your reviews! I love to hear from you guys! That last chapter didn't quite go as intended… Well that's not right, per say… I didn't mean for it to go that long or end like that, but you know. Enjoy the next installment of 'Live, Laugh, Love'!**

**Disclaimer: Still a 'no' on the ownership thing...**

**I have a question for my knowledgeable readers: If Harry is disarmed _at all_ after becoming master of the Elder Wand, does that mean there is a new owner- Even if he isn't in possession of the wand? If so… Houston we have a problem… Let me know what you guys think and I will make a decision from there… We may have to veer from the book and go to the movie version…**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**_When we last left our beloved characters:_**_ "Together the brothers strolled down Diagon Alley, hands in their pockets."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Ron! Get your arse down here!" Ginny yelled louder than necessary to be heard up five flights of stairs. Then in more of a sing-song voice she called, "Harry! Breakfast is ready!"

Ron got up and dressed before heading downstairs, meeting Harry on the way down. "Your girlfriend is a real charmer, mate."

Harry grinned, "I know. Just remember that she was your sister first."

"And still is, so watch it Potter," Ron said with his lopsided grin.

"Always."

The two went down the stairs and sat down at the table, Harry kissing Ginny on the forehead before sitting. "Morning, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley looked over his copy of the Daily Prophet and said a quick, "Mornin' Harry," before returning to the latest news. Mrs. Weasley filled Ron and Harry's plates with bacon and eggs.

"Oh none of that 'Mrs. Weasley' stuff Harry. You're practically family, now. It's either 'Mum' or 'Molly', dear," she said, turning back to the stove.

"Uh…right," Harry said. Ron understood Harry's opposition to calling his mother anything but Mrs. Weasley. Calling her 'Molly' just didn't sound right, and saying 'Mum' may make him feel as though she was replacing Lily.

Mr. Weasley folded up the paper and began eating his breakfast. "So boys. What are you going to do this fine Sunday?"

"They are going to be degnoming and chopping wood," Mrs. Weasley cut in. "We need to stock pile logs, before fall hits."

"Mum, it doesn't take that much effort to chop wood," Ron said. "All you have to do is wave your wand and it's done for you. We can do it later. I want to play Quidditch."

"Fine go play Quidditch. You can be the one to 'wave your wand' in the middle of the night in the dead of winter, during a snowstorm," Mrs. Weasley said fiercely. Ron sighed and mumbled something under his breath. Mrs. Weasley turned on him a millisecond later. "Did you say something dear?" she asked with a false sweetness that would have made Umbridge run for her money.

Ron innocently said, "Oh, nothing Mum."

"You had better have said nothing, otherwise your tongue might have been glued to the roof of your mouth for several hours," she said, the sweetness disappearing instantly.

"Did we miss breakfast?" George said entering through the back door, Percy following behind.

Mrs. Weasley's motherly nature returned. "Oh, not at all boys. Come on in and sit down. Tea?"

"Please," both boys said, taking a seat across from Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands under the table. Mrs. Weasley placed a pot of tea in the middle of the kitchen table sending a few mugs over her shoulder, with a flick of her wand. They landed next to the teapot and George began pouring tea for everyone at the table.

Ron mumbled his thanks before taking a sip of the tea. A strange bitter grassy flavor filled his mouth. He vaguely gauged the back door opening, but it felt peculiarly far off. Without warning the cup slipped from his grasp and crashed to the floor. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley and another familiar voice screamed and George was laughing uncontrollably.

Ron looked down at his hands, which were replaced by two brown cloven feet. His head felt awfully heavy and he noticed his vision was off as well. Ron began to speak but it came out as an odd moan.

_What the…_But just as soon as it had started, the weird feeling and flavor faded and his vision returned to normal. Ron blinked a few times and looked around the room.

Mrs. Weasley was clutching at her heart; Harry and George laughing loudly; Mr. Weasley and Percy looking at the latter with raised eyebrows and knowing eyes; Ginny had fallen on her arse out of her chair a bewildered look etched on her face; Hermione, eyes wide and grasping the door frame as though it was the only thing holding her up.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron breathed.

"George Fabian Weasley! What did you do to your brother?" his mother screeched.

George managed to choke out something that sounded like, "Moose Juice."

"What? What is 'Moose Juice'?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"It's a… temporary… transformation… potion…," George said through strangled laughter.

"That's enough George," Mr. Weasley said. George's mirth diminished and he wiped his eyes clear of tears. Ginny returned to her seat in mild embarrassment.

Hermione stayed attached to the door frame for several seconds after the incident, until Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Hermione, dear? Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said weakly, loosening her grip. She walked over and sat down next to Ron, taking his now normal hand, in hers under the table. "Your heart tends to malfunction when your boyfriend turns into large North American wildlife," she said glaring at George, who was busying himself with a slice of bacon.

She turned to Ron and whispered, "I thought he wasn't supposed to test stuff on you without telling you first?"

Ron frowned, "I think he did…"

"What do you mean you _'think'_he did?"

"Well, he said something at lunch the other day. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I have a feeling this is what he was talking about."

Hermione sighed, "He really should tell you right _before_you test stuff, that way-."

"'Mione, this is George we're talking about."

"Yeah, I guess. But I still don't like it, I mean what if-," she started. Ron rolled his eyes and Mr. Weasley saved his youngest son.

"So Hermione, what have you been doing at the Ministry?"

Ron gave his father a grateful look as Hermione began describing excitedly, what sounded to Ron to be very boring, work.

_Anything is better than her lecturing incessantly about a losing battle with George. Anyway, let him have a laugh; he needs it._

Hermione eventually finished telling about her internship and began eating. Mrs. Weasley continued piling food on every one's plates (particularly Harry's, who she had declared was still too thin).

"One more week, Harry," she said, placing five more strips of bacon and two sausage links on his plate. He gave her a weak smile, before bending over his plate and gingerly eating some sausage.

"We haven't really talked about it, but what do you say to a birthday party? We could invite some of your school friends, and Hagrid, and possibly a few members from the order-," She started.

"Mrs. Weasley, that's nice an' all, but you don't have to. I don't really-."

"Oh, nonsense dear. I don't mind at all."

Harry gave Ginny and Ron a pleading look, but they both returned shrugs that said, '_It's useless._' He sighed and listened silently to Mrs. Weasley begin to plan the party aloud.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Okay, so I separated this chapter so that I would have something for you guys to read. Don't worry, I'll post soon… Review and tell me what you thought….**


	29. Happy Birthday, Harry

**A/N: Hello and thank you for reading yet another installment of... wait for it...wait for it... 'Live! Laugh! Love!'. Thank you for your answers to my question... we have all come to the same conclusion and it seems I shall have to go with the movie version of the fate of the Elder Wand... Any-who... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Like I state every time... its still a no-go on the ownership problem I have...**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters**: "[Harry] sighed and listened silently to Mrs. Weasley begin to plan the party aloud."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**(Ok, Harry's POV now, sort of. I'm going to use the POV Rowling used for this part, or at least attempt to...)**

_Harry slithered down the dark stairs of the Burrow. He coiled himself up on the landing and noticed his underbelly was red and sticky. He reared and looked at his scaly snake reflection in the mirror hanging on the wall, the moon peeking through the window. He uncoiled and slid down to the main floor and entered a bedroom, the door creaking open a bit._

_"Harry? Is that you?" Ginny's voice said up from the bed. He made his way up the side of the bed and lunged, biting and biting._

Harry sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He reached for his glasses and got out of bed, putting on his Weasley jumper. He made his way down the stairs, stopping briefly to check in on Ginny, to see if she was okay.

_It was all just a dream_, he thought, when he saw her sleeping peacefully.

He sat down at the kitchen table after starting a pot of tea, as the sun peered over the hill. After awhile of sitting at in the quiet room drinking his tea, he summoned his invisibility cloak and disapparated just beyond the property line.

He appeared on the exact same spot, that his mentor had apparated to almost 17 years previously, dropping him off at his aunt and uncles, after Voldemort had murdered his parents.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and strolled down the street to the place he dreaded returning to every summer. He watched from across the street as Aunt Petunia kissed Uncle Vernon, who was dressed for work, on the front porch step, before she turned to Dudley, who too was dressed in a suit.

"Ready for work Duddy?" she asked giving him a peck on the cheek, then straightening out his tie.

_Of course, Dudley is now graduated from school, and probably working for Uncle Vernon at the drill company._

"Yes, mother."

_Wait. I did not just hear Dudley speak politely to Aunt Pentunia, and call her '_mother_'._

"Right you are my boy!" Uncle Vernon said pompously, "We not only make a big deal today, but you get to fire Jenkins as well!" Dudley gave an expression of faint sadness, which he quickly covered it with a fake smile.

An owl flew overhead, and both Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon glared at it. Dudley looked vaguely hopeful, but it soon disappeared as the owl landed on Ms. Figg's windowsill.

A beeping noise from inside interrupted the silence. Aunt Petunia gasped, "Oh your coffee is ready, Vernon." She went inside, her husband following behind. Dudley sighed and leaned up against the car.

Without thinking Harry quickly crossed the street and stood at the end of the driveway, "Dudley," he whispered.

Dudley looked up, a bewildered look in his eyes, "Dedulas?"

_Dedulas?_ Harry thought. _Diggle? Why would Dudley be expecting him?_

"Nope," Harry said aloud, "Try again."

A grin spread across Dudley's face, "Harry? Is that you? Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"I'm invisible."

"Really?" Dudley asked in amazement. "Wicked."

"Right," Harry said quickly. "How's everything going Big D?"

"It's all right, I guess," he said with a sigh. "Mum and dad are glad to be back home."

"That's good," Harry said, uncommitted.

"Yeah, though they weren't too happy about the damages the cannibal guys made but they hired someone to fix 'em."

"What? Cannibal guys?"

"Yeah the… um… oh! The Deaf and Blind Eaters!"

"Oh, you mean Death Eaters."

"Oh… okay? Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm… well they didn't exactly think that one through…"

"Yeah, right," Harry said awkwardly, wondering why in the world he had come.

"So you're all right too, Harry? Is everything in your world back to normal?"

"More or less."

"And the wizard that was after you-?"

"He's dead."

Dudley asked nervously, "D-did you kill him?"

"Not really, no. He kinda did himself in, while trying to kill me. Unintentionally, of course."

Harry checked his watch under the cloak. _6:30_. Uncle Vernon opened the front door, a travel mug in hand.

"Ready, Dudley?" Uncle Vernon asked, getting in the passengers seat.

Dudley sighed, "Yeah." He went around to the right side of the car and got in. He rolled down his window and let the morning breeze waft in, as he started the car.

"Take care of yourself Big D," was followed by a pop. Harry missed the quiet, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

Harry reappeared on the boundary line and walked up to the large, rather rickety home held up by magic. As he entered the back door he met a pack of worried looking Weasleys, who stood the moment he came in. He threw his cloak on the stand as Mrs. Weasley spoke.

"Oh, Harry, dear! We were wondering were you had gone to. Sit, have some breakfast."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I'm not really hungry, right now," he said heading up the stairs to his room.

He lay down on his bed. A second later he heard a knock. "Who is it?"

"Ginny," a sweet voice answered.

"Come in." She entered and sat at the end of his bed.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked quietly.

"I went to check on the Dursleys."

"Hermione said you would probably do that soon."

Harry sat up. "Well, I don't know- I guess-."

"You don't have to explain yourself. We were just worried."

"Why should you be?" he said, more viscous than he had intended.

Ginny looked taken back by his statement, "Harry, we care for you. I-."

He took her in his arms, regretting what he had said. "I'm sorry Gin. But the war is over. Voldemort's dead."

"I know, but not all of his followers are-."

"They're in Azkaban though."

"Not all of them."

"I'll be alright," he said pulling her away to look at her.

She smiled, "Okay. Now let's get you out of the house." She pulled him up so he was standing.

"What? Why?"

"It's your birthday, silly. Mum wants you out of the house while she prepares for the party," she said. Harry groaned. "I know. Also, Mum is going to be mad and running about, so I don't want to be anywhere near here."

"Oh so you're using me," Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Exactly," she said, moving closer and kissing him tenderly.

He hummed against her lips as she pulled away, "Hmm… that was nice."

"I'm glad," she smiled. "But now, I must admit I couldn't think of anything to get you, for your birthday."

"I'm quite alright with what you gave me last year," he said with a grin.

"I don't think that's good enough this year, Mr. Potter," she said poking him in the chest, affectionately. "But I just gave you what I gave you last year."

"It wasn't the same. It was… different…"

"Okay Mr. Redundant."

"What?"

"Uh- huh...," she said, then in a low voice of mocking, "It wasn't the same… It was different."

"Well can you argue with that? They were different."

"All right calm down I was just taking the mickey out of you," she said before moving closer. "So what can I get you?"

"Hmm… Well what if we just spend the day together?"

"That might be fun. What do you have in mind?"

"A date. Muggle style, cause I have no idea what wizards do," he said with a grin.

"Okay, sounds good-."

Ron and Hermione came into the room, laughing. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip. Harry smiled, then turned to Ron and Hermione, "So what are you two up to?"

"Hanging out with you the rest of the day," Ron said.

"Oh, I think not," Ginny said. "Harry and I were planning to-"

"I don't want to know!" Ron blurted, covering his ears.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You didn't let me finish, you tosser." Ron began singing a Weird Sisters song.

"Oh honestly, Ronald," Hermione said, pulling his arms down, "You're being unreasonable."

"What Ginny was going to say was that I'm taking her out on a date," Harry said, coolly.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Harry," Hermione said.

"I thought I was taking you," Ginny said.

"No, spoiling you would be the best birthday present you could give me," Harry said, sweetly, leaning down to kiss her. Ron made a noise of disgust, which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

When they finished a second later, Hermione said, "Ginny I thought you-" Ginny lglared at Hermione fiercely and gave her a look, which neither of the boys could distinguish. Hermione apparently took the hint and her expression changed to that of innocence.

"So what are you two going to do?" Ginny asked casually.

"We already told you," Ron said. "Hanging out with you, so we can escape Mum."

"You don't have to actually come," Ginny said. "All you have to do is tell her you're with us and go off someplace."

"Actually, Ginny. We could all go out and spend a day as friends," Harry suggested. "I haven't really been a good friend as of late, and I want to mend that. Think of it as my gift to you guys."

Hermione looked at Ginny for her response. She sighed before saying, "I guess, but first," she turned to Harry, "You have to change."

Harry looked down, realizing he was in a jumper and pajama pants. "What you don't like night wear?" he asked with innocence, before grinning at her.

Ginny smiled back, "Well…you do look quite handsome..." Ron gave a cough. "But no, not for waltzing around town," she said. Harry rolled his eyes. She put a hand on his chest and pushed him back lightly, "Go get ready."

"Oh, alright," Harry said dramatically, "If you insist."

"Oh, I do," Ginny said over her shoulder, exiting the room.

Harry quickly showered and dressed, before finding his three favorite people on the landing outside his door. "We ready?" he asked.

"Not quite," Ginny said.

"Okay…" Harry said suspiciously.

"We have to blindfold you," Hermione said, with a look of apology.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Mum, doesn't want you to see until tonight," Ron explained.

"Oh. Alright," Harry said with a shrug. Hermione used the same spell she had used previously that year on the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. Ginny carefully guided him down the stairs and outside, removing the blindfold once they were a good distance away.

"Okay, birthday boy. What do you want to do?"

"A movie sounds good," he said. "I've always wanted to go…"

Hermione spoke, "Okay I know of a good place." They grabbed hands and let Hermione lead them to their destination.

"Hermione?" Harry said once they reappeared on the busy and familiar looking street. "Are we…?"

"Yes," she answered.

"It's different each time, isn't it?" Ron said. She nodded. "Mione? Why are we here?"

"Don't you remember me telling you about coming to the theater here with Mum and Dad?"

Ron gave a little nod, "I vaguely recall, yes."

"Well if you guys are finished reminiscing-," Ginny started, but was soon distracted.

"Hello," an airy voice called. Everyone turned to see Luna Lovegood wave and skip over to them. Her lavender dress fluttered behind her, and large eyeball looking earrings bounced with her. She wore lime green leggings and a headpiece that appeared to have plush purple tentacles on it.

"Luna," Hermione said. "How nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was wandering around Diagon Alley and was enjoying a quiet meal in the Leaky Cauldron," the four friends looked skeptically at each other, "when I decided I'd go for a walk in London. You know, view the world as a muggle."

"Right, I mean who wouldn't?" Ron said sarcastically, Hermione elbowing him in the ribs.

"My thoughts exactly," she said dreamily. The five of them entered an awkward silence, that only four noticed as Luna began humming "Weasley is Our King" looking around at her surroundings. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, communicating without words.

"Luna," Hermione said, "We were just going to a muggle movie, would you like to join us?" Ron's eyes widened and gave Hermione a bewildered look. She returned a warning look, before smiling sweetly at Luna.

"Oh, how fascinating," she said. Ron began coughing loudly and pointedly, earning a glare from Ginny. "I would, but Ron is indicating that he wishes that I don't accompany you, by coughing rudely." Ginny snorted and Ron cleared his throat and looked innocently around.

"Oh, no," Hermione said, "He's simply getting over a cold."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. Colds this time of year, though not common, can be terrible…," She said, looking at Ron.

He broke her gaze and cleared his throat, looking at his feet. "Right, thanks, Luna," he said apologetically.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "So should we go?"

"Sounds great," Harry said, putting an arm around her waist.

"That sounds lovely," Luna said. She began skipping away, down the street.

"Um, Luna," Hermione called.

Luna stopped and turned around, "Yes?"

"The theater is this way."

"Oh," she said, skipping past them and leading the way. Harry shrugged and followed after, Ginny by his side.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: So? What choo fink? Did you like or hate it? Do you think its the most fantabulous FanFiction you've ever read? PLEASE TELL ME! Pretty please? In the next chapter we see if mother makes up for throwing away ALL of my WWW notes... before I could copy them into a proper notebook... and trust me... there were A LOT of goodies on those Sticky Notes... sigh... oh well... my cohort spent hours brainstorming and all that's left are a few questionable ones on my iPod... I know... It sucks...**

**A/A/N: Sorry about the wait! I thought I had already posted this chapter, so I've been working on Ch. 30... The good news is that its almost finished... **


	30. Gojira

**A/N: Hello! Welcome to the amazing and awesome 'Live, Laugh, Love'! This chapter celebrates around the 682th day since I posted my first chapter to Fanfiction... So I would like to dedicate this chapter to several VERY important people. They start with my coauthor, ****LlamaiiiixlovesxSeddie****, and my beta-reader, ****Oh-My-Dead-Wizard-Gawd****, who are constantly helping to shape this story. There are a few shout-outs I'd like to make to my favorite readers that have also, in their own ways, helped to make this story what it is. ****InkWeaverabc**** has been apart of this story for quite a long time ,and has on occasion motivated me to write from her encouragement and suggestions. ****Avanell****, ****Gunther123****, and ****Do You Even Want To Know**** have been with this story since the beginning, and for that I thank you! BUT A GREAT BIG THANKS GO OUT TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Anyway... on with the story... because I'm sure by now you're wondering, "When will she shut up?"... Oh, and please note: Yes I know some of the movies are American, but it's all I know and understand in that arena, unless you count Masterpiece Mystery with my mother... *frowns in concentration* Also note that all movies are from 1998...**

**Disclaimer: J.K. owns all. And the line marked by the asterisk (*) is not mine either... **

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"[Luna] the theater is this way."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Okay," said Harry, "So what do we want to see?"

The group of five stood in the lobby of the movie theater, gathered around the listings sign.

"Well," Hermione said, "Is there anything that sounds interesting?" She looked over her shoulder to see Ron studying a movie poster of 'Titanic Town'.

"Ginny?" he said.

"What, Ron?" Ginny asked, not paying attention to her brother at all.

"Doesn't this Julie Walters woman look like-."

"Oh, look!" Luna said. "They're showing some American movies. How fascinating."

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking at the titles. Ron walked over, with annoyance of being ignored, but was soon distracted by one of the titles.

"Godzilla? Sounds wicked," Ron said, then found the poster dedicated to the movie just to the right of them. "Harry, come look! Listen to this: 'When nuclear testing in the Pacific Ocean leads to an enormous, radioactive iguana running rampant on New York City, will the U.S. Military be enough to save Manhattan? *The city that never sleeps just got a wake-up call.'"

"That sounds brilliant!" Harry said. Behind them ,Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks before rolling their eyes.

"That's the one you want to watch?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "Please, 'Mione?"

She looked to Harry, who had a smile on his face, then to Ginny, who shrugged, and finally to Luna, who was studying her surroundings, and swaying back and forth while humming an unidentifiable tune. Hermione sighed. "Fine."

Ron whooped and jumped in the air, then gave Harry a high-five before they proceeded to the window to purchase the tickets.

"Five for Godzilla," Hermione told the man before reaching for her bag.

"I've got it, Hermione," Harry said, stepping forward and handing the man the correct amount of Muggle money for the tickets. They passed through the doors a minute later and Harry led them to the Snack Counter line.

"Where did you get the muggle notes, Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yeah?"

"I mugged a muggle when you guys weren't looking," Harry jested. Ron grinned, but Hermione's face showed an expression of disbelief. Harry saw this and laughed, "Hermione, I was only joking! I actually took a trip to Gringotts the other day after seeing Teddy and got some exchanged. Oh, and for future reference, be careful what you say next time you go. I made an off hand comment about dragons and they all glared at me."

Ron laughed. "Is it just me, or do you get the feeling they haven't forgiven us for our little... venture?"

"Probably won't for awhile," Harry chuckled. "Seeing as they're goblins."

"Sir, can I help you?" the man behind the Snack Counter asked.

"Oh, here we go. Let's see. Three bags of popcorn and five sodas," Harry told the man.

"What are those?" Ron asked pointing to a colorful package of candy behind the employee.

"Oh, wine gums," Harry answered. "We'll have one of those too, please," he said before turning to Ron as the man went to collect the items. "They're really good. I used to nip a few when Dudley wasn't looking. He wasn't very observant and never noticed or suspected me."

"Oh, so I'm dating a thief, too?" Ginny asked.

"I guess you're right," Harry said leaning down to kiss her. A moment later the man returned with their items and Harry paid for the items before they continued to the theater.

"This is going to be awesome," Ron said, sitting down in a seat between Hermione and Harry.

"Because we haven't seen enough destruction in our lives," Hermione said, sarcastically. Ron shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth and shrugged.

"But this is a giant lizard stomping on buildings, Hermione," he said before taking a sip of the fizzy drink. "Bloody hell this stuff is good," Ron said before slurping down more, to which Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Did you guys know that this movie is about actual events?" Luna asked.

Hermione gave her and unconvinced look. "No offense, Luna, but I highly doubt that."

"It's true. Though muggles believe that genetic altering is behind it, the monster was made by dark magic from breeding a dragon hybrid of a Antipodean Opaleye and a Hebridean Black with an iguana hatched and raised by a shrake. They attempted to kill muggles, as well as destroy their fishing nets, that inhabited the islands so that they could make cheese and scented candles in peace. See they were constantly coming up their river and over fishing, and in turn killing the plimplies and lobalugs, and the wizards got angry about it. But, the creature moved north and attacked Japan on its own. They have made many movies about the tragic incedent."

Hermione looked Luna with utter amazement that she could believe in such things. After a moment of thought, she decided it would be useless to argue, sighed and turned to face the screen, taking a small handful of popcorn.

The movie soon began, and all watched the screen intently.

Around halfway through, Ron whispered to Hermione, just after Nick Tatopoulos asked a sales woman in a small shop about an item, "Hermione."

"What?" she whispered back, eyes still on the screen.  
"What's a harem?" No answer. "Hermione?"

"What?" she asked sharply.

"What is he buying?"

"Pregnancy tests," she said, the words barely escaping her lips. Ron studied her face in the darkness and was a little confused when he noticed a faint blush.

"What are those?"

Hermione paused and slowly turned to face her boyfriend, "Do you really have to ask, Ronald?"

"Well-."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Oh, for Merlin's sake, be quiet, Ronald." She turned back to watch the movie, continuing to eat the popcorn, missing Ron's look of confusion in the dark.

He began watching the movie once more, but soon commented, "That was a stupid thing for him to say," which earned a, "Shush, Ronald." He gave her another confused look before sighing and turning back to the movie.

A moment later he interrupted again, "Hermione? What is she doing?" This time he said it a bit too loudly.

A man behind them said, "Hey Ginger, shove a sock in it before I shove one for ya."

Ron stood up, earning shouts from multiple people in the theater. "Why don't you make me, you tosser?"

Before the man could react, Hermione pulled Ron back down into his seat. "Don't make a fool of yourself."

"But, Hermione-."

She turned and looked at him sternly, "Enough. Sit quietly and enjoy the movie. I will answer all questions after the film is over."

"Fine," he said and turned to watch the movie, with a slight pout.

Harry leaned over to Hermione, "You do realize he'll forget by the end right?"

"That's what I'm hoping for."  
Ron, however, soon forgot all of his anger with his girlfriend or the man who called him 'ginger', as Hermione was sitting awful close as Nick, Audrey, Animal, and Phillipe tried to escape Madison Square Garden and contain Godzilla's carnivorous young.

As the credits began rolling, they stood and Luna spoke. "Well, they depicted it fairly accurately on events, but not the origin of the species, which was to be expected."

"What are you talking about? That was bloody brilliant!" Ron said as they exited the theatre.

"Yeah, when you weren't talking the whole time, Ginger," the man, who had sat behind them during the film, said. He turned to Hermione, "Thanks for shuttin' 'im up, sweetheart. But, you really should learn to control 'im or dump the loser's arse. I'm heading back to my place if you wanna start fresh now."

Ron lunged at him.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Ron repeatedly punched the man, who only managed to get one or two hits in, before Harry and Ginny were able to pull Ron off.

The man stood and went for Ron, again, but Harry shoved him back on the ground. "I suggest you either stay down or move along," he threatened.

"The police are gonna 'ear about this."

"Right, well, run along and tell them that you attacked a man, who was simply addressing a case sexual harassment, and see how that works out for you. I would take into account that there are five of us, and one of you, if I were you. In the meantime, we'll be enjoying a nice lunch."

Harry began walking away and the others followed. No one spoke until they passed through the barrier to Diagon Alley.

"Thank you, Harry, for the film," Luna said.

"You are welcome to join us for lunch," Harry offered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"No, I really should get back home. Daddy will worry if I'm not back for lunch."

"Well, alright. But, it was nice seeing you."

Luna smiled at him and everyone else. "It was nice seeing you too. Well, thank you again for inviting me to watch the documentary with you. Oh, and Ron, I would go to St. Mungo's and get my serotonin levels checked if I were you. Studies have shown that a build-up or lack of the hormone can lead to aggression," she said. "Do you have migraines, obsessive-compulsive disorder, restless-leg syndrome, or extreme shyness?"

"No," Ron said, wiping some blood from under his nose.

"Hmmm... that's interesting..." she said.

"Well," said Ginny, "He gives me headaches, is an embarrassment to be around, rude, and often impulsive. Do any of those match the symptoms?"

"No, not really," Luna said, after thinking a moment. "Anyway, good-bye." She began skipping away down the street. "Get well soon Ron!" she called back. They all looked at each other and burst out laughing.

**A/N: Yay! It's all done! Chapter 30 is now online! FYI I have been getting more and more anxious to write... I want to get a move on in the storyline and start getting to the good action type stuff...**


	31. Dancing in the Deluge

**A/N: Howdy ho my wonderful readers! Please enjoy the next installment of *trumpets blaring* 'Live, Laugh, Love'! Thank you... thank you... hold the applause...**

**Disclaimer: Nope- nope- nopety- no. I don't own Harry Potter. At all. In any way, shape, or form. Period. Sorry to disappoint...**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: '**__[Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron] all looked at each other and burst out laughing.'_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

The four teens soon entered a small restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"You know, George and I went here just the other day," Ron said as they sat down at a table by the window.

"It's a cozy little place," Ginny commented.

"Much more charming than the Bubotuber Bistro, in my opinion," Harry said, pulling a chair out for Ginny.

"And much more sanitary than The Leaky Cauldron," Hermione said.

The four friends relaxed and appreciated a peaceful afternoon together, laughing and enjoying each others' presence. They began wandering quaint little off-streets of Diagon Alley when they received a patronus from Mr. Weasley telling them they could come home now. They apparated to the outskirts of the property line and walked up the hill to the welcoming home.

Harry, after being pushed forward by Ron, entered first and was greeted by a loud, "Happy Birthday!" from the assorted guests. A sign was hung from the roof with a color-changing, 'Happy 18th, Harry!'.

The whole Weasley clan was in attendance, including Charlie, who had flooed in from Romania. Hagrid gave Harry a heavy pat on the back, before getting into a conversation about Norberta and dragons with Charlie. Harry was wished many a 'Happy Birthday' and received numerous handshakes and hugs from old schoolmates.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone outside for dinner and the family and guests gathered around a large table with an over-sized roasted bird, that appeared to be a turkey. Mrs. Weasley made Harry, who didn't completely enjoy all of the attention, sit down at the head of the table. Everyone sat down and had a bright and cheerful conversation and delicious dinner, courtesy of Mrs. Weasley's hard work.

After the enormous bird was completely clean, and the dishes cleared, Bill and Charlie brought of the presents soaring above everyone's heads. They circled and landed in front of Harry.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," Harry said, which was met with multiple responses.

"Really?" said George. "Well, in that case," he said, walking over and scooping a package off of the table.

"George Fabian Weasley," His mother growled.

"Right, I was just taking the mickey," He said placing it before Harry, who was grinning.

Harry began opening gifts and received a large pack of Bertie Bott's and assorted sweets from Dean and Seamus, Bill and Fluer gave him a Tiger Ebony and Brazil wood Chess Board, and from Ron was a matching set of Wizards' Chess Pieces.

"Oh! That's my gift, Harry," said Hermione, as he opened it to find a black wand holster that almost instantly lightened to the shade of his own skin.

"Wicked," He breathed.

"I knew you'd like it," she said. "I found in Cater-corner Corridor. It's made of Absconda  
Hyacinth, which is an invasive plant in New Zealand. It changes to a color similar to your skin when made into a leather, if constructed properly. It can be attached to the forearm, hip, thigh, or calf. It never slips and has a minor expansion charm, so any wand fits."

"This is brilliant, Hermione!"

"No more having the chance of slicing off a buttock," George chuckled. "Mad-eye would be proud."

Next was Charlie's package, which contained a smooth light brown leather jacket. "Thank you, Charlie," Harry said looking at it closely.

"Quite welcome. It's Dragon Leather, made from the wing membrane. It's not as tough as other dragon leathers, but will last over a century. I prefer it, cause it's warmer, and more comfortable." There were many shouts for Harry to try it on, and he obliged.

"You look good," Ron said.

"Back off, Ron. He's mine," said Ginny. "You should have gotten him black leather though, Charlie. It makes guys look ten times more charming."

"Oh, yeah. Well I don't exactly get to choose which dragons decide to kick the bucket, thank you. The Horntail that this once belonged to was a fighter and was hanging on for a long time. He didn't exactly want to go and was even more terrible because of it. Nearly lost my arm once..."

"Well I like a lot anyway, Charlie," Harry said. "I get enough attention already, and I definitely don't want anymore." Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips.

"Oi, stop snoggin' my sister and open your last gift," Ron said.

"Alright, alright," Harry said, taking another from the shrinking pile. "Whoa, this is heavy. What did you get me, George?"

"You'll see," he said with a cryptic smile. Harry unwrapped to reveal a small wooden chest with a sock on it. Harry picked up the sock and looked at George in confusion.

"Oh. That's where it went," he said taking the sock from Harry and tucking it in his pocket. Harry looked at George in amusement. "What? I was doing laundry, when I wrapped your present. Just open the chest." Harry opened it and found a set of alphabetized files. "Go on, pull something out of one of the files," George insisted.

Harry flipped through them and chose one, pulling a small dark shiny object out. Seconds later everything when dark, and then a moment later the darkness cleared, but Harry was gone. Everyone looked around in bewilderment and found Harry at the other end of the table, laughing.

"Thank you, George. This is sure to come in handy."

"It's the complete set of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Defensive Line. Ah, but that's not all! The chest can shrink and then be re-sized. It's as simple as molding a piece of clay into a ball- all you need is a little pressure and warm hands."

"That's really neat," Hermione commented. "Where'd you get it? I might get one for school use."

"I made it. Fred and I designed it ages ago, and I only just got to it. Difficult to make, though. The first prototypes were absolute disasters."

The cake was brought out, and Harry was amazed at the detail that Mrs. Weasley had gone into. Sitting in front of him was an exact replica of the Howgarts Quidditch Pitch. Floating above the field were little players zooming around. Harry identified one that looked like him, Ron, and Ginny. In the Gryffindor Stands were Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family holding a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Harry'.

"Whoa! This is amazing, Mrs. Weasley!"

"Thank you, Harry, dear." The Pitch was demolished shortly after as everyone had a slice of the marble chocolate cake.

When everyone had finished, Harry stood. "I really don't know what to say, but thank you for all of this. You guys have been to Hell and back for me, I really don't know why," he said with a light chuckle, "But thank you for all of it. It means a lot to me."

Mrs. Weasley gave him a strangling hug. "Oh, Harry."

"Okay, don't kill him, Mum," Ron said. "He's still got more presents."

"What?" Harry exclaimed.

"Here comes Dad with Hagrid's gift," Ron said, ignoring Harry's surprise.

"Merlin," Harry breathed when he saw Sirius' bike rolling up the hill. "Thank you, Hagrid."

"Yer welcome 'Arry. Yer of age now and the war is ov'r so I though you'd want it."

"A leather jacket and a motorbike in one day. Harry, you've become a bad boy in a mere few hours," George remarked.

Harry mounted the bike turned the key in the ignition. The bike roared to life and shot forward a few meters, causing Ginny gasp.

"Wanna go for a ride?" Harry said, motioning to Ginny.

She looked hesitant for a moment, but a determined expression washed over her face. "All right."

"Ginevra Weasley, you most certainly will not," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Why not?" Ginny argued.

"Because I said no. You could get hurt."

"What about Harry?" Ginny questioned.

"I am not Harry's mother, and Harry is of age. You, young lady, are not."

"Mum, it's just a little ride. We'll be right back- safe and sound."

"Nothing is going to happen, Mrs. Weasley. I promise," Harry said. She looked hesitantly between them.

"C'mon Mum. It's just a short ride on a motorbike. I took on Death Eaters last year, what is a motorbike gonna do to me, that they didn't already do?"

"Oh, alright! Just be careful and be back soon."

"Always, Mrs. Weasley," Harry reassured as Ginny climbed on behind Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.

The bike roared to life and the two sped off, slowly at first as Harry gathered his bearings. Then the young couple disappeared from sight as they made their way to the end of the dirt road leading to the Burrow, rounded the corner of a road to Ottery St. Catchpole.

After fifteen minutes George commented, "Well they're not coming back," and went inside. Charlie followed and everyone else slowly dispersed and conversed with the other guests.

Ron and Hermione separated from the rest as half an hour had passed, after Dean and Seamus left, to go for a walk by the pond.

They walked in silence, hand-in-hand, listening to the crickets chirp and the frogs croak. Ron finally gained the courage to interrupt the silence between the two.

"So, you've decided?"

"On what?" Hermione asked.

"Going back to school."

"Of course. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, did awhile back."

Hermione grinned, "Good."

Ron stopped, "'Mione. I'm not going back."

"Why not? So many opportunities will open up if you do. I mean-."

"Hermione. I just can't do it. I can't walk through those halls after all that we've been through and all we've seen, like it never happened."

"No one ever said you had to, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"'Mione, if I have problems just thinking about it from hundreds of miles away, imagine when I step into the corridor where Fred-" Ron paused as his eyes began to sting and his throat tightened, "where I lost my brother. Or how 'bout when I enter the grounds and find the same spot I stood on when we thought we had lost Harry too. I don't know what will happen."

Both parties were silent for what seemed like hours, but was simply a matter of minutes. Ron spoke again. "Hermione, I won't be doing myself or anyone else any favors by returning. It will never be the same as when we walked the corridors as first years. _I'm_ not the same, and neither are you. We've changed so much and so much has happened since we were students there, and I can't pretend to be someone I'm not anymore."

Hermione didn't argue, but simply said, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you," before wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level, kissing him lightly on the lips. He smiled down at her as they separated. A raindrop landed on her cheek as she smiled back up at him.

Within seconds it was pouring down on the couple, who began running towards the woods in hope of shelter from the soaking rain. They were drenched by the time they made it to the cover of a nearby oak. Ron looked at Hermione and they began to laugh.

"Come on! Let's head for the house to get warmed up!" Ron shouted over the din of the rain pounding down hard. Ron led the charge. pulling Hermione behind him by the hand as they ran across the wet grass to the warm interior of the Burrow.

When they were only twenty meters from the Burrow, Hermione slipped on the grass and fell. Ron offered a hand in getting up, which she gladly accepted. They paused for a while looking at each other in that moment. Ron kissed Hermione briefly before grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around in the rain. The laughed and spun in the rain for several minutes, until Ron noticed Hermione begin to shiver, and he led her inside to get warmed up by the fire that Mrs. Weasley had put on when it had begun to rain.

Bill and Fluer were conversing with Charlie, while Mr. Weasley discussed work with Percy. George was nowhere to be seen, and Harry and Ginny were sitting together playing with Harry's new Chess set. And when the wet couple entered the living room both smiled.

"Did you have fun out there?" Ginny grinned.

"Of course," Hermione laughed. "How was your ride?"

"Fun, until the rain starting coming down, luckily Harry remembered a spell that kept us from getting wet even further, and we returned home."

"Your move Gin. Oh, and check."

"You tricky little jarvey," she mumbled turning back to the game.

Harry laughed, "What did you just call me?"

"A Jarvey," she replied, but was too focused on the game of chess to add an explanation. Harry turned to Ron or Hermione for an answer.

"They're large ferrets than can talk," Hermione said.

"But getting a word in edgewise is impossible, and they aren't the most polite creatures on the planet," Ron grumbled. "Fred and George found one when they were younger and somehow managed to capture it to reduce the gnome population in the garden. He did just that, but Mum didn't like his language and constant cursing so she had Dad find a place for him to go. Do you know how hard it is to get rid of a jarvey? Nobody in their right mind would want one."

"How'd you get rid of it then?" Harry asked.

"Dad gave it to the Lovegoodes," Ron laughed. "Xeno was more than happy to take him."

"Why haven't we heard about him before? Do they still have him?" Hermione questioned.

"No. He... uh... grew quite attached to Luna's mum, and passed shortly after she did," Ron answered quietly.

Mrs. Weasley came into the living room, wiping her hands on her apron. "Would anyone like tea? I just put on a pot, and it'll be ready soon."

"I would love some," Fleur answered in her thick French accent. The family echoed her response. Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron and Hermione. "You two had better go put on some dry clothes before you catch a cold." Ron began to protest that he was perfectly fine, but a a warning glare soon shut him up.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, Hermione, " Ginny said as Harry took his turn, trying to find a way to capture her King in the least amount of moves with the least amount of damage.

"Alright, we'll be right back," Hermione said as she and Ron left to change. They soon returned and sat down on the couch together with hot mugs full of steaming tea. After and hour or so, Hermione stated that she had to go home before her mother had a fit. The family began to retire shortly after.

"Oh, Harry, before we all go to bed, you have one last gift," Mr. Weasley said.

"What?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Go check out your room," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Harry frowned but went up to the second floor where his room was. He opened the door to find his bedroom completely redone.

The walls were covered in a dark chocolate color and Scarlet and Gold were everywhere.

"Whoa," Harry breathed as he entered. "I don't know what to say, other than thank you."

"It was nothing," Mrs. Weasley said. "Go try out the bed." Harry flopped down and sighed.

"Close your eyes," said Mr. Weasley, "and imagine your favorite place in the world."

"Why?" Harry asked, "I'm already here."

"Okay, your second favorite place," Mr. Weasley said with a smile. Harry did as he was told, and a smile slowly crept across his face.

He slowly opened his eyes, "That is simply amazing," he grinned.

"What?" asked Ron, "I don't get it."

"I felt like I was actually there. The sounds were exactly as I remember them, and now that I think about it the smells were there too," Harry answered.

"It's a new product that George was working on," Arthur explained. "The bed takes memories and projects them as you recall them, a bit like a pensieve. Anything you can imagine and the bed will seem to transport you to that very spot. You can almost feel and taste it."

"Thank you," Harry said again. The family smiled at him before turning to retire to their own rooms.

"Happy Birthday, mate," Ron said before leaving.

Ginny stood in the doorway and Harry walked over kissing her on the lips and ran a thumb across her cheek. "Night," he said softly after they parted.

"Goodnight," she responded. She patted his cheek twice, more than loveingly.

"Ow," Harry said reaching for his stinging cheek and rubbing it. "What was that for?"

"Hopefully you'll think twice next time before you beat me in a game of chess," she replied with a devilish grin. She turned to go down stairs to her bedroom, but paused a moment. "What did you think of?"

"On the bed? Manly Beach in Australia."

Ginny smiled. "Goodnight , Harry."

"Night, Ginny."

**A/N: Yay! We are slowly getting closer and closer to the part we've all been waiting for! Well... I guess I've been waiting for, seeing as you have no idea as to what I am referring...**

_(O.o You're so ominous! Aside from that frightening display of I-Know-Something-You-Don't-Know, there's something I want to know. ;D ~OMDWG)_


	32. The Morning After

**A/N: Okay, my favorite readers... the next installment of 'Live, Laugh, Love'! I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much as I've said I would, but I will work harder to get going. Mainly cuz we're getting to the first super-ultra-major plot point that blows everything out of the water, and cuz of the stupid SOPA thing that could shut down half the internet, including Fanfiction... Anyway, more will be coming your way soon...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter. I have no claims to the characters or original storyline created by J.K. Rowling.**

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ "Night, Ginny."_

"Mornin' Gin," Ron said as he sat down at the breakfast table.

"Good morning, Ron," She said cheerfully, passing the plate of bacon his way.

"What's with you?" he asked, putting a slice of crispy bacon in his mouth and choosing the choicest pieces to pile on his plate.

"What? I can't be pleasant in the mornings to my brother?" she said as Harry entered the room, kissing her on top of the head before sitting down next to her.

"You could be entertaining Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle right now, and it would be more normal than you being _pleasant_ in the mornings," Ron said, concentrating on making a tower of bacon that was already ten slices high.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, in a threatening manner. Without warning she yanked the plate away from Ron passing it to Harry bumping her brother's plate simultaneously. The tower of almost fifteen slices of bacon toppled and scattered across the table.

"Hey!"

"Ronald, Ginevra," growled their mother from the stove, back turned to them. The two siblings turned to their breakfast after doing a short glaring war. George and Percy entered through the back door to be greeted by , who gave both a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't stay long, mother," Percy said. "I've got to get back to the shop and work on the accounting. George hasn't organized any of it since they began the shop, and I have to get him all caught up."

"Of course, dear," Molly said with a smile. "Well, sit down and have some breakfast, anyway."

"Here comes the post, mum," said George, who had just glanced out the window.

"It's about time," said Mr. Weasley, "They are later than normal, today."

"Well, there has been chatter in the shop that they're still having issues with rounding up the dementors, and its still causing bad weather. The Aurors have been scattered all over the place, too busy to handle it," George said as the three black dots, identified as owls grew more distinct as they neared.

"Well they are recruiting heavily, but they have high standards," Mr. Weasley said. "Kingsley told me once that only five out of twenty make it all the way through the three year training." The three owls braced themselves for landing and soon landed, taking up the entire window sill.

"George, be a dear and grab that, would you?" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her knife at the birds, who hooted angrily at her.

George went to the Daily Prophet owl first, untied the paper, sticking a few small coins in the pay bag. As it flew away, George tossed the paper across the kitchen to his father. He moved to the next bird, a handsome eagle owl with brilliant orange eyes, that had a purple Quibbler tied to its ankle. He politely held it out as George removed the magazine.

"Who wants the newest edition of the Quibbler?"

"I'll take it," Ginny said. George handed it to her over the table and went to remove the post from the final owl's leg, but the eagle owl remained on the sill.

"I would pay the bugger, but there's no pouch," George said, looking at Ginny in confusion. He waved his arms at the birds, "Shoo."

She simply flipped a few pages scanning the contents of the newest edition. "Luna made sure that we had a lifelong subscription with them. She sent the owl specially for us."

"Well then why isn't he leaving?" asked Harry.

"Because he's your birthday present, from me," Ginny said coolly, still not looking up from the Quibbler. Harry paused then turned to her, and stared. Ginny finally tore herself away from the Quibbler and looked at him. "Problem?"

"What happened to," he raised the pitch of his voice in mockery and flipped his hair, "'Oh Harry I wasn't sure what to get you-'"

She slapped him on the shoulder as George and Ron rolled with laughter. "I can take him back this afternoon, if you're going to be that way."

"No, he's brilliant. Thank you," Harry said, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Sensing that he was accepted, the owl flew further into the house, perching himself on the back of Harry's chair.

"So what do you think you're going to call him, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking up from the Prophet.

"Dunno yet," Harry answered, looking at the charming owl.

"I've been calling him Aries, since I got him for you. I don't know why, but it just sort of popped into my head. You can call him what you want though," Ginny said.

"No, I like it," Harry said, stroking him. Aries hooted softly and gently nibbled Harry's finger, in affection.

"Fitting," said George.

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Weasley, who had finished serving breakfast.

"That the hero that ended the war gets an owl who's named after the Greek God of War," George explained.

The final owl, annoyed at being ignored, hooted angrily and flapped its wings. George went over and removed the remaining post from the owl's leg. It hooted gratefully and took off out the window, heading northward.

"Ah, Hogwarts letters," George said, passing them each to their owner. Ron, Harry, and Ginny all looked at each other, waiting for the others to start opening their letter first.

"Well, no use waiting," Ron said, looking at his sister and best mate. Tearing the wax seal with his knife, he pulled out the folded piece of parchment. He glanced around the room before unfolding it and reading the contents of the letter. 

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I understand your hesitation in returning to Hogwarts, but I write you in hopes that I may convince you in agreeing to one of my offers._

_Your situation, along with many others of your class, has been analyzed by myself, the other faculty, and the Board members. We would like to place before you the opportunity to return to the school to finish your education. I will not waste time in blathering on, as you are a rather stubborn individual, if I may say so myself, and if you have made up your mind already there is no hope in convincing you._

_Secondly, If I cannot get you here to finish your schooling by attending classes within the school, there is the possibility that you may take the N.E.W.T exam in exchange for credit._

_I know that you will choose the right choice, Mr. Weasley. I hope that you can put the past behind you where it belongs and live your life as the daring, chivalrous, and brave young man I know you to be, as I know all Weasleys to be._

_Good fortune to you and those around you,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ron folded the letter and looked up to see all eyes on him. "Nothing too special. McGonagall wants me to return to school of course, but she didn't press it much." He gave them all a weak smile, before nodding to Harry. "Your turn mate."

"I'm sure I got the same thing as you," Harry said. "Though I did talk to her afterwards about not wishing to return." They all watched him intently as he read. Towards the middle of the letter, he frowned in confusion. He slowly looked at Ginny with a puzzling expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"They want me to teach." It sounded as more of a question than a statement.

"What?" Ginny asked, taking the parchment from him and skimming it. At the end she chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked.

"For starters, that my boyfriend is going to be a guest teacher to my Defense classes."

"Hey, I have yet to accept or deny the offer," he said, with a raised eyebrow. "Now, enough about my letter. What about yours?"

Ginny opened the envelope, sighed, then unfolded the parchment. A smile spread across her face as she read. "I'm a prefect, and team captain," she said quietly, re-reading the letter. She looked up at Harry and said more confidently, "I'm a prefect and team captain." She suddenly kissed Harry vibrantly on the lips.

"Oi! Knock that off!" Ron said, George simply cat-called, and Percy looked as though someone had hit him over the head with a cauldron.

"Ginevra Weasley," Mrs. Weasley breathed, but Arthur stepped in.

"Okay I think that's enough of that behavior, Ginevra," he said sternly, but hid a smile as the two separated, Harry looking rather shocked.

A knock came from the back door and Ron opened it to reveal Hermione, rocking back and forth on her toes, in the doorway.

Ron grinned, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I couldn't wait to tell you," she said with a smile.

"Tell me what?" he asked, stepping aside, allowing her to come inside.

She turned to the family, "I am glad to announce that I was accepted to come back to Hogwarts for a final year of schooling."

"Oh congratulations, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, giving her a big hug. Ron smiled at her when the two separated.

She grinned back and continued, "Also, Professor McGonagall allowed me the honor of being Head Girl."

"Really?" Ron asked. She nodded. "That's great!" He gave her a hug, lifting her off her feet. Ron set her down before kissing her on the nose. "I'm happy for you."

Hermione failed to suppress her grinning, but turned to Ginny, "I guess the two of us are going back."

"Nope, the three of us," Ginny said, slipping her hand in Harry's.

Hermione frowned and looked at Harry, "What?"

He looked at Ginny knowingly before answering, "I haven't sent McGonagall my reply, yet. But she is requesting that I assist the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher on occasion, maybe even teach my own advanced classes."

"That's brilliant, Harry," she said, giving him a hug.

"Well, if you're available this afternoon, Hermione, we could all go together for school supplies," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"Sounds excellent, Mrs. Weasley," she said.

"Wonderful, dear. How about you sit down and eat something?" Molly answered with her trademark smile.

**A/N: Getting so close you can almost taste it... but please don't lick the computer screen...**


	33. Adventures in the Alley

**A/N: Hey my minions! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! I've had this part written for over a year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers reserve those rights.**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"If you're available this afternoon, Hermione, we could all go together for school supplies..."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Hermione and Ginny laughed as Ron stooped in the fireplace, as he was almost hunched over so comically, that his neck pressed against the bricks, his chin against his chest. Ron turned slightly red at the giggling before calling out, "Flourish and Blott's!"

"Okay you next, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley directed. Hermione stood where Ron had only moments ago and soon disappeared in the green flames as well. Ginny followed and then Harry.

When they arrived Ron helped each up off the floor, they stood around for a little, observing their surroundings as they waited for Molly and Arthur to follow.

"What's taking them so long?" voiced Ron.

"Probably taking the opportunity to discuss something while we're not in the house," Ginny said.

"I hope their not plotting to make me go back to school. Mum has been dropping hints here and there and everywhere," Ron groaned.

"She hasn't said anything to me," said Harry.

"That's because you're technically not her kid. And she'd never nag 'the Chosen One'," said Ron.

"I'm fine with her nagging _you_," said Ginny to Ron, "It gets her off my back. As long as she's occupied with you I'm not noticed at all."

Ron rolled his eyes, and the four sat silent for a while. Slowly, all eight eyes fell upon the same three posters.

Ginny stiffened. "Why… are those… still… here," she growled, quietly. The shop owner came over to welcome them, unaware of what was to come.

"Hello, how are you folks doing tod-," he began.

"Why the bloody hell are _those_ still up?" Ginny yelled, pointing to the three posters showing the faces of her brother, boyfriend, and best friend.

"I- well- we've been trying- sticking charm you know-," he stuttered.

"Well then why haven't you made a bloody attempt to cover it? You wouldn't be here if it weren't for them! They risk everything for you and this is how you repay them? You're letting those psychotic bastards keep control over everyone, by keeping those damn posters up!" Ginny hollered.

"Ginevra Weasley!" they heard Mrs. Weasley behind them. "Language! I could hear you yelling three grates down!" The store owner seemed to have shrunk from Ginny's yelling. "Now you apologize to this poor man, for your insensitive behavior!"

"My insensitive behavior? He's the one who still has the 'Undesirable' posters up!" The two argued for a moment before Ginny stalked off. "You'd think people would hold more respect for those who save their arses!"

"So," said Ron to Hermione, quietly, "I'm guessing keeping mine is out of the question." She smirked before following after Ginny. The storekeeper quickly floated a bookshelf to place in front of the three posters.

Harry and Ron wandered silently before Harry called for Ron.

"What?" Ron asked as he came closer.

"I found something for Hermione's birthday," Harry replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's interested in law, so look at this book- 'Extraordinary Trials in History'. I saw it once in Dumbledore's office."

At the same moment they both seemed to realize that both could not give Hermione the book. Ron and Harry slowly looked at each other sizing the other up and challenging the other to make a move towards the book first.

"Only one of us can get it for her," said Harry.

"Yep," Ron agreed.

"We should decide civilly, who gives it to her."

"Uh-huh."

Without warning, Harry lunged for the book, but Ron was prepared. He blocked Harry's attempt with a sweep of his arm, reaching behind Harry to grab for it, at the same time. Harry in turn grabbed his best mate's arm and the two were tangled together, struggling to get to the book first.

"What are you two doing?" The boys immediately stopped fighting, arms still intertwined, and looked in the direction of Hermione's voice.

"Nothing you need know about," Ron said gruffly, as he tried to keep his grip on the book Harry was trying to twist free if his grasp. Hermione and Ginny turned, books in hand, rolling their eyes. The boys broke apart, once they were out of sight. "I'm going out with her," said Ron, "I should get it for her."

"No, you should get something better than a book for her birthday," Harry said, hands in his pockets. Ron surrendered with a sigh and handed Harry the book. Harry gave him a weak smile, picking up a few quills on the way to the pay counter.

Ron shuffled his feet, thinking. _What if I get her another cat? Crookshanks might like a friend... unless they don't get along... Or what if they do?_ Ron shuddered as images of miniature ginger cats attacking him in exaggerated numbers popped into his head. _No. Definitely not a cat... A plant? No, herbology is Neville's thing. What do girls like? But Hermione isn't really a girl. Well, she is, but she's definitely not Lavender_. He shivered at the thought of 'Lav-Lav'. He began banging his head against the bookshelf in frustration.

A book, fell from the top shelf and hit Ron on the head. He yelped as he fell under the surprise and weight of the large book. He clumsily stood after gaining his bearings once more, picked up the book and examined the open page.

_Protective jewelry,_ he read. _Didn't think of that one. Hmmm..._

_Among protective jewelry, the most popular is those labeled as 'Cave Inimicum's, _Ron read._ Designed long before the dark days of You-Know-Who, these are more reliable and safer than those sold by non-credible vendors. Depending upon the variety, the necklace can warn the wearer of approaching enemies, heal minor injuries, and even shield from harmful spells. The jewelry goes through much preparation, including soaking in a Fire-protection potion (protecting the wearer from ordinary fire) and four consistent hours of repeatedly incorporating the Salvio Hexia Spell (deflecting minor jinxes) and of course the Cave Inimicum Charm. Licensed jewelers must have their protective jewelry all certified before placing them on their shelves for sale._

"Hey, Harry! Come look at this! It's perfect!" He called.

"What's perfect?" Hermione's voice said from behind him. Ron quickly closed the book and hid it behind his back as he turned to face her. Beside her were eight books piled precariously on top of each other. She frowned at him, "What are you hiding?"

Ron, thinking quickly, reached for his wand and non-verbally levitated the book so that it floated behind his back. He carefully placed his wand in his back pocket, so as not to cause suspicion. "Nothing," he replied, casually.

She narrowed her eyes, "What's behind your back?"

He innocently showed his hands, revealing that they contained nothing. Though not fully convinced, she gave up the interrogation.

"I found the _Standard Book of Spells- Year 7, Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration, Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions, A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counteractions, Law and Literature, and Magical Moral Perspective_. Oh, and of course _Flesh- Eating Trees of the World_."

"And you bought all of these?" Ron asked.

"Of course, I need them all for school. Well, all except the two law books. Those are for recreational purposes. Oh! Do you remember this book?" She asked, holding up _Moste Potente Potions_.

Ron smiled as he pictured them brewing polyjuice in the girls bathroom. "How could I forget,' He chuckled. "You ready?"

"I think so."

"Let's go find Ginny and Harry," He said, picking up the books. He grunted and his face contorted, an odd combination of frown and smile, while trying to lift them.

"Oh Ronald you don't have to carry them," Hermione began. "I can-."

"No, no. Let me. They've got to weigh (60 pounds/ 30 kilograms)."

Hermione smiled at him as he made his way to the door. "Alright, if you insist. Harry said we could find them in Quality Quidditch Supplies." As they exited, Hermione saw a large navy book with silver lettering, floating on the spot they had just left. The title read "The Wizard's Guide to Witches".

They inched through the crowd to the shop just down the street. Hermione opened the door for Ron, who grunted his thanks. Glancing around the pile in his arms, Ron spotted Harry and Ginny standing near a rack of brooms. As he and Hermione neared, Harry and Ginny stopped to watch Ron struggle over, snickering and whispering to each other. Ron put the books down as carefully as possible, before straightening up.

Ginny smiled at him, "I guess chivalry isn't dead."

"No," Ron said. "But if I keep this up, I will be."

"Well, I could have taken care of it myself," Hermione said.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it. And besides it's my job to take care of you," Ron replied coolly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"First Ronald," she said angrily, "I can take care of myself quite well."

"That's not what I meant," Ron began.

"In addition, wasn't you who once stated 'Are you a witch or not?'."

"Well," Ron said sheepishly.

Hermione sighed before pulling her wand out. Ron quickly backed up, expecting to be hexed. She rolled her eyes at him before saying, "Reducio." The books shrunk and she piled them into her bag.

Ron sighed and turned to his sister and mate. "What are you two doing?"

Harry nodded to a glass case containing a beautifully handcrafted racing broom. "Looking at the newest broom on the market, The Phoenix Flame."

"Wicked," Ron breathed as he examined the broomstick.

The dark wooden handle was polished so that it shone brilliantly and the grain of the wood was beautifully pronounced. The twigs were fashioned to the broom with a silver-blue cord and arranged neatly to form a comet like shape ending in a shapely point. A silver metal, with the same blue hue, branched from the cord to form stirrups that encased the toes of the rider. A strip of dark brown leather was there to hold the rider's foot in 's eyes followed back up the curved body of the broom, to the end where the wood curved down slightly. On it 'Phoenix Flame' gleamed in the same silver-blue coloring, imprinted into the dark wood.

"I was thinking of buying one, seeing as I lost my Firebolt. What do you think?" Harry asked.

"Definitely," Ron said, "As long as I get to ride it after you."

"Too late," Ginny said. "I already called it."

"Alright," he sighed, "I can go third."

Harry smiled, "Okay, lets go order one." He began walking towards the counter before Ron called after him, "Wait for me!" trying to get one last look.

Posters of Quidditch Players from around Europe watched them as they walked to the counter. Gwenog Jones, Merwyn Finwick, Wilda Griffiths all looked down on them with smiles, while Gregory Cotton and Dougal McBride glared at each other. Ron stopped when he saw the poster of Viktor Krum.

The muscled Bulgarian wore a frown and red Quidditch robes. A black broom rested on his shoulder, and his arms crossed, a short black wand in one of his tan hands. Red lipstick was littered all over the poster. The poster-Krum smiled smugly down at Ron as though in mocking. Ron drew his wand and advanced toward the poster, thinking of ways to deface Krum.

"Ron are you coming?" Harry called. Ron sighed, then glared at the poster, and turned away. Ron saw a nice pair of leather quidditch gloves on his way to join Harry and grabbed a pair for Ginny's birthday. He went to the counter, checking to see if Ginny was there first, and asked the manager to get them monogrammed with Ginny's initials. Ron walked over to where Harry was standing once the the gloves had been purchased and gift wrapped.

"They have them in and gold and silver plate, and then two goblin metals that I can't pronounce the name of," Harry said.

"Well after our experience with Griphook, I'm not keen with tangling myself with anything goblin made," Ron replied.

"Same here," Harry said turning to look at the catalogue. "Hmm, well look at them yourself." He turned the catalogue so Ron could see the different styles. "And look who's advertising the Phoenix Flame." Riding each of the brooms was Oliver Wood smiling back at them. Ron smiled.

"I'm glad to see he's doing well after the war,' Hermione said behind them.

Ginny stood next to her. "Me too."

"I was talking to Angelina the other day," Ron said, "And she told me that both his parents were killed. Poor bloke."

"When did you talk to Angelina?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, she comes into the shop all the time to help out," Ron said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Ginny said innocently, "Just a hunch."

"I'll never understand girls," Ron said, shaking his head.

"Maybe you just need a _guide_," Hermione hinted at the book he had hid in Flourish and Blott's.

"Well, yeah. I guess that would help," Ron said with slight confusion.

"Would you like to order?" asked the manager with a thick Serbian accent.

"Give us another moment," Harry answered.

"Certainly," the man responded with a nod.

"What do you think, Ron? I personally like the silver one," Harry said.

"The gold looks fancy and nice, but I think the silver shines better," Ron answered.

"Alright," Harry said, "What about you two?" he asked Ginny and Hermione.

"I'm in agreement with Ron. The silver looks better," Ginny replied. Harry then turned for Hermione's opinion.

Hermione hesitated a moment, before answering, "Me too."

"Good enough for me," Harry said. He replaced the catalogue and rang the bell for that man to return.

He quickly reappeared. "How can I help you?" he asked.

"I'd like to order a silver plated Phoenix Flame," Harry said.

"Well, we have only one left in stock.." He said with a smile, "And luckily for you, it's silver-plated."

"Brilliant," Harry said.

"Would you like your name engraved on it?" he asked, "It insures that if it is stolen it still returns when summoned, even though anti-summoning charms have been placed on it."

"Sounds excellent," Harry said, "How much extra is it?"

"Only a galleon more."

"Alright," Harry said with a nod.

"Your total comes to 89 galleons and 3 sickles," he said, before going into the back room to retrieve the purchase.

Harry pulled out the coins from his pouch and slid them across the counter to the man, who quickly counted them. He pulled out his wand, and all four teens reached for theirs with rapid speed. A surprised and worried look crossed the man's face.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, "Force of habit." They all lowered their wands and the man asked shakily for Harry's name.

"Why?" Harry asked cautiously.

"For the engraving," he answered, tapping his wand on the broom handle.

"Oh, right," Harry said, hesitantly. "Harry James Potter."

The only reaction that the wizard expressed was a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth. He calmly carved the name in silver, before studying his handiwork, then passed it over to Harry.

"I'll carry it," Ron said. Harry smiled and passed it over to Ron.

The manager flicked his wand and a receipt came out the tip of his wand. He handed it to Harry, who said 'thanks' with a nod.

They began towards the exit of the shop when Ron paused. "Harry, look at this." Harry leaned over to examine the engraved name. Next to his name was a thin, silver lightning bolt. Harry looked back over his shoulder to the counter, but the man was no longer there.

"Come on. Let's go visit George," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Ginny's waist. Ron swung the broom up on his shoulder while his other hand found its way into Hermione's.

"You know I don't help you because your a girl," Ron said to Hermione. "I-."

"I know," Hermione said. "I overreact sometimes. I know you do it because you care, or are trying to show affection."

"Yeah," Ron said. "You know everything," he said with a grin.

As they were about to exit, a tall wizard in a dark green cloak, swept briskly past them. A dark scowl covered his face and he paid the two couples no attention. His piercing eye color matched the shade of his cloak. A scar began at his right eyebrow, just below his dark curly hair, continuing across his face to his upper lip. A similar looking scar crossed his right hand, as though he had tried to block to oncoming attack.

Harry felt a sense of vague familiarity, but couldn't place where he'd seen the man. Before he could hear what he was saying to the manager, they exited the shop.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Dun dun dun! And the fun and anxiety begins!**


	34. The Brewing Storm

**A/N: How'd you like the last chapter? Fun wasn't it? Just leaving you like 'OMG! Who is that? Is he a bad guy? Oh boy, Harry be careful!' Trust me… You'll be freaking out by the end of this chapter… MUAHAHAHAHA! **

**A Special Note to ****Micheala B.:**** This is one of the things that's in all of those notebooks that you aren't allowed to read…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters:**__ 'Harry felt a sense of vague familiarity, but couldn't place where he'd seen the man.' _

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Georgy!" Molly cried and took her son's face into her hands.

George pulled away, "Mum..." he pleaded, eyes darting in the direction of his customers and employees.

"Right, yes. My big important businessman," she said, pinching his cheek. Mr. Weasley noticed his son's distress and pulled his wife away to look at a new product in the muggle line. Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron grinned at George.

"Don't say a word," George growled.

"Word," Ginny said with a smile. George glared at her, and pulled Ron away by the arm. They found a somewhat secluded corner.

"Have you told anyone?" George asked quietly.

"No," Ron said.

"Good." George turned and called, "Lee!"

Lee popped his head out from behind a shelf, fake wand in hand. George motioned for him to join them. Lee shoved the wand into a customer's hand and trotted over.

"Whatcha need?" he asked.

"Lee. Ron and I talked and agreed that you'd be best suited helping him out at the new branch. Do you mind being manager's assistant over there?"

"Not at all," Lee said. "Plus all the school girls will there," he said raising his eyebrows.

"Good," George said. "I'll need you to report to Hogsmeade on Monday then."

"Alright," said Lee, "but who's gonna assist you here, with both of us gone?"

"Angelina."

Lee grinned, "Oh yeah. She'll assist you alright. Any work gonna be done?"

"Watch it, Jordan," George growled. Ron looked on, very confused as to what was transpiring before him.

Lee put his hands up, "Hey. Just sayin'."

George studied Lee for a moment, before turning back to Ron. "I'll bring by some stuff by later, about the shop. I have a pile of applications for you to sort through. I managed to filter out a few, but there are quite a few.

"You'll need to narrow them down, then interview, and hire three employees. Remember that they have to work hard and work well together. You have to think of business like an art," he said, looking off into an imaginary distance. Ron threw George a questioning look. "Stay with me now," George said, before turning back to the 'distance'. "If the colors on a canvas don't mesh well and give amazing results, then you replace them with a new color that's better and brighter." Lee and Ron looked at each other, then back at George, nodding slightly.

"George!" Angelina called from the register.

"Be right there!" He called, trotting over. Lee went back to work a second later and Harry caught Ron's attention.

"Hey I was thinking about getting Ginny another Pigmy Puff. You know a friend for Arnold," Harry said.

"Okay a couple problems about that..." Ron said.

"Like what?"

"Well first off, Aunt Muriel made Ginny release him, when they found him in the cupboards munching on some crisps," Ron said, then with a sigh continued, "And secondly, Dean got Arnold for her."

Harry stood silent for a moment. "Oh. So that's probably a 'no'."

"Yeah. Hermione explained it to me- I think- but I lost her halfway through, when I suggested it."

"Then I have no idea of what to get her," Harry said in defeat.

"How 'bout something to do with Quidditch? She always loves those types of gifts."

An idea popped into Harry's mind as Ron gave mentioned the wizard sport. "I've got it! Thanks, Ron! She's sure to love it!," Harry said clapping Ron on the back.

"Sure, mate," Ron said, confused and curious at the same time. "Glad I could help."

"Hey let's go find them," Harry said, disappearing into the crowd, Ron following behind. As they passed the WonderWitch products, Ron eyed the girls crowded around the love potions carefully.

They found the two girls examining a few new additions to the muggle line. Ginny was holding an orange and yellow object, that Ron recognized from the meetings to be a dart gun.

"Wow," Ginny said examining the gun, "these things are cool. What do they do?" Hermione removed it from her possession before Ginny could shoot herself in the face.

Hermione cocked the gun and fired in a non- specific direction, where Ron just happened to be. Both girls and Harry burst into fits of laughter as Ron looked, cross-eyed, at his forehead, where the dart had stuck itself. He moved his hand to remove the dart, but it refused to budge and stuck soundly. Ron struggled for a moment with the dart, but dropped his arms in defeat.

"If George put a permanent sticking charm on these things, I'm gonna murder him," he growled.

"Well, if you paid attention in meetings more, you would know that it is in fact only a semi-permanent sticking charm," George said, coming up behind them, and placing his hands on his brother's shoulders, "You would also know how to remove it, but you seem to find that daydreaming about Hermione is a better use of your time." Hermione turned crimson and Ron turned to glare at his brother, who ignored him. "The red button, please, Hermione."

Hermione found the button on the barrel, just above the trigger, on the right side of the gun. Upon pressing it, the dart popped off Ron's forehead and zoomed back into the gun, loading itself. A small red circle remained where the dart had been moments earlier.

"Okay, kids!" Mrs. Weasley called, "It's time to go!" As they neared her, she gave Ron's forehead a questioning look, but said nothing, sending the others into more fits of laughter.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

The next few weeks passed quickly and uneventfully, with the exception of Ginny's wonderful- and long awaited- seventeenth birthday. Her favorite gifts above all, had been those from Ron, Hermione, and Harry, which included quidditch gloves, two tickets to a Harpies match, and her most favorite: her very own Phoenix Flame.

The next few weeks were filled with endless games of quidditch, sometimes nearly the whole family joined in.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny questioned her mother. "I was wondering if he wanted to go flying with me."

Molly turned momentarily from her pie crust. "He left a note on the counter," she said with a smile, as she pointed to the piece of parchment on the counter next to the door.

Ginny picked up the note, noticing flour and pie dough on it, indicating that her mother had read it. 

_Ginny- _

_Had to get away to think. Visiting Mum and Dad's favorite place, from the photo Hagrid gave me. The note on the back names the place._

_ -Harry_

Ginny raced up the stairs to the second floor where Harry's room was. Upon entering she found the picture in its frame on Harry's bedside table. As James and Lily smiled up at her, Ginny carefully removed the photo and read the note on the back.

_Dearest Harry,_

_Your father and I went here often before you came along. This picture was taken right after he proposed to me. At Branscombe we shared fond memories, until you replaced them._

_Love, Mum_

Ginny replaced the photo back in its frame and trotted back down the stairs. Grabbing her jumper, she ran out the back door, shouting, "Going to Branscombe, Mum! Be back later!" Once she passed the range of the wards, a bit of movement caught her attention out of the corner of her, but she quickly dismissed it as a gnome sneaking about. Closing her eyes and picturing Branscombe in her mind's eye, she disapparated.

Reappearing with a pop, she looked around taking in her surroundings. Waves crashed and gulls screeched, not far off but not too closely either. She stood on a wooded hill that stopped suddenly ten meters away, turning into what looked like large natural stone steps. Looking up she saw a variety of birds and an oddly familiar squirrel. He stared at her and twitched his slightly bald tail, before scurrying up the tree.

The area was large and Ginny's calls for Harry were easily drowned out but the wind and waves. She found a small worn, dirt path and followed it down the hill, which sloped down into a valley between the cliff edges. Ginny followed a second path, branching off the first, which led to the rocky cliff edge. Just as she looked to the left she heard her name to her right, as though whispered on the wind.

Ginny turned to see him sitting on a large flat rock, ankles crossed and arms folded, resting on his knees as he gazed out into the blue ocean. She walked over to him and sat beside him silently. They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, only watching the gulls glide on the wind.

His hand slipped into hers and she finally broke the silence, "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled before answering. "I don't know. I truthfully never thought that I'd ever make it this far. Ginny, I didn't think- I mean I hoped- I just thought I would- I don't know..." he trailed off, as she squeezed his hand.

Ginny watched him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking as he looked out onto the ocean, before speaking. "I suppose I'll finish school. Hermione thinks that I'll have to work hard to make up for last year," she said staring out into the horizon.

"Ron told me that George is starting a shop in Hogsmeade. Apparently Zonko's was abandoned, so he bought it. No one, but staff is supposed to know," he paused and finally looked at her, "so you can't tell anyone." She smiled and nodded her promise not to tell.

_I don't know what the future holds, but there's no doubt that I want Ginny to be there with me_, he thought. A smile spread across his face as his head began to swim with images of them together, their wedding, first Christmas, and a little one running around.

"What?" she laughed as he grinned at her.

"Nothing," Harry said, turning away back to the horizon, smile still on his face. "Ron and I were thinking about becoming Aurors, but Ron will be busy with the new shop, and I'm okay with relaxing for a little. After seven straight years of running, I think I need a water break."

Ginny nodded in understanding. "McGonagal is making more frequent Hogsmeade trips to boost morale from last year. Hermione will enjoy seeing Ron almost every weekend, and I'll enjoy having you as my teacher," she said with a smile.

Harry returned the smile. "I take it she has made up her mind on going back to school?"

"Was there ever any doubt?"

"Not really, I-" Harry was cut off as a bloodcurdling scream rang out. The couple looked at each other, then quickly drew their wands and sprinted over the rocky terrain towards the source of the sound. They entered a small clearing in the thicket of trees they were in, and found a cloaked man, crouching over a muggle woman. He knelt over her, his left hand forcing her to look at his hooded-face, in his right hand was a short, thick, black wand. He looked up as they approached, his hood shadowing his face. He quickly turned and sprinted into the woods, before they could react.

Harry followed at top speed, dodging trees, and trying to get a clear shot. Harry slowed his pace and tried to locate the wizard that he was pursuing, but he was gone. Harry searched the ground for any evidence of the man's whereabouts, but found nothing. Giving up, Harry began to make his way back to the clearing. After only a few steps, he heard an all too familiar sound- Ginny's scream.

"HAR-!" Her cry for help was muffled.

Harry felt anger surge through him as he ran back to her aide. _He must've circled back and caught her unaware. If he hurts her I'll tear him limb from limb_, he thought. He stopped suddenly as he tore into the clearing.

At the opposite end of the clearing the man held his left hand over Ginny's mouth, and his scarred right hand held his wand to her neck. Harry slightly lowered his wand, so as not to pose a threat, but knew he could react in time if need be. Ginny struggled a bit, to free herself from his grasp, but he drove his wand further into her neck causing her to still.

"Let her go," Harry growled. The man said nothing. "I said let her go! It's me you want isn't it? Leave her be and do with me as you please."

Ginny took things into her hands, before the man could take Harry up on his offer. She bit into his hand and then threw her head back into his face. He groaned in pain as they heard a crack, releasing her to grab his nose. Ginny ran to Harry's side, who pushed her behind him, in an attempt to shield her from an attack. Harry raised his wand back up, aiming at the wizard's chest, his opponent doing the same.

"It's not over, Potter. People are still going to get hurt, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. The closest to you will feel the pain," he said, "A storm is coming." And he disapparated.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~ (who returned once more)

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Prepare for more excitement to come! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	35. Gone

**A/N: I know you missed me! Thank you for all of your reviews! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Harry Potter.**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"A storm is coming."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Harry held Ginny close to him, hugging her tight. "Are you alright?" he asked, releasing her, and examining her at arm's length.

"Yeah," she said quietly. He searched her eyes to confirm that she was okay.

Harry nodded and turned to the muggle woman, kneeling down. Her eyes showed a flicker of fear.

"You're going to be okay," he reassured, "I'm not going to hurt you."

In a small whisper she said, "Help me," the fear fading from her eyes.

"We will," Harry said, then turned to Ginny, "Send a patronus to your dad. Tell him what happened and have him contact the ministry and St. Mungo's. I don't know if they'll heal a muggle, but we might as well try."

"Well, if he attacked her with magic, then they may have to help her with magic. And someone will already have to modify her memory," she said before doing as Harry had instructed.

A minute or two passed before they heard a pop, a little ways off. A familiar voice began calling their names.

"Over here, Mr. Weasley!" Harry shouted, in the direction of the voice. They heard running and rustling as Mr. Weasley neared them and entered the clearing

Out of breath, he wheezed, "I contacted the ministry. They should be here soon."

Four pops, as though on cue, followed one after another from the same direction that Mr. Weasley had come.

"Arthur! Where are you!" a voice shouted.

"Here, Rawlings!" Mr. Weasley responded. A half a minute later the four Aurors entered the clearing.

"What happened, Weasley?" one of the wizards asked. Meanwhile a witch began healing the muggle woman, and the two remaining wizards went off to search the surrounding area.

"Harry?" Mr. Weasley said, wondering himself, what had transpired.

"Ginny and I were talking when we heard a scream. We ran here to find a wizard standing over the muggle woman. He ran and I chased after him, but somehow I lost him and he circled back."

"I didn't hear him come up behind me, until I heard a branch crack behind me. I yelled, as he grabbed me from behind, and Harry came running back," Ginny said.

"Before I could do much, Ginny took things into her own hands," Harry said.

"Well I wasn't going to let him accept your _offer_ was I? You're sometimes too noble for your own good, Harry. You still seem to think-," She began angrily, before her father cut her off.

"Ginevra, let Harry finish," Mr. Weasley said, before nodding to Harry. "Go ahead, son."

Harry studied Ginny for a moment, before continuing. "She... uh... threw her head back in his face, and I think she broke his nose. He released her and then said a storm was coming. And he disapparated."

"What did he look like?" Rawlings asked.

"We never saw his face," Ginny snapped. "He was wearing a hooded cloak."

"He was Caucasian, and a little taller than me, so about six feet. He was right handed, which was badly scarred. The wand was about twelve inches, and appeared to be Elm, but it's hard to be sure," Harry told Rawlings.

Rawlings looked impressed, "You'd make a good Auror. Anyway, we'll send out an alert to be on the lookout. Let us know if you think of anything else. I'll see you tomorrow, Arthur."

"Alright, Robin," Mr. Weasley said, with a nod.

"We will let you know," Harry answered, as the other Aurors made their way back into the clearing.

"No traces or clues," one responded.

"Well," sighed Rawlings, "Let's take care of the woman, and get back to headquarters and put out an alert. We'll have to make do with the description we have."

"Harry, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said, "I'll finish up here. You've done all you can. Go back to the Burrow. Let Molly know I'll be home for dinner in a bit."

Harry put his hand on Ginny's, who yanked it away. He looked at her pleadingly, "Side-along Apparation? I thought-."

"Fine," she said, taking hold of his upper arm. Harry sighed before disapparating.

Once they reappeared outside the property line of the Burrow, Ginny walked quickly up the hill and into the house. Harry followed behind, giving Ginny room. As soon as he entered, Ron and Hermione were there at the door.

"What happened, Harry? Why is Ginny so upset," Hermione asked quietly, so that Mrs. Weasley's prying ears wouldn't hear.

"Well, Ginny and I, we were- something happened-," Harry heard Mrs. Weasley discontinue humming a Celestia Warbeck song. "Not here," he said. They made their way up to Ron's room, where they couldn't be heard, in silence. As soon as they entered and closed the door, Ron and Hermione sat on his bed watching Harry as he paced.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Where have you been?" Hermione questioned.

Harry recounted the story. "Ginny clobbered him, breaking his nose. He said that it's not over, and that a storm was coming."

A knock sounded from the door. "Come in," Ron answered.

Mr. Weasley entered, "I talked to Head Auror Robards, Harry. They're going to do their best, but-."

"I didn't give them much to go on," Harry said with a sigh. He hit the wall angrily with his fist, causing Pigwidgeon to screech angrily from the corner.

"Harry-," Hermione tried to comfort.

"I know," Harry said angrily, sliding to the floor against the wall, "I let him get away, though."

"How did they find you though?" Ron asked.

"That's what scares me," said Mr. Weasley. "We don't know. And it's quite possible, we may never. We all have to be on our guard."

"Is the name still Taboo?" Hermione asked.

"We didn't even talk about that," Harry answered.

"Mum, wants you all downstairs for dinner," Ginny said, coming up the stairs behind her father.

"Gin-," Harry began, but she turned and trotted down the stairs before he could continue. As they all began going down the stairs Mr. Weasley turned to them, "Everyone, but Molly knows, and I don't want to stress her out. She's already got enough on her plate."

The rest of the family was already seated at the table, and gave them anxious looks, which they all ignored. Dinner continued in an awkward silence.

Halfway through Molly threw her utensils down, "Okay, what is going on that I don't know about? You're all in on it, but it starts with you three," she said pointing to Harry, Ginny, and Mr. Weasley.

George scooted his chair back, "Well, I'm just gonna go home…"

"No you're not," Mrs. Weasley said, still looking at the three 'perpetrators'. "Sit." George did so. "Arthur, what is going on?" she demanded.

"Well, uh, honey… Harry and Ginny, they… uh… You have to understand the situation…," he began, trailing off.

Mrs. Weasley jumped to conclusions a little too quickly, and took this the wrong way. Her eyes widen and she began to glare murderously at Harry.

Harry realized what she was thinking. He raised his hands in innocence, "No. Mrs. Weasley, I would never-."

Mr. Weasley came to his rescue as she began to draw her wand, "No need to do anything rash, dear. Harry didn't do anything to Ginny. They only ran into a Death Eater."

Mrs. Weasley's expression changed drastically, from angry, to worried. "What?" she asked, finally turning her gaze from Harry, to her husband.

"Well not a confirmed Death Eater. Harry, why don't you explain what happened?" Mr. Weasley said, sitting in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Harry recounted the story once more, but was unable to look Mrs. Weasley in the eye, after her accusation. He focused, instead on the clock on the wall, where his hand on the clock –which had been added by Mrs. Weasley only a week ago- and the rest of the family's lay on 'mortal peril'.

Bill finally spoke after Harry finished, "Well, some of this was to be expected. After all, they lost a lot from the war too."

"But after Harry defeated You-Know-Who fifty times-," George said.

Harry interjected, "It wasn't fifty."

"Yeah, well- you get the point. But you'd think that they'd give up. Persistent little buggers."

Mrs. Weasley sent the plates flying to the sink to wash themselves, with a flick of her wand, as the events of the day began to sink in.

Fleur excused herself to use the bathroom, as she was looking a little pale. Bill gave her a weak smile, "Are you alright, dear?" She gave a small nod, before exiting the room.

Soon after, the family began to disperse. Percy, who had been helping around the shop, went home with George. Ron and Ginny began a game of chess by the fire, while Hermione curled up on the couch to read _Extraordinary Trials in History_. Mr. Weasley left to see if there had been any recent information on the incident. Harry had soon vanished after dinner, saying he needed some air.

The sun began to fade over the treetops of the orchard, where the Quidditch pitch lay. Summer storm clouds began to move across the darkening sky, threatening rain. With a crack of thunder and a flash of lightning, the rain came pouring down.

The game of chess had ended long ago, and Ron and Hermione now sat together on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, as she continued to read her book. Ron watched to fire, lost in thought. Ginny was sitting on the other couch, looking out into the night.

All three looked up when Harry entered from the kitchen, soaking wet. Ginny stood, "Harry."

Harry rubbed his neck, "C-could I talk to you Gin?" She slowly gave a hesitant nod. She followed him up the stairs.

"Hermione, should we-," Ron said, watching them disappear up the stairs.

"Let them sort it out, on their own, Ron," she said returning to her book. Ron continued to stare at the stairs, as they sat in silence.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?" he said, not fully paying attention.

"I'm gonna miss you."

He snapped out of it. "Huh? Where are you going?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Back to school, of course," she said closing her book, tilting her head to look at him.

"Oh. Right," he said in dismay, realizing she would be leaving in two days' time.

"Hogwarts won't be the same without you," she said with a quietly, with a smile.

He returned a weak one. "Yeah, I know." She was smiling, but he could see that she was feeling the same thing as he was. A sudden urge to tell her about the new Hogsmeade branch of Weasley Wizard Wheezes came over him, but he restrained it, knowing the joy it would bring to her soon enough.

She saw the twinkle in his eye. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," he said, with a grin.

"I'm sure," she said, unbelievingly. Ron's watch sounded its hourly chime, indicating the time was now ten o' clock. Hermione kissed him on the cheek, before standing. "I should probably get home, or mum will begin to worry."

"Alright." He stood and walked her to the back door. "Be safe," he said, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Night, Ron," she said, looking at him as she opened the door.

"Night, 'Mione," he said, as she closed the door behind her. We watched her as she walked to the property line, and disapparated.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

They stopped at the top stair just before the floor of Harry's room.

"Ginny, I've been thinking, and after what happened-," he began.

"No," she said, "You're not doing this to me again."

"You didn't let me finish."

"You don't need to. I know what you are going to say, Harry," she said, her eyes becoming glossy with tears. "You're breaking up with me, deciding to go off on your own, or both, but either way, you're leaving me."

"Ginny-."

"No. I can't do this again, Harry."

"But I can't see you get hurt, because of me."

"I'll manage. But I want to be standing next to you. And it's not as if I escaped completely unharmed after you broke up with me last time. The Carrows tortured me too many times to count."

"I'm not going have the only people I care about, subject to the wrath that I caused."

"Don't you see though, Harry. They're not just after you. Neville, Luna, and I gave 'em hell at Hogwarts. Mum killed Bellatrix. Ron took down Greyback. My family is just as big of target as you, Harry. You leaving, isn't going to change that fact."

Harry sighed, then gave a small laugh, "You know, I have nothing left to argue my point with."

"So does that mean you're staying?" she asked with a triumphant smile.

"No," he said, sadly, refusing to look her in the eyes.

The smile drained from her face. As she studied his face, she clenched her jaw tighter, trying to hold back tears. She began to shake her head. "You- you're so bloody, stubborn!" she yelled, with a stomp of her foot. "I should hex you right now!"

"Ginny-," he pleaded.

"Don't 'Ginny' me! You know what? Fine. Go off and forget the only people you _supposedly_ care about! People are gonna get hurt either way. The war is still going on outside these walls, whether others want to see it or not it's still there! And you leaving isn't going to change a thing!" she yelled, cutting him deep.

"Ginny-."

"Oi! What's going on up here? What's with the yelling?" Ron said coming up the stairs.

Ginny took a step back from Harry. "He's leaving again," she breathed.

"Harry?" Ron said, looking at him in confusion.

"Stay out of it, Ronald," Harry growled, as Ginny's words stung deeply within him.

"Not a chance, mate."

"This isn't about you, Ron."

"Like hell it isn't. You're yelling at my baby sister," Ron said taking another step, standing in front of a tear-streaked Ginny.

"Your _sister _is the one doing all the bloody yelling!" Harry shouted in frustration. He sighed, then looked at Ginny, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Ginny shook her head. "This hurts me far more than anything a Death Eater could do."

"I brought you all into this. And now look at where we're all at. Too many that I love have died, or almost died for me."

"Like I said, not everything is about you, Harry. People have acted like it, and treated you like it for so long, that you began to believe it too. What would've happened if that prophecy had never happened? Where would you be now? Before, you knew that it was so much more than that, and it's still that way, Harry. It hasn't changed."

Harry stared at Ginny for a moment. He nodded, then looked away to Ron, but could hold his gaze. "I'll go get my things."

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~


	36. Face It and Accept It

**A/N: Just as the end of the last chapter, I have nothing to say, really. Though I will say that, as I was writing the past chapter, I was on the verge of tears.**

**Disclaimer: Non habere neque semper possederat Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling habet ius. In other words, I don't own nor have I ever owned Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns that right.**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"I'll go get my things."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron woke up early the next morning, after getting very little sleep. Thoughts raced through his mind, as he had tossed and turned, trying to fall asleep. Finally he threw the covers off, dressed and went for a jog in the woods, as the next morning dawned.

After a while, he stopped at their old tree house. Climbing the stair-like branches, he made his way up to the place where he had played with his brothers and sister, so many years ago. He sat down on the balcony, legs dangling over the edge through the railing, watching the skyline just above the trees. His eyes fell upon a little brown squirrel, which he watched bounce around the top branches of an old oak, inspecting nuts and stuffing his cheeks full of little brown acorns. He stopped and looked at Ron for a moment, tilting his head, before turning a translucent, pale blue weasel.

Ron shook himself, as his father's voice came from the weasel patronus. "Come home for breakfast, son. Your mother is beginning to worry."

The sun was now much higher in the sky than when he had left that morning. _Must've fallen asleep_, he thought as he left the woods, passing through the orchard. As he mounted the hill he saw Hermione coming up the driveway, on his left, from the Apparation point.

"Good morning," he said, with a smile, as he approached her.

She smiled at him, "Good morning to you, too." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She broke the kiss after a few seconds, and they began walking up the hill towards the house. "How'd you sleep?"

Ron groaned, "Horribly," as they entered the house. Mr. Weasley sat alone at the table and looked up briefly from the Daily Prophet, giving Hermione a welcoming smile.

Before Hermione could ask why Ron had slept 'horribly', Mrs. Weasley spoke up as soon as they entered. "Good morning, Hermione dear, did you eat already?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied.

"Alright, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, before turning to Ron. "Have you seen Harry, Ron? He wasn't in his room when I brought up his laundry."

Ron's expression darkened. "He's-."

"Harry's gone, Mum," Ginny said angrily, entering the Kitchen and leaning on the doorway.

"What?" Hermione and Mrs. Weasley asked, incredulously. Mr. Weasley set down his paper looking to his youngest son for confirmation.

"He left last night," Ron said.

"I was afraid of this," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Why?" Hermione asked Ginny.

Ginny went to the stove and pulled off the whistling kettle, pouring herself a cup of tea, "Because he's a bloody idiot, with a hero complex," she said angrily.

"Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Where'd he go?" Hermione asked.

"Don't know, don't care," Ron said, sitting himself at the table and piling food onto his plate.

"Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley said, turning to her son, hands on her hips.

"He seems to think that by leaving, that we're all '_safer'_," Ginny said, loathingly. "That we've been targeted, because he's here."

"But that's not true-," Mrs. Weasley began.

"We tried explaining that to him, Mum," Ron said with a sigh, "It's Harry, Mum. He's stubborn, and it's hard to change his mind."

Mr. Weasley inhaled slowly, then exhaled with a sigh. "Well, I'll check the Leaky Cauldron and see if he's staying there, when I head off for work."

"Isn't it a Sunday, Dad?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but Kingsley requested that I come in today at noon," he said.

"Why don't you three go into town and see if he's staying at an inn there?" Mrs. Weasley said. "Maybe you can get through to him if you find him." Ginny scoffed.

"That's bloody likely," Ron muttered. Mrs. Weasley glared at him, but said nothing.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

Ron reluctantly led the 'search team' of Hermione, Ginny, and himself into Ottery St. Catchpole to find Harry. The weather quickly turned cold and windy around noon and two of the three teens were forced out of the Burrow, jumpers in hand, by Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

They had Apparated to the edge of town and made their way into town, checking in with the small bed and breakfasts around town, until the Weasleys' stomachs got in the way of their search around one.

"Fine," Hermione said to Ron. "We'll stop in the diner over there, after we ask for him here," she said, stopping in front of an old house that had been turned into an inn. They entered and stopped at the reception desk. Ron hit the service bell, and they looked around as they waited.

An older man entered and answered grumpily, "What can I do for you lot?"

"We're looking for a friend of ours," Hermione said kindly. "He would've checked in late last night."

"Name?" he asked gruffly.

"Harry Potter," she answered.

"Sorry," he said, turning around and shuffling back into the room he came from, "No one by _that_ name, checked in last night."

Just as Hermione was about to give up, Ron spoke up, "Wait, but someone did check in last night."

The man stopped in his tracks and muttered an assortment of curse words under his breath, before turning and glaring at Ron.

"Who?" Ron said.

The man scowled at him, before answering, "A young man by the name of James Evans."

Ron looked knowingly at Hermione. "That's him."

"Which room is he staying in?" Ginny asked.

"I couldn't tell you that," the man said. "The customer's privacy would-."

"We didn't ask if you _could_ tell us," Ron said, suddenly towering over the man, threateningly. "We asked which room he was staying in."

The little old man glared at him for a moment, then said, "Room 3. Up the stairs and to the right," before turning and shuffling out of the room.

"Quite the people person isn't he?" a voice said behind them. All three instinctively reached for their wands as they turned around, to face the speaker.

"No need for that here," said a man, only a few years older than themselves, leaning against a doorway leading to a small living room. "Put your wands away. I'm not gonna hurt you."

All three teens, replaced their wands, but eyed him carefully.

"Thought I recognized your friend, but couldn't place where I'd seen him before. Then I picked up the Daily Prophet this morning, and what do you know there's his face on the second page right along with yours," he said indicating to Ginny with a nod, "in Skeeter's column." He stepped forward, causing them all to twitch once more for their wands.

"Jumpy lot, you are," he said with a charming smile, "Understandable after all you've been through." He offered his hand. "The name's David."

Ginny eyed it for a moment, without accepting it, then turned back to him. "Where's Harry?"

David lowered his hand and shrugged. "Dunno. We stayed up and talked- well I did most of the talking, as he wasn't up to much conversation, but I got the feeling he needed some company. After all he was rather upset when he came in," David said. "I've got an inkling that it had something to do with you," he said to Ginny. When she didn't respond, he continued. "Anyway, he slept late, long after breakfast was served to our other guests, so he went out to the diner across the street for a bite to eat. He hasn't returned as of yet."

"Thanks," Ron said with a nod.

"Anytime," replied David. "And I apologize about Grandpa. He only keeps the old inn, open in memory of Grandma, and she enjoyed it far more than he did."

"Thank you," Hermione said. "We'll get out of your hair."

"Told you we should've gone to the diner," Ron said quietly to Hermione, who lightly hit him on the chest. As they turned to leave, a rain soaked Harry came in the door.

"Brilliant," he muttered, walking past them and up the stairs.

"Harry," Ginny called after him, her anger with him, long forgotten. They heard a door slam upstairs, followed by indistinguishable yelling from the old man in the other room.

"He's a bit more surly than most would expect," David said, looking up the stairs. The trio ignored David's comment, and went up the stairs and stood in front of Harry's door.

Ginny rapped on the door. "Harry. Let us in. We need to talk." No response. She knocked again. "Harry." No response.

"He's not going to answer," Hermione said. "I guess we can wait-."

"Like hell," Ron said. "I'm bloody hungry." He stepped forward and hammered loudly on the door, "Harry! If you don't come out here and talk to us, I'm gonna break down this bloody door and drag you out!"

"You will do no such thing!" the old man yelled from downstairs.

"I'll count to three, Harry!" Ron bellowed. "One!" Nothing. "Two!" Nothing. "Alright, Harry I warned you!" Just as Ron was about to rush the door, Harry yanked it open.

"You're a pain in the arse, Ronald," Harry mumbled.

"Brilliant. I pride myself upon it," Ron said sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Harry sighed.

"For you to come home," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her. "You know why I can't," he said calmly.

"Your reasons were hippogriff shit, if you ask me," she said coldly.

"The thing is-," Harry began.

"Okay," Hermione said, "we're not going to have you two fight again." Harry was about to say something, but stayed silent at her death glare. "Now you're coming back home to the Burrow," she said.

"No, I'm not," Harry said calmly.

"We could always bring Mum into this," Ron said.

"I'd be packed and gone by the time you got back," Harry countered.

"Not if I were to magically bind you to Ginny," Ron said with a raised eyebrow. Harry was about to respond but was cut off.

"Harry, you're not safe on your own, if Death Eaters are really looking for revenge," Hermione said.

"I can handle it myself, thank you," Harry said as he began to close the door.

"Harry," she said, and he paused for a moment. "You're coming with us, even if we have to drag you out."

"Good luck with that," Harry said, closing the door again. Ron stopped it halfway, and wrenched it open, Harry trying to keep it closed, with little success.

"Face it, Harry," Ron said, showing little effort to hold the door against Harry's opposition. "I'm stronger than you. And I'll use that against you if need be." Harry scowled at him and released the door grudgingly.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Okay, my idea started growing bigger and bigger, and I began to worry I couldn't resolve it soon enough, but it turned out nicely. A bit angsty- but alright… Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Working on Chapter 39 now! You can all tell my Co-Author to hurry up on the reviewing the chapters if you want them posted!**


	37. Putting it in the Past

**A/N: Now for yet another installment of…. LIVE! LAUGH! LOVE!... So yeah… Moving on…**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Harry Potter, only a few characters I have and will introduce and my ideas that I apply to the storyline that J.K. Rowling began.**

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

_**When we last left our beloved characters: **__"Harry released the door grudgingly."_

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

The four teens entered the Burrow, and walked into the living room all waiting for a response from Molly, who was sitting in a rocking chair, knitting. She looked up as they entered.

"Oh Harry, dear! We were so worried. Would you like something to eat?" she said, standing.

"No thank you," Harry said quietly, with guilt.

"Oh, alright," she said with a smile, "I'll just go owl, Arthur."

"You can use Pig, Mum," Ron said. "I don't think Errol can fly ten feet anymore."

"Thank you, Ronald," she said, soon disappearing up the stairs.

"Great," Harry groaned, "Now I feel like a bloody git."

"That's because you are," Ron said. Hermione gave him a threatening look, but he ignored it. Harry glared at him, still frustrated that he had been forced to return. Ron, wanting everything to return to normal, offered that they play a game of Quidditch.

"Alright," Harry said, after a moment, thinking the same as Ron.

"I'll go grab my book," Hermione said, "I left it in the living room last night."

As she was about to leave to get it, Ron grabbed her arm. "I don't think so," he said with a grin. "You should come play with us. It will be fun. And that way we can play two on two."

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Hermione said. "I prefer to stay on the ground."

"Come on, Hermione," Ginny said. "You can play Keeper for me. Girls against boys," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know…" Hermione said hesitantly.

"You can use my old Cleansweep, 'Mione," Ron said. It can't go very fast, and oftentimes refuses to go higher than thirty feet, perfect for goal keeping on our pitch."

Hermione, looked at him for a moment before sighing, "Oh alright." Ron grinned at her and they went out to the orchard were the pitch lay. Ron retrieved the brooms and quaffle from the broom shed, and passed them around.

"You guys go ahead," Ron said, tossing the quaffle up to Ginny. "I'm gonna give Hermione a few pointers." Harry and Ginny flew off, and stopped about sixty feet up off the ground, and began to toss the quaffle back and forth.

"Okay," Ron began. "Now start by getting on your broom." Hermione looked nervously at the broom before mounting it.

"What are you doing?" she asked nervously, as Ron mounted his Cleansweep Eleven. "What if I fall? What if-."

"Hermione, it's all right. I'm faster on a broom than on foot, and have more control," he said, flying alongside her, so both were facing the same direction. He grabbed hold of Hermione's broom with one hand, holding on to his with the other. "Okay kick off, but not too hard." She tried, but with no results. "A little more-."

"But you said-," she started.

"I know what I said, but you need to push off a little harder than that. If you want, just pull your feet off the ground." She looked at him with fear. "Don't worry. It'll hold you."

She cautiously removed her feet from the ground, until she was just floating there. Ron grinned, "Brilliant. Okay, how 'bout we try some flying? Trust me, I've got you."

She nodded and leaned forward a little, causing the broom to inch forward. "A little more," Ron coaxed. She did so, but screamed when it lurched forward. Ron was laughing, causing Hermione to scowl at him.

"If I wasn't scared for my life, I would smack you right now," she said.

"We're barely six feet off the ground, 'Mione," he chuckled. "You're okay with flying in a plane, but not on a broom stick?"

"Yes, it's safer. And the people flying actually know what they're doing, and are in control."

"I'd rather be in control of my own life, thank you."

"Are you two almost done yet?" Ginny called down, from above them.

"Be ready in a minute!" Ron yelled back. "Okay," he said, turning back to her. "Let's pick up some speed. Remember I'll be right here," he reassured.

She gave a nervous nod and leaned forward. Ron leaned forward further, causing him to shoot forward, taking Hermione with him. "Okay!" He said as they climbed a little higher in the sky. "If you want to turn, just pull the handle in the direction you want to go. Try turning to the right." Hermione did quite well in turning, for a beginner, but not much better than most first years. "Now left," Ron said, once they completed a circle and straightened out.

"Very good, Hermione!" Harry called out.

"Let's head for your goal posts," Ron said, nodding to their left. When they were about halfway there, Ron let go of her broom, and slowed. She was so focused that she didn't realize that he wasn't beside her until she reached the goal posts and turned around.

Ron grinned, then called out to the others, "I think we're ready!" He turned and headed back to his goal posts.

Harry and Ginny faced off in the middle, each with a hand on the quaffle.

"First team to one hundred wins!" Ron yelled across the pitch.

"May the better witch, win," Ginny grinned.

"Bring it on, Weasley," Harry challenged. Both had long forgotten their differences from the previous night.

They counted to three, before both tossed the quaffle in the air. Ginny unexpectedly, hit him with her shoulder causing him to veer off. Grabbing the quaffle out of the air, she zoomed past him towards Ron's goal posts. She faked left, but Ron managed to defend his goal, punting it with his broom stick to Harry, who raced off towards Hermione. Harry threw the ball to the middle goal, hoping that Hermione would block it. Instead she ducked with a scream, letting it soar through.

Ginny swerved around and caught the ball on its descent, racing back up the field, quaffle under her arm. Harry turned and caught up to her, and hit the ball up and out of her arms with his fist. The ball went soaring skyward, and just as Harry was about to grab it, Ginny spun her broom, hitting him in the face with the bristles, giving her enough time to grab it and head off towards the goals, and scoring ten points after sending the quaffle through the ten foot high post.

"Not fair, Weasley!" He called after her, zooming to catch the quaffle on its decent. "Penalty!"

They played until the sun began to fade over the tree tops, the score at eighty to seventy, Ginny and Hermione in the lead. Harry had kept the scoring on Hermione to a minimum, giving her easy blocks, since she was at such a great disadvantage, though Harry had to admit he made a terrible chaser.

George, who had shown up only a few minutes earlier after closing the shop for the day, came out on the center of the pitch and motioned for Ron to join him on the ground.

"Time out!" called Ron, as he flew down to meet his brother. "Whatcha need?" he asked, hopping off his broom as soon as he came close enough to the ground, and walking up to George.

"Mum wants you lot to come in for the night," He said. "Dinner is ready."

Realizing just how hungry he was, and remembering that he had only eaten a late breakfast this morning, Ron agreed and called off the game.

Harry and Ginny touched down and gently began playfully shoving each other. The two of them, George, and Ron, began walking to the broom shed when Ron paused.

"Wait a moment," he said. The three others turned. "Where's Hermione?" Ron turned back to the Quidditch pitch, where Hermione remained floating in the same position in front of the middle post, as she had the whole game. Ron gave a small laugh, before mounting his broom and flying up to where she was. He smirked at her as he approached.

"It's not funny Ronald," she growled.

"Of course not, love," he laughed.

"Don't be an arse, Ronald."

"Alright, 'Mione," he said. "Would you like help getting down?"

She frowned at him, but her frustration and irritation vanished. "Yes," she sighed.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

"Hurry up Ron!" called Ginny. "Or we're gonna miss the train!"

"I'm coming!" he yelled downstairs for the fifth time. He appeared at the top of the stairs, lugging Hermione's trunk with him.

"Hurry up!" Ginny said once more.

"Oh shove it, will ya?!" Ron said angrily, dragging the heavy trunk to the center of the room. "We have plenty of time."

Mrs. Weasley entered the living room, her husband following behind. "Are we ready to go?" she asked Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Where's Hermione?"

"Up here!" Hermione called from upstairs. "Be down in a minute! Crookshanks! Get in here!" The part kneazle cat had recently taken to Ron's bed, and refused to move from the comfortable bed to the cold, hard pet carrier. "Ron!" she called. "Can you come help me?!"

Ron sighed and mumbled, "Yes, because I'd love to get my face attacked and scratched repeatedly," as he climbed the stairs.

After many loud yelps of pain and screeches, "Ron! Don't hurt him!" the three emerged: Ron with several long gashes, Hermione with a damp face and watery eyes, and a caged Crookshanks. The latter of which was glaring murderously from the carrier, making a deep, angry growl.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Everything is just brilliant," Ron growled. Hermione gave a small laugh.

"Are we ready to go _now_?" Ginny asked.

"I- I think so," Hermione said, looking around the room in search of any stray items.

"Let's go then," Ginny said, leading the way outside to the Apparation point, her trunk floating just ahead of her. The others followed.

"See you on the platform, kids," Mr. Weasley said with a wink, before disapparating.

~rAndOM sQuIRrel~

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! The next chapter is soon to come! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
